At the crossroad of souls HP
by Kanade-Chin
Summary: Crossover FMA / Harry Potter Le mélange de deux mondes, régis par des règles que tout oppose, mais qui devront s'allier pour préserver le sort de l'humanité
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :** Le Serpent qui se mord la queue.

Dans la nuit noire et glaciale, une silhouette se matérialisa, au son lourd des croassements des corbeaux et aux cris aigus des corneilles, légèrement étouffés par les épais feuillages des arbres dont la cime couvrait à moitié le ciel sans nuages.

Dans un sifflement d'incommodassions, Severus Rogue lissa sa robe de sorcier, froissée par le voyage mouvementé. Le lieu inquiétant ne le dérangea guère et ce fut sans aucune considération pour les craquements de brindilles ou les grognements étranges et effrayants qu'il emprunta le chemin sinueux qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres.

Il longea la lisière de la forêt, suivant le court d'un ruisseau. Il préférait faire un détour plutôt qu'on le surprenne à ses heures là se promenant aux abords d'un bois étrange et non loin du quartier général de Voldemort. Le maître des potions marcha lentement, pour éviter toute perte d'équilibre qui le ferait tomber dans le court d'eau, un peu trop tumultueux. Quand le sol s'affaissa sous ses pieds, l'entraînant presque dans la chute tant redoutée, il maudit un instant Dumbledore pour l'avoir affairé d'une telle mission. Jouer double jeu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais rien de bon et ceux qui avaient tenté auparavant de le faire ne sont plus là pour parler du châtiment que leur a infligé leur Maître.

Au bout d'un long moment –du moins ce fut l'impression du sorcier- il arriva sur une route plus sûre, bien que très étroite et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il aperçut le grand portail de fer luire à la clarté des rayons blafards de la lune. Le manoir de Voldemort et centre d'informations et de réunions des mangemorts se situait dans la banlieue de Blue Optain, un charmant village habité par des gens très sympathiques, dès lors qu'ils ne s'aventuraient pas trop près des limites du domaine et ne venaient pas fouiner dans les affaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Auquel cas, ils disparaissaient mystérieusement sans laisser aucune trace.

Severus prononça la formule dans un souffle, les grilles s'ouvrirent dans un grincement lugubre et il traversa la grande allée bordée de cyprès, ses pas résonnant dans le silence morbide de la nuit. Le château se dessina enfin dans la pénombre, dévoilant son architecture sinistre et intrigante qui, malgré le genre de personnes qui y habitaient, le fascinait. Il porta quelques coups à l'immense porte et deux yeux humides et minuscules apparurent dans une sorte de petit vasistas.

« Oui ? Demanda la personne à qui appartenait ce regard si détestable, d'une voix affreusement aigüe. »

Lorsqu'il reconnut le sorcier, il le salua poliment et Severus y répondit par un hochement de tête assez sec.

La porte blindée s'ouvrit lentement et il entra sans y avoir était invité. Il ne se priva pas pour lancer un regard méprisant à Quedever. Jamais il n'avait connu pareil vermine. Même James Potter n'était pas aussi sale que ce rat d'égout répugnant et pourtant, Dieu seul sait à quel point ils se haïssaient Potter et lui.

Sa cape balayant le sol inégal, Severus avança dans l'immense corridor au fond duquel on pouvait voir une petite lueur indiquant la présence du maitre des lieux dans la pièce principale. Il toqua à nouveau mais cette-fois ci, il attendit d'entendre la voix aigüe de son maitre pour entrer.

Une dizaine de personnes étaient assises autour d'une grande table en bois de chêne verni. Toutes affichaient des mines sombres et se terraient dans un profond silence. Il ne daigna pas répondre aux salutations de certains d'entre eux et reporta son attention sur l'homme en bout, assis sur un immense fauteuil de cuir noir.

Son visage était blême, faisant ressortir ses yeux flamboyants et meurtriers. Sa bouche dépourvue de lèvres était étirée en un sourire carnassier, ce qui surprit fort Severus. Son maître semblait de bien bonne humeur cette nuit. Chose difficile lorsque l'on savait que depuis leur retour du Ministère de la magie, Voldemort s'était montré d'une humeur massacrante. Les mangemorts n'en menaient pas large. Personne n'avait osé contredire le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque celui-ci avait assassiné à l'aide de l' _Avada Keda_ _vra_ , un de ses partisans qui aurait dit quelque chose de travers. En tout cas, en cet instant précis, leur maître n'avait jamais paru d'aussi bonne humeur, et Severus ne tarderait pas à découvrir ce qui l'enchantait tant.

« Bien le bonsoir Severus, le salua Voldemort d'une voix à peine perceptible en l'invitant à le rejoindre.

\- Bonsoir maitre, répondit Severus en enlevant son capuchon, révélant son visage cireux encadré de cheveux noirs et gras. »

D'un ton paisible, le mage lui demanda les dernières nouvelles au sein de l'ordre du phœnix et il lui reporta que Le Douze Square Grimmaud, quartier générale de l'organisation ennemie, avait été évacué et que Kreattur, le vieil elfe de la maison des Black depuis des décennies était à présent sous la responsabilité de Potter et vivait actuellement à Poudlard. Il avait donc perdu une occasion de l'interroger sur les activités adverses.

« Ceci n'a plus d'importance, j'ai découvert quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que cet elfe de maison. Des personnes qui seraient prêtes à nous aider dans notre quête de l'immortalité, lui apprit Voldemort en caressant tendrement la peau lisse et froide de Nagini qui avait élu domicile autour de son cou.

\- Comment? Sont-ils dignes de confiance? S'enquit Severus avec perplexité. »

Il y'eut un éclat de rire dans le dos du sorcier qui se retourna vivement, se retrouvant nez à nez avec une personne pour le moins étrange. Elle avait une allure androgyne. Ses cheveux verts tombaient dans son dos en piques désordonnées et ses yeux d'une étrange couleur améthyste brillaient de malice.

« Ne craint rien, Susurra t-elle doucement. Nous serons à votre merci du moment que vous nous laissez tuer autant d'humain que possible. »

Pendant un instant Severus hésita. Au timbre de sa voix, il devait s'agir d'un garçon, mais ce qui le perturbait davantage étaient ses propos.

« Comment ça autant d' "humains" que possible? Demanda-t-il, septique.

\- Oh oui tu ne sais pas, chuchota l'androgyne une répartie espiègle dans le regard. »

Severus fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Ses yeux d'habitudes si noir et impassible s'animèrent de stupeur. Sur la cuisse du jeune homme, bien ancré dans la chair, en rouge, se dessinait l'ourobouros, un serpent qui se mangeait la queue. L'emblème de l'éternel retour et du caractère cyclique du temps, autrement dit, cet être avait accédé à l'immortalité.

Le garçon s'inclina légèrement vers l'avant et annonça d'une voix calme :

« N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler des homonculus? Je m'appelle Envy et je suis spécialiste en surprise… Pour vous servir... »


	2. Entre magie et Alchimie

**Chapitre 1 :** Entre magie et Alchimie

« Mille pétards mais où est donc ce fichu pub ! S'agaça Edward en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans une misérable pierre qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

Le Fullmetal regarda furtivement la lettre entre ses mains. Bien qu'il ait connu la missive par cœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil toutes les deux minutes comme pour s'assurer de son authenticité.

Tout avait commencé il y avait environ un mois, lorsqu'il rentrait d'une énième mission dont le colonel Mustang l'avait affairé.

 _Un mois auparavant, Quartier Général d'Amestris :_

 _\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi colonel ! C'est tout simplement impossible !_

 _\- Fullmetal, calme toi et écoute la fin de mes explications ! Hurla Roy Mustang en suivant son subordonné qui faisait les cents pas dans la pièce tel un lion en cage._

 _\- Vous me jetez de tout go, entre l'asperge et la poire une histoire d'école de magie à dormir debout et vous voudriez que je reste morne ! C'est mal me connaître ! Tempêta le jeune homme._

 _\- J'avais prévu que tu réagisses comme ça… Moi aussi tu sais cela m'a paru invraisemblable mais pourtant c'est vrai et…_

 _\- Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ! Le coupa Edward d'une voix aigüe avec incrédulité._

 _\- Espèce de petit alchimiste de mes deux, tu vas t'assoir et m'écouter maintenant ! hurla Mustang tandis que le blond allait quitter la pièce._

 _A l'entente du mot petit, il fit volte-face et se mit à gesticuler en menaçant de tuer quiconque le comparerait à un grain de blé si petit qu'il ne pourrait pas nourrir une fourmi. Mustang hurla à son tour pour couvrir les cris du garçon et ce fut Hawkeye qui dut intervenir en tirant une balle dans le plafond, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire les deux alchimistes._

 _\- Bon, Fullmetal, si à présent tu voulais bien m'écouter… Tu seras libre d'accepter ou de refuser ma proposition._

 _L'ainé des Elric répondit par un grognement de mécontentement que Roy prit pour une réponse positive. Sans y avoir était invité, Edward s'affala dans le canapé._

 _\- C'est bon. J'vous écoute…_

 _Mustang soupira devant l'attitude désinvolte de son subordonné mais n'osa pas le réprimander par peur de le mettre en colère alors qu'il venait tout juste de se calmer._

 _\- Voilà, il se pourrait que cette école déteigne ce que tu cherches tant…_

 _\- Colonel, vous savez pertinemment que je ne suis plus à la recherche de ce fichu caillou. Je veux simplement le détruire, en vue de sa composition, lui rappela Ed en croisant ses bras derrière la tête._

 _\- Justement, cette pierre n'est pas d'origine alchimique. Elle est faite à partir d'une source de magie._

 _Edward se figea un instant._

 _\- Foutaises. La magie n'existe pas, vous délirez… Et puis la pierre ne peut être fabriquée qu'à partir de vie humaine, c'est le prix à payer pour l'immortalité._

 _\- Quel intérêt aurais-je à te raconter des histoires ? Soupira Roy avec lassitude._

 _\- Vous vous payez toujours ma tête ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer, rétorqua Ed d'un ton cassant._

 _Le jeune militaire fut quelque peu vexé. C'est vrai qu'il lui arrivait de le taquiner, ou d'être odieux dans certaines situations, mais jamais il n'essaierait de l'enfoncer ou de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Après tout c'était cet homme qu'il disait mépriser qui lui avait conseillé de s'enrôler dans l'armée pour retrouver le corps de son frère._

 _\- Nos sources sont fiables. Bien plus que tu ne le penses._

 _Le blond se redressa dans une position moins nonchalante._

 _\- Les services secrets d'Amestris ont mené leur enquête et ils ont pu établir un lien avec le ministère de la magie. C'est le Führer en personne qui m'a parlé de cette école de magie. Il a pensé que ce serait bien pour toi d'étudier une autre science que l'Alchimie. Mais je pense surtout qu'il désire t'y envoyer en tant qu'éclaireur, lui expliqua le jeune colonel._

 _\- Eclaireur ?_

 _\- On ne connaît pas grand-chose de ce monde mais il semblerait que ce pays soit en guerre et Bradley voudrait voir s'il lui serait profitable de combattre du côté des sorciers._

 _\- Pardon ? Mais on sort tout juste d'une guerre et d'une pénurie qui a duré plus de sept ans. Et après cette inflation le gouvernement serait prêt à laisser son pays s'effondrer de nouveau ? S'offusqua Edward, éberlué._

 _\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser mais quoi qu'il en soit tu devrais vraiment te rendre dans cette école, histoire de voir ce qu'elle te propose. Tu pourrais trouver un moyen de rendre son corps à Alphonse !_

 _Ed ne dit rien, hésitant. Son supérieur n'avait pas tort. Il n'avait rien à perde et tout à gagner._

 _\- Où est cette fameuse école de… magie ? Céda-t-il enfin en se levant._

 _Un sourire éclaira le beau visage de Roy._

 _\- Et bien tu vois quand tu veux !_

Cependant, l'alchimiste d'acier partit dans une nouvelle crise de colère quand il lui annonça que cette école ne se situait non pas dans un pays près d'Amestris mais dans un autre monde. Ce monde Le seul moyen d'y accéder -à part affronter la Vérité et payer un tribut- était d'utiliser des moyens de transports sorciers, ce qui, évidemment, était inacceptable pour Edward qui refusait toujours de croire en la notion de magie.

Au final, il avait tout de même accepté d'envoyer une lettre au directeur de cette mystérieuse école, sans pour autant lui révéler le véritable but de sa candidature. Sait-on jamais. Si peu pieux qu'il fût, il avait secrètement prié pour que son incapacité d'utiliser la magie l'empêche d'y entrer mais manque de chance, Mustang avait pris les devants en vantant ses talents en Alchimie et à quel point il pourrait leur être utile. Le directeur avait accepté de le prendre pour qu'il étudie en majeur partie la magie complexe à condition qu'il protège et serve une de leur organisation étrange en secret. L'Ordre du Phoenix était un groupe de rebelles fondé il y a longtemps pour lutter contre les oppresseurs. L'ordre s'était finalement dissout il y a près de seize ans suite à la disparition de leurs belligérants. Malgré tout, le directeur de cette école s'était montré avare d'explication et ne lui avait rien dit de plus.

Ce jour-là, il était censé se rendre à Londres pour l'achat de ses fournitures scolaires. D'après le lieutenant Hawkeye, quelqu'un l'attendrait devant le Chaudron Baveur, le pub qu'il cherchait en ce moment même et qui commençait déjà à énerver notre crevette blonde, laquelle n'étant déjà pas patiente à l'origine. Un certain Hagrid était supposé l'aider mais ne sachant pas à quoi ressemblait cet homme, Ed savait qu'il aurait bien du mal à le trouver. De plus le plan dessiné par le colonel n'était pas d'une grande aide. Sur le bout de papier figuraient un parallélépipède rectangle grossièrement tracé, quelques noms de rues pour le moins étranges et il avait sympathiquement joint de petites maisons dignes d'un dessin d'enfant de cinq ans. Enfin, il pouvait parler, Edward lui-même n'était pas habile de ses mains, même quand sa dextre était faite de chair et de sang.

Tandis qu'il passait dans la même rue pour la énième fois, il percuta un mur de plein fouet et sous le choc de la collision, son fessier fit une rencontre brutale avec le sol. Il pesta avant de lever les yeux et se rendre compte que ce qu'il avait deviné comme un mur était en fait un géant doté d'une carrure impressionnante.

\- Oh pardon ! S'excusa-t-il en lui tendant une main de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle.

Ed lui assura que ce n'était rien et accepta son aide pour se relever. Il détailla l'homme des pieds à la tête, passant par son manteau en peau de taupe –malgré la chaleur étouffante de ce mois d'août- jusqu'à son visage à moitié dissimulé par une épaisse barbe noire et emmêlée. Ses yeux noirs, pareils à deux scarabées, luisaient à travers sa chevelure hirsute. Il avait beau être impressionnant, il émanait de lui une immense douceur et une gentillesse sans borne.

\- Excusez-moi mais sauriez-vous où se situe le Chaudron Baveur ? Questionna Edward en consultant une fois de plus le plan brouillon de son supérieur.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Mais tu ne serais pas Edward Elric par hasard ?

Ed acquiesça et lui demanda si lui-même était bien Hagrid, lequel répondit par un hochement de tête et un sourire.

\- C'est ça, Rubeus Hagrid, garde-chasse et gardien des clés de Poudlard, annonça-t-il fièrement. Mais tu peux m'appeler Hagrid tout simplement.

Le géant fit signe au jeune homme de le suivre et ils approchèrent d'une petite porte à laquelle Edward n'aurait jamais prêté attention s'il ne s'était pas trouvé devant et Hagrid l'invita à entrer.

Docile, le petit blond pénétra dans le pub et aussitôt un parfum âcre, approchant du xérès bon marché, lui saisit la gorge et les poumons. Le bar était presque entièrement vide et il régnait une odeur de feu de bois et d'humidité absolument atroce. Derrière le comptoir, un vieil homme vouté essuyait un verre d'un air las. Lorsqu'il les aperçut, une lueur d'espoir traversa ses yeux vitreux et il leur sourit aimablement.

-Désolé Tom, nous ne faisons que passer, s'excusa Hagrid en levant sa gigantesque main.

Il avait l'air vraiment navré et Ed éprouva un peu de compassion pour ledit Tom qui semblait bien misérable. Celui-ci baissa la tête visiblement déçu et continua d'astiquer ses verres, pourtant propres depuis un certain moment.

\- Le pauvre. Il ne reçoit plus beaucoup de clients en ces temps troublés. A vrai dire, c'est la même chose dans tous les commerces de proximité, lui confia Hagrid en l'entraînant dans un coin du pub. Depuis le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Justement, Edward aurait aimé qu'il soit plus explicite car il ne voyait véritablement pas qui pouvait être ce « Il-Etait-Sensé-Savoir-Qui ».

Il voulut lui poser la question mais préféra s'abstenir lorsqu'il vit la mine sombre du géant. Ils empruntèrent un petit couloir, sortirent du pub et s'arrêtèrent devant un mur de brique rouges. Hagrid commença à frapper des pierres ici et là, du bout d'un parapluie rose qu'Edward trouva bien étrange. Il pensait que les attributs des sorciers seraient plus… imposants. Le sol trembla et Ed manqua de tomber pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes. Il se tint machinalement à l'énorme bras du garde-chasse pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et contempla la barrière dont les briques s'étaient animées, dévoilant un passage étroit qui débouchait sur une immense avenue.

Un sentiment de froid fit frémir le jeune homme. L'endroit semblait avoir été attractif autrefois, pourtant, à présent, il n'offrait plus qu'un triste tableau d'insalubrité. Les échoppes, sans doute colorées et pétillantes jadis, n'étaient plus que des fonds de commerce aux vitrines sales où figuraient parfois des pancartes indiquant « A vendre ». Il y avait bien quelques marchands ambulants, vêtus excentriquement et qui prenaient plaisir à vendre leur friandises aux quelques passants qui faisaient leurs achats dans la hâte. L'ambiance de cette rue était assez lugubre sans pour autant être effrayante. Non, elle était triste et monotone. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté à un moment fatidique. L'espace semblait figé dans une torpeur sombre et pesante. Un panneau de bois sur lequel on pouvait lire « Chemin de Traverse » pendait misérablement, rajoutant du sinistre à cette rue sans vie.

Edward fut ramené à la réalité par la main de Hagrid qui s'abattit sur son épaule avec tant de force qu'il eut l'impression de s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre.

\- Ed ? C'est par là, lui dit-il en désignant une boutique assez singulière –« Chez madame Guipure »- puisqu'elle ne paraissait vendre que des affaires pour sorciers.

Le géant lui recommanda de ne pas s'éloigner et lui tendit une petite bourse en cuire qui devait contenir une certaine somme d'argent.

\- Tiens, voici ta bourse, je suis allé échanger ton argent moldu il y a quelques jours, maintenant il est impossible de retirer de son coffre sans avoir cinq heures de queue.

Edward accepta l'argent en remerciant le ciel qu'Hagrid n'ait pas pu différencier la monnaie d'Amestris avec l'argent londonien. Déjà qu'il était dans une situation étrange, si en plus le gardien de Poudlard apprenait sa véritable identité...Car un Amestrien n'avait rien à faire dans une école de sorcier. En effet, aucun mage ou être prétendant exercer la magie n'avait jamais vécu à Amestris. Soit les enfants naissaient cracmols ou bien ils mourraient de maladies étranges et subites. Les chercheurs ont longtemps émis des théories, et ils en étaient venus à constater que le cercle qui faisait circuler les forces alchimiques était plus puissant à Amestris (d'où le nombre d'alchimistes), la force magique ne peut donc pas avoir sa place, au même cas que l'énergie tellurique ne peut pas circuler dans le corps des sorciers, ces dernière ne se situant pas du bon côté de la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans l'étrange échoppe et furent accueillis par une petite femme rondelette qui leur sourit aimablement. Elle lui fit essayer un modèle de robe scolaire noire, standard et peu cher, avec une capuche qui rappelait vaguement à Edward son manteau rouge dont il ne se séparait jamais. Elle l'aida à enfiler le vêtement mais lorsqu'elle lui pria de retirer sa veste noire et ses gants il refusa tout net. Elle insista en disant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'ajuster et il avait répondu qu'il reviendrait l'échanger au cas où cela ne conviendrait pas, puis ils étaient sortis un peu précipitamment après avoir acheté deux robes supplémentaires -une pour l'hiver et une cape de voyage-.

A vrai dire, Edward n'avait aucune envie d'exhiber son automail, de plus qu'il était censé être un moldu de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Ainsi ses prothèses bioniques et sophistiquées paraitraient louches. Son comportement étrange intrigua Hagrid qui l'interrogea sur son étrange réaction. Pour toute réponse, Ed s'empressa de récapituler les achats à effectuer, en évitant soigneusement le regard et les questions de l'homme.

La boutique suivante était sans doute la plus attrayante de tout le « Chemin de Traverse », du moins du point de vue d'Edward : la librairie « Chez Fleury et Bott ». En ouvrant la porte du magasin, il resta muet de stupeur. Des milliers d'ouvrages s'entassaient du sol au plafond, les étagères débordaient de livres traitant des sujets divers et toute la connaissance, magique ou non, regorgeait au milieu de ces centaines de manuscrits à la ronde. Pour un érudit comme lui, cette boutique était un paradis sur Terre. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de ravissement qui fit sourire Hagrid, tandis qu'il courrait presque entre les innombrables rayons. Il s'approcha d'une étagèrent dont la plupart des bouquins devaient peser plus de dix kilos et sitôt que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'un des livres, que celui-ci était déjà entre ses mains. Quand Ed entendit Hagrid l'interpeler il reposa l'encyclopédie qu'il venait de commencer -un ouvrage très intéressant sur les _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ \- puis, à contre cœur, rejoignit le géant. Ce dernier s'était occupé de prendre tous les livres dont Ed aurait besoin au cours de son année et Hagrid sortit, seul, autorisant le petit blond à rester quelques minutes de plus pour savourer les plaisir de l'écriture et de l'apprentissage.

Le demi-géant avait croisé bien des passionnés dans sa carrière, Hermione par exemple. Néanmoins, Edward restait le plus stupéfiant de tous, d'une part grâce à sa froide logique et sa vivacité d'esprit, d'autre part par sa curiosité qui en fait un être outrepassant les remparts de la restriction savante. Il cherchait toujours à aller plus loin, à approfondir ce qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà mieux que la majorité des autres personnes. Dumbledore avait prévenu Hagrid quant à la précocité intellectuelle du jeune homme qui, bien qu'affreusement puéril, était sans conteste ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de « surdoué ». Son frère le serait également d'après le directeur. Un petit génie effronté et avide de savoir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ledit petit génie quitta la boutique, des livres pleins les bras et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il s'était finalement décidé à acheter "deux, trois" livres en plus que ceux que la liste proposait. Il avait également apprit que les élèves bénéficieraient de cours d'alchimie ce qui le ravit au plus au plus haut point. Non pas qu'il eût encore besoin d'apprendre des choses sur cette science, il était cependant soulagé de retrouver quelque chose de familier dans cette école singulière que devait être Poudlard.

Il retrouva Hagrid devant le botaniste et ils continuèrent leurs achats, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une seule chose manquante : la baguette magique. Certains diront sans doute que voir Edward Elric agiter une baguette devant un Scroutt à pétard n'aurait rien d'insolite dans le monde des sorciers, pourtant, le petit blond doutait de pouvoir un jour faire sortir quoi que ce soit d'une simple tige de bois. C'est donc plutôt sceptique qu'il entra dans la sinistre boutique de _Chez Ollivender_.

L'échoppe était petite et sombre, les fenêtres étaient masquées par d'immenses étagères où s'empilaient de nombreuses boites grossièrement imbriquées. Les étuis étaient placés de manière tellement instables si bien que lorsqu'il en saisit un par hasard, la pile lui tomba dessus, l'ensevelissant à moitié.

\- Ahrgg! On m'attaque.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre et un vieil homme apparut sur le haut d'une échelle coulissante.

\- Qui est là? Demanda-t-il.

Quand il vit le pauvre blondinet, à moitié noyé sous une montagne de boites, il poussa un soupir mi soulagé, mi exaspéré. Il brandit sa baguette magique et les boites s'animèrent pour retrouver leur place initiale sous l'expression abasourdi d'Edward.

\- Euh, bonjour, salua ce dernier, gêné par le regard insistant de l'homme.

\- Bonjour jeune homme. J'imagine que vous venez acheter une baguette magique.

Le garçon opina. Le sorcier s'approcha de lui et l'inspecta sous toutes ses coutures avait de marmonner dans sa barbe.

\- Mmmh...Plutôt petit - Edward dut faire preuve de tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du sorcier- mais bien musclé. Vous me semblez intelligent, bien plus que les gens de votre âge, et doté d'une grande force mentale. Vous êtes très souple n'est-ce pas ? Vous pratiquez le sport ? Je verrai bien une baguette de grande taille et assez flexible. De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ? Questionna Ollivender.

\- Euh...Je suis ambidextre.

Le sorcier alla chercher un mètre ruban et prit toutes les mesures possibles et plus ou moins nécessaires, l'écartement des narines notamment.

Au bout de quelques minutes il laissa tomber son mètre et alla chercher une des boites, dans une étagère située au fond.

\- Essayez celle-ci! Bois de hêtre, ventricule de dragon, vingt-huit centimètres et demi, plutôt flexible. Agitez-la pour voir.

Edward prit la baguette fit un geste du poignet comme le sorcier quelques minutes plus tôt, en se sentant parfaitement ridicule. Ollivender lui arracha aussitôt des mains.

\- Hmm non prenez celle-ci. Bois de houx, crin de licorne, bonne ergonomie, trente-deux centimètres.

A peine eut il refermé ses doigts sur la baguette et fait un geste qu'une explosion retentit: il avait fait exploser trois fenêtres, répandant des éclats de verre un peu partout. Ed sursauta sur le coup, frôlant de peu la crise cardiaque. Tout tremblant, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il la reposa avec précaution dans son étui.

\- Non, certainement pas elle! affirma le vieux sorcier en donnant une autre baguette à l'alchimiste, désormais méfiant.

Il lui en fit essayer une autre, puis encore une sans qu'Ollivender ne soit satisfait. Bientôt il y eut un monceau de tiges de bois sur la chaise en osier et le bureau s'en trouva également recouvert. Edward avait beau chercher mais il ne trouvait pas ce que le vieil homme voulait.

\- Eh bien eh bien, un client difficile, dit-il l'air satisfait, vous me rappelez ce jeune garçon qui ose se dresser contre Vous-Savez-Qui...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à tout le temps parler d'un Il-Etait-Sensé-Savoir-Qui! Mille pétards ce n'était pas si compliqué de retenir un nom!

\- Mais nous allons trouver, reprit le sorcier après un court silence. Peut-être devrions-nous nous aventurer dans des baguettes plus… atypiques. Tenez, essayez celle-ci. Bois de Gingko Biloba, une espèce très rare, plume de sphinx.

Celle-ci n'alla pas non plus, même si Ed avait l'impression d'un changement assez conséquent. Jusqu'alors, il se contentait de mettre la boutique du sorcier sans dessus dessous tandis que là, les effets étaient de moindre importance. La suivante fut plus prometteuse, en bois de Sylverbell et un crin de sombral mais d'après Ollivender, ce ne convenait toujours pas.

Au bout d'un moment, le vieux sorcier se rendit dans l'arrière-boutique et revint avec une longue boite poussiéreuse. Il sortit la baguette de son vieil écrin et la tendit au petit blond.

\- C'est l'une des plus anciennes et des plus rares de la boutique, monsieur Elric. Ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai fabriqué mais mon aïeul. Je doute que ça corresponde mais essayons pour voir. Yggdrasil, bois rare et vénéré par les peuples nordiques, le dernier plant a été donné à mon arrière-grand-père. A L'intérieur se trouve une écaille de Basilic.

Edward prit la délicate baguette entre ses doigts de chair, appréciant à travers le tissu la rudesse et la texture du bois, la brandit au-dessus de sa tête et l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Aussitôt une grande chaleur remonta tout le long de son bras gauche jusque à sa poitrine. Une sensation de pur bonheur et de douceur intense, comme si la baguette et lui ne formaient plus qu'un. Telles des feux d'artifices, des étincelles écarlates et or jaillirent de l'extrémité de l'instrument, reflétant leur éclat sur les murs sombres.

Les yeux du jeune alchimiste brillaient d'excitation et d'émerveillement tandis que les flammes dansaient tout autour de lui.

\- Bien, c'est très bien souffla Ollivender, visiblement ravi en rangeant la baguette dans sa boite. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Questionna Ed, encore frappé d'admiration devant ce magnifique spectacle.

\- Vous êtes alchimiste n'est-ce pas? devina l'homme, le regard calculateur.

Ces mots le firent revenir sur terre aussi brutalement que s'il était tombé d'un lit en hauteur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction et il tourna la tête vers Ollivender qui le gratifia d'un petit sourire.

\- Vu la quantité de livres sur l'alchimie que vous possédez il est facile de le deviner, reprit-il, répondant ainsi à la question muette du blond. Ce qui est étrange c'est que le seul alchimiste ayant pu acquérir des pouvoirs magiques fut Nicolas Flamel... Si vous êtes né à Amestris il est improbable que vous ayez des aptitudes magiques. Mise à part si vous avez en vous toutes les vérités de ce monde, sourit doucement le sorcier un peu ironique.

Ed déglutit avec difficulté, bien sûr que ce vieux sénile ne savait pas qu'il avait vu la porte de la Vérité. Cependant, de manière indirecte, voilà qu'il venait de répondre à une question que le blond commençait à se poser : le pourquoi du comment il pouvait user de la magie, sachant que dans son pays personne ne naissait avec ce genre de pouvoir.

Il paya et sortit de la boutique encore surpris par les évènements et la tête débordante de questions.

De sa boutique, Ollivender regardait le jeune homme s'éloigner.

\- Vous êtes destiné à accomplir de grandes choses, Edward Elric. Peut-être pourriez-vous-même bouleverser l'ordre des choses…


	3. Farces pour sorciers facétieux

**Bonjour (bonsoir), à tous. Je poste plus tôt que prévu car je sais que je n'aurai pas l'occasion plus tard dans la semaine :X. Merci aux deux personnes qui me suivent pour le moment, en espérant que votre nombre grimpe, grimpe, grimpe ! (espoir futile).**

 **Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le premier chapitre mais ce que je poste est la version entièrement corrigée de ma Fanfiction donc, vraiment, si vous avez des remarques, faîtes m'en part rapidement dans les commentaires, histoire que je ne publie pas une correction jugée « mauvaise » (non, honnêtement, vous auriez dû voir les débuts de ma fic… C'était honteux)**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée ^^**

 **Réponse au rewiew :**

 **Loupiote54 :** **Pour commencer je suis ravie que tu ne trouves pas Edward trop OOC. J'avoue que cela aurait été très problématique. Pour la magie d'Edward, j'approfondirai un peu plus tard mais sois certaine qu'il ne sera JAMAIS bon en magie. Je ne compte pas le faire surpuissant ou impressionnant. Il est juste doté de la capacité d'utilisé quelques artefacts magiques. Ensuite, quand tu dis « Pas mal », ça veut dire « bien » ou « il y a des choses à revoir » (ce que je pense plus probable). Auquel cas dis-moi ce qu'il manque, ce qu'il ne va pas ou autre chose dans le genre. En tout cas, merci d'avoir commenté et j'espère te retrouver pour les prochains chapitres**

 **Chapitre 2 :** Farces pour sorciers facétieux

Alphonse regardait le soleil décliner puis se coucher sur la petite vallée de Resembool, tissant dans le ciel incandescent des nuées rosâtre, nuages enflammés par la vêprée. Le temps lui paraissait tellement plus long sans son frère. Ce dernier était parti depuis trois jours à destination d'une école un peu particulière semblerait-il. Là-bas, dans ce pays lointain dont Alphonse n'avait jamais entendu parlé, se trouverait peut-être une pierre philosophale qui n'aurait pas été fabriquée à partir de vies humaines, mais par ce qu'on appellerait la sorcellerie. Scientifique de son état, Alphonse avait du mal à y croire. Mais il avait foi en son aîné et que cette école soit magique ou non, il était persuadé qu'Edward mettrait tout en œuvre pour trouver un moyen de lui rendre son corps. Cela rendait le jeune Elric heureux. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, il était serein. Tendant ses mains qui ne pouvaient sentir la chaleur, Al saisit les rayons d'espoir qui éclairait son âme comme la lumière intense d'un feu de joie.

A la terrasse d'un café, Edward sirotait son jus de citrouille d'un air absent. Il avait encore tant de choses à découvrir sur ce monde plus qu'insolite. Un craquement sonore résonna dans ses tympans et il sursauta quand un homme apparut devant lui comme par magie -ce qui, ironiquement, devait être le cas- manquant de lui faire renverser son verre.

Répondant à son regard interrogateur, Hagrid déclara qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen de transport sorcier appelait le transplanage.

\- Dîtes-moi Hagrid. L'attitude de tous ces gens… Est-ce en rapport avec la guerre qui se prépare dans votre monde ? interrogea Ed qui avait remarqué la fébrilité des passants.

Le visage du géant s'assombrit.

\- Malheureusement oui, Edward, répondit-il dans ton sépulcral.

\- Je voudrais savoir, cette guerre a-t-elle de près ou de loin quelque chose à voir avec ce Je-Devrais-Savoir-Qui ?

Hagrid haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé et eut un petit rire.

\- Je ne devrais pas rire, pardon. Mais tu ne vois vraiment pas de qui je veux parler ?

Le petit blond fit un signe de dénégation de la tête en lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas « du coin » et que par conséquent il n'était pas informé de l'état actuel du monde des sorciers. Après un silence durant lequel le géant le calculait tout en cherchant ses mots, se remémorant et triant toutes les informations pour effectuer un discours concis, il se lança dans un long récit. Il commença par ressasser tous les évènements importants de l'histoire des sorciers depuis leur ère la plus sombre. Celle de l'arrivée du mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps. Hagrid raconta à Edward les méfaits de ce sorcier maléfique, ses crimes et sa convoitise de l'immortalité. Une quinzaine d'années auparavant, un jeune enfant aurait réussi à réduire le mage à moins que mort. Dans un état atonique et pourtant loin d'être inoffensif. Pourtant malgré ce corps frangible, loque sans vie, obligé de passer d'être en être pour survivre, le mage était revenu à la vie depuis maintenant deux ans, et était en pleine possession de ses capacités magiques. Il était revenu. Plus fort, plus puissant que jamais.

A la fin des explications du garde-chasse, Ed déglutit avec difficulté. Cet homme –si on pouvait encore le considérer comme tel- avait tué des milliers de gens, bouleversé le monde et semblait plus cupide que n'importe quel homonculus. Ce mage était l'incarnation du mal et des sept pêchers capitaux. Avide de pouvoir et de maîtrise sur toute chose, créateur lésiné d'un monde vicié par la peur et la menace.

\- Quel est son nom ? S'enquit Edward même si quelque part il ne souhaitait pas le connaître plus que ça.

\- Je… Pardon mais je ne peux pas le dire, c'est tabou, s'excusa Hagrid en se raclant bruyamment la gorge.

La simple idée de prononcer le nom du mage semblait lui provoquer une peur insoutenable.

\- Essayez, insista Ed. Personne ne nous entend!

Le géant secoua sa grosse tète hirsute.

\- Ecoutez, il ne vous arrivera rien, dites le moi ! Martela le jeune homme avec une impatience non-dissimulée.

\- Non! Refusa-t-il de nouveau, plus catégorique

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de l'alchimiste. Il commençait à perdre patiente. Ne pas savoir le mettait hors de lui.

\- Mais c'est quoi votre problème! Comment voulez-vous le combattre un jour si même son nom vous effraie! Peu importe la façon dont on le surnomme, sa puissance reste la même! Avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose concernée! Quand vous êtes face à un ennemi, savoir comment il s'appelle ne compte plus, seules ses attaques et sa volonté vous atteignent!

Le souffle court, Edward s'interrompit et, remarquant qu'il s'était levé brusquement sous le coup de l'agacement, se rassit. Hagrid, quant à lui, restait bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ses propos.

Le géant scruta le petit blond avec insistance. Ce garçon l'agaçait tout autant qu'il le fascinait. Comment pouvait-il parler avec tant de maturité, de détermination. Comme si ces choses-là, il les connaissait par cœur.

\- Bien, lâcha-t-il finalement. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir être en mesure de t'écouter. Je t'en prie Edward mais ne m'oblige pas à dire son nom, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. En d'autres temps peut-être, mais pas maintenant.

L'ainé des Elric se résigna et croisa les bras.

\- Et concernant l'enfant qui l'a vaincu, qu'en est-il ? Son nom est tabou j'imagine, grommela Ed avec un regard mauvais.

Voilà qu'il avait retrouvé son comportement puéril et immature…

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pouffa le géant. Si tu veux savoir il s'appelle Harry Potter, il doit être en même année que toi. Et c'est un sacré gamin ! Si tu savais ce qu'il avait fait, tu n'en reviendrais pas. Tu n'as jamais vu ça !

Edward se figea. Qui était-il pour savoir ce qu'il avait vu ou non ?

\- Parlez-en-moi dans ce cas.

Apparemment ravi de pouvoir conter les aventures de son protégé, Hagrid se redressa et déballa tout ce qu'il savait, d'un air tellement fier qu'on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'un père racontant les exploits de son fils pendant un match de football.

\- Et bien par exemple, l'année dernière il s'est rendu au ministère et a affronté toute une escouade de mangemorts. L'année d'avant, le pauvre a vu Tu-Sais-Qui revenir à la vie. En deuxième année il a combattu un basilic d'au moins six mètres de haut et en première année, il a sauvé la pierre philosophale des mains de…

\- La pierre philosophale ! Vous êtes sérieux ? S'écria soudain Ed, interrompant Hagrid dans son élan.

Ce dernier enfonça ses yeux noirs dans ceux d'une incroyable couleur dorée du blond.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

\- Non juste comme ça… Mais alors elle a vraiment été entre les murs du château ? Insista Ed sachant qu'il allait un peu trop loin.

Tant pis si foncer dans le tas était le seul moyen pour savoir. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout !

\- Oui, mais je n'ai rien le droit de divulguer d'autre. Ordre de Dumbledore.

\- Je vois. Mais êtes-vous certain de ne rien pouvoir me dire sur sa composition, ou bien ses propriétés?

Derechef, Hagrid refusa d'un hochement de tête négatif, lui déclarant que même s'il savait quelque chose il ne lui dirait rien et lui demanda pourquoi il manifestait autant d'intérêt pour cette pierre, relique d'une horreur sans précédent.

Edward lui certifia que ce n'était que par simple curiosité mais n'étant pas idiot à ce point, le gardien comprit que ce n'était pas juste cela qui poussait le garçon à poser ce genre de questions. Comprenant bien vite qu'il faisait fausse route, le jeune alchimiste changea radicalement de sujet en lui demandant s'ils pouvaient visiter le Chemin de Traverse plus en profondeur.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'un garçon plein de ressources ! La boutique des frère Weasley devrait te plaire.

Après dix minutes à errer dans la grande rue, Hagrid désigna d'un geste du menton la boutique qui les intéressait et sans doute la plus singulières de tout le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Il se fait tard, prévint Hagrid, mais prends ton temps pour regarder.

Edward resta abasourdi devant cette explosion de couleurs criardes.

Nichée entre les façades ternes des magasins qui l'entouraient, la vitrine de la boutique de farces et attrapes, attirait l'œil aussi surement qu'un feu d'artifice. Les derniers passants encore présents regardaient par-dessus leurs épaules, intrigués, et quelques-uns d'entre eux s'arrêtaient même, la mine ébahie. La vitrine de gauche offrait une éblouissante variété d'objets qui tournaient, éclataient, clignotaient à en faire mal aux yeux, bondissaient et hurlaient. La vitrine de droite était recouverte d'une immense affiche, de couleur violette sur la quelle scintillaient en lettres jaunes:

 _Vous avez peur de Vous-Savez-Qui?_

 _Craignez plutôt_

 _POUSSE-RIKIKI_

 _Le constipateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes!_

Edward sourit, amusé, tandis qu'Hagrid hochait la tête, l'air réprobateur. C'était de la provocation pure et simple mais Ed sentait bien que la population avait besoin de se détendre, au point de faire la satyre de ce qui les tourmentait. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique étrangement bondée, si bien qu'Ed ne parvint pas à s'approcher des étagères sans risquer de se faire piétiner par la foule. Il aperçut cependant les nombreux cartons colorés qui s'empilaient jusqu'au plafond, tour de Babel prête à s'effondrer si on venait à y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. On pouvait y lire, « Boite à flemme », « Nougat néansang », « Baguette farceuse », c'était très attrayant et il voulut en voir davantage. Usant de sa petite taille il parvint à se frayer un chemin parmi un groupe de jeunes qui s'extasiaient devant des sois disant philtre d'amour. Finalement il arriva dans le coin le moins visité de la boutique et qui semblait contenir des produits moins populaires, sans pour autant être inintéressants.

Il soupira d'aise et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une petite cage dans laquelle s'agitaient d'adorables petites boules de poils roses et violettes. Il s'approcha et mit un doigt à travers les barreaux pour toucher le duvet soyeux d'une des bestioles. Edward la trouva bien moins mignonne quand ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans son doigt de métal, transperçant son gant. En sentant l'acier sous ses petites dents pointues, la minuscule créature exerça une pression encore plus forte.

\- Hey mais lâche-moi ! S'énerva-t-il en agitant sa main. Dégage ou je te transforme en plumeau !

Mais rien ne semblait pourvoir l'arrêter et elle continua de s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à l'index du petit blond complètement démuni.

\- Ou en brosse à toilettes si tu préfères ! Menaça Edward en rapprochant ses mais l'une de l'autre.

\- Inutile, il ne lâchera pas prise, lui apprit une voix derrière lui.

Un garçon au visage constellait de taches de rousseur et aux cheveux flamboyants le fixait d'un regard rieur. Un autre type apparut à ses côtés et Edward se demanda un instant s'il ne louchait pas. Les deux garçons étaient identiques, de la coupe de cheveux à la moindre tache de son. Un reflet parfait, aux mimiques semblables et affublés d'un sourire qui empêchait de les différencier. Ils portaient tous les deux les uniformes de la boutique et Ed en déduit qu'il devait s'agir des deux frère Weasley dont lui avait parlé Hagrid. Le premier s'avança vers lui donna un petit coup sur la tête de la boule de poils dont la bouche s'ouvrit pour lâcher sa prise et la remit dans sa cage.

\- Ils ont l'air mignons comme ça, mais ne soit pas dupe, ce ne sont pas les plus gentilles des créatures, lui expliqua-t-il.

Ça, il s'en était aperçu assez rapidement

\- Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier? demanda le second.

\- Non, pas spécialement, c'est juste que... commença Ed en agitant ses mains devant lui.

Il fut interrompu par la voix tonitruante d'Hagrid qui l'apostrophait.

\- Ah! Ed! Te voilà! Oh Fred, George! Bonsoir! Salua-t-il quand il remarqua la présence des jumeaux.

\- Bonjour Hagrid! s'exclama l'un des deux avec entrain en lui serrant la main.

Ils commencèrent à discuter allègrement sous le regard amusé du petit blond. D'après Hagrid, ses deux anciens de Poudlard étaient les plus grands farceurs qu'il lui avait été donné de voir durant toute sa carrière.

\- Vous nous flattez, Hagrid ! lancèrent-ils de concert, une répartie espiègle dans le regard.

\- Fred, George, voici Edward Elric, je l'emmène faire ses achats pour Poudlard.

Les deux échangèrent un regard grave.

\- Tu vas mourir là-bas! Cette école est horrible, dit l'un des jumeaux d'une voix d'outre-tombe très exagérée.

On aurait dit qu'il avait blêmit sous ses taches de rousseur.

\- Un véritable enfer... continua l'autre sur le même ton. Même nous...

\- De pauvres élèves innocents...

Edward sourit en pensant qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir le même degré de signification du mot "innocence". Ils semblèrent l'avoir compris car un se rattrapa.

\- Bon, aussi innocent que peut l'être un Weasley...

\- Avons été horriblement punis...

\- Mutilés...

\- Certains élèves ont quitté l'établissement deux jours seulement après la rentrée gravement atteints mentalement!

Hagrid soupira.

\- Vous dites ça à cause d'Ombrage! Elle a démissionné, donc n'embêtera plus personne. Ne t'inquiète pas Ed tout se passera bien.

\- Mais je ne suis pas inquiet du tout! Au contraire ça à l'air marrant, assura Edward, se projetant déjà dans toute sorte de facéties à l'adresse des professeurs qui ne lui conviendraient pas, et Dieu seul sait à quel point la liste serait longue.

\- Mais dit moi tu m'as l'air grand pour entrer en première année...réfléchit Fred. Quel âge as-tu?

Lorsqu'il leur annonça qu'il avait plus de seize ans, les rouquins se regardèrent, incrédules. Edward leur lança un regard signifiant clairement " Une seule réflexion sur ma taille et je transforme la boutique en un champ de bataille Ishvaal!".

S'apercevant du danger qui planait au-dessus de leur tête et des risques que courrait leur magasin se par malheur le blond explosait, Fred et Georges lui sourirent et lui tendirent deux petites boîtes rouges vives.

\- Allez, puisque tu es avec Hagrid, nous t'offrons deux boites de pétards mouillés à la Weasley! Cadeau! Fais-en bon usage et n'oublie pas de préciser d'où ça vient!

Edward et Hagrid remercièrent les jugaux et quittèrent la boutique quelques minutes plus tard, la nuit menaçant de déposer son manteau noir dans un laps de temps très court.

Le crépuscule offrait une vision assez agréable du Chemin de Traverse et Edward trouva l'avenue un peu plus accueillante. Moins sombre.

Il respira cet air si peu familier à plein poumon et son cœur se serra. Amestris lui manquait, sans parler de son frère qui devait s'ennuyer à en mourir à Resembool. Il espérait trouver une véritable piste qui le mènerait jusqu'à la pierre afin de rentrer chez lui pour les restaurer. Un an, c'était long et Al ne pouvait plus attendre, c'était compréhensible. Lui qui ne pouvait ressentir ni chaleur ni douceur. Sa main de chair se serra sur sa montre en argent. En ce moment même, il aurait voulu que la magie lui fasse remonter le temps, qu'il oublie, qu'il efface de sa mémoire et de sa vie ce jour fatidique ou il a condamné Alphonse dans un enfer qui ne lui était pas destiné. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Jamais.

Pendant qu'il marchait, Ed ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressasser les souvenirs douloureux de son enfance et les erreurs impardonnables qu'il avait commis. Ca faisait mal de repenser à tout ça. Mais l'échange équivalent l'exigeait... Alphonse souffrait alors lui aussi. C'était son tribut, le prix à payer pour un jour réparer ses erreurs, un châtiment, qui allait bien plus loin que la perte d'une jambe ou d'un bras. Un sentiment de culpabilité incessant.

\- Edward? Ça ne va pas? Demanda Hagrid avec douceur, inquiet de la mine soudain grave de l'adolescent.

\- Non, tout va bien, dit le jeune alchimiste avec un sourire dont il avait le secret, comme un masque déposait sur son expression mélancolique.

Peu convaincu, Hagrid détacha son regard du blond et ne posa plus de question, même s'il demeurait soucieux. Edward s'en voulut un peu de mentir à Hagrid, lui qui était plein de sollicitude envers lui, mais il ne pouvait rien dire à personne. Il avait encore du mal à faire confiance aux adultes.

Le cœur lourd de sentiments plus douloureux les uns que les autres, Ed prit la direction du Chaudron Baveur, en priant pour que cette fois-ci, ses efforts ne restassent pas vains.

 **« Ne restassent pas vain »… Tellement bizarre cette tournure non ? Bah moi je la trouve étrange. Mais d'après mon professeur, c'est français… Enfin bref, merci d'avoir lu, vous pouvez commenter, critiquer, lyncher l'aut… Euh non en fait.**

 **A peluche.**

 **Kanade-Chin**


	4. A bord du Poudlard Express

**Toujours un chapitre qu'on pourrait qualifier d'introductif. :,) Les choses vont commencer à bouger, ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci aux reviews auxquelles je vais m'empresser de répondre et à ceux qui me suivent. Ça fait plaisir** **!**

 **Réponse aux Reviews :**

 **Loupiote54 :** **Bien reçu ton message ) D'accord, merci. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que les PDV en fin de chapitre passent peut-être un peu mieux. D'ailleurs, je l'ai appliqué dans ce chapitre… Des tournures étranges dis-tu ? Pas pour moi… Enfin, peut-être que si mais pour le coup je m'inspire pas mal de ce que je lis dans le théâtre classique ou dans la poésie mais il est probable que j'utilise parfois ces tournures à mauvais escient. A voir. En tout cas merci encore d'avoir commenté et à la prochaine.**

 **Matsu : Je parle surtout pour la « cohérence des temps ». Utiliser le système du passé implique quelques maladresses notamment au subjonctif et pourtant, il s'agit bien de l'imparfait du subjonctif qu'il faut employer… Je ne pense pas que cela ait un quelconque rapport avec la valeur du langage. Regarde, dans Twilight, elle utilise tout le temps l'imparfait du subjonctif pourtant l'œuvre en elle-même… (Je vais me faire lyncher si tu es une fan de cette saga XD et puis je peux toujours parler, niveau rhétorique, je suis pas brillante :,))**

 **Iria :** **Déjà, merci c'est très gentil et rassure-toi, j'ai l'intention de poursuivre. Comme je l'ai dit, à part la seconde partie, le reste est déjà écrit, pré-corrigé (il faut encore la relecture de ma bêta) et prêt à être posté ^^. Ce type de schéma me rappelle vaguement une autre fic crossover XD « Par-delà la porte » qui pourtant est une fic incroyable (qu'il faut que je finisse de lire d'ailleurs). Revenons à nos moutons. Vois-tu, contrairement à pas mal de monde, je trouve qu'Edward est vraiment un personnage complet, avec une vraie psychologie et qui interagit parfaitement avec l'univers dans lequel il évolue. Normal, me diras-tu. Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour la plupart des héros d'animes tels que Otonashi dans Angel Beats, Riki dans Little Busters, qui sont des personnages véritablement plats. En revanche, façonner un bon personnage est difficile. Ainsi, écrire une histoire avec pour protagoniste un bon personnage, c'est difficile car il faut respecter son caractère, ce qui le définit en tant que tel pour éviter les OOC. D'où le choix de me cantonner à un dessein plus « Edwardien » (un nouveau mot pour mon dictionnaire :,)). J'ai parlé pour rien désolée XD Enfin bref, merci beaucoup et j'espère te retrouver dans les autres chapitres.**

 **Chapitre 3 :** A bord du Poudlard express

 _« Voldemort »._

Après de rudes efforts, à force de lectures et de questions posées aux résidents du Chaudron Baveur, Edward avait enfin réussi à mettre la main sur le nom de ce mécréant. Pour amoindrir l'engourdissement de ses membres, il s'étira comme un chat et quitta sa chaise pour s'avancer jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre. D'ici, il pouvait apercevoir le Chemin de Traverse qui déversait son flots d'étrangetés tout au long de l'immense avenue. Paysage devenu presque familier puisque cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'Ed séjournait au Chaudron Baveur. Cependant, l'heure du départ avait sonné et il devrait se rendre à la gare pour prendre le train qui l'emmènerait à Poudlard.

Dans un soupir las il referma l'énorme livre dans lequel il était plongé depuis plus de deux heures. Il avait passé pas mal de temps à chercher le nom du mage noir dont lui avait parlé Hagrid, sans grand succès. Au final, il avait trouvé l'information dans un vieux bouquin qui, d'après le jeune homme, ne se contentait pas de décrire uniquement la pratique conventionnelle de la magie en s'aventurant dans des sujets plus obscurs et faisant à plusieurs reprises référence à ce sorcier maléfique. Voldemort… Il est vrai que ce nom était plutôt impressionnant et ne le laissait pas indifférent. Cependant, Ed préférait ne pas s'y fier. Après tout, Mustang portait bien le nom du _Flame Alchemist_ même si tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était allumer des bougies tant qu'il ne pleuvait pas.

Le petit blond rangea l'ouvrage dans son sac de voyage, empoigna sa valise et quitta sa chambre pour prendre la direction de « King Cross ». Cette gare se situait dans un quartier assez proche du Chaudron Baveur ainsi le temps du trajet se limita à quelque dizaine de minutes pour y arriver. Le seul souci qui persistait, était de trouver la bonne voie. En effet, King cross n'avait rien à voir avec la gare de Centrale, déjà importante et était au moins trois fois plus vaste.

Ed plongea sa main dans la poche de son manteau et en ressortit une enveloppe jaunie et froissée, cornée sur les bords. Hagrid lui avait transmis toutes les indications nécessaires dont un billet allée simple sur lequel figuraient l'heure et le quai à rejoindre. Le train partirait à onze heures précises, à la voie 9.3/4. Temps d'arrêt, consultation du billet… Voie 9.3/4 ! Edward rapprocha son nez si près du billet qu'il le toucha presque. Aucun doute, il était bien écrit 9.3/4... Néanmoins, Edward était persuadé que la voie 9.3/4 n'existait pas. Le système de ce monde était peut-être différent de celui d'Amestris ou il s'agissait simplement d'un problème d'impression. Dans l'ombre du doute, il alla demander à un contrôleur qui passait près de lui. Lorsqu'Ed énonça le numéro de la voie, il éclata d'un grand rire qui ne manqua pas d'énerver le garçon.

Mais qu'avez-vous tous avec cette voie 9.3/4 ! On me fait le coup chaque année, dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils. Désolé petit mais ça doit être une erreur.

Sur ce il s'éloigna tandis qu'Edward fulminait de rage l'entente du mot « petit ». Il songea un instant à poursuivre le contrôleur en le couvrant de coups et d'injures mais par respect pour son frère, il se contint. Al… Pourvu que cette foutue école lui permette de tenir sa promesse.

Il se passa près de dix minutes durant lesquelles Edward s'efforçait de trouver cette mystérieuse voie qui, de toute évidence, ne semblait pas exister. Mais bon sang! Il n'était pas à ce point stupide! Il devait y avoir une explication... Fatigué par cette vaine tentative, Edward s'accouda à la barrière qui séparait les voies neuf et dix. Soudain, une drôle de sensation lui parcourut le corps et il fut comme aspiré, son bras se fondant dans le mur écarlate à sa grande stupéfaction. Dans un bond magistral il s'écarta de la barrière. Le mur était toujours là, aussi rouge, aussi compact, du moins en apparence. Un peu méfiant, Ed s'approcha et effleura la barrière du bout des doigts. Une fois de plus, sa main fut comme happer par le mur. Une lueur de compréhension traversa les yeux dorés du jeune alchimiste qui venait de réaliser. C'était tellement simple, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Edward empoigna sa valise et regarda autour de lui, avant de s'élancer vers le mur. Il ferma les yeux en attendant le choc mais rien ne se produisit, confirmant ainsi son hypothèse. De nouveaux sons et de nouvelles sensations lui firent ouvrir les yeux qui s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et d'émerveillement devant l'immense locomotive écarlate.

Entre tous les trains qu'il avait vus au cours de ses voyages, aucun ne lui avait paru aussi splendide. Sa carcasse métallique flamboyante brillait sous les rayons du soleil rajoutant un effet presqu'irréel au décor. Un panache de fumée immaculée s'élevait jusqu'au plafond et inondait le quai.

Détachant ses yeux de ce magnifique spectacle, Edward jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. La plupart des étudiants se trouvaient déjà à bord du train et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se dépêcher. Il hissa sa valise sur la première marche et se rendit compte à quel point elle était lourde. Quelle idée aussi d'avoir pris une dizaine de bouquins en plus de ceux demandés par le collège ! Alors qu'il vociférait en essayant vainement de monter, un garçon de son âge s'approcha et lui sourit. Il était petit et mince, ses yeux étaient d'un vert étincelant et ses cheveux de jais partaient de tout côté en mèches indomptables. Il y avait dans son sourire et dans ses yeux une aura douce et mystérieuse qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer le petit blond. Le nouvel arrivant saisit avec lui la poignée de la valise qu'ils tirèrent ensembles. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bagage et son propriétaire étaient enfin à bord, au grand soulagement des deux garçons.

Merci beaucoup! s'exclama Ed en essuyant la sueur qui coulait de son front. J'ai cru ne jamais y arriver...

Il n'y a pas de quoi, mais tu as mis quoi pour que ce soit aussi lourd? Questionna le brun avec étonnement en soupesant la malle pleine à craquer.

Ed lui répondit qu'il avait pris davantage de fournitures que celles qui étaient mentionnées dans la liste, ce qui fit sourire l'autre garçon. Lorsque quelqu'un l'apostropha de l'autre bout de la voiture, il prit congé en lui disant qu'il serait ravi de discuter un peu plus avec lui la prochaine fois puis il s'éloigna.

Edward prit la direction opposée, en quête d'un compartiment vide. De toute évidence, ils étaient tous déjà pleins. Il dût bientôt se résigner en pensant qu'il allait être obligé de le partager avec plusieurs autres personnes.

Après avoir remonté et descendu le train, Ed se trouva satisfait. Dans le dernier wagon, il trouva un compartiment, l'air un peu moins confortable que les autres, certes, mais libre et il s'y précipita, ravi. Il s'installa après avoir troqué son précieux manteau rouge contre sa robe de sorcier et sortit des gants neufs, comptant Il s'allongea presque de tout son long sur la banquette, croisa les bras derrière la tête et commença à somnoler, tandis que le train s'éloignait de la gare dans un roulement doux et paisible.

Il pleuvait des cordes au dehors et le son des gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient contre le verre froid était incroyablement apaisant. Les pensées d'Edward s'égarèrent du côté de Resembool. La saison des pluies étaient assez virulente là-bas et dans le passé il arrivait souvent que son frère, Winry et lui rentraient trempés jusqu'aux os chez la mère des deux garçons qui les attendaient toujours avec du chocolat chaud ou du thé brulant pour réchauffer leur corps transits par le froid. Ed s'imagina deux secondes dans la peau de l'enfant qu'il était à cette époque. Une époque révolue. Le petit blond rouvrit les yeux, une expression amère sur le visage. Il ne devait pas penser à tout ça, du moins pas temps qu'il serait ici. Être loin de chez lui était déjà suffisamment éprouvant alors pas besoin de ressasser le passé…

Tandis qu'il rêvassait tranquillement, bercé par le chant de l'averse, quelqu'un fit irruption dans son compartiment. Le garçon ouvrit un œil, l'air grognon et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux dans l'encadrement de la porte coulissante. Du côté droit de sa poitrine brillait un insigne qu'il n'avait vu sur aucun autre élève et Edward en déduit qu'elle était en charge de la discipline au sein du collège. Il l'avait entre-aperçue qui vantait son rôle de préfète auprès de jeunes élèves qui faisaient voler des frisbees à dents de serpents que vendaient les frères Weasley. Préfète ? Il se redressa dans un sursaut. Mais il n'avait encore rien fait ! Néanmoins, la jeune fille ne le regardait pas avec réprobation et dit même d'une voix un peu timide:

Bonjour. Excuse-moi mais tous les compartiments sont pleins, on peut se mettre avec toi?

Ed hésita puis opina en priant pour qu'ils ne soient pas plus de trois à la rejoindre. Derrière elle, se tenaient un grand dadais aux cheveux roux avec des taches de rousseurs qui ressemblait énormément aux jumeaux Weasley et le garçon aux yeux verts qui l'avait aidé tout à l'heure. Edward s'écarta pour leur laisser de la place, à contrecœur quand même. Lui qui n'avait qu'une envie, s'assoupir et roupiller jusqu'à leur arrivée. Il finit par se convaincre que le voyage passerait plus vite avec de la compagnie.

En entrant dans le compartiment occupé, Harry reconnut le garçon blond de la dernière fois et il lui sourit aimablement. Il pouvait maintenant le détailler et remarqua à quel point il était petit. Il devait être en quatrième année, pour ne pas dire plus jeune. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient rattaches en une tresse lâche, ses yeux étaient d'une étonnante couleur or peu commune et malgré sa petite taille il émanait de lui une aura féroce. Il n'était pas laid à regarder, bien au contraire, mais juste intriguant.

Lorsqu'Hermione eut la permission de s'installer, il s'assit en face du blond tandis que son amie faisait les présentations. Quand vint le tour d'Harry, ils crurent que la réaction du garçon serait immédiate. Seulement ce-dernier ne cilla pas. Il ne jeta même pas un regard sur sa cicatrice et ses yeux dorés demeuraient ancrés dans ceux du jeune Elu.

Enchanté. Moi c'est Edward Elric, mais appelles moi Ed, salua-t-il à son tour.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Harry la trouva bien dure sous la sienne. Il remarqua qu'il portait des gants alors que, malgré la pluie qui tombait à drue, il régnait dans le compartiment une chaleur étouffante. Avant qu'il ne put se poser d'autres questions, Hermione poussa un petit cri.

Elric ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose ! Je l'ai lu quelque part !

Edward sembla mal à l'aise.

Ah bon ? Ahah c'est normal, c'est un nom assez commun, résonna-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

Oui tu as raison… Mais j'aimerais quand même me souvenir où j'ai entendu ce nom.

Laisse tomber, Hermione, soupira Ron, las.

Sinon tu es en quelle année?

Sixième je présume...Comme vous non?

Harry le sonda avec hébétude, il aurait juré qu'il avait à peine quatorze ans.

Mais...euh...Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune? Se risqua-t-il.

Edward réagit au quart de tour et se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens en braillant :

QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT ÊTRE CONFONDU AVEC UN ENFANT DE CINQ ANS ! J'ai seize ans figure toi!

Oui! Pardon, Pardon! S'excusa précipitamment Harry, mal à l'aise.

Une chose qu'il se promit de ne pas proscrire de sa mémoire : le jeune homme était très susceptible.

Ce dernier grogna, une veine palpitant sous sa tempe avant de se rassoir en soufflant comme un rhinocéros. Hermione lui demanda dans quelle maison il était, puisqu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu et il allait répondre quand une fille entra, les joues rouges. Quand elle aperçut Harry, elle s'embrasa et elle balbutia :

Ha...Harry Potter ? Un mot du professeur Slughorn.

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe rose ornée d'un petit ruban violet et s'enfuit en courant, le teint cramoisi.

Intrigué, le brun ouvrit la mystérieuse missive et sortit de l'enveloppe une carte aux tons criards. Ron se pencha sur le côté pour lire ce qui était écrit.

Le club de Slug ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il.

On dirait un nom de limace, remarqua Ed avec un petit sourire.

C'est une invitation de Slughorn, il veut que je le rejoigne dans le wagon des professeurs, expliqua Harry d'un ton ennuyé. Ça ne me tente pas vraiment donc quelqu'un voudrait bien venir avec moi ?

Ses deux amis de toujours échangèrent un regard navré.

Pardon Harry mais on ne doit pas s'éloigner, on est préfets tu comprends, objecta Hermione avec désolation.

L'idée d'affronter Slughorn seul rendait Harry malade. Finalement, il jeta son dévolu sur Edward qui, sous le regard suppliant du survivant, fut contraint d'accepter.

Tandis qu'ils remontaient le train dans la direction du wagon des professeurs, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le comportement du blondinet. Non pas qu'il se désolait de son manque de réaction quand il lui avait révélé son nom, au contraire il était content de ne pas voir d'autres yeux se poser sur sa cicatrices, il s'interrogeait sur l'indifférence qu'Edward avait manifesté. Indifférence ou pudeur ? Fatigué de réfléchir, il préféra lui poser la question directement. Harry s'arrêta brusquement et Ed, qui contemplait le chariot chargé de friandises, le heurta de plein fouet.

Ouille ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! gémit-il en se frottant le nez.

Tu connais le monde des sorciers n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond sembla surpris.

Je viens juste de découvrir que j'avais la capacité de faire des étincelles avec un bâton donc si c'est ça que tu appelles « connaître ».

Comment ça se fait ?

Edward promit de lui expliquer plus tard. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé d'excuse valable quant à sa présence à Poudlard et qui plus est en sixième année alors qu'il ne savait rien de la magie.

Sinon pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Esquiva-t-il.

Si tu connais un tant soit peu ce monde, tu devrais savoir ce qu'il en est, souffla Harry un peu mal à l'aise.

Tu veux parler de toi et Voldemort n'est-ce pas ? Devina le jeune homme.

Harry resta un instant pantois. Outre le fait qu'il était bel et bien au courant de ce qui se tramait dans le monde des sorciers, il avait aussi prononcé le nom du mage sans la moindre hésitation.

Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Ed voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, je ne te poserai pas de questions. Pas par respect mais juste parce que je m'en moque éperdument.

D'habitude, les gens me voient différemment lorsqu'ils connaissent mon histoire... Mais toi c'est différent, souffla Harry.

Je ne te considère simplement pas comme une bête de foire. Tu as été confronté à des évènements qui te dépassent et qui te font souffrir, mais qui ont fait de toi quelqu'un d'important. C'est comme ça et tu n'y pourras rien changer. Enfin- les joues d'Ed rosirent légèrement- si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là... Je pense être suffisamment loin de cette histoire pour savoir quoi faire après tout.

Le brun sentit un élan de gratitude s'emparer de lui et il remercia le petit blond pour ses mots, lequel répondit que ce n'était rien avant de s'en aller, sous prétexte que le chariot de friandises s'éloignait de plus en plus. Il partit comme une flèche en dépit de sa pe... du peu de stabilité que lui offrait le train en mouvement.

Comme Harry s'y attendait, la petite fête organisée par Slughorn fut terrible. Bien qu'il y eût Ginny et Neuville-à son grand étonnement- il se sentait étrangement seul. Particulièrement pendant l'interrogatoire que le professeur infligeait à tous les invités où il dût parler de ses exploits durant ses cinq dernières années à Poudlard. Quand ce fut finit et que le nouveau professeur leur ait demandé de prendre congé, Harry put enfin respirer.

Il allait regagner son compartiment mais se ravisa quand il aperçut Zabini Blaise rejoindre un groupe de Serpentard qui lui était familier. En effet Malfoy et ses deux gorilles en guise de gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que Pansy Parkinson, discutaient à voix basse comme par peur d'être surpris dans leur conversation. Le blond arborait un air sérieux qu'Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de voir afficher sur son visage. Il trouvait étrange que Malfoy n'usât pas de son pouvoir pour malmener les plus jeunes en se servant de son rôle de préfet ou bien pour se livrer à toutes sortes de blagues puériles. Saisi par l'envie incoercible d'en savoir plus sur l'étrange comportement de son ennemi juré, Harry, après s'être dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, se faufila dans le compartiment, au moment où Blaise ouvrait la porte. Il se hissa avec rapidité sur le porte bagage avec la désagréable impression que les yeux de Malfoy s'étaient attardés sur sa basket droite, que la cape n'avait pas suffi à cacher entièrement.

Que voulait Slughorn? demanda Malfoy, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Pansy qui caressait du bout des doigts ses mèches blondes.

Pas grand-chose. Il souhaitait juste parler de nos relations avec les personnes célèbres. Il y avait plusieurs autres élèves, dont Potter.

Une expression de profond dégout passa sur le visage de Malfoy et il lui demanda de faire le listing de toutes les personnes présentes à ce dîner improvisé.

Un type de Poufsouffle, un de Serdaigle, la fille Weasley et Neuville Londubat.

Malfoy se redressa brusquement, écartant sans ménagement la main de Pansy.

Il a invité Londubat ? S'écria-t-il avec stupéfaction. Et la fille Weasley ?

Tu sais, intervint Pansy, elle est très appréciée, même toi Blaise tu as avoué que tu la trouvais jolie, et tout le monde sait à quel point il est difficile de te plaire.

Je ne sortirai jamais avec une traitresse à son sang, même si elle est jolie! S'exclama celui-ci, indigné.

Harry gonfla ses joues pour ne pas lâcher un grognement de fureur. Que l'on parle ainsi de la famille Weasley l'insupportait au plus haut point. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Ginny.

Malfoy se rallongea sur les genoux de la jeune fille qui continua de le câliner tendrement.

Je suis étonné que Slughorn s'intéresse à ce genre de racaille, il doit être un peu gâteux. Dommage... A ce qu'il parait, c'était quelqu'un de très bien dans le temps. Mon père était l'un de ses élèves préférés. Il ne doit pas savoir que je suis dans le train, sinon il m'aurait invité. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette année je compte bien en profiter pour m'amuser, révéla-t-il, une once d'espièglerie dans ses prunelles grises.

Comment ça? Tu sais très bien qu'on a les ASPIC à préparer! C'est primordial, lui rappela Pansy.

Peu importe, de toute manière je ne pense pas revenir l'an prochain, soupira Malfoy. La jeune fille interrompit brutalement ses caresses.

Pardon?

Oui, avec les temps qui courent, il n'est plus nécessaire d'avoir un nombre d'ASPIC particulier. Crois-tu vraiment qu' _il_ se préoccupe du nombre de BUSE qu'on a obtenu ou si même on ferait un bon Auror ?

La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra se demandant ce que Malfoy avait en tête pour parler de la sorte. Et qui il désignait par un « Il » appuyé mais énigmatique.

Mais Poudlard est la meilleure couverture dont tu puisses avoir besoin, répliqua Pansy.

Oui, certes, mais avec la mission que mon maitre m'a confié, tu peux être sûre que l'année prochaine, Poudlard nous appartiendra. Et puis, nous bénéficions de bons alliés à présent, peut être encore plus puissant que _lui,_ susurra Malfoy avec un petit rire.

Le sang d'Harry se glaça. Son maitre? De nouveaux alliés? Qui donc? Qui pourrait bien rivaliser avec Voldemort mis à part Dumbledore? Car de toute évidence, son fameux maître ne pouvait être que Voldemort.

Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver, préparons-nous, remarqua-t-il en se redressant sous le regard déçu de Pansy.

Il était parvenu à détourner la conversation avant de trop en révéler et l'Elu eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

Crabbe prit sa valise à la gauche de Harry et le coin de celle-ci lui heurta violement la tempe. Il lâcha malencontreusement un hoquet de douleur dont il se maudit aussitôt et il pria pour que personne ne l'ai entendu bien que Malfoy paraissait s'être figé quelques secondes, comme à l'affut d'un bruit suspect.

Ils se vêtirent de leurs robes de sorciers, puis cinq minutes plus tard le train ralentit avant de s'arrêter tout à fait. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aurait certainement pas le temps de retourner à son compartiment pour s'y changer. Goyle fit coulisser la porte du compartiment et sortit, Blaise et Crabbe sur ses talons. Pansy tendit sa main à Malfoy mais celui-ci l'ignora.

Pars devant je dois vérifier quelque chose, souffla-t-il, en plissant ses petit yeux délavés.

Une fois qu'elle eut définitivement quitté le train, il ferma les rideaux du compartiment, qu'il verrouilla. L'angoisse déjà présente depuis quelques minutes ne fit qu'accroître dans la poitrine d'Harry qui retint son souffle dans un dernier espoir de ne pas être découvert.

Ta mère ne t'as jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter les conversations des autres, Potter.

L'intéressé déglutit avec difficulté, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

 _Petrificus totalus_! s'exclama Malfoy en pointant sa baguette à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait.

Les muscles d'Harry se raidirent, soudainement atrophiés, et il tomba, telle une masse sur le sol.

Ah oui j'avais oublié… Elle est morte, murmura Malfoy en se mettant à sa hauteur. Dommage mais nous écouter ne t'as absolument rien rapporté, et puis j'étais certain d'avoir vu un éclair blanc au moment où Zabini est rentré. Ca c'était pour ma mère.

Il se releva et amorça un geste pour lui décrocher un coup de pied dans la figure.

Et ça c'est pour…

Harry ne saura probablement jamais à qui était destiné ce pied vengeur car quelque chose entrava la jambe du Serpentard qui s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

Pour personne! Clama une voix rieuse.

Harry dirigea son regard, seule chose encore mobile pour l'instant, vers le nouvel arrivant. Il reconnut Edward, les mains sur les hanches qui le contempler, là, allongé et soumis en s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire.

C'est sacrément lâche d'attaquer quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se défendre, continua-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

Malfoy se releva.

Comment es-tu entré? J'avais fermé à clé! s'écria-t-il, furieux.

Bah, par la fenêtre, éluda Edward sur un ton d'évidence.

Sale mioche tu vas voir, siffla Malfoy.

Comme Harry s'y attendait, la réaction ne tarda pas. Le poing d'Edward partit comme une flèche à la rencontre du nez de Malfoy qui émit un craquement inquiétant. Le sang gicla et il retomba brutalement, dans un bruit mat.

Attends voir que je remette mon petit poing dans ta grande face, prévint Ed, la mine effrayante.

Il posa un pied sur la nuque du Serpentard dans une position dominante, l'empêchant par la même occasion de se relever.

Espèce de petit traitre à son sang je vais...

Ed le prit par ses mèches blondes, furibond.

Vas-y, j'attends la suite, tu vas voir qui de nous deux sera le plus petit quand tu te retrouveras à manger les fraises par les racines.

Dans un mouvement désespéré, Malfoy parvint à se dégager et prit ses jambes à son cou, le sang coulant abondamment sur sa robe de sorcier impeccable.

C'est ça, fuis espèce de lâche ! Il joue les coqs, mais au fond c'est qu'un avorton crétin, constata Ed en le regardant s'éloigner par la fenêtre, Mon pauvre Harry je t'avais presqu'oublié. C'est quoi le sort pour annuler déjà? Ah oui euh... _Finite incantatem_!

Harry sentit ses membres se dégourdir, échapper de leur atonie et il se releva avec l'aide d'Edward.

Merci, souffla-t-il, gêné d'avoir été pris dans une position qui lui était autant défavorable que ridicule.

De rien, bon on risque d'être en retard et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de louper la répartition, grouille toi! Ordonna Ed en faisant volte-face.

Il le prit par le poignet et l'entraina à sa suite.

Attends, je ne me suis pas chan... commença Harry.

Il fut interrompu par une cape noire qui lui arriva en plein milieu du visage.

Ils arrivèrent à rejoindre une diligence devant laquelle Ron et Hermione attendaient, l'air préoccupé.

Je l'ai! C'est bon, annonça Ed, tandis qu'Hermione regardait son ami mi- soulagée, mi- exaspérée.

Ils montèrent à bord de la petite voiture qui prit la direction du château.

Ed, tu n'étais pas censé prendre une barque pour te rendre à la répartition ? Demanda Harry.

Peut-être je n'en sais rien. Mais puisque je suis en retard je dois me contenter de ça. C'est quoi ces créatures qui tire la diligence ? Questionna le blond en pointant les sombrals du doigt.

Il remarqua alors le mal-être dans lequel il avait plongé les trois amis.

Des sombrals, lui indiqua la jeune fille avec amertume.

Edward se rembrunit à l'entente du nom de la bête mi cheval mi chauve-souris.

Ah oui! J'en ai entendu parler dans un livre, souffla-t-il perdant toute trace de son sourire.

Il avait l'air tellement plus grave et ce changement soudain surpris Harry. Le regard du blond était dur et glacial comme le marbre, fixant la route devant lui avec tristesse.

Hermione, voyant la mine sombre de ses deux amis, engagea un sujet sur le mauvais traitement des Elfes de maison et la façon dont elle pourrait y remédier. Elle expliqua à Edward, qui ne l'écoutait absolument pas, les principes de son association, la S.A.L.E et quels étaient déjà les membres. La liste était courte car il n'y avait qu'eux trois, les autres élèves apparemment trop insensibles aux mauvais traitements des elfes. Harry n'entendait pas Hermione déblatérer ses inepties, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'ils approchaient du château. Enfin il était de retour chez lui, sa maison, le seul endroit qu'il pouvait considérer comme son foyer. Poudlard. Il se retourna vers Edward qui regardait toujours droit devant lui, la mâchoire serrée, le visage fermé.

Bientôt, ils purent apercevoir le château se dessiner à la faible lueur de la lune, ses quatre tours imposantes se dressant dans le ciel étoilé et dont l'image se reflétait dans l'immense lac aux eaux noires et stagnantes. Un courant impressionnant d'énergie semblait alimenter cette forteresse, un flux continuel de magie qu'Edward sentait jusqu'au bout des doigts comme s'il s'en imprégnait. Une énergie différente de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici et qu'il n'avait expérimentée qu'une fois : lorsqu'il avait choisi sa baguette. Sauf que maintenant, la sensation était décuplée, beaucoup plus intense.

En passant le grand portail de fer, Edward entendit les portes se refermer sur lui dans un grincement lent et sinistre. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il le savait et cette école pourrait bien être la dernière étape avant la réussite et l'obtention de ce qu'il cherchait tant. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'un piège venait de se refermer sur lui, le condamnant à rester dans ce cercle vicieux de l'espoir suivi de près par l'échec. Indécis mais pas découragé pour un sous, le Fullmetal scruta sa nouvelle prison.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que la nourriture y fût bonne…

\- Al ! Tu peux venir m'aider ! s'écria Winry depuis le hangar.

Alphonse interrompit les caresses sur le ventre de Den et alla aider son amie d'enfance qui portait une dizaine de bûches à elle toute seule.

\- Fais attention ! la prévint-il en rattrapant l'une d'elle de justesse.

Ils transportèrent le bois à l'intérieur de la maison, sous l'œil attentif de Pinako qui regardait le jeune Elric se mouvoir dans son imposante armure.

\- Dis-moi Alphonse, tu as des nouvelles d'Ed ? Demanda la vielle femme en retirant sa pipe de sa bouche.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Malheureusement non. Avant de partir il m'a fait savoir que la poste des sorciers était un peu… spéciale et que dès qu'il pourrait, il m'enverrait une lettre.

S'affalant dans le vieux sofa aux plaides déchirés, Winry poussa un profond soupir.

\- C'est tout lui ça… Tout le temps à chercher des excuses. Quoi qu'il en soit tu dois être content, dans peu de temps tu auras ton corps.

A cette pensée, Al sourit intérieurement. Oui, il allait sans doute pouvoir récupérer son corps et il jubilait d'impatience. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que cette histoire d'école de magie ne prenne pas trop d'ampleur dans leur vie, particulièrement dans celle d'Edward que l'armée exploitait déjà suffisamment.

\- Fais vite frangin, je t'attends, souffla l'armure en regardant le ciel écarlate et zébré de nuages orangés.

Quelle heure était-il là-bas ? Y avait-il du soleil ? Est-ce qu'il lui manquait ?

Jamais Al n'avait eu autant l'impression d'être séparé de son frère.

 **On sent le manque d'inspiration pour cette fin, non ? En tout cas merci d'avoir lu, place aux reviews (ou pas). A la semaine prochaine !**


	5. La répartition

**Voici le chapitre tant attendu de la répartition ! Hum… Je suis un peu penaude d'ailleurs, vis-à-vis de ça… Je ne dis rien pour éviter un quelconque spoil mais ne vous attendez pas à du grand spectacle. Néanmoins, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire/réécrire/corrigé ce chapitre et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire.**

 **Réponses au review (voir commentaire bas)**

 **Chapitre 4 :** La répartition

Lorsqu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Edward arrivèrent, la répartition n'avait pas encore commencé, au grand soulagement du petit blond échevelé à force de courir. Ce dernier se glissa parmi les premières années, sous l'œil rieur de ses trois comparses. Ils avaient compris que rire de la taille d'Edward était purement suicidaire mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était très drôle de voir cette petite crevette blonde de seize ans entre des élèves beaucoup plus jeunes et pourtant presque aussi grands que lui. Avec un dernier regard à leur nouvel ami, le trio entra dans la Grande-Salle.

Les mains dans les poches, Ed s'efforçait de se concentrer sur le discours du professeur McGonagall, une vielle femme à l'allure sévère et froide aux yeux perçants à l'instar d'un chat. Il l'appréciait, néanmoins. Imperturbable et sèche, elle devait être dotée d'une grande force mentale et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle leur parla des différentes maisons et de la façon dont ils seraient répartis. Edward avait pu lire tout ce qui concernait les maisons de Poudlard avant de venir et connaissait chacune de leurs caractéristiques. Il trouvait qu'amener un élève à développer des traits de caractères qui lui étaient propres était une mauvaise idée et une erreur du système éducatif. Les maisons étaient là pour aider un élève à grandir et à être polyvalent, pas à le forger selon sa manière d'être.

Le professeur leur rappela les règles primordiales de l'établissement, les différentes matières qu'ils étudieraient ainsi que les différents cercles à rejoindre pour des activités extra-scolaires. Lorsqu'elle en vint à l'accès à la bibliothèque, Edward écouta attentivement, notamment en ce qui concernait les ouvrages mis à disposition dans la réserve, endroit interdit aux élèves sauf autorisation spéciale. Qui dit interdit, dit premier lieu dans lequel se rendrait l'inéluctable Fullmetal, évidemment. Il ne trouverait pas d'informations sur la pierre dans des livres scolaires destinés à être lus par le commun des mortels. Une personne lambda ne devrait pas avoir accès à toutes ces connaissances interdites.

A présent que tout est clair, nous allons procéder à la répartition, acheva-t-elle au bout d'un très long moment avant de tourner les talons.

C'est pas trop tôt, grommela Ed en lui emboitant le pas.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser entrer les nouveaux élèves en premier mais arrêta Ed dans son élan en posant une main dure sur son épaule. Surpris, le jeune homme arqua un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Il fit volte-face et l'interrogea du regard.

Monsieur Elric ?

Il opina, perplexe.

Je voudrais vous parler en ce qui concerne la répartition. Dumbledore m'a parlé de votre arrivée et de votre aide attribuée à l'Ordre du Phénix. En contrepartie, vous aurez accès à tous les ouvrages et toutes les informations qu'il vous sera possibles d'acquérir, expliqua-t-elle, impassible.

Je sais… Tout était stipulé dans le dernier courrier qu'il m'a envoyé. Et ?

Eh bien, compte tenu de votre adhésion à notre « communauté », le professeur Dumbledore a d'ores et déjà désigné votre maison.

Stupéfait, Ed ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Déjà qu'il s'était rendu dans ce collège d'illuminés à contrecœur, si en plus il n'avait pas le choix de sa maison. Il songea avec regret qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas rejoindre celle qu'il convoitait, soit Serdaigle. S'il intégrait cette maison d'érudits, il mettait toutes les chances de son côté pour amasser le plus de connaissances possibles.

De plus, poursuivit le professeur de Métamorphose. Le directeur comptait sur vous et sur votre affinité pour le combat rapproché afin de protéger le jeune Harry Potter, exposé à d'innombrables dangers.

L'Alchimiste échappa un rire sans joie.

Oui bien sûr, je n'ai que ça à faire. Ma vie est un long fleuve tranquille… Désolé mais je peine déjà à me protéger moi-même et…

… Il couvrira toutes les dépenses effectuées pour vos recherches. Un pécule assez généreux, conclut-elle, inébranlable.

« C'est du chantage ma parole ! » s'offusqua Ed, ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés. Mais quelque part, il trouvait la proposition alléchante. Il n'était pas contre une contribution supplémentaire, Mustang ayant freiné ses finances.

Bon, si je comprends bien, c'est Gryffondor ou rien, grimaça le blond.

Exactement, sourit-elle, contente d'être arrivée à ses fins.

Après mûres réflexions et un combat un intérieur, il finit par relativiser. Serdaigle ou non, il aurait accès à aux meilleurs ouvrages. De plus, il avait déjà fait la rencontrer de Ron, Harry et Hermione. Dans un soupire résigné, il emboita le pas de McGonagall qui pénétrait dans la Grande-Salle.

Quand ils entrèrent Edward resta un moment ébahi. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était véritablement splendide. Un lieu de pouvoirs fantastiques. Abasourdi, Edward détailla toute la Grande-Salle, que cela soit l'architecture gothique, les lustres de cuivre, les immenses vitraux ou les murs interminables qui se perdaient dans le ciel artificiel. Au centre de cette salle, quatre longues tables étaient alignées pour chacune des quatre maisons et au fond se dressait celle des professeurs.

Les yeux d'Ed s'arrêtèrent quelques instants sur le personnage au centre de cet étrange tableau. C'était un grand homme mince, avec une longue barbe et des cheveux argentés qui brillaient à la lueur des grands chandeliers d'argent. Ses yeux bleus et énigmatiques scintillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune posaient sur son nez aquilin. C'était de loin la personne la plus insolite du corps enseignant et Ed aurait mis sa main de chair à couper qu'il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.

Le groupe de premières années traversa la Grande-Salle, rangés derrière le professeur McGonagall. Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied de l'estrade devant la table des professeurs et Edward fronça les sourcils. Sur un tabouret trônait un vieux chapeau gris et rapiécé d'une apparence miteuse presque misérable laissant penser qu'il avait vu passer plusieurs siècles. Cette loque était donc censée les répartir ? Sceptique, le jeune homme attendit la suite. Puis, brusquement, le chapeau se mit à chanter, devant l'air abasourdi des nouveaux étudiants.

 _Bienvenus jeunes étrangers_

 _Venus des lointaines contrées_

 _Pour étudier l'art noble de la magie_

 _Qui fera de vous des érudits de la vie_

 _Je ne suis qu'un vieux chapeau_

 _Mais j'en ai vu défiler des marmots_

 _Tous pour prendre des chemins_

 _Soit fiables soit incertains._

 _Vos pêchers ne s'effaceront pas avec des larmes_

 _C'est pour toujours que vous devrez les supporter*_

 _Alors il est encore temps messieurs et mesdames_

 _D'apprendre à apprivoiser cette étrange Vérité_

 _C'est pour ça qu'il vous faut travailler_

 _Pour affronter la dure réalité_

 _Tout ceci n'est tout bêtement_

 _Qu'un simple échange équivalent._

D'accord. Qui aurait cru qu'un chapeau pouvait être philosophe ? Les élèves applaudirent chaudement tandis que les premières années étaient de plus en plus surexcitées, trépignant d'impatience et oubliant presque l'épreuve qui les attendait ensuite. Quant à Edward, les paroles de cette chanson ne cessaient de danser dans sa tête, telle une ritournelle incessante. Pourquoi cette chanson lui faisait cet effet-là ? Juste car ce chapeau débile avait mentionné l'échange équivalent et la Vérité ? Dans ces cas-là il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

Pourtant, son cœur s'était soudainement serré dès les premiers mots du chapeau, il avait eu l'impression que ses paroles lui étaient spécialement destinées. Il émergea de ses pensées quand McGonagall reprit la parole.

Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir et le Choixpeau magique déterminera vos capacité, vos affinités et vous placera dans la maison qui vous convient le mieux. Commençons : Lisa Alvado.

Une petite fille au visage constellé de tâches de son sortit du groupe, les jambes flageolantes, s'avança timidement vers le tabouret et s'y assit. Le professeur posa doucement le Choixpeau sur sa tête et elle sursauta, ses membres pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Quelque secondes plus tard, la voix rauque du chapeau résonna dans toute la salle :

POUFSOUFFLE!

Les applaudissements fusèrent de la troisième table, et, chancelante, elle rejoignit ses nouveaux condisciples.

Les noms défilaient, le professeur arrivait bientôt au E...

Benjamin Euston.

Ed sursauta. Mais... Et lui alors! Elric venait avant Euston! Le blond paniqua un instant en se demandant ce qu'il ferait si on l'oubliait. Il songea qu'elle avait simplement sauté son nom par inadvertance.

Pourtant, la répartition se poursuivit, sans que son nom ne jaillisse de la bouche du professeur. Il attendit, les nerfs à vifs.

Julian Zoral, appela le professeur McGonagall.

Un gros garçon s'avança et prit place. Alors que le Choixpeau lui avait à peine effleuré la tête, il clama :

SERPENTARD!

Les Serpentards applaudirent bruyamment, sifflèrent et le garçon alla à la table du fond, en se dandinant à moitié. Il ne restait plus qu'Ed dont la main de chair était tellement moite que le gant lui collait à la peau. Toutes les paires d'yeux le fixaient, chacun désirant avoir une nouvelle recrue dans sa maison.

Edward Elric,

Présent ! lâcha-t-il maladroitement.

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire et Edward se sentit rougir. Il détestait ça.

J'avais vu monsieur Elric merci, j'ai encore des yeux. Je voudrais simplement que vous veniez me rejoindre sur l'estrade, dit McGonagall d'un ton sec et cassant.

Super… Il venait de se faire réprimander devant l'école toute entière et ce dès le premier jour. Pas génial lorsque l'on désire se faire discret. Cependant, il avança d'un pas sûr pour ne pas montrer sa décontenance. Il dirigea son regard vers la table des professeurs et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Dumbledore, qui hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête. Edward eut un sourire entendu, quoiqu'un peu crispé et s'assit sur le tabouret tout aussi vieux et fragile que le Choixpeau dont le professeur McGonagall le coiffa aussitôt. Bientôt, sa vue fut entièrement cachée par le tissu gris et miteux de l'antique couvre-chef.

Il s'efforça de rester totalement impassible, quand une voix grave susurra à son oreille :

Oh! Mais dis-moi, tu es alchimiste! Pourtant, je sens en toi une puissante force magique. Etrange, vraiment. Qu'y a-t-il? Outre ton bras et ta jambe, ton cœur serait-il lui aussi d'acier?

Ed se raidit. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que ce chapeau puisse lire dans ses émotions, ou pire encore dans ses souvenirs.

« Arrêtes, je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ça. Envoie-moi à Gryffondor, comme le veut le Papi, qu'on en finisse! » pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Le Choipeaux eut un petit rire.

Ne craint rien Edward Elric, le Fullmetal. C'est un simple artefact qui lit la vérité dans les âmes. Je ne peux rien dévoiler sur toi, pas même au directeur s'il me l'ordonne alors ais confiance.

« Donc toi seul décide de notre maison ? »

Exactement Elric. J'aime ta manière de voir les choses. L'idée d'envoyer les élèves dans un univers qui les feraient grandir et murir… Je pense que Serdaigle te conviendrait à merveille, tu sembles aussi lucide que cette chère Rowena.

Edward attendit mais le Choixpeau hésitait toujours.

« Alors ? »

Patience, jeune alchimiste. Ta vie est riche et complexe, tu es bien plus murs que tous les élèves qui se sont assis ici avant toi et tu as développé énormément de qualités, mais aussi d'innombrables défauts. J'aime l'idée de Serdaigle cependant j'ai l'impression que tu n'y aurais pas ta place bien que tu sois incroyablement malin et érudit. Tu es lié à quelque chose mais même moi je ne vois pas quoi… Ta fidélité et ton esprit d'entraide pourraient te faire aboutir à Poufsouffle.

« S'il vous plaît, dépêchez-vous ! Arrêtez de philosopher et envoyer moi à Gryffondor ».

Attends, peut-être Serpentard… Oui je crois que j'ai trouvé. Quoique... Serpentard t'irait bien certes, je n'en attends pas moins de quelqu'un qui aurait bravé l'interdit en tentant une transmutation humaine mais…

Assez ! hurla Edward en se levant brusquement, oubliant qu'il était devant des centaines d'élèves.

Aussitôt, la voix du chapeau résonna dans toute la salle.

GRYFFONDOR !

Ed arracha le chapeau de sa tête et le laissa tomber nonchalamment sur l'estrade, le cœur battent à tout rompre. Les élèves de Gryffondors sifflaient, applaudissaient, heureux d'accueillir un nouvel élève qui porterait leur nom. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'Harry, de nombreuses mains lui tapèrent le dos amicalement et d'autres lui ébouriffèrent les cheveux. Ils étaient satisfaits de leur nouvelle recrue car cette année, peu d'élèves avaient été désignés pour Gryffondor. En voyant la mine cependant grave du petit blond, Harry lui lança un regard inquiet.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec le Choipeaux? demanda-t-il. Tu t'es mis à crier juste avant qu'il ne t'annonce ta maison.

Rien. C'est juste que je n'aime pas que ce chapeau lise dans nos pensées, se justifia Ed, le regard dans le vide.

Pourquoi ton nom est sorti à fin au fait? interrogea Ron, avachi sur la table à cause de la faim qui lui tiraillait les entrailles.

J'en sais rien, j'ai dû être rajouté un peu tardivement, c'est tout. Bon, je commence à être affamé moi! s'exclama Edward en essayant de masquer son trouble.

Dumbledore va d'abord faire son discours, pleurnicha le cadet Weasley. Ah regarde, il se lève!

En effet, le vieil homme se tenait devant eux, vêtu d'une magnifique robe de sorcier pourpre et argent qui brillait de mille feux. Il écarta les bras en grand, comme pour enlacer tout le monde à la fois et offrit un large sourire à l'assemblée.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune Elric quand il aperçut la main droite du directeur grise et toute recroquevillée, entièrement pétrifiée. Comme morte. Plusieurs autres élèves l'avaient eux aussi remarquée mais Dumbledore se contenta de la rentrer dans la longue manche de sa robe en disant que ce n'était rien de grave.

Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux et un bon retour aux anciens. Avant que vous n'ayez l'esprit embrumé par le délicieux repas de ce soir, je tiens à vous parler de quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord, l'arrivée, ou devrai-je dire le retour, du professeur Slughorn, qui enseignera les potions, par conséquent, le poste d'enseignement de défense contre les forces du mal revient au professeur Rogue.

Ses paroles furent suivies d'une vague de protestations, sauf du côté des Serpentards qui applaudirent avec entrain.

Non! cria Harry, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs meurtriers dans la direction d'un homme tout vêtu de noir, au teint cireux et aux cheveux noirs et gras.

Impossible, Dumbledore a toujours refusé que Rogue hérite de ce poste, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? demanda Ron, horrifié.

Harry eut un sourire mauvais et dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance car il ne resterait pas plus d'un an.

Comment ça? demanda Hermione, dubitative.

Rappelles-toi, ce poste est maudit! Aucun professeur n'y est resté plus d'un an! Quirell en est même mort ! Personnellement, je croise les doigts pour qu'il y ait un nouveau cadavre...

Harry! s'indigna Hermione même si elle-même semblait apprécier ce scénario qui prévoyait la mort de Rogue à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Ils ne purent finirent leur débat, car le professeur Dumbledore reprit d'une voix forte :

Le sujet est clos. Je tiens également à préciser que le professeur Hagrid reprendra ses fonctions de garde-chasse et d'enseignant et que donc, madame Gobe-Blanche n'enseignera désormais plus dans l'établissement. Nous avons aussi le plaisir d'accueillir au sein de l'établissement un nouveau professeur qui enseignera aux cinquièmes, sixièmes et dernières années l'alchimie : le professeur Storm!

Un homme grand et maigre se leva et sourit aimablement aux élèves qui l'accueillirent avec des applaudissements plutôt tièdes.

Hein? Pas possible, pas lui ! S'indigna Ed avec une grimace.

Tu le connais? demanda Harry, étonné.

Non, pas personnellement Mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était un professeur de pacotille. Je me demande ce qu'il va nous sortir comme conneries sur l'alchimie, dit le blondinet en portant la main à son front comme si quelqu'un avait proféré une énormité.

Tu ne t'y connais pas plus que lui dans cette matière, alors ne le juge pas, il est peut-être pas si mal, renchérit Hermione avec calme.

« C'est ce qu'on verra » pensa Ed qui n'avait pas l'intention de se rabaisser au niveau de ces débutants. Ce n'était pas de la diffamation car après tout, il était parfaitement normal qu'aucun des élèves ici présents ne connaisse l'alchimie, mais le blond avait un orgueil-sans doute mal placé- à conserver.

Trêve de bavardages, je vous souhaite à tous, un bon appétit! Annonça joyeusement Dumbledore.

Edward, qui avait quitté la table des yeux un instant pour regarder le professeur d'alchimie se rassoir, eut la surprise de voir devant lui, une multitude de plats, plus alléchants les uns que les autres. Il déglutit avec envie, tandis que tous les étudiants fondaient sur le plat de poulet en sauce, de frites et de tarte aux légumes.

N'y tenant plus, il se jeta sur une énorme entrecôte qu'il dévora en quelques secondes tant il était affamé.

Harry regardait le blond s'empiffrer avec amusement et sourit quand il vit la quantité de nourriture dans son assiette qui fut ingurgitée en un temps record. Il devait y avoir suffisamment de parts de tourte pour nourrir une escouade militaire. Il nota alors qu'Edward n'avait toujours pas retiré ses gants, même pour manger et lui en demanda la raison. Le concerné manqua de s'étouffer avec un bout de bavette saignante, ne s'y attendant guère. Harry lui tapota le dos pour essayer de faire passer le morceau avant qu'il ne l'étouffât alors que le jeune homme bégayait des excuses d'une voix hachée et les yeux ruisselants de larmes.

Je t'en prie. Alors pourquoi tu gardes tes gants? insista-t-il.

Le garçon prit le temps de boire son verre de jus de citrouille avant d'expliquer d'un air si peu convaincant que même un sourd et aveugle aurait pu percevoir.

Je... J'ai des blessures aux mains pas très jolies, alors je mets des gants pour les protéger.

Harry ne sut dire pourquoi, mais il avait l'étrange impression qu'il mentait. Ils finirent de manger dans la bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se lève une seconde fois.

Bien. A présent que nous sommes tous rassasiés, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller rejoindre nos lits douillets. Je signale au passage que les frisbee-à-dent-de-serpent sont interdits au sein de l'établissement ainsi que tout objet provenant de la boutique Weasley, sous peine de sanctions sévères. Bonsoir, et revenez-nous demain en pleine forme !

Les paroles du directeur se perdirent dans le brouhaha des raclements de bancs et des voix des élèves qui sortirent en masse de la Grande Salle. Harry fit signe à Edward de le suivre et l'entraîna dans les couloirs. Ce dernier vira au vert quand les escaliers se murent sous ses pieds.

Argh ! Diantre, c'est quoi ce foutoire ! Rugit Ed en se tenant à la rambarde de pierre comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

C'est toujours comme ça ici, rit Harry devant la réaction excessive de son ami qui semblait sur le point de rendre son dîner.

Ils durent attendre que les marches se stabilisent pour qu'Ed daigne les suivre à l'étage.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau du dortoir des Gryffondors et Edward poussa une exclamation de surprise à la vue de la Grosse Dame qui s'agitait dans son cadre.

Tu n'as jamais vu des portraits bouger j'ai l'impression, devina Ron, incapable de retenir un sourire.

Bien sûr que si, dans le monde des moldus on en voit tous les jours, ironisa le scientifique.

Tu t'y habitueras.

Edward rétorqua que cela commençait à faire beaucoup de choses auxquelles il devrait s'habituer au moment où Hermione surgissait à côté deux pour leur donner le mot de passe.

Le portrait bascula, découvrant un passage étroit. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et Harry laissa quelques secondes au blond pour qu'il puisse admirer la salle commune.

Ici, c'est la pièce où tous les élèves se rassemblent pour parler ou faire les devoirs... Et sinon, les dortoirs sont là-haut, viens.

Ed le suivit tout en contemplant les tapisseries sur les murs. Il les détailla au passage et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la retranscription visuelle des cinq sens ainsi qu'une sixième tapisserie qu'il ne pouvait pas interpréter.

Que fait ce genre de tapisseries ici ? Pourquoi les sens de l'homme y sont représentés ?

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est juste de la décoration. Ils ont dû choisir la licorne car c'est un animal qui représente la pureté et la chasteté à l'image de notre maison, rien de plus, lui expliqua Ron qui ne s'était jamais intéressé de près ou de loin au Symbolisme.

Non ! S'obstina Ed. Les cinq sens sont bel et bien représentés regarde !

Edward a raison, intervint Hermione en s'approchant. Je les ai étudiées de plus près et ces tapisseries sont issues d'une légende française. Nous n'avons fait que les reproduire. En tout cas Ed je suis impressionnée par ton sens de l'observation.

Harry aussi. Il était bluffé qu'Edward puisse comprendre en un seul regard ce dont lui-même n'avait pas fait attention en cinq ans de scolarité dans cet établissement.

Ils gravirent l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux dortoirs et Harry montra à Ed la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, Seamus et Dean. Près de la fenêtre, un autre lit en baldaquin avait été posé non loin du sien.

Et bien je crois que vous allez devoir me supporter même la nuit, sourit Edward.

Harry rangea en vitesse ses affaires dans l'armoire, se changea et se glissa dans les draps frais de son lit avec une sensation de bien-être.

Edward ouvrit sa valise et en ressortit une dizaine de livres qu'il rangea sur sa table de nuit, ainsi qu'une petite pile de vêtements, tous identiques, un manteau rouge et une bouteille d'huile à graisser. Plus ça allait, plus Harry trouvait ce garçon vraiment étrange. Trop fatigué pour parler et poser des questions, il souhaita bonne nuit à Seamus et à Dean qui étaient déjà là, et s'endormit presque immédiatement, dans un sommeil, pour une fois, sans cauchemars.

Le château était comme endormi, vide de toute forme de vie. Mise à part celle d'une âme égarée, assise sur la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie contemplant le ciel d'un autre monde. Il avait beau se trouver à des années lumières de chez lui, le ciel restait le ciel avec les mêmes constellations et le même cycle lunaire. Après avoir jeté un ultime regard à l'astre des nuits, Edward ouvrit son livre à la page qu'il avait cornée et se remit au travail.

 **LuneXD : De prime abord : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces commentaires plus qu'encourageants ! J'en viens directement à ton dernier commentaire. Harry est bien mis en relief, j'en suis consciente et je m'en excuse. Mais Hermione et Ron ne sont pas en reste. Et pour te répondre, non ce n'est pas une question de goût car en réalité… Je n'aime pas du tout Harry que je n'hésiterai pas à nommer troisième héros en carton après Fredon et Otanashi XD. En revanche, je trouve Ron mignon tout plein et Hermione –du livre car Emma Watson, bien que bonne actrice m'a un peu déçue à la suite des deux derniers films- . Vraiment, j'ai du mal à supporter Harry pour de multiples raisons. Si je dénigre notre Survivant préféré c'est que tous les autres personnages sont haut en couleur et bien plus intéressants que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer devenir en huit films de développement. Je vais arrêter le massacre ici. Il n'en reste pas moins que c'est le protagoniste et qu'il a bercé mon enfance donc… Revenons à la Fic, désolée ^^ . Une fois de plus merci car tes commentaires sont adorables :3. Aaaah la répartition… Parlons-en. C'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais te répondre en fin de chapitre plutôt qu'au début. Et oui, sans surprise, j'ai choisi Gryffondor. ATTENTION ! Non pas car c'est dans cette maison que je désirais l'envoyer, mais par facilité scénaristique. Autrement, je l'aurais envoyé à Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Comme tu as pu le lire dans ce chapitre, c'est aussi car Dumbledore devait redorer le blason des Rouge et Or et prôner un minimum sa maison XD. Et pis, y a le bon vieux prétexte du « je dois protéger Harry Potter ». J'espère que malgré tout, la justification permet d'effacer un peu cette banalité déconcertante dans le scénario. Et cela ne vas pas empêcher Malfoy de subir les lubies de notre petite tornade blonde** **. Je vais arrêter de prêcher pour ma paroisse et te remercier encore une fois.**


	6. Sortilèges et transmutations

**Hello ! Oui je poste toujours très (trop) rapidement mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps par la suite ^^ En effet, je bouge pas mal pendant les vacances et la connexion wifi n'est pas toujours assurée. Enfin bon. Merci à ceux qui me lisent, merci à votre assiduité et voici le cinquième chapitre !**

 **Réponse au reviews :**

 **Lune XD :** **Je devrais te répondre en message privé j'imagine mais je le ferai uniquement pour les OS, désolée si ça te dérange d'ailleurs :,). Oui ! Il n'y aura pas des altercations avec Malfoy à chaque chapitre mais à intervalles réguliers malgré tout, car j'adore malmené Drago ! Ouais enfin garde du corps… C'est vite dit ! Oh que oui, Storm, de base, est un personnage que j'ai crée mais qui était de toutes les manières voué à être détesté et jeter de l'histoire sans ménagement. Je ne veux pas « spoiler » (Satan, que c'est duuur !) mais tu te doutes que je ne vais pas le laisser éternellement bouffer trois pages de mes chapitres (U_U). Ahah non Ed ne fera pas cours à sa place (du moins pas pour le moment** **). Mais au chapitre 12 tu auras probablement une « bonne » (ça dépend pour qui) surprise ^^.**

 **Merci encore pour ton commentaire. J'espère te retrouver dans les prochains chapitres :D !**

 **A peluche.**

 **Kanade-Chin**

 **Chapitre 5:** Sortilèges et transmutation

Concentre-toi ! ordonna Hermione en donnant un coup de livre sur l'épaule d'Edward qui s'efforçait pour la énième fois d'exécuter un sortilège convenable.

Je veux bien, mais c'est cette foutue baguette qui ne veut pas fonctionner ! vociféra-t-il en brandissant l'objet en question.

A trois heures du matin, une Hermione insomniaque était descendue dans la salle commune et y avait trouvé un Edward furibond en plein exercice magique. N'ayant jamais étudié cette discipline, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et la jeune fille avait jugé bon de lui apporter son aide. Ils avaient beau se vouer corps et âme à cette tâche périlleuse qu'était d'apprendre la magie à Ed, sans pour autant s'en trouver satisfaits. En effet, le petit blond accumulait échec sur échec et la désillusion se fit ressentir au bout de quelques heures d'apprentissage intensif mais vain. Le seul sort qu'il maîtrisait plus ou moins était le sortilège d'annulation. En attendant, il pestait sur sa baguette, la tenant pour seule responsable de son incapacité à progresser.

Ce n'est pas ta baguette Edward. Le problème vient de toi, dit calmement Hermione.

Elle avait vite compris qu'il valait mieux se montrer patient avec cette petite tornade blonde.

Je sais comment les exécuter ces sortilèges ! Il suffit de savoir à quoi correspondent les symboles exécutés par notre poignet pour donner des informations à la baguette pour qu'elle sache quoi faire. C'est purement scientifique et assez facile. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment mettre de l'énergie dans mon sort !

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ! Tu n'as qu'à connaître l'incantation et le geste à effectuer, t'entraîner un peu et tu l'auras.

Le blond secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

Justement non ! Je ne peux pas réaliser un sort sans connaître sa provenance.

Elle le regarda intensément comme si elle essayait de lire en lui.

Ta manière de pratiquer la magie est assez inhabituelle. J'ai déjà lu quelque chose comme ça mais le problème c'est que ce livre est écrit en Runes anciennes.

Montre-moi on verra bien, soupira Ed en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Peut-être que la solution à mes soucis s'y trouve…

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il faisait déjà jour et la montre de Ron affichait sept heures du matin. Ce dernier dormait toujours, la bouche grande ouverte laissant couler un filet de salive sur l'oreiller détrempé et les cheveux en bataille.

Pouffant légèrement pour ne pas interrompre son sommeil, Harry jeta un coup d'œil au lit d'Edward et constata que les rideaux n'avaient pas changé de place. Les couvertures étaient soigneusement pliées, exactement comme la veille, personne ne semblait y avoir dormit. Le brun sursauta quand il entendit Ron remuer. Celui-ci bailla puis se leva en grommelant des propos incohérents et inaudibles.

S'lut, lâcha-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée, quand il croisa le regard moqueur de son ami.

Bien dormi?

Le roux lui répondit par un grognement rauque qu'il prit pour une réponse positive.

Tu as vu Edward ce matin? demanda Harry.

Ed? Il est dans notre dortoir? fit Ron en se grattant le derrière de la tête. Hier, je suis allé me coucher bien après toi et il n'était pas là...

Harry ne dit rien, bien que fort intrigué et se contenta de faire son sac de cours.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande-Salle, Edward était assis face à Hermione, un livre ouvert entre eux deux. Ils étaient tellement absorbés dans leur lectures qu'ils ne virent ni Harry, ni Ron lorsque ces derniers vinrent prendre place à leurs côtés.

Mais tu penses vraiment pouvoir déchiffrer tout ça? Même moi qui étudie les Runes je ne suis pas capable de traduire la moitié de cette page, s'exclama Hermione qui semblait prendre Edward pour un fou.

Oui, il faut juste que je me concentre. Deux jours de recherches et j'aurais fini de déchiffrer les premiers chapitres, répondit Ed en tripotant un morceau de bacon du bout de sa fourchette.

Harry s'aperçut que ses deux amis avaient les traits tirés et leurs yeux légèrement rougis laissaient penser qu'ils n'avaient sans doute pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, pour ne pas dire du tout.

Bonjour ! Les salua Ron d'un air jovial. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Oh, rien... Je lui montrais simplement les bases des Runes, expliqua Hermione d'un air fatigué.

La magie à l'air assez intéressante à étudier, c'est pour ça que je lui demande conseil, compléta Edward.

Harry se servit un bol de porridge, tandis qu'ils continuaient de parler de cours et de livres.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall remit aux élèves leurs emplois du temps pour l'année. Ce fut plus long pour les sixième années, à cause des différentes options et matières qu'ils pouvaient choisir, et qui variaient de l'un à l'autre.

Ah Potter! Voici. J'ai vu que vous souhaitiez arrêter les cours de potions, je pensais pourtant que vous aviez l'ambition de devenir Auror, fit la vielle professeur en lui tendant une feuille de papier sur lequel figurait ses horaires de cours.

Oui, seulement je n'ai obtenu que la mention "Efforts Exceptionnels" aux BUSE, il me semble qu'il fallait avoir un "Optimal" pour continuer? répondit Harry.

En effet. Mais le professeur Slughorn accepte les élèves qui ont eu une mention "Acceptable" au minimum. C'est aussi valable pour vous Monsieur Weasley.

Mais je n'ai ni livres ni ingrédients! répondirent les deux garçons en même temps.

Vous vous arrangerez là-bas, allez dépêchez-vous le cours va commencer! Quand à vous, Monsieur Elric je peux vous parler un instant ?

Le principal intéressé opina et le trio prit la direction des cachots.

Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait savoir que vous intégrerez la sixième année. Non pas que je m'y oppose, je trouve cependant que ce n'est pas très judicieux alors que vous ignorez tout de la magie. Par conséquent, j'ai demandé au directeur une remise à niveau. Vous irez en groupe de soutient avec les élèves de première et deuxième années et vous passerez les examens de chaque niveau pour nous assurer que vous puissiez continuer dans ce cursus. Cela vous convient-il ?

Edward acquiesça, n'ayant de toute manière pas le choix, et McGonagall lui tendit son emploi du temps. Il blêmit aussitôt. Tout ça ! Il n'avait pas une seule heure de trou pour se rendre à la bibliothèque ! Le blond déglutit avec difficulté devant cette masse de travail qui l'attendait tandis que la directrice de la maison des Gryffondors rejoignait un groupe de sixième année de Poufsouffle qui trainait dans les couloirs.

Le cours de Slughorn se révéla plus intéressant qu'Harry ne l'aurait cru de prime abord et il y prit même un certain plaisir. Étonnamment, Edward répondait avec faciliter à des questions auxquelles même Hermione ne semblait pas pouvoir apporter de réponses Par exemple quand il s'agissait de décrire les réactions chimiques durant la préparation d'un antidote et quels effet cette potion avait sur le corps.

N'ayant pas prévu de suivre les cours de potions, Ron et Harry durent emprunter les livres de potions mis à disposition dans la vielle armoire au fond de la salle. Celui qu'avait emprunté Harry était un vieux manuel avec des notes gribouillées par l'ancien possesseur dans les marges. Même à peine lisibles, ces notes lui apportèrent une grande aide lors de l'exercice pratique, car elles proposaient une autre manière de préparer certains ingrédients de la potion et décrivez exactement ce qu'il devait se passer.

Harry se dit qu'il avait bien fait de suivre ces conseils après tout, car ils s'étaient révélés plus efficaces que la méthode officielle présentée par le manuel scolaire. Grâce à l'aide du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, -c'était sous cette identité que s'était présenté l'auteur des gribouillis- Harry obtint facilement son premier Optimal en potion.

Edward et lui étaient incontestablement devenus les meilleurs élèves de Slughorn, l'un en théorie, l'autre en pratique. Bien entendu, l'idée d'être battu de la sorte dans une matière scolaire déplut à Hermione qui se montra plutôt froide et distante durant la récréation.

Le cours suivant était celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, au grand damne d'Harry, Ron et Hermione qui, affligés, comparaient cette discipline au bagne. Habituellement, c'était une matière que les trois amis adoraient, mais au souvenir du professeur de l'année dernière et à la pensée de celui qu'ils allaient avoir, leur matière favorite se transformait en cauchemar. Ce fut donc la mine grave qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours.

Le comportement de ses camarades inquiéta Edward qui s'empressa de demander si ce professeur étaient aussi terrible qu'ils le laissaient entendre, auquel cas il filerait à la bibliothèque illico.

T'as pas idée, grimaça Harry, Une véritable ordure... Ah, le voilà... Malheureusement...

En effet, Severus Rogue, fidèle à lui-même, vêtu de noir de pied en cap entra dans la pièce si peu éclairée et à l'ambiance morbide. D'une démarche féline, il alla jusqu'à son bureau sur lequel il déposa ses affaires. Son regard sombre balaya la classe dont l'arrivée du professeur avait suscité l'attention et imposé un silence religieux. Dans un bruissement à peine plus élevé que celui d'un battement d'ailes de colibri, les élèves sortirent leurs livres du sac. Un petit sourire étira les commissures des lèvres d'Edward. Ce professeur paraissait disposer d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Il avait une envie subite de le tester.

Je ne vous ai pas demandés de sortir vos livres, fit remarquer Rogue de sa voix de baryton.

Hermione laissa aussitôt retomber son exemplaire de "Affronter l'ennemi sans visage" dans son sac.

J'ai plusieurs choses à dire et qui exigent une entière attention.

Une fois de plus, ses yeux se promenèrent sur les élèves, à priori sérieux. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur Edward, plongé dans le livre qu'il leur avait demandé de ranger quelques instants plus tôt.

Je constate que certaines personnes ont l'air dissipé, susurra Rogue en avançant en silence jusqu'à la table du jeune homme, qui, lentement, leva la tête vers lui.

Monsieur... hem Elric me semble-t-il. Pouvez-vous répéter ce que j'ai dit précédemment, souffla l'ex-professeur de potions, ravi de trouver un nouveau souffre-douleur.

Tout à fait, assura Ed sur le même ton. Vous avez dit que vous aviez des choses à nous dire et que certaines personnes, avez l'air euh...dissipé. Au mot près, ça doit être ça.

Un rictus déforma le visage de Rogue.

Et avant?

Il me semble que vous nous avez fait remarquer que vous ne nous aviez pas demandé de sortir nos livres si je ne m'abuse.

Bien, et qu'êtes-vous en train de faire?

Je suis en train de lire, soupira Edward sur un ton d'évidence, vous avez dit que vous ne nous aviez pas demandé de sortir nos livres, certes, mais vous ne nous avez pas interdit de les lire que je sache?

Si le professeur n'avait pas été Rogue, Harry aurait éclaté de rire devant l'insolence du blond. Seulement, en cet instant précis, il était plus préoccupé par le nombre de points en vue d'être retirés à Gryffondor.

Je vois, et que diriez-vous d'aller finir ce livre en retenue? demanda Rogue.

Ed rétorqua que c'était inutile puisqu'il l'avait achevé et il referma son livre qu'il rangea dans son sac.

Il y eut quelques petits rires de la part des autres maisons, tandis que les Gryffondor tentaient vainement d'attirer l'attention d'Edward pour qu'il cesse de répondre ainsi au professeur, au risque de voir le contenu du sablier qui comptabilisait les points diminuer. Harry ne disait rien, malgré son regard suppliant. Hermione se mordait la lèvre inférieure et Ron, lui, était hilare et manqua de s'étouffer avec son rire.

D'accord, et nettoyer les cachots pendant un mois tous les samedis ne vous tenterait-il pas? proposa Rogue qui commençait à perdre son calme habituel.

Houlà, non merci! Vous n'auriez rien de plus... pédagogue? fit Ed d'un air las.

Peut-être que trier les Veracrasses vous serait plus utile? Eh bien je retire trente-cinq points pour votre insolence et je vous mets une retenue.

Allez-y! Et pourquoi pas deux?

Pourquoi pas trois pendant qu'on y est? répondit le professeur entre ses dents.

Si cela vous chante!

Sortez, ordonna sèchement Rogue, haineux en désignant la porte du doigt, sortez tout de suite!

Edward soutint le regard de l'homme plusieurs secondes avant de se lever avec lenteur. Il balança son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule gauche et s'en alla, d'un pas trainant et un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Il n'était pas déçu.

Au revoir, dit-il d'un ton faussement cérémonieux en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Dans la classe, le silence était tel qu'on pouvait entendre une mouche voler et le ronronnement de l'antique vidéo projecteur au fond de la classe. Depuis le départ d'Edward, personne n'avait décroché un mot, pas même après que Rogue leur ait mis un contrôle surprise sous prétexte que certaines personnes avaient ri aux propos du blondinet. Intérieurement, Harry fulminait. Non seulement il avait perdu une quantité de point non-négligeable à cause de lui, mais en plus il avait fallu que le professeur fasse une interrogation qui n'était pas prévue. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à être en colère contre Edward car de nombreux élèves de Gryffondor lançaient des regards furieux à la porte par laquelle était sorti le jeune homme quelques minutes plus tôt. Hermione et Harry se regardèrent. Ils auraient une petite discussion avec le fauteur de troubles au moment opportun.

Pendant le déjeuner, ni Harry ni Hermione n'adressèrent la parole à Ed. A part Ron, qui avait presque oublié l'incident de la matinée, les deux amis restèrent glacials, voire hostiles envers lui. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de retourner en cours qu'Edward décida de dissiper les malentendus.

Alors qu'Harry et Hermione prenait la direction de la salle ou devait se dérouler le prochain cours, Ed, qui attendait devant la bibliothèque, les intercepta.

Bon euh, Harry, je voulais te dire que j'étais sincèrement désolé, s'excusa-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. J'ignorais que tu tenais à ce point à la Coupe des quatre maisons. Ah, et puis d'ailleurs je n'étais pas du tout au courant de cette histoire de points moi! Bref, pardon. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferais en sorte de vous faire regagner les points qu'on a...euh pardon, que j'ai perdu!

Hermione et lui demeuraient dubitatifs. Vu l'orgueil d'Edward, la moindre critique d'un professeur pourrait être fatale à la classe.

Oh allez! On a gagné beaucoup de points ce matin en potion! Et puis, trente-cinq, ça se rattrape vite! Reconnaissez aussi que ça vous à fait plaisir de voir les nerfs de Rogue mis à si rude épreuve! Relativisa Ron en donnant un coup de coude à Harry.

Ce dernier, qui hésitait entre rire ou se mettre en colère, soupira avant de céder.

J'ai compris c'est bon! Maintenant dépêchons-nous, on a alchimie, dit-il finalement en recouvrant sa bonne humeur.

L'alchimie. Harry avait entendu parler de cette étrange matière par Dumbledore, et certains élèves de la classe supérieure avaient déjà expérimenté le nouveau professeur si bien que des rumeurs circulaient déjà dans les classes. Même si la raison pour laquelle le directeur faisait étudier une matière scientifique dans une école de magie restait inconnue, ils avaient hâte d'assister aux cours du professeur Storm.

Quant à Hermione, elle ne tenait plus en place. Elle ne cessait de parcourir son manuel "Théories et pratiques de l'alchimie niveau 1" de Don Hoeifer, si bien qu'Harry craignait qu'elle ne finisse par le connaître par cœur avant la fin de la journée.

Le cours devait se dérouler dans la tour Est du château, à l'exact opposé de la Grande Salle et il leur fallut donc une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour traverser Poudlard.

Ils empruntèrent l'immense escalier en colimaçon et arrivèrent enfin au niveau de la salle d'alchimie, échevelés. Parmi les élèves ayant choisi cette option, Harry reconnut Neuville, Seamus, Dean et, à son grand déplaisir, Malfoy et ses acolytes. Évitant de se faire remarquer par ce dernier, les quatre amis se glissèrent dans la classe et vinrent se placer au premier rang.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que les élèves se furent installés, le professeur entra enfin. Il portait sous les bras une quantité de papiers et d'affiches suffisantes pour recouvrir tous les murs de Poudlard et avait d'ailleurs du mal aligner trois pas sans risquer de tomber. Il trébucha à plusieurs reprises sur le sol légèrement inégal, entrainant l'hilarité générale mais finit par rejoindre son bureau entier, sous les regards rieurs. Il souffla, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, et se tourna vers le tableau sur lequel il écrivit son nom en grosses lettres blanches.

Storm, professeur d'alchimie, déclama-t-il en bombant légèrement le torse. Bien. Déjà définissons l'alchimie. Qui peut me dire en quoi elle consiste ? Oui Miss ?

Granger, Monsieur. L'alchimie recouvre tout ce qui concerne la transmutation des métaux.

Bien, cinq points pour Gryffondor, pour cette réponse juste dans le fond mais qui manque de précision. Voyons, jeune homme! Vous qui ne semblez pas suivre, dîtes-nous ce que vous savez de l'alchimie.

Harry pivota vers Edward, qui était bien la personne à qui Storm s'adressait. Il craignit un instant qu'Ed ne se mette encore à répondre, mais il fut étonné de constater qu'au lieu de ça, il répondit à la question posée :

L'alchimie permet de décomposer et recomposer la matière et pas seulement les métaux. Pour la pratiquer, des cercles transmutatoires sont nécessaires car ils permettent de faire circuler les forces et l'énergie telluriques à travers des symboles qui diffèrent selon le type d'alchimie ou de transmutation. Les trois valeurs que tout alchimiste se doit de respecter pour ne pas pervertir cette science sont : analyser, détruire et créer.

Après un cours silence le professeur déclara que la réponse était parfaitement exacte et accorda dix point à la maison des rouge et or.

Edward leva le pouce en signe de triomphe et Harry soupira, rassuré, même si il pensait que cette réponse valait bien vingt points de plus.

A présent, quelles sont les deux grandes lois de l'alchimie? Miss Granger?

Il est interdit de transformer le plomb en or, dit-elle précipitamment.

Cinq points encore, et...oui monsieur...?

Elric. Le principe d'échange équivalent. Pour chaque chose reçue, il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur. Par exemple, il est impossible de transmuter un pétale en bouquet.

Cinq points également. Nous allons commencer par travailler cette notion en théorie avant de la pratiquer.

Le professeur amorça un geste pour prendre une de ses affiches, lorsque Malfoy leva la main, son visage pâle éclairé d'un sourire mauvais.

Euh, oui? demanda Storm en reportant son attention sur le jeune Serpentard.

Monsieur, la transmutation humaine ne fait-elle pas partie des lois principales?

Harry sentit Edward se crisper à côté de lui. Il parut prêter encore plus d'attention à ce qu'il se passait. Le brun se demanda ce que Malfoy entendait par « transmutation humaine » et pourquoi cela provoquait un tel effet sur son ami blond. Le professeur, un peu pantois, balaya la classe du regard.

Eh bien, oui en effet, mais vous êtes bien trop jeunes pour vous intéresser à ce genre de pratique, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme mais qui trahissait une certaine nervosité.

Mais vous pouvez au moins nous dire en quoi elle consiste, insista Malfoy. Il semblerait qu'elle permette de ramener les morts à la vie.

Le cœur d'Harry cessa de battre quelques instants. Ramener les morts à la vie? Il songea alors à ses parents, à Sirius que la faucheuse avait cruellement arrachés à lui. S'ils ressuscitaient, le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux. Légèrement tremblant, le garçon à la cicatrice prit la parole en omettant de lever la main, trop obnubilé par l'idée de pouvoir retrouver ceux qu'il aime.

Professeur, est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, il est vraiment possible de ramener les morts à la vie par l'alchimie?

Tous les regards se portèrent vers lui.

Bien sûr que non!

La personne qui avait répondu n'était d'autre qu'Edward, dont les yeux n'étaient plus qu'une mare sombre de couleur or. Un regard insondable égaré dans les méandres d'un tourment inconnu. Ce regard froid, Harry le lui avait vu une fois.

En fait, les alchimistes ont longtemps expérimenté cette pratique sur les animaux, mais à chaque fois, ça a échoué, interrompit Storm. Le corps est assez simple à reconstituer, mais pour l'âme, nous n'avons pas réussi à trouver le prix suffisamment fort pour la ramener. Néanmoins, avec les nombreux progrès de la science dans ce domaine, il sera peut-être possible de ramener un être à la vie dans quelques années, en effet.

N'importe quoi ! S'insurgea Edward en se levant brusquement, c'est totalement impossible de ressusciter quelqu'un! Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de le faire, car nous ne sommes pas des héros, et encore moins des dieux!

Mais Ed, intervint Ron, si la transmutation humaine est impossible, pourquoi l'interdire?

Harry admira la perspicacité de son ami. C'était tout à fait logique.

Les alchimistes pensent qu'il est encore possible de ramener les morts, mais rien sur cette Terre ne vaut une âme humaine! continua Ed en haussant le ton. Pas même une autre vie!

Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer quand le professeur abattit son poing sur la table en incitant le calme. Aussitôt, Edward se rassis, le regard noir.

Monsieur Elric, le professeur ici, c'est moi! Vous n'avez pas à contredire ma façon d'enseigner.

Lorsque celle-ci est mauvaise et dangereuse, si, rétorqua le jeune homme entre ses dents.

Le professeur n'avait qu'une seule et douloureuse envie : l'étrangler.

Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que votre niveau d'alchimie surpasse le mien? Rit Storm, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non

Harry se plaqua la main sur le front. Et c'était reparti!

Eh bien, si vous êtes un si grand prodige en transmutation humain comme vous l'affirmez, vous pourriez sans doute me citer la composition du corps humain? dit-il, toujours un peu sarcastique.

Il tourna les talons dans l'espoir de continuer mais croisa le regard déterminé du blond.

Edward ancra ses yeux dorés dans ceux du professeur, se redressa et débita d'une voix calme :

Eau, 35L, carbone, 20 kg, ammoniaque, 4L, hydroxyde de calcium, 1,5 kg, phosphore, 800 g, chlorure de sodium, 250 g, nitrate de potassium, 100 g, souffre, 80 g, fluor, 7,5 g, fer 5 g, silicium, 5 g, et un peu de quinze autres matières chimiques... Voilà en gros ce qui compose un corps adulte de taille et de poids moyens, mais à ce jour personne n'a encore réussi à synthétiser un humain... Il manque toujours un ingrédient et ça fait des siècles que les scientifiques cherchent ce chaînon manquant qui, bien sûr, n'existe pas.

Tous les élèves fixaient Edward avec des yeux ronds. Quand à Storm, il semblait avoir avalé quelque chose de particulièrement difficile à digérer. Et de très amer. Après quelques secondes de silence, la cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit et le professeur leur fit signe de partir sans quitter Ed des yeux.

Lentement, les élèves sortirent de la classe, à l'exception d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et bien sûr, d'Edward à qui Storm avait demandé de rester.

Sortez s'il vous plaît, je dois discuter avec votre camarade, commanda sèchement Storm.

Le trio échangea un regard puis quitta la salle, abandonnant leur ami aux mains d'un professeur furax. Cependant, inutile de croire qu'Harry agirait avec tant de docilité. Sans surprise donc, il sortit de sa poche ses fameuses Oreilles à Rallonge, qu'il glissa sous la porte légèrement entrebâillée.

Bien qu'ils eussent été très mal placés, ils pouvaient quand même apercevoir la petite tête blonde d'Edward qui leur tournait le dos.

Monsieur Elric...Trouvez-vous ça amusant de rabaisser le professeur devant ses élèves? demanda Storm, dont Harry pouvait distinguer le crâne dégarni, luisant au soleil.

Bien sûr que non, je trouve juste anormal que vous essayez de faire croire à des gosses, touchés par la guerre, que la transmutation humaine est possible et à la portée de tous, répliqua Ed.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, indiquant que le poing du professeur venait de s'abattre sur la table, répandant sans doute sur le sol tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non! Cracha Storm.

Rien n'est moins sûr, susurra le blondinet.

Ses paroles furent suivies d'un bruit métallique puis d'une sorte de cri étouffé.

Co...Comment? Balbutia Storm, C... Ce signe!

Alors, vous voyez? Vous divulguez à des adolescents le contenu de dossiers privés, en êtes-vous conscient? Vous savez que ça équivaut à près de cinq mois d'emprisonnement. Si vous ne respectez pas cette loi, mon supérieur se fera un plaisir de vous descendre, fit Edward d'une voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure.

Harry ne comprenait rien. De quel supérieur parlait-il pour que Storm fût si terrifié ?

Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous en êtes bien un?

Le souffle d'Harry se fit plus court. Un quoi?

Edward poussa un cri de rage et remonta sa manche droite. De là où ils se trouvaient, il était impossible à Hermione, Ron et Harry de voir ce qu'il lui montrait.

La seule partie visible du visage du professeur pâlit.

N... Non, impossible! Je vous dénoncerez à Dumbledore! s'écria Storm.

Allez-y! Mais je vous prévins d'avance que cette mission est d'ordre privé et qu'ainsi je dispose de tous les droits, siffla le jeune homme, en redescendant sa manche. Vous ne resterez pas bien longtemps si vous continuez comme ça. Sur ce j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus, que ce soit ici où dans une autre école, compris?

Les rôles étaient soudain inversés, voilà que l'élève souscrivait des conditions à l'enseignant. Ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement et Edward sortit de la classe à grands pas. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux trois amis qui s'écartèrent sur son passage et prit la direction de la salle commune, le regard dur.

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, Harry ne pipa pas mot. Hermione et Ron échangeaient des hypothèses sur la véritable nature d'Ed mais aucune ne semblait plausible, en tout cas pour Harry qui ne voyait plus qu'une seule et unique possibilité, aussi drastique que cela puisse paraître.

L'Elu s'arrêta et se tourna vers ses amis.

Je crois savoir qui est Edward, déclara-t-il, sûr de lui.

Hermione et Ron évitèrent de se regarder, conscient de ce que le sorcier avait derrière la tête. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration avant d'affirmer d'un ton sans réplique :

Edward est un mangemort.

 **Oulàlà ! Vous le sentez le bon vieux gros cliché du « Oh en fait, c'est un méchant ! » puis « Oh mais en fait non ? ». Pas moi… Car je connais l'issue de cette décision. En effet, si les soupçons d'Harry son mal fondés et que j'utilise du stéréotype pur et simple, c'est bien car j'ai une idée derrière la tête. Vous ne comprendrez qu'en lisant car les réponses surviendront dans la seconde partie !**

 **Sinon, comme je l'avais dit, Ed n'est pas bon en magie. Il ne le sera d'ailleurs jamais. Cela ne l'empêchera pas de faire des choses assez incompréhensibles même aux yeux de notre Hermione Nationale et de maîtriser parfaitement quelques sortilèges (je vous laisse deviner lesquelles)…**

 **J'ai terminé avec mon blabla habituel**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, je vous invite à partager votre avis (ou non car de toutes les façons, je continuerai de poster** **XD** **).**

 **A la prochaine**

 **Kanade-Chin~**


	7. Préjugés

**Encore une fois, la publication ne se fait pas attendre. Je compense avec le fait que puisque je serais certainement en Espagne la semaine prochaine, puis en bivoique, je ne pourrai rien poster. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous dis à la prochaine, salut les gens ! (Conscience : C'est même pas de toi, MisterEnzor la déjà dit. Et même MrAntoineDaniel Moi : Chuuut !). A bientôt**

 **Réponses aux reviews.**

 **LuneXD :** **Je le fais juste pour le « kiff » puisque je t'ai déjà répondue. Mais pour en revenir à la relation d'Edward avec les profs, son insolence ne va s'éterniser, notamment avec Rogue ). Sinon, merci encore une fois (je ne le dirai jamais assez XD) pour ton commentaires et à bientôt !**

 **Nina :** **Non pas que je n'aime pas ton pseudo mais… Non en fait, je regarde trop Fullmetal Alchemist, c'est pour ça… Ouais mais bon… Nina… Nina quoi !**

 **J'arrête de te charrier sur ton pseudonyme (et peut-être prénom, sait-on jamais) et merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir.**

 **Donc, en second lieu, bonjour peut-être ? (je suis une impolie. J'aurais dû le faire avant de t'embêter !)**

 **Pourquoi la ponctuation des dialogues n'apparait qu'à partir du chapitre 4 ? Bah en réalité… Je ne sais pas XD Le site a fait sa propre mise en page j'ai l'impression, refusant tout bonnement de donner la parole à nos personnages peut-être… Je vais essayer de régler ça dès maintenant. D'ailleurs, j'ignore si ce chapitre apparaîtra correctement … Tu me diras ça.**

 **En tout cas merci pour ton très gentil commentaire et à la prochaine (j'espère ))**

 **Chapitre 6 :** Préjugés

« Edward est un mangemort! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, et Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure en signe de dépit.

-Harry! C'est de la paranoïa! D'abord Malfoy, puis Edward! Je sais qu'en ce moment tu es troublé mais quand même, marmonna le rouquin en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

Il sentait la bombe humaine qui leur servait de meilleur ami sur le point d'exploser.

-Je ne suis pas parano, s'écria Harry avec indignation. Je suis réaliste! Souvenez-vous, il a parlé d'un supérieur qui semblait terrifier Storm! Et il lui a montré quelque chose sur son bras droit! Il est évident qu'il parlait de Voldemort et qu'il porte la marque des ténèbres! C'est pour ça qu'il refusait de retirer ses gants.

Ron frissonna au nom du mage tandis qu'Hermione, agacée, répliqua un peu sèchement :

-Crois-tu sincèrement que Tu-Sais-Qui voudrait d'un élève de sixième année même pas expérimenté dans ses rangs?

Harry rétorqua que Voldemort ne refusait jamais de nouveaux alliés et la jeune fille explosa, hors d'elle.

-Bon sang, Harry! Ecoute, premièrement, si Ed était un mangemort, il ne le crierait pas sur tous les toits, secondement, la marque des ténèbres est censée se situer sur le bras gauche, et dernièrement, il a laissé sous-entendre que Dumbledore connaissait son identité, et je ne pense pas qu'il garderait un mangemort à Poudlard. Maintenant arrête de voir des alliés de Tu-Sais-Qui partout où tu vas sinon on t'enfermera à St-Mangouste! S'écria la jeune fille.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna, d'une démarche qui se voulait digne. Harry vit avec effarement son ami roux lui emboîter le pas en prononçant un « elle n'a pas tout à fait tort » à peine audible mais qui ulcéra le brun. Il poussa un juron accompagné d'un coup de pied rageur dans l'armure à côté de lui, qui tomba sur le sol de pierre dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Edward regarda tour à tour les trois jeunes sorciers. Depuis le début du repas, s'immisçait entre eux un lourd silence, difficile à supporter. Chacun évitait par tous les moyens de croiser le regard de l'autre, lançant des éclairs dans les directions opposées. Aucun des trois ne daignait adresser la parole à Ed, si bien qu'il en vint à se demander s'il n'était pas la cause de leur dispute.

-Euh... C'est que vous m'en voulez encore? Se risqua-t-il en engloutissant sa huitième part de tarte aux pommes

Hermione le rassura en affirmant que ce n'était pas de sa faute si les rapports étaient aussi tendus. Elle accompagna ses mots d'un regard assassin dirigé vers l'Elu qui le lui rendit bien.

-Tant mieux... Il faut que je me dépêche, je dois aller à la bibliothèque, annonça-t-il avec un bâillement.

-Pourquoi? S'enquit Harry, le regard soupçonneux.

Ron poussa un soupir las et prit un morceau de poulet rôti, faisant profil bas.

-Bien, j'ai quelques petites recherches à effectuer. Bref, j'y cours! A plus tard.

Tandis qu'il se levait pour sortir, un immense nuage de plumes recouvrit le ciel artificiel de la Grande Salle. Des centaines de hiboux volaient dans tous les sens dans des hululements stridents, avec une lettre ou un paquet accroché à l'une de leurs pattes. Une magnifique chouette des neiges aux plumes immaculées laissa tomber devant Ron et Harry un colis ainsi qu'une carte cramoisie.

-Ah! Ça doit être maman! Soit des affaires qu'on a oubliées, ou bien des petits pâtés comme elle nous avait promis! J'espère qu'elle n'a pas mis de Corn and beef dedans, grimaça Ron.

Edward sursauta lorsqu'un hibou grand-duc au plumage cuivré lui donna un coup de bec dans la main, l'air courroucé. Lorsqu'il aperçut la missive, le jeune alchimiste fut plus que surpris. Il décrocha la lettre de sa patte avec empressement, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne connaissance de sa provenance.

 _Monsieur Elric Edward,_

 _A destination de Poudlard. En provenance du QG central de l'est, Amestris._

Loin d'être transcendé par cette lettre dont l'auteur n'était autre que son cher supérieur tant adoré, Ed la roula en boule, sous le regard stupéfait de ses amis.

-Tu ne l'ouvres pas? demanda Ron en engouffrant dans sa bouche un pâté à la mousse de canard.

-Pas la peine. Ce n'est que de l'administratif, déclara-t-il en s'étirant. Je vous rejoindrai à la Salle-Commune.

Il leur fit un signe de la main en sortant précipitamment.

Alors qu'il était en train de poursuivre ses recherches dans la bibliothèque, le jeune Amestrien sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout d'abord, il n'avait pas la tête à penser à la Pierre Philosophale, ensuite, il n'avait pas le moral pour une raison qui lui échappait.

-Rah, impossible de se concentrer! Râla Ed en reposant violemment le livre sur la table, s'attirant ainsi le regard indigné de madame Pince qui lui rappela que cet ouvrage n'avait commis aucune offense envers qui que ce fût.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté la Grande Salle, un sentiment étrange lui tiraillait le cœur. Quand il avait aperçu les visages ravis de Ron et d'Harry à la vue du paquet, une étrange sensation lui était remontée jusque dans sa poitrine. Peut-être était-ce ça, la jalousie. Après tout, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu de lettres privées, venant d'un ami ou d'un proche. Une ou deux fois peut-être, mais elles étaient toujours écrites par un membre de la Team Mustang et parlaient essentiellement des ordres de missions ou des idylles éphémères de ce pauvre Havoc.

Il se sentait mal, également vis à vis de son petit frère. Au lieu de jouer les malins devant les professeurs, il aurait mieux fait de lui écrire.

Convaincu qu'il ne pourrait pas avancer ce soir au niveau de ses recherches, Edward se mit en tête de rédiger une longue lettre destinée à Al, Winry et mamie Pinako, histoire de donner quelques nouvelles. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et... rien. Même avec tous les efforts du monde, la feuille s'obstinait à rester vierge, ou plutôt, c'était lui qui s'obstinait à ne rien écrire... Agacé par cette tâche fastidieuse, Ed replia ses affaires et sortit.

Harry consulta pour sa montre pour la énième fois. Il était presque huit heure et quart et il avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore à la demie. Il s'agissait de son tout premier cours et il était impatient de savoir à quoi le directeur voulait l'entraîner. Il pourrait également lui faire part de ses doutes quant à la véritable identité d'Edward. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était parti depuis deux bonnes heures et, d'après la carte du Maraudeur, n'était plus à la bibliothèque et Harry eut la quasi-certitude qu'il préparait un mauvais.

Au moment même où cette idée lui effleurait l'esprit, le tableau de la salle commune pivota pour laisser entrer un Edward trempé jusqu'aux os et pantelante. Il vint s'assoir, ou plutôt d'affaler, sur un pouf à côté du jeune sorcier qui demanda, suspicieux :

-Où étais-tu?

Ed arqua un sourcil, surpris par tant de froideur, et répondit avec nonchalance :

-J'étais simplement allé voir Hagrid. Il était très déçu de ne pas vous avoir à son cours, il a donc partagé sa peine avec moi, entre une bouteille ou deux d'hydromel, que je me suis empressé d'aller vider dehors pour ne pas qu'il tombe complétement saoul.

Harry ressentit un élan de culpabilité l'envahir. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été voir leur grand ami Hagrid alors qu'Edward, que le géant connaissait à peine, lui avait rendu visite. D'autant plus qu'ils auraient dû venir s'excuser auprès du garde-chasse pour avoir délaissé sa matière au profit de d'autres options.

-Bon, je reconnais que ce n'était pas l'unique raison qui m'a poussé à lui parler, avoua le blondinet en réduisant sa voix à un chuchotement. En fait, je voulais lui demander des informations sur la pierre philosophale.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait raison, Edward complotait quelque chose et si cela avait un quelconque rapport avec la pierre, alors ses desseins étaient sans doute malsains.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna Harry d'un ton sec.

-Juste comme ça... Mais tu étais concerné par cette histoire, à l'époque. Sais-tu ce qu'elle est devenue?

Que faire? Dire la vérité? Peut-être bien. Mais si Ed avait des idées saugrenues derrière la tête, il risquait sa peau.

-Non, mentit-il finalement en se levant pour ranger ses devoirs. Non, je n'en sais rien et même si je le savais, je ne te dirais rien!

Sur ces mots, il quitta en trombe la Salle Commune.

Persuadé qu'il avait raison sur la véritable identité d'Edward, Harry évita soigneusement d'adresser la parole à Ron et Hermione. Pourtant, au bout de quelques jours, il fut forcé d'admettre que ses deux amis avaient mieux analysé la situation que lui.

Les capacités d'Edward en matière de magie laissaient à désirer. Elles étaient même désastreuses pour ne pas dire minables. Pire que lamentable, sa magie se révéla inutile car les seuls sortilèges qu'il maîtrisait plus ou moins pour l'instant étaient ceux de lévitation et d'annulation. Et encore. D'après Hermione il avait failli mettre la bibliothèque sens dessus dessous en exécutant un _Wingardium Leviosa_ qui avait fait s'élever dans les airs tous les meubles autour d'eux. Le professeur McGonagall avait dû intervenir car Ed refusa de rompre le sortilège par peur de se recevoir un secrétaire sur la tête. Harry était à présent certain que jamais Voldemort ne demanderait à un sorcier de niveau première année débutant, aussi intelligent soit-il, de venir rejoindre ses rangs.

Lors du deuxième jour de cours, il avait malencontreusement brûlé les trois quarts de sa robe de sorcier en voulant simplement exécuter le sortilège de réparation. L'heure suivante, il devait changer la pustule d'un Clabbert en bille de verre et, au lieu de cela, l'avait faite éclater. Le résultat étant que la moitié des élèves de la classe s'étaient vus recouverts d'une étrange substance violette malodorante. Harry commençait à se demander pourquoi Dumbledore avait accepté de le compter parmi les sixièmes années.

Cependant, il se révéla d'une grande aide pour les devoirs car, outre sa froide logique, Edward était devenu, peut-être même devant Hermione, le meilleur en termes de théorie. Aucun sujet ne semblait avoir de secret pour lui, encore moins l'alchimie dont il semblait connaître les moindres détails. Même en histoire de la magie, il parvenait à attirer l'attention de Binns par ses questions pertinentes et réfléchies, rendant le cours vivant comme il ne l'a jamais été. En omettant la métamorphose ou tout ce qui nécessitait l'utilisation de sa baguette, Ed était incontestablement le meilleur de la classe.

Résigné et légèrement honteux, Harry donna raison à Ron et à Hermione et se décida enfin à faire la paix avec eux. Il restait néanmoins persuadé de quelque chose : si Edward ne semblait pas être un Mangemort, il était certain qu'il détenait un secret et Harry se jura, foie de fouineur expérimenté, de le découvrir.

Assis au coin du feu de la Salle Commune, Edward faisait distraitement léviter des morceaux de parchemins déchirés à l'aide d'un régulateur de magie que lui avait dégoté Hermione, tandis que les trois autres terminaient leurs devoirs.

-Edward, puisque tu as fini, tu voudrais bien me relire, s'il te plait? Demanda Hermione en lui tendant son argumentation d'histoire de la magie.

Feignant de répondre, il prit tout de même la feuille que le jeune fille lui tendait et dit d'une voix ensommeillée :

-Ta problématique est mauvaise et ne correspond pas suffisamment au sujet... Désolé, mais peut-être que si tu formulais ça comme ça...

Il lui rendit le parchemin sur lequel il avait gribouillé quelques notes, alors que Ron marmonnait quelque chose comme "J'y crois pas, il donne des conseils à Hermione !" à l'oreille de Harry. La jeune fille avait finalement accepté le fait que quelqu'un pouvait la battre dans de nombreux domaines et qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester en tête éternellement. Elle était plutôt bonne joueuse et cela mettait en jeu son sens de la compétition.

-Merci... fit-elle. Tu sais, tu devrais t'entraîner à exécuter les sortilèges basiques, car vu ton niveau, excuse-moi Ed, mais tu auras du mal cette année, d'autant plus que le programme est très chargé.

Le garçon grogna que dans ce cas, elle n'avait cas lui apprendre à maîtriser sa puissance car il y avait de grandes chances pour que Poudlard se retrouve détruit après cette première semaine de cours. Il illustra ses propos sarcastique en donnant machinalement un petit coup de baguette.

Aussitôt, le vase sur le buffet explosa en mille éclats et plusieurs personnes sursautèrent. Pattenrond, le gros chat roux d'Hermione, alla se réfugier à l'ombre d'une grande armoire, terrorisé. Sa maîtresse leva les yeux au ciel.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas gagné...

Et pourtant, au bout de trois jours, l'alchimiste avait acquis presque tous les sorts de niveau première année et, même si sa magie restait défectueuse et incontrôlable, elle avait le mérite de ne plus à mettre le feu à n'importe quoi, ce qui fut un vrai soulagement pour les élèves de la classe, qui en avaient assez de se retrouver avec les sourcils ou les cheveux roussis à chaque cours.

Ses progrès considérables étaient le résultat de ses nuits blanches passées à s'exercer sur certains sortilèges, à les décortiquer, à les comprendre et à s'entrainer à réguler son énergie.

Le soir, alors que tout le monde était couché, il allait à la bibliothèque, que Dumbledore avait entièrement mise à sa disposition, même de nuit. Il pouvait ainsi effectuer ses recherches à l'abri des soupçons et s'entraîner. Malheureusement, faute de concentration sans doute, rien ne le mettait sur la piste de la pierre philosophale. Mais jamais il n'abandonnerait, même si cela voulait dire passer des jours et des nuits sans dormir, à chercher un moyen de rendre son corps à son frère...

Un grincement sonore le tira brusquement de ses pensées. Il retint sa respiration, inquiet puisqu'il était censé être le seul ayant accès à la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci. Une ombre se dessina sur le sol et une silhouette tourna à l'angle d'un rayonnage. Dans une attitude militaire, Edward sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds, le cœur battant. L'intrus s'approchait lentement et il sursauta quand la faible lueur de sa chandelle éclaira le visage du nouveau venu.

-Mon dieu professeur vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs, gémit Ed, une main sur sa poitrine

Rogue, inébranlable se contenta de faire courir son regard sur les innombrables manuscrits de son élève.

-Je vois que vous êtes en apprentissage intensif.

Ed soupira.

-Un apprentissage intensif, mais bien stérile, rectifia-t-il en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

-Mais vous vous ne laissez pas démonter. Je venais vous voir à propos de la retenue que je vous ai administrée quelques jours plutôt.

Le jeune alchimiste lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Compte-tenu de vos obligations envers l'ordre et l'armée, j'ai pris la décision d'amoindrir votre sentence à une retenue de deux heures.

Edward sonda Severus un long moment.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin. Ma punition est entièrement méritée et je ne tiens pas à m'en défiler. J'avais juste besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Genre si vous êtes fiable.

Un rictus tordit le visage cireux de l'ancien maître des potions.

-Votre arrogance est une qualité qui vous aurait valu un passage à Serpentard.

-Dîtes ça à votre directeur. C'est lui qui m'a imposé ma maison. Les Gryffondors sont bien sympathiques mais autrement j'aurais opté pour Serdaigle. Ou Serpentard malgré le fait qu'il y'ait cette petite lopette de Malfoy. Enfin, selon la décision du Choipeaux.

Rogue ne tiqua pas à l'insulte proférée à son élève préféré et prit place à côté du jeune alchimiste qui s'était replongé dans ses recherches. Les heures défilèrent au rythme lent du balancier de l'horloge sans qu'un d'eux ne décrochât un mot, l'un par concentration, l'autre par respect. Lorsque l'aube pointa, le plus âgé se redressa et, sans un mot, quitta la bibliothèque silencieuse, sanctuaire sacré des fidèles érudits assoiffés de connaissances.

Pour Harry, la semaine passa avec une extrême lenteur, et ce fut un grand soulagement que de voir le vendredi arriver. A leur grand désarroi, avec tous les devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire, il leur serait difficile de trouver du temps pour se détendre durant le week-end, sans compter la première saison de Quidditch qui approchait à grand pas et qu'il devait préparer assidûment. Il pensa alors, nostalgique, à ses premières années, si peu contraignantes.

Durant le cours d'histoire de la magie, qui avait pour défaut d'être la dernière heure de la journée, Harry ne cessait de jeter un œil sur l'horloge deux fois dans la même minute. Dieu que c'était long!

Alors que lui et Ron dormaient à moitié en faisant de temps à autre un pendu ou un morpion, Ed et Hermione était complètement absorbés par le cours de Binns qui débitait comme toujours son cours de manière monocorde et magistrale. Edward, bien qu'attentif, semblait dormir debout et avait abandonné toute tentative de poser des questions auxquelles tout le monde s'intéresserait.

Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, ils furent les premiers à sortir, avant même que le professeur n'eut eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Arrivé à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, Harry se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil au coin du feu et grogna de plaisir.

-Enfin! J'ai cru que ça ne se finirait jamais ! Mais au fait, où sont Hermione et Edward? demanda-t-il en constatant leur absence.

-Ed est allé à la bibliothèque et Hermione est partie chercher son stupide chat, fit Ron en s'enfonçant dans un fauteuil moelleux à côté de lui.

-Il passe sa vie dans les livres! Pas étonnant qu'il ait sans cesse l'air d'un zombi sorti tout droit d'un jeu vidéo de Dudley ! S'exclama Harry qui avait remarqué la mine fatigué du blondinet. Bon ! Je vais le chercher. On fera un tournoi d'échec version sorcier après, ça te dit?

Ron se contenta d'hausser les épaules en baillant paresseusement.

Quand il arriva la bibliothèque, la seule personne encore présente à part madame Pince, était Edward, entouré d'immenses piles de livres qui penchaient dangereusement, à l'instar de la tour de Pise. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas franchement calculé pour que ça tienne.

-Rah, bordel! C'est coincé ! L'huile ! Elle est où ? Aïe ! Retentit la voix du petit blond.

Avec un petit sourire, Harry se fraya un chemin parmi les ouvrages maladroitement entassés. Edward lui tournait le dos et était visiblement très énervé.

-Stupide boulon! Allez, mince! grogna-t-il.

Harry se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention du garçon qui se retourna dans un bond, les mains derrière le dos, tel un enfant qu'on aurait surpris en train de voler des bonbons dans un magasin.

-Ah ! Harry, ça va ? S'écria-t-il, avec un rire peu convaincant.

-Euh oui... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? S'enquit le concerné cherchant à apercevoir ce qu'Ed tentait de dissimuler.

-Ce que je répar...heu, faisais ? Rien. Enfin, rien d'intéressant... Et toi ?

-Je te cherchais. La bibliothèque va fermer, tu viens ?

-J'...J'arrive ! Pars devant ! fit Edward, d'une voix plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire.

Suspicieux, Harry lui jeta un dernier regard inquisiteur avant de tourner les talons. Ce garçon était vraiment étrange, il le constatait chaque jour un peu plus. Il passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans la bibliothèque, ne dormait pas au dortoir et n'enlevait jamais ses gants. Les mystères qui planaient sur cet énergumène blond étaient difficiles à soulever.

Il s'était juré d'en apprendre plus sur lui, mais en ce moment, rien ne le mettait sur la voie, mise à part son mystérieux intérêt pour la pierre philosophale.

-J'ai encore gagné ! s'exclama Edward en déposant sa dernière carte sur la table.

-C'est pas juste... Ca fait la troisième fois! Laisses-moi me rattraper aux échecs ! Supplia Harry avec dépit.

-Hors de question! On y a déjà joué deux fois et j'ai gagné! Lui rappela le blondinet d'un air ravi en se levant plutôt brusquement.

Aussitôt, une dizaine de cartes tombèrent de sa manche droite, sous l'air déconcerté du brun.

-Tu as triché, j'y crois pas ! Rugit Harry en se jetant sur lui.

Le garçon l'esquiva sans peine et s'ensuivit alors une course poursuite dans toute la salle commune sous les yeux de tous leurs camarades qui contemplait ce spectacle singulier, amusés. Au bout d'un moment, Harry parvint à l'attraper par le bras droit qu'il tordit à moitié pour l'empêcher de bouger. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait s'attaquer à quelqu'un de sa taille.

-Bon j'arrête ! J'arrête ! Pardon ! Ok, j'ai triché au pouilleux, certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer de m'arracher le bras!

Peu convaincu, le jeune sorcier resserra sa prise. Il entendit un craquement sinistre puis un bruit métallique assez désagréable qui le contraint à le lâcher.

-D'accord, j'accepte tes excuses... Mais à une condition! Accepta Harry le souffle légèrement court et un sourire en coin.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez Monsieur l'Elu ! Railla Edward en s'inclinant tel un vassal devant son seigneur.

-Tu fais ma dissertation de potion !

Vers onze heure du soir, Edward s'extirpa de ses draps et sortit du dortoir en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, les trois paires de chaussettes qu'il avait enfilées ne suffisant pas à masquer le bruit que faisait sa jambe gauche au contact de la pierre. Il fit pivoter le portrait et prit la direction de la salle de bain des préfets au cinquième étage, quelques livres sous le bras.

Il avait obtenu l'accord de Dumbledore, qui trouvait qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme ces temps-ci et qu'il avait besoin de se détendre. Le directeur lui avait même donné le mot de passe pour passer la porte qui y menait, « Fraîcheur des Pins », et lui avait recommandé le bain à bulles. Un peu surpris, tout d'abord, le jeune alchimiste comptait quand même s'y rendre. Cela lui permettrait de prendre un peu de bon temps tout en continuant d'étudier.

Il marchait lentement dans les couloirs sombres, prêtant l'oreille à tout bruit pouvant lui indiquer la présence d'autrui. Finalement il atteignit le cinquième étage sans encombre et ce fut avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'il entra dans la salle de bain. Elle était spacieuse, faite en marbre blanc et le bain incrusté au centre de la pièce avait la taille d'une piscine municipale. Une centaine de robinets d'or s'alignaient sur le pourtour de la baignoire, chacun contenant une substance différente destinée à colorer ou à parfumer le bain.

Ed s'amusa à en ouvrir quelques-uns au hasard, laissant s'écouler des robinets de l'eau très chaude, de la mousse et des bulles de toutes les couleurs, avant de se laisser glisser dans l'eau bouillante du bain complètement rempli. Une sensation de chaleur l'envahit et il plongea sa tête dans l'eau brulante. Il veilla cependant à avoir pied. Il tenait à sa vie et ce n'était certainement ni le moment ni l'endroit pour mettre un terme à celle-ci. Edward ferma les yeux avec un soupir d'aise et se concentra uniquement sur le léger clapotis de l'eau. Il se sentait si bien, si serein...

Au bout d'un certain temps, il se décida enfin à sortir, avant que tout son corps -du moins presque- ne se transforme en pruneau sec. Il prit soin de bien sécher ses automails car la moindre trace de rouille sur ses prothèses mécaniques condamnerait le crâne du garçon à subir les dommages considérables, encouragés par la clé à molette de sa tendre mécanicienne.

Il se revêtit et s'apprêtait à sortir, quand soudain, il se sentit observé. Il tendit l'oreille, s'arrêtant presque de respirer. Seul le silence lui répondit. Un léger bruissement dans la serrure le fit frissonner. Quelqu'un se tenait derrière la porte, sans aucun doute.

Lentement, Edward s'approcha, saisit la poignée et ouvrit d'un coup sec. Devant lui s'étala de tout son long, un Harry complètement dépassé par cette situation plus qu'inconfortable.


	8. Le retour aux sources

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je pensais ne pas pouvoir poster avant samedi. Techniquement, je ne devais pas avoir accès à Internet aujourd'hui, demain je serai en vadrouille entre Figueres et Cadaquès (mon chtit cadeau d'anniversaire :3) et après, je bifurque encore… Mais j'ai pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre et j'espère que le résultat y est sinon… sinon rien, que voulais vous que je vous dise ? Signalez-moi toute incohérence, ou faute qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.**

 **Merci à LuneXD pour son commentaire, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.**

 **Merci à ceux qui lisent/suivent et commentent.**

 **Ça met du baume au cœur, honnêtement**

 **Chapitre 7:** Le retour aux sources

Lentement, Edward saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec pour voir s'étaler de tout son long devant lui un Harry complètement dépassé par cette situation plus qu'inconfortable...

Le petit blond ne disait rien, enterré dans un mutisme furieux. Il se contentait de l'observer avec une once d'étonnement et, ô dieu, bien trop de sévérité. Harry, pour sa part, ne savait plus où se mettre. Quelque part en entre deux cations, probablement. Il ignorait tout à fait quelle excuse il pourrait bien lui sortir pour justifier cet acte, justement, non justifiable. Espionner quelqu'un, qui plus est dans son bain, n'était pas la meilleure idée que le Survivant ait eut dans toute sa courte vie. De plus, quand ce quelqu'un n'était autre qu'Edward, ce n'était non pas sa dignité qui était en jeu.

Le visage encore plus rouge que le fameux manteau d'Edward, Harry se releva.

\- Qu'est-ce que...tu fais là ? demanda le blondinet en détachant bien chaque mot.

\- Moi? –Il avait l'impression d'avoir respiré des litres d'hélium tant sa voix était aigüe- Rien... Je passais par-là, fit-il avec innocence.

Peut-être étaient-ce les yeux dorés et accusateurs d'Ed qui lui faisait cet effet, mais il avait la net impression qu'il n'avait jamais aussi mal menti.

\- A minuit? S'étonna Ed en réprimant un sourire tant bien que mal.

\- Je voulais me rendre aux cuisines pour... Enfin tu vois! Mais euh sinon tu...as pris un...bain ?

Edward arqua un sourcil.

\- Ben oui, ça t'étonne ? J'ai un minimum d'hygiène tu sais.

\- Ah...euh, et... Dis-moi...tu as tout enlevé ? Interrogea Harry en se maudissant lui-même pour ses questions plus que stupides.

Les joues d'Edward prirent une couleur coquelicot et il répliqua:

\- C... C'est quoi cette question ? Mais bien sûr !

\- Même... Enfin vraiment tout, genre euh... Tes gants ? Martela son vis-à-vis, conscient qu'il poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin.

\- As-tu déjà vu quelqu'un se laver encore habillé toi ? Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ?

"Mince, j'aurais dû voir ça!" songea l'Elu, avant de se rendre compte du sous-entendu très gênant -mais complètement involontaire- de sa pensée.

\- Absolument! Je vais très bien!

Avec un rire qui n'était pas le sien, il sortit sous le regard ahuri d'Edward. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve un moyen de lui faire oublier cette discussion et ce dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Tu... Tu m'accompagne à la cuisine? Ils ont eu une livraison de choco-grenouilles! Fut la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Ne t'inquiètes pas, avec ma cape d'invisibilité, on ne craindra rien!

Edward jeta un regard mauvais sur l'elfe qui se trouvait à ses pieds. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui rendait bien, un air de profond dégout accentuant la laideur de sa figure fripée. Et cela ne plaisait guère au petit alchimiste qui ne supportait pas qu'on le regarde ainsi.

Déjà, lorsqu'il était entré dans la cuisine, des centaines de personnages identiques s'étaient littéralement jetées sur eux en babillant gaiment de leurs petites voix fluette. Leur aspect insolite avait surpris Edward au point qu'il s'était mis à hurler. Le premier choc passé, il avait appris que ces joyeuses créatures étaient en fait des Elfes de maison et il s'était alors souvenu de la S.A.L.E, l'association pleine de bonté (mais inutile) fondée par Hermione.

\- Je vois que monsieur Harry Potter à emmener un de ses amis ! Couina l'un d'eux en redressant sur sa tête le cache-théière qui lui servait de couvre-chef. Je vais vous faire servir de quoi vous restaurer.

En quelques secondes seulement, l'établi fut recouvert de toutes sortes de plats, de desserts et de friandises tous aussi alléchants les uns que les autres. Alors qu'il piochait dans chacune des vasques contenant ces mets tout en essayant de garder une certaine contenance, Edward vit Dobby, l'Elfe dont l'accueil avait été plus que chaleureux, engager une discussion avec Harry sur... la politique. Ces étranges petits êtres étaient en fait dotés de capacités intellectuelles impressionnantes et d'un sens critique bien plus développé que certains hommes.

Un autre se contentait de le dévisager et semblait proférer au plus profond de son essence, toutes les pires injures de monde. Gêné au plus haut point par ce regard assassin dont il ignorait la raison, Edward mordit dans une part de flan, après s'être assuré que celle-ci n'était pas empoisonnée.

\- Monsieur Harry Potter et Monsieur l'ami de Harry Potter désireraient-ils emporter de quoi se revigorer sur le chemin du retour ? Proposa Dobby en leur tendant un panier rempli à ras-bord de choco-grenouilles, de dragées surprises, de pattes-à-citrouille et de parts de tartes. Ils acceptèrent volontiers et repartirent.

Harry profita de cette petite escapade nocturne afin de montrer à Edward les différents endroits du château, ainsi que quelques passages secrets encore praticables. Grâce à la carte du maraudeur, l'Elu pouvait connaître chaque endroit que Rusard occupait, évitant ainsi de facheux face à face avec le concierge et sa maudite boule de poils. Sa cape était également d'une grande aide car ils pouvaient rester invisibles et se protéger des mauvaises rencontres. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit, même avec la carte.

Durant de très longues minutes, les deux Gryffondors se promenèrent à travers les corridors du château, discutant de tout et n'importe quoi, et Ed posait beaucoup de questions à Harry sur les exploits qu'il avait accompli au cours de ces cinq dernières années au collège. Mais dès que la conversation dérivait sur le vie d'Edward, ou globalement sur tous les mystères qui planaient autour de lui, le concerné s'empressait de changer de sujet, et c'était la même chose du côté de Harry quand l'alchimiste essayait de lui poser une quelconque question sur la pierre philosophale. Pourtant, malgré toutes les choses qu'ils se cachaient l'un et l'autre, ils avaient l'impression que leur escapade nocturne et leurs bavardages, bien qu'évasifs, avaient renforcés les liens entre eux, et ils se considéraient tous deux presque comme des amis.

Quelque part dans le château, une horloge sonna une heure du matin, et Harry jugea qu'il était préférable de retourner au dortoir.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, un feu de cheminée crépitait encore dans l'âtre. Harry se posta devant quelques minutes pour réchauffer ses mains et ses pieds gelés (mine de rien, il faisait froid à Poudlard durant la nuit) et monta d'un pas trainant l'escalier en colimaçon.

\- Tu viens? Demanda-t-il à Edward en baillant.

\- Pars devant, j'arrive dans deux minutes.

N'insistant pas davantage, sans doute à cause de la fatigue, Harry se glissa dans la chambre, enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et se jeta sur son lit. Il s'endormit, sans même avoir pris la peine de retirer son manteau.

A son réveil, il eut le pressentiment que cette journée serait bien agréable. En effet, il avait prévu de s'entrainer un peu au Quidditch avec Ron dont la pression par rapport à la saison qui débutait, atteignait son paroxysme. Demain, le brun attribuerait les nouveaux rôles et il tenait à ce que son meilleur ami soit gardien dans son équipe. En tant que capitaine, il ne devait pas faire de favoritisme mais rien ne lui interdisait de l'entraîner un peu. En premier lieu, il devait lui apprendre à gérer sa nervosité, chose plutôt compliquée quand on connaît la confiance de Ron vis-à-vis de lui-même.

Vers neuf heures du matin, Harry descendit dans la salle commune d'un pas alègre, armé de son éclair de feu et l'estomac dans les talons. Il veilla à ne pas faire de bruit car la majorité des élèves dormaient encore. Il sursauta quand un ronflement bruyant s'éleva derrière son dos.

Il pivota et aperçut Edward, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, un livre sur le visage et sa main gauche posée sur son ventre à l'air. Une dizaine de secondes durant, le Survivant l'observa, tiraillé par l'envie cuisante d'accomplir un méfait et celle, plus sage, de poursuivre son chemin. Mais parfois, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Une répartie espiègle dans son regard vert, Harry s'approcha du blond paisiblement endormi, et coinça le nez de celui-ci entre son pouce et son index, puis il tordit légèrement. Edward, fort surprit et furibond, se redressa dans un spasme tandis que Harry éclatait d'un rire sonore en se tenant les côtes.

\- Ça va pas ou quoi! Beugla Ed, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Ahahah! P... Par... Pardon! Je...J'ai pas pû... m'en empêcher, balbutia le sorcier d'une voix hachée tant son rire était fort.

Il lui fallut au moins cinq bonnes minutes et une centaine de cris de la tornade rouge pour retrouver son sérieux. Il finit par se calmer lorsqu'il reçut un grimoire en pleine figure à cause du tapage qu'il faisait.

\- Bon, à part pour venir déranger mon paisible sommeil, que fais-tu dans la salle commune de si bonne heure ? S'enquit Edward, dont la fureur causé par ce brusque réveil avait diminué sans pour autant disparaître.

\- Ron et moi pensions aller faire une petite promenade aérienne afin de retrouver des sensations et nos réflexes, répondit Harry en désignant son balai.

Ed ne dit rien, une expression indéchiffrable collée au visage comme s'il hésitait entre rire de cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût ou prendre au sérieux cette aberration.

Devant cette perplexité refoulée, Harry perdit son sourire.

\- Attends, tu n'as jamais entendu parler du Quidditch?

Ed fit un signe de dénégation et le sorcier entreprit de lui expliquer en quoi consistait ce jeu et les différentes règles à respecter. Edward semblait s'y intéresser car il lui posa des dizaines de questions, que cela fût sur l'histoire de ce sport, les fautes, les grands joueurs et les différents matchs auxquels Harry avait assisté ou même participé.

Ils étaient à présent dans la Grande Salle et Ed soumettait Harry à un véritable interrogatoire.

\- Passionnant vraiment. Tu occupes quel poste dans ton équipe ?

\- Attrapeur ! Il faut être petit et rapide car le vif d'or file à toute vitesse! Par contre on est très exposé aux cognards, ce qui nous empêche régulièrement d'établir une stratégie. Tu ferais un bon attrapeur, tu as le physique idéa...

-QUI EST-CE QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT RENTRER DANS LE TROU D'UNE SERRURE ? Implosa Edward.

La parole de trop.

-Mais j'ai jamais dit ça, calme-toi Ed, le rassura Harry avec le plus grand sérieux en masquant son hilarité.

Apparemment, son ami blond faisait un petit complexe sur sa taille et il prenait un grand plaisir à le taquiner sur ce sujet, simplement pour voir ses réactions excessives et quelles expressions sorties de Dieu ne sait où il allait utiliser.

-Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir d'autre? Continua le sorcier pour faire diversion, alors qu'Edward fulminait encore.

L'intéressé ouvrait la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question quand Ron déboula comme un fou à côté de lui.

\- Salut! Bien dormi ? Il fait beau aujourd'hui, le ciel est dégagé, c'est parfait pour s'entraîner!

De toute évidence, il était d'humeur joviale, ce qui soulagea Harry qui en avait assez de subir les sauts d'humeurs de son meilleur ami quand il partait s'entraîner.

\- Oui en effet, c'est bien. J'étais justement en train de parler de Quidditch avec Ed.

L'assiette de Ron se remplit au point que son contenu déborda légèrement et coula sur la table.

\- Ah, et pourquoi ne rejoindrais-tu pas l'équipe ? Ce serait sympa ! Proposa-t-il, la bouche pleine de bacon.

Edward haussa les épaules, l'air peu emballé.

\- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment, mais peut-être que je viendrais vous regarder jouer un de ces quatre.

Il ne put en dire davantage car le courrier venait d'arriver et entre tous les hululements des hiboux, il était difficile de se faire entendre.

Une petite chouette déposa devant Edward une lettre rouge vif. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, partagé entre le rire et l'anxiété. Son indécision fut de courte durée car le blondinet commençait déjà à déchirer le haut de la lettre d'un air ravi. Il eut à peine le temps d'achever ceci qu'un hurlement strident explosa dans toute la Grande Salle.

Telle ne fut pas la surprise d'Edward lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son vénérable et adoré Colonel lui percer les tympans. Surpris, il jeta la missive à une cinquantaine de centimètres plus loin comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe, ce qui, ironiquement, était à peu près semblable.

\- EDWARD ELRIC ! QUAND TE DÉCIDERAS-TU ENFIN A ME DONNER CE FICHU RAPPORT ! UNE SEMAINE QUE J'ATTENDS DES NOUVELLES !

Bientôt les cris du jeune homme couvrirent ceux de son supérieur.

\- JE N'AVAIS PAS LE TEMPS FIGUREZ-VOUS !

Mais il s'aperçut bientôt que sa tentative était vaine.

\- ... TOUTE LA PAPERASSE QUE J'AI À FAIRE A CAUSE DE TOI! JE TE PREVIENS, ESPÈCE DE PETIT IRRESPONSABLE, QUE SI JE NE L'AI PAS LUNDI, TU AURAS DE SERIEUX ENNUIS!

\- C'EST QUI LE NAIN DE JARDIN SI PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT DORMIR DANS UNE MAISON DE POUPEE ! hurla Ed en repartant sans on manège habituel.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint cependant, car la missive s'embrasa et se transforma en un petit tas de cendres son air ahuri.

Un silence pesant s'était abattu sur la Grande Salle, perturbé ci et là de quelques petits rires moqueurs. Décontenancé, le blond qui s'était levé sous le coup de la colère se rassit et plongea la têt dans son bol de porridge, avec la sensation d'avoir pris un coup de soleil sur les joues. Décidément, la journée commençait d'une bien désagréable façon.

Vers dix heures, Harry et Ron partirent pour le terrain de Quidditch alors qu'Hermione allait poser des questions au professeur McGonagall à propos d'un quelconque sortilège. Edward, pour sa part, n'avait pas tellement envie de s'enfermer à la bibliothèque par ce temps radieux et il songea alors qu'il pourrait rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Hagrid.

En sortant, il inspira à plein poumons l'air frais. Il y régnait une odeur de terre mouillée et de feu de bois caractéristique d'un été qui allait bientôt s'achever. Une légère brise vint lui caresser le visage et il se sentit soudain plus léger. D'un pas moins lourd qu'à l'ordinaire, il prit la direction de la cabane du garde-chasse.

Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais la maison d'Hagrid avait un aspect plus lugubre que d'habitude. Edward toqua et il fallut au moins une bonne minute avant que l'occupant des lieux ne daignât lui ouvrir. Ce fut une vision des plus effrayantes que le géant lui offrit. Il avait la barbe et les cheveux encore plus hirsutes qu'auparavant et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. De sa gorge sortit une sorte de grognement rauque que le blond tenta de décripter.

\- Quesstuveux?

Ed hésita.

\- Euh... Vous allez bien? S'enquit-il, un peu soucieux.

Sa question fut comme un déclencheur car aussitôt, le demi-géant abandonna son air bourru et fondit en larmes. Il s'effondra dans les bras du garçon qui peina à garder son équilibre.

\- Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Paniqua-t-il.

\- C... C'est Aragog ! Snif ! Je crois qu'il va mourir, pleura Hagrid, parlant par saccades à cause de ses sanglots irrépressibles.

\- Comment ça ? Qui est Aragog ?

Le géant renifla bruyamment, lui faisant signe d'entrer. Il lui servit une tasse de thé et des biscuits semblables à de la pierre, le tout en silence et les mains saisies de tremblements. Lui-même se servit une grande choppe de vieil hydromel qu'il but d'une traite sans en apprécier le goût.

Après une courte pause silencieuse, seulement entrecoupée par les pleurs du barbu, Edward se mit en tête de le faire parler.

\- Bien. A présent racontez-moi tout.

Après une heure durant laquelle Hagrid tentait de faire des phrases plus ou moins correctes, autrement dit avec un sujet, un verbe et un complément, pour un tout cohérent, Edward avait appris qu'Aragog était une araignée d'un mètre quatre-vingt vivant avec sa petite famille dans la forêt interdite. L'élan de compassion qu'il avait ressenti pour le garde-chasse s'était quelque peu étiolé lorsque l'image d'une grosse bébête poilue aux yeux multiples s'était imposée dans son esprit.

\- J'l'aime tellement... Mais maintenant j'peux plus aller l'voir, sa famille refuse de laisser passer quiconque. J'viens de m'rend' compte qu's'ils étaient si dociles avec moi, c'était parc' qu'il leur demandait.

Il acheva sa phrase dans une plainte déchirante.

\- Mais il y a certainement un moyen de le sauver ! L'encouragea Edward, peu convaincu lui-même.

Hagrid prit une bouteille de cognac (sa réserve d'hydromel ayant totalement disparu) et l'avala en quelques goulées.

\- Non... Aucun. A moins que t'ais quelque chose à proposer toi, déclara-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Une idée germa dans la tête de l'alchimiste. Une idée peut-être un peu trop mesquine mais il n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner.

\- Je crois avoir une idée. Mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide.

Le géant acquiesça sans hésitation, prêt à tout pour sauver son petit Aragog. Sans doute l'alcool lui avait fait perdre l'esprit.

\- Il se trouve que vous détenez un objet terriblement puissant au sein de votre établissement. Quelque chose de secret semble-t-il.

Il marqua un temps, afin qu'Hagrid assimile ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Continues, le pria-t-il d'une voix faible, d'quoi tu parles?

\- De la pierre philosophale.

Edward fixa son vis-à-vis qui ne dit rien, le visage figée dans une stupéfaction horrifiée. Au bout d'un moment, le géant ouvrit la bouche pour parler et, pour la seconde fois, éclata en sanglots.

\- J'aimerais tant croire en c'que tu dis! Mais c'est impossibleeeeeeeeuh ! Cria-t-il en enfouissant sa tête entre ses bras.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Si vous me dîtes où elle se trouve, alors je pourrais la ramener et sauver votre ami, insista Ed, soudain saisi d'un doute terrible.

\- Impossible, répéta Hagrid. La pierre... la pierre a été détruite.

Le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner, tout comme le temps. L'espace parut se résorber sous les pieds de l'adolescent dont la chute intérieure était vertigineuse. A l'entente de ces mots, Edward devint livide. Non. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. La pierre philosophale, cet artefact de puissance, symbole de perfection brisé, annihilé, disparu, vaincu… Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il prit cet air que les gens ont quand ils viennent de rescaper d'un accident de voiture ou d'un incendie. L'air de quelqu'un qui a tout perdu et qui doit recommencer.

\- Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Elle... Elle est censée être parfaite ! Comment ? Chevrota Edward, comme s'il était au bord des larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'j'en sais moi! C'est pas à moi qu'faut le demander mais à Dumbledore!

-D...Dumbledore ? Mais il est au courant ?

\- Ben sûr qu'oui ! Tu crois quoi ? Il a travaillé en collaboration avec Flamel ! C'est eux deux qui ont décidé de se débarrasser de c'te caillou... Aragog, snif...

La tête du géant roula sur le côté, et il se mit à ronfler.

Edward restait là, stoïque et en proie d'une atonie due au choc de la nouvelle. Désemparé, bouleversé, effondré, horrifié. Trahi. Exactement. Trahi. Parce que le directeur était passé outre les conditions fixées à son arrivée.

Le Fullmetal assurait une protection au niveau de l'Ordre en donnant les subventions nécessaires à son développement et, en contrepartie, Dumbledore lui révélait tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur la pierre. Il devait y avoir une explication. Un sentiment de colère et de frustration naquit en lui. Hagard et furieux, Edward sortit de la petite maison pour se diriger d'un pas rapide jusqu'au château.

Ne tenant pas compte des protestations des élèves qu'il bousculait sur son passage, Ed courrait à en perdre haleine. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus conscience de rien, et n'entendit même pas Rusard l'interpeler pour lui infliger une heure de retenue, étant donné que sa course effrénée avait entraîné la chute de plusieurs armures et causé divers dégâts matériels. De toute façon, il n'en avait cure.

Dans un couloir semblant désert, Edward accéléra la cadence, avant de heurter quelqu'un de plein fouet au tournant du corridor.

\- Aïe ! Oh, Edward ! S'exclama Hermione en se massant le nez. Pardon je ne t'avais pas vu... Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu es tout pâle.

\- Oui, siffla-t-il. Je vais très bien. Maintenant, excuse-moi!

Il la repoussa plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et reprit sa course effrénée.

Le petit blond arriva enfin devant la porte du bureau du directeur, encadrée par deux immenses gargouilles qui barraient l'entrée.

\- Laissez-moi passer! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait sec mais qui trahissait une certaine émotion.

Les gardiens de pierres n'esquissèrent pas le moindre geste.

\- Laissez-moi... passer, répéta-t-il à nouveau en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

Les statues restèrent dans une inertie totale, si bien que le jeune alchimiste, les nerfs à vifs, se mit à crier.

\- Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? Faut vous le dire en quelle langue ? En Xinois peut-être?

\- Monsieur Elric! L'apostropha le professeur McGonagall qui venait d'apparaître à l'angle du mur. Il est interdit d'hurler dans l'enceinte du château!

\- J'exige de voir le professeur Dumbledore, Commanda-t-il en ignorant superbement le sermon de la vielle dame.

\- M... Mais enfin! Le directeur n'est pas libre pour l'instant ! Il est en entretien !

\- Qu'il le remette à plus tard!

McGonagall écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

\- Pardon ? Dois-je vous rappeler que ce n'est pas le rôle d'un élève de… Commença-t-elle avec indignation avant de se rappeler d'un détail important.

\- C'est un ordre, lança-t-il fermement, en brandissant sa montre d'Alchimiste d'Etat.

Le professeur se tut, observant le jeune homme avec des yeux de merlan frit.

\- Je...Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, souffla-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Elle se tourna face aux gargouilles et énonça rapidement le mot de passe avant de disparaître dans les escaliers en colimaçon à présent dégagés.

Durant les cinq minutes qui précédèrent le retour de McGonagall, Ed faisait les cent pas devant la porte, agacé.

La simple idée d'avoir était mené en bateau lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Hagrid qui lui avait mentit. Non, il était certain que dans l'état second dans lequel était le géant, il ne pouvait que dire la vérité. Mais alors pourquoi Dumbledore avait omis le fait que la pierre avait été détruite ?

\- M. Elric.

Le blond sursauta, n'ayant pas vu revenir son professeur de Métamorphose.

-Le directeur vous fait savoir qu'il ne peut pas vous recevoir pour le moment et demande à ce que vous repassiez plus tard, lui annonça McGonagall qui avait repris contenance.

Ne désirant pas en entendre davantage, Edward se faufila entre les gargouilles qui étaient sur le point de se refermer et gravit les marches quatre à quatre. Ne prenant pas la peine de frapper, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'introduisit dans le bureau. Dumbledore était en pleine conversation avec un homme aux cheveux roux et au front dégarni, lequel le fixa étrangement.

\- J'ai à vous parler, annonça simplement l'alchimiste

\- Veuillez m'excuser mais, comme vous le voyez, je ne suis pas disposé à m'entretenir avec vous pour l'instant, répliqua le vieil homme sans lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Je m'en moque royalement! Désolé monsieur mais c'est une affaire des plus importante.

Bien que son ton était calme, il sentait sa colère prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur et il sut qu'il lui serait difficile de se contenir. Après une minute de réflexion, Dumbledore, toujours aussi inébranlable, congédia l'homme roux :

\- Pardon Arthur, mais ce jeune homme semble impatient de converser avec moi, puis-je vous demander quelques minutes?

\- Bien sûr, accepta ledit Arthur, compréhensif.

Il sortit et ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se referma que la rage d'Edward le submergea. Une déferlante colérique qu'il ne se gêna pas pour déverser sur le directeur.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit, murmura-t-il, tellement bas que c'en était pratiquement inaudible et les poings tremblants.

-POURQUOI M'AVEZ VOUS CACHÉ QUE LA PIERRE AVAIT ÉTÉ DETRUITE ? VOUS AVIEZ PROMIS DE ME DIRE TOUT CE QUE JE DEVAIS SAVOIR SUR ELLE ! J'AI RESPECTÉ MA PART DU CONTRAT EN ESPERANT AVOIR ENFIN UNE PISTE MAIS ENCORE UNE FOIS, ON A FAIT QUE SE MOQUER DE MOI!

Dumbledore croisa les doigts sous son menton et dit avec une neutralité déconcertante :

\- Tu sais déjà tout ce que tu devrais savoir. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour songer à ce genre de chose...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car le poing de métal d'Edward s'abattit sur son bureau avec une telle force qu'il s'ébranla. Quelques-uns des nombreux objets fragiles qui ornait celui-ci vinrent se fracasser au sol dans un concert de tintement.

\- TROP JEUNE?! J'AI BIENTÔT DIX SEPT ANS ! APRÈS CINQ ANS PASSÉS DANS L'ARMÉE, VOUS PENSEZ QUE JE SUIS TROP IMMATURE POUR CE GENRE DE CHOSE ! Sachez, monsieur le directeur, que rien, je dis bien RIEN, ne m'empêchera de trouver cette pierre, même si je dois y laisser ma vie!

\- A notre époque, les humains et particulièrement les scientifiques, sont tellement avides de pouvoir et de richesses qu'ils finissent par se détruire eux-mêmes. Tu ne sais pas les dangers que cela représente et ni le mal qu'elle te fera une fois qu'elle sera en ta possession, expliqua le professeur, un peu plus froid.

Le Fullmetal fut saisi d'un rire incoercible, presqu'hystérique mais dénué de joie.

\- Voyez-vous, je ne recherche ni la gloire, ni le pouvoir et encore moins l'immortalité. Elle est à portée de mes bras et pour faire ce que je veux avec, je n'aurais besoin que d'un morceau de craie ! Non, cette pierre je compte la détruire une fois que j'aurais fait ce qu'il faut que je fasse grâce à elle ! Et vous me dites que je suis trop jeune, que je n'y connais rien, mais je mettrais ma main à couper que vous n'en connaissez pas autant que moi sur la question. Par exemple l'élément principal qui entre dans sa composition.

Dumbledore marqua une pause. Son visage restait aussi impassible et décontracté qu'au début de leur entrevue mais ces yeux reflétaient un étonnement certain et une curiosité craintive.

\- Non en effet, je l'ignore, avoua-il

De nouveau, un rire nerveux secoua le jeune homme. Une sorte de ricanement froid et sarcastique.

\- J'en étais sûr! En même temps, je ne pense pas que Flamel soit du genre à vous révéler que son petit chef d'œuvre est fabriqué essentiellement à partir de vies humaines. Et pas qu'une si vous voulez mon avis, mais de centaines de milliers!

Le directeur restait de marbre, comme si cette révélation n'avait pas eu d'impact sur lui, pourtant, Edward aurait juré qu'il avait blêmit.

C'était du bluff, bien entendu. En réalité, il ignorait totalement si Flamel avait dû recourir à un sacrifice humain pour engendrer sa pierre.

\- Vous voyez ? Vous ne savez plus quoi dire. Je pense que ça suffit. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Il enfonça ses yeux ambrés dans le regard électrique de Dumbledore.

\- Une dernière chose, résiliez le contrat de Storm, je vous enverrai un justificatif sous peu.

Sur ces mots, il partit, le cœur lourd d'amertume et de déception. La bile lui serrait le cœur et remontait dans sa gorge, désagréablement. La seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était de s'en aller, quitter ce monde d'artifices et d'étincelles ridicules qui mettaient en péril tout ce qu'il avait jugé pour acquis jusque-là. Quitter ce monde de fou.

Il alla chercher sa valise qu'il fit en vitesse, griffonna un mot de remerciement à Harry, Ron et Hermione pour leur gentillesse. Se séparer deux était la seule chose qui rendait son départ un peu douloureux.

Le pas traînant, Ed descendit jusqu'aux cachots et s'arrêta devant la dernière porte du long couloir sombre. Il y porta quelques petits coups discrets et Severus Rogue lui ouvrit, non surpris de cette visite improvisée. Sans un mot, il s'écarta pour laisser entrer le petit blond.

-Si vous êtes venu pleurer sur mon épaule, je ne pense pas être la bonne personne, le prévint-il avec sarcasme.

-Vous faîtes pas de bile. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

Edward gardait la tête baissée, affligé.

-Vous pleurez ? Se moqua Rogue en sachant qu'il avait tort.

-Moi ? Jamais…

Indiciblement radouci, le maître des potions s'approcha de la cheminée, baguette en main et d'un geste du poignet, il raviva le feu. Ensuite, il plongea sa main dans une marmite en cuivre et jeta une sorte de poudre noire sur les flammes.

La lueur rougeoyante vira au vert profond et la pièce déjà sombre pris un air plus macabre encore. Une ambiance qu'appréciait beaucoup le petit blond.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à l'âtre mais y pénétra tout de même sans plus de réticence, impatient de fuir cet endroit.

Il ferma les yeux tout en essayant de ne pas penser à Alphonse. Il avait tellement peur de sa réaction. Son frère allait encore plus le haïr, même si il ne le montrerait pas, comme d'habitude. Il se contenterait de le rassurer, lui disant qu'ils trouveraient bien une autre piste et que de toute façon, sa situation n'était pas plus enviable que la sienne, qu'il devait penser à lui et encore tout un cortège d'inepties qu'il devra subir plus comme une remontrance que comme un soulagement.

Il songea à Harry, Ron et Hermione qu'il considérait maintenant pratiquement comme des amis. De vrais amis. Peut-être lui en voudront-ils. Qu'importe. Il avait l'habitude. D'une voix ferme et assurée, Ed clama le nom de sa destination.

\- Amestris, Quartier Général de Central!

Et il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes émeraude.


	9. Confrontations

**Ave, comparses de fanfictions !**

 **Je poste ce soir car demain je pars en randonnée pendant deux jours ! Oui j'ai toujours une excuse pour poster plus tôt.**

 **J'ai été agréablement surprise par les commentaires. Cinq commentaires pour les chapitres 7 et 8, je suis contente. Je vous invite une fois de plus à partager votre avis.**

 **Ah, euh pour ceux qui suivent depuis le Fandom Harry Potter, et non pas celui Fullmetal, je réponds aux reviews de ce-derniers uniquement. Personne ne commente sur la version At the crossroad of souls HP, bien que vous soyez plus nombreux XD C'est surprenant. Merci à vous tous pour vos suivis et vos commentaires. A chaque fois, vos avis et critiques sont instructifs, vos questions pertinentes me permettent de me remettre en question au même titre d'aider la fiction à corriger ses points noirs.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **LuneXD :** **Ah, une habituée. :D Alors oui, tu verras par la suite que je n'attribue pas toujours le rôle de gentil à Dumy. C'est flagrant au cours de la seconde partie dont le prologue présente un personnage plus cynique que de prime abord. J'adore quand il endosse ce rôle. Bah, tu as plus ou moins ta réponse dans ce chapitre, pour le retour d'Ed à Poudlard. Merci encore pour ton très gentil commentaire !**

 **Kawaiiko :** **Quel joli pseudonyme. C'est… Kawaii (*^*). Sinon merci pour tes deux commentaires, c'est vraiment, vraiment encourageant ! Merci merci ! Eh bien vois-tu, dans la première version de cette histoire, notre trio à ennui, comme je me plais à l'appeler, essayez par tous les moyens de découvrir la véritable identité d'Ed. Mais ici, ils ne le découvriront qu'au compte-goutte. Je ne veux pas tout révéler tout de suite, notamment pour les lecteurs qui suivent cette fiction sans connaître FMA (ils ne sont pas nombreux mais il y en a). Et puis, je suis partie du principe qu'ils ont autre chose à faire, Ed n'étant malheureusement –ou heureusement- pas le centre du monde. ^^. Encore merci pour tes commentaires et si tu as d'autres questions/ critiques, n'hésite pas.**

 **Nina :** **Je m'en suis doutée pour le pseudonyme, mais c'est tout de même une terrible coïncidence. Le commentaire en lui-même, maintenant. Pour tout t'avouer, au départ, les deux personnages n'étaient pas aussi proches. Mais compte tenu du caractère d'Edward, cela collait parfaitement et j'en avais terriblement envie. Et puis, c'est un hommage à Severus Rogue et son immense acteur** **.**

…

 **Tu me poses une sacrée colle. En fait, je ne me situe pas dans Brotherhood (à cause des trop nombreux éléments et sous-intrigues en jeu dans cette version). A aucun moment dans le premier anime on énonce le fait qu'Ed dorme et mange pour son frère. Après, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne dort pas, au contraire, il dort en cours, à la bibliothèque mais ce n'est pas reposant du tout et pas suffisant pour un adolescent en pleine croissance !**

 **Pour la cape, j'y avais pensé. Mais dans tous les cas, Harry se serait effondré devant Ed. Donc ça ne change pas grand-chose. Et puis ça doit être barbant de toujours se pavanait sous sa cape.**

 **J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions comme il se doit. Merci encore une fois pour tes commentaires, tes questions et tout çaaaa !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Chapitre 8 :** Confrontations

 _Amestris, 23 heures,_

Il était 23 heures au QG d'Amestris. Il régnait un calme presque religieux, seulement perturbé par le son de la plume sur le papier. Shieska, qui était en train de recopier un document important, soupira. Sa main était complètement ankylosée à force d'écrire et son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Son respect pour la hiérarchie l'empêchait de proférer le chapelet de jurons qui tournait dans son esprit, mais franchement… Quelle plaie ce Mustang ! Heureusement que le lieutenant Hawkeye avait pris son temps libre cette après-midi pour l'aider à finir toute cette paperasse. Autrement, elle serait encore là jusqu'au matin.

Alors que la jeune fille à lunettes pleurait sur son triste sort qui consisterait à rester toute sa vie derrière ce bureau, à réécrire des livres ou des dossiers que lui commandaient ses supérieurs, une étrange lueur anima l'âtre de la cheminée. Intriguée, la scribe s'en approcha et poussa un cri d'effroi mêlé de fascination. Les flammes étaient devenues vertes, au grand effarement de la pauvre Shieska qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser un geste, elle se retrouva propulsée au sol par une tornade rouge qui fondit sur elle comme un boulet de canon. Elle leva les yeux tout en maugréant toutes sortes de propos acerbes à l'adresse de son agresseur et ses globes oculaires s'agrandirent de stupeur à la vue de son supérieur, affalé sur elle.

-Monsieur Edward! S'exclama-t-elle, ravie mais surprise.

Le jeune homme se releva en époussetant ses habits noirs couverts de sui blanche. Il fixa la cheminée d'un air mauvais et jeta un coup d'œil à Shieska, laquelle affichait un air béat assez désopilant. Le parquet du bureau était maculé de cendres et Edward fit le ménage en seulement un claquement de main.

-Comment vous...? Enfin peu importe, n'étiez-vous pas censé être en mission très loin d'ici? Interrogea-t-elle en se relevant.

-Non elle s'est écourtée, désolé je dois aller voir le colonel, s'excusa-t-il, le ton amère tout en fuyant son regard.

Il lui fit un petit sourire pour ne pas paraître trop expéditif, bien qu'en cet instant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Juste parce qu'il avait de l'affection pour cette jeune militaire, il se montrait poli avec elle.

En sortant il put entendre, Shieska se questionner sur son incroyable entrée. Passer par une cheminée pour aller d'un endroit à l'autre, il n'y avait que les sorciers qui pouvaient avoir des idées aussi saugrenues.

Edward marchait lentement dans les couloirs du QG, saluant de temps à autres quelques connaissances sans pourtant s'arrêter pour prendre part à une quelconque discussion. La colère qui l'avait prise dans le bureau de Dumbledore avait laissé place à une profonde amertume. Cette même amertume qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il échouait et qui revenait inexorablement.

Le regard vague, il porta quelques petits coup à la porte du bureau de Mustang qui s'ouvrit immédiatement, avec une telle force qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur.

-Aïeeeeuh! cria-t-il en réfléchissant déjà au châtiment qu'il infligerait à celui qui lui avait osé faire ça.

-J'EN AI ASSEZ DE VOUS COLONEL! LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE VOUS QUITTEZ LE TRAVAIL SANS PREVENIR JE… Oh! Mais Edward? Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Riza en s'apercevant de la présence du petit blond.

-Bonjour lieutenant. Je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu, c'est tout. Le colonel est absent? S'enquit l'alchimiste d'un ton cordial.

Hawkeye le dévisagea, stupéfaite par le comportement du Fullmetal. Jamais Ed ne s'était montré aussi poli aussi... bien élevé. Encore moins quand il s'agissait de voir son supérieur auqeul il démontrait une haine sans borne.

-Oh, euh... Le colonel a déserté son poste, cet incapable crétin. Repassez demain et allez-vous reposer au dortoir pour rattraper quelques heures de sommeil, vous avez une mine affreuse, constata la sniper, un peu soucieuse.

-Non, je préfèrerais passer du temps avec Al. Où est-il d'ailleurs ? S'enquit-il en remarquant l'absence de son frère dans le bureau.

De plus en plus inquiète, Hawkeye lui rappela que le cadet des Elric était à Resembool et que c'était Edward lui-même qui le lui avait ordonné.

-Ah oui… c'est vrai, souffla-t-il sans pouvoir masquer sa déception.

Riza lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

-A voir votre tête, j'imagine que vos recherches n'ont abouti à rien. N'est-ce pas ? Devina-t-elle.

Sa voix était douce et maternelle et mit du baume au cœur au petit blond qui savait qui pouvait se confier à elle sans crainte.

-Pas tout à fait, avoua-t-il. En fait j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur une forme de magie noire, mais qui se rapprocherait davantage de l'alchimie... Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, la pierre que je cherchais ne se trouve pas dans cette école... Lieutenant, si le colonel daigne se présenter au QG demain au lieu de trainer avec des filles, dites-lui que je suis passé. Je lui apporterai mon rapport. Au revoir.

Sur ce, il repartit.

Avant de sortir, il emprunta le téléphone du quartier général pour prévenir Alphonse qu'il arriverait à Resembool le lendemain par le train de neuf heures. À la fois anxieux et heureux d'entendre à nouveau son frère et sa bonne humeur, Edward composa le numéro, les doigts tremblants.

-Allô ? Atelier Rockbell bonjour ?

Le blond sourit en reconnaissant la voix flutée et enfantine de son cadet au bout du fil.

-Salut frangin, alors ça baigne ? Lança Ed en essayant de paraître jovial.

-Grand-frère ! S'étonna le concerné.

-En chair et en os ! Et en acier aussi.

-Je suis tellement content d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Mais où es-tu ?

-A Central, se renfrogna l'ainé.

-Comment cela se fait-il ? Tu ne devais pas te rendre dans une école spéciale ? Tu m'as dit qu'il y aurait certainement la pierre là-bas.

La main d'Edward se crispa sur le téléphone qu'il entendit crisser sous sa poigne.

-Euh et bien... Je t'expliquerais lorsque je viendrais, d'accord?

-Te fatigues pas grand-frère, j'ai compris. Elle n'y était pas, hein?

La déception se lisait dans la voix d'Alphonse et il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

-Pardon, souffla-t-il. Encore une fois, il te faudra attendre... J'ai échoué...

-Peu importe ! T'inquiètes pas, on les retrouvera nos corps, tu l'as dit toi-même. Ne désespère pas.

Le cœur d'Ed se serra. Son frère était toujours tellement positif, contrairement à lui qui préférait envisager les pires cas de figures au lieu de relativiser comme le faisait Al. Il se sentait pitoyable à côté de son petit frère.

-Oui. Oui tu as raison, comme toujours... Bon je te laisse, je dois rendre mon rapport à Mustang. Je te rejoindrai dans quelques jours, en attendant passes le bonjour à Winry et à mamie Pinako. Rassure la mécano-maniaque que ses bouts de ferraille sont en parfait état.

-Pas de soucis ! À bientôt grand-frère ! Ah, attends ! J'aimerais plutôt te rejoindre à Central, je prendrais le train du matin, d'accord ?

-D'accord comme tu veux. A demain dans ce cas, dit-Ed en guise d'au revoir.

Puis il raccrocha.

Combien de fois avait-il répété cette scène ? Celle où il devait tout annoncer à Alphonse en lui expliquant qu'une fois de plus la pierre leur avait échappé. Des centaines de fois sans doute et en cinq ans, cela faisait beaucoup. Al devait être horriblement triste. Ou furieux contre lui. S'il avait eu un corps de chair et d'os, aurait-il versé des larmes ?

L'alchimiste sortit du QG, l'esprit encore préoccupé par les récents évènements. Le froid de l'extérieur vint lui mordre les joues et il frissonna. Il faisait froid, en raison de l'heure tardive, et un épais nuage de brume tapissait le sol. Il avait oublié l'important décalage horaire entre le pays où se situait Poudlard et Amestris. Mais dans tous les cas, il avait terriblement sommeil et ne rêvait que des draps frais qui l'attendaient dans le petit appartement qu'il occupait parfois avec Alphonse entre deux missions.

Il enfonça les mains dans les poches de son manteau et se décida à faire une petite promenade, histoire d'évacuer toute la nervosité qu'il abritait depuis une semaine.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il songea qu'il serait temps de rentrer aux dortoirs du QG où il pourrait enfin s'accorder quelques heures de repos et s'acheta de quoi manger sur la route, profitant des dernières petites échoppes qui ne fermaient que vers minuit. Tout en dévorant ses beignets au curry, il se dit que la nourriture de Poudlard était bien meilleure. Le petit blond s'arrêta net. Voilà qu'il se mettait à repenser avec nostalgie à cette fichue école ! Ah, et maintenant c'était les cours qui lui manquaient ! Finalement, il ne s'ennuyait pas temps que ça au château...

Edward engloutit son dernier beignet sans prendre la peine de mâcher, agacé. Ça suffisait, il n'avait plus rien à faire là-bas, alors autant ne pas avoir de regrets.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il pénétra dans le bâtiment où se trouvait les appartements des membres de l'armée et il se réfugia avec bonheur dans sa chambre où il faisait bien plus chaud qu'au dehors. Elle était poussiéreuse étant donné l'absence relativement longue de son propriétaire et il retira les draps en quatrième vitesse pour les secouer.

Après avoir pris une douche brûlante pour réveiller ses membres engourdis par le froid, il s'allongea sur le lit sans même prendre le temps de le refaire. À peine sa tête avait touché l'oreiller, qu'il s'endormait déjà.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, Harry, assis au pied d'un arbre en compagnie de Ron et de Ginny, achevait sa longue dissertation sur la meilleure façon de vaincre un vampire. Elle lui avait pris toute l'après-midi et il n'avait pas pu bénéficier de l'aide d'Edward étant donné que celui-ci avait mystérieusement disparu des alentours.

Hermione refusait obstinément de l'aider en lui disant que de toute manière, il n'avait pas besoin de ses conseils pour être premier de la classe. Au final, elle n'était pas encore habituée à être à la seconde place du podium en Potions. Il avait donc dû se débrouiller seul. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés devant la Grande Salle, Harry n'avait pas aperçu le blondinet. Ce dernier s'était également trouvé absent lors du repas et ne figurait pas sur la carte du maraudeur, ce qui était étrange puisque la carte montrait chaque recoin du château.

-Alors Harry, tu t'en sors ? Demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à sa gauche.

Elle ne put réprimer un petit sourire narquois.

-Parfaitement ! J'ai même terminé ! clama-t-il, sans pourtant avouer qu'il avait passé près de trois heures à essayer de faire une argumentation plus ou moins convenable. Et Ed m'a aidé, LUI!

La jeune fille soupira à son mensonge.

-Ça m'étonnerait, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il allait voir Dumbledore, et d'après Dean il n'y aurait plus aucune de ses affaires au dortoir, annonça-t-elle. Je crois bien qu'il est parti.

-Pardon ? S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron, de concert.

-Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais peut-être qu'il a été exclu pour je ne sais quelle raison.

-Exclu ? Mais à cause de quoi ? Je sais qu'il a été insolent avec Rogue et Storm, mais de là à être renvoyé... Il y a probablement une autre raison. Mais... Attendez... Comment était-il lorsque tu l'as croisé ? Questionna soudain Harry qui avait sa petite idée sur la question.

-Mal. Il était tout blanc. Il semblait assez choqué...

-Blême et choqué... Comme s'il avait appris quelque chose de désagréable.

-Oui, dans ce genre-là. Harry, à quoi tu penses ?

-Admettons, et si sa nullité en magie était une couverture ? Dumbledore à peut-être découvert qu'il...

Il fut coupé par Hermione qui savait exactement où il voulait en venir.

-Stop! Tu ne vas pas remettre ça! Nous en avons déjà parlé, Edward n'est pas un Mangemort!

-Laisses-moi finir, ordonna sèchement Harry. C'est plausible non ? S'il est parti aussi rapidement c'est qu'il a dû avoir un problème.

-Peut-être, mais il n'en reste pas moins que je suis, non, que nous sommes, parce que Ron est également de mon avis, convaincus qu'Ed ne peut pas être ce genre de personne ! Enfin Harry, Edward est ton ami oui ou non ?

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Oui bien sûr qu'il le considérait comme un ami, ils s'entendaient bien et avaient beaucoup de points communs. Mais il restait un point noir. Qui était-il réellement ? Jamais il n'avait révélé quoi que ce soit le concernant, que se fût sur sa famille ou son pays d'origine. Le problème n'était pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, mais qu'il n'avait aucune confiance.

-On ne connait rien de lui, peut-être qu'il nous manipule ou... tenta vainement Harry.

-Assez! Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus ! Le coupa la jeune fille, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Elle se leva et s'en alla vers le château, la tête haute et la démarche hautaine.

Durant la soirée, Hermione n'adressa pas la parole à Harry. De son côté, le jeune sorcier éprouvait une certaine forme de malaise, vis à vis de son amie, qu'il considérait comme une grande sœur, mais aussi vis à vis d'Edward. Il avait douté de lui alors qu'ils étaient censés être amis et c'était vraiment minable de sa part. Néanmoins il était beaucoup trop fier pour penser à s'excuser auprès d'Hermione.

Après le repas, la brune monta directement se coucher et Harry fit une partie d'échec version sorcier avec Ron. La Salle-Commune lui paraissait bien vide en ce samedi soir. En principe, c'était Edward qui apportait l'essentiel de l'animation depuis le départ des jumeaux Weasley. Lorsqu'il se rendit dans sa chambre, il fut surpris de constater qu'il manquait un lit. Il dû se résigner et accepter que le blondinet au caractère bien trempé était bel et bien rentré chez lui.

Dans le dortoir du QG d'Amestris, Edward grogna et se retourna dans son lit, ce qui annonçait son réveil proche. En effet, une minute plus tard, ses paupières s'entrouvrirent laissant voir deux iris dorés embués par le sommeil encore omniprésent. Il se sentait si bien, à ne pas bouger, à laisser ses pensées divaguées vers des souvenirs heureux auxquels il pouvait se raccrocher, à simplement écouter le bruissement du vent dans les arbres touffus du parc en face de sa chambre. Quel bonheur de ne rien faire. Il remua légèrement et le contact glacé de son automail sur son ventre nu le réveilla pour de bon. Il balaya la chambre du regard en essayant de retrouver des souvenirs cohérents. Alors c'était vrai... Il était de retour à Amestris.

Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier l'heure sur sa montre à gousset. Cinq heures du matin. Il avait dormi longtemps, d'un un sommeil paisible et sans cauchemars, ce qui était une première car d'ordinaire Edward passait ses nuits à ronfler, à rêver de choses plus ou moins désagréables et à se réveiller en sursaut.

Il se redressa avec lenteur, comme pour émerger doucement des bras de Morphée, lequel semblait s'obstiner à le retenir encore pour quelques heures. De toute évidence, Ed n'était pas très enclin à accepter un réveil aussi prématuré. Il s'assit en tailleur en se tenant la tête avec sa main gauche. Mille pétards qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal à la tête ! Il avait l'impression que des centaines de poignards lui transperçaient le front de part en part.

Fiévreux et titubant comme un ivrogne, il alla dans la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller complètement mais également d'apaiser se migraine. Il retourna dans la pièce principale et se mit à son bureau, dans l'idée de faire le rapport qu'il devrait remettre à Mustang dans quelques heures seulement. Une fois ceci achevé, il enfila son manteau flamboyant et sortit.

Il pleuvait et le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon, reflétant son éclat dans les gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient sur les pavés sombres en or liquide. Cet or synthétique et de pur mirage s'abattait sur les épaules du petit blond qui ne s'en souciait guère, plus occupé à chercher de quoi se restaurer. Il devait être aux alentours de six heures trente et son ventre le lui signalait bien. Il parcourut le centre-ville en quête d'une boutique ouverte malgré cette heure matinale, en vain. S'il était Généralissime, il obligerait les commerçants à ouvrir avant six heures du matin afin que les pauvres âmes égarées telles que lui puissent y trouver refuge...

Edward fut interrompu dans l'élaboration de son programme politique par un craquement sonore et il se retourna vivement, observant la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait à l'affut du moindre fait suspect. Elle était pratiquement déserte. Il n'y avait que lui et un homme encapuchonné à une centaine de mètres, occupé à contempler la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets.

« Ed, tu d'viens parano mon vieux ! » pensa le jeune alchimiste en resserrant le col de son manteau.

Pourtant il avait bien la sensation d'être épié. Il tourna légèrement la tête sans s'arrêter de marcher pour autant. L'homme était à présent derrière lui mais ne paraissait pas lui accorder la moindre importance.

Edward accéléra tout de même le pas, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et la personne. Il tourna à droite puis à gauche, et encore à droite en passant par les rues les plus étroites et les moins visibles et se rendit compte que l'homme le suivait bel et bien. Il regretta un instant de s'être écarter du centre.

Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté et se mit à courir, empruntant des ruelles au hasard. Il y eut un autre craquement étrange et il s'engagea dans une impasse étroite et sordide. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à escalader le mur qui l'empêchait de continuer, une silhouette se matérialisa devant lui dans un nuage de fumée noirâtre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Interrogea Edward une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

L'homme eut un petit rire pointu à glacer le sang.

-N'ai pas peur Edward Elric, je veux simplement parler avec toi.

-Ouais bah j'aimerais bien savoir qui vous êtes si ça vous dérange pas, s'énerva Edward, davantage anxieux et peu rassuré de taper la causette avec un type encapuchonné qui pouvait se téléporter ou bon lui semble dans une rue aussi effrayante que petite, donc peu pratique si un combat devait s'engager.

Le concerné ricana une seconde fois et retira sa capuche d'un mouvement de tête, laissant apparaître une figure pâle encadrés de longs cheveux tellement blonds qu'on pourrait les croire blancs. Dans ses yeux gris et froids brillaient une certaine animosité peu rassurante. Ce visage lui rappela un instant celui de son tendre ennemi Drago Malfoy. Il était vêtu de noir, sa baguette luisant dans un fourreau surmonté d'une tête de serpent et sa présence dans cette ruelle sombre et étriquée offrait un spectacle assez morbide

-Euh… Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse, réfléchit Ed en se demandant dans quel endroit étrange il aurait pu croiser un homme bizarre sortit tout droit d'un roman d'horreur.

-Moi je te connais. Après tout un sorcier tel que mon maître à du pouvoir sur tout, y compris les gens.

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, comprenant enfin à qui il se mesurait.

-Tu as deviné ?

-V… Voldemort… Vous êtes un mangemort sous les ordres de Voldemort. Vous devez être Lucius Malfoy, balbutia le jeune homme d'une voix blanche.

Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à un mangemort mais il savait qu'il y'avait une réelle différence entre le père et le fils, niveau dangerosité.

-Je vois que l'on t'a bien renseigné. En effet, je suis Lucius Malfoy, l'un des mangemorts les plus craints de mon temps, acquiesça l'autre, son sourire s'élargissant d'une manière incroyable.

« Et modeste en plus… Quel cadeau de la nature… » Songea le petit blond.

-Oui c'est bon j'ai compris ! Maintenant que tout ceci est clair, je renouvèle ma question: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? répéta Ed entre ses dents.

-Te faire une proposition, déclara le sorcier.

-Laquelle?

-Et bien... Que dirais-tu de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Vois-tu, il a absolument besoin de quelqu'un comme toi.

Ed répliqua alors qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

-De plus, si votre maître désire tant ma présence à ses côté, qu'il vienne me le demander en personne. A moins que sa majesté ne veuille pas se mesurer à moi. En tout cas, ce n'est pas vous qui allez me convaincre, suppôt de Satan ! Pestiféra-t-il.

-Petit moldu au sang souillé ! Siffla Lucius entre ses dents. Comment oses-tu défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec tant d'obscénités !

Il pointa son arme contre le jeune alchimiste qui ne cilla pas.

Malfoy ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer une de ses incantations maléfiques –que le blond s'empresserait de dévier- au moment où le ciel s'obscurcit étrangement. Ils levèrent les yeux et aperçurent deux épaisses colonnes de fumée noire descendre en chandelle et fondre sur eux. Dans un geste de protection inutile, Ed croisa les bras devant lui. Quand il les retira, il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Là où aurait du se retrouver les traces du panache sombre se trouvaient en réalité deux hommes, dont un était prostré derrière celui qui semblait être le chef.

Les yeux d'Ed s'écarquillèrent de stupeur à la vue de ce dernier. Son visage était d'une blancheur de craie, avec deux trous en guise de nez. Ses yeux flamboyants le dévisagèrent et sa bouche dépourvue de lèvres s'étira en un rictus. Edward resta quelques secondes décontenancé devant cette apparence insolite.

Statufié, Edward n'osait plus bouger.

-V…Voldemort, murmura-t-il avec horreur.

Dire que cet homme ne lui faisait pas peur serait un mensonge éhonté. Il était terrifié.

-Il faut être bien courageux pour prononcer mon nom. Ou très imprudent, siffla Voldemort de sa voix effroyablement aigüe. Mais tu ne t'es pas trompé, Alchimiste, tu es très clairvoyant. Une chose me chiffonne, cependant j'aimerai connaître la source de ton refus. Mon offre n'est pourtant pas un dilemme cornélien.

Son était doucereux, presque effrayant. Il faisait tourner entre ses doigts sa baguette magique, laissant présager qu'Ed n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter sa proposition.

-Pardon, c'est bien sympa tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire d'un nul en magie tel que moi ? Rétorqua Edward bien qu'il se doutait que ce n'était pas ses capacités de sorciers que Voldemort recherchait.

Non, ce serait trop simple. Ce que coulait Voldemort c'était quelque chose que il ne possédait et ne possèderait jamais et qu'Ed était en mesure de lui donner.

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à la magie mais à ton talent d'alchimiste. Nous procèderons à une sorte d'échange équivalent, tu travailles pour moi et pour ma part je réalise ton vœu le plus cher... Ramener le corps de ton frère.

Le sang d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour. Ainsi donc ce mage de pacotille se disait capable de ramener l'enveloppe charnelle d'Alphonse... Et puis quoi encore. Dumbledore avait tenu le même discours et malgré tout, il n'avait rien reçu en échange de sa contribution au développement de l'ordre, même si jusque-là, il avait simplement fait quelques recherches pour le vieux et Harry qui cherchent à savoir de quelle façon le mage est revenu à la vie.

-Désolé mais je dois décliner votre offre, déclara le blondinet après un moment de silence.

Sa main de chair était devenue moite car quoi qu'il pût en dire, il était devant un être d'une cruauté sans limite, un assassin qui aurait juste besoin de quelques poussières de secondes pour abattre sa proie. Voldemort ne cessa pas de sourire, contrairement à Lucius qui avait abandonné l'air suffisant qu'il avait pris à l'arrivée de son maître. Sans doute personne à part Dumbledore ne lui avait refusé quoi que ce soit.

-Ne te rends-tu pas compte de ce que notre Seigneur des Ténèbres peut faire ? Il peut ramener ce que vous avez perdu toi et ton frère ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu cherches depuis tout ce temps ? Insista le mangemort sans chercher à cacher son désappointement.

Le mage leva la main pour interrompre son subalterne.

-Laisse Lucius, fit-il, autoritaire mais calme. Sais-tu, Edward Elric, que mes pouvoirs n'ont aucune limite et qu'il me serait très facile de t'aider à créer une Pierre Philosophale parfaite. Pour cela j'aurais simplement besoin de tes savoirs en Alchimie. Je peux ramener ton frère, je peux te rendre tes membres perdus et te départir de tes pêchers.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot et...

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, prenant conscience de quelque chose qui lui avait échappé depuis le début de la conversation.

-Attendez... Comment ça se fait que vous connaissiez si bien mes ambitions personnelles ? Non, c'est bon, je crois que je sais... Ce sont les homonculus pas vrai ?

Le mage noir se tut, confirmant les doutes de l'alchimiste.

-Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais très bien ce qu'ils ont en tête! Jamais je ne m'allierais avec un meurtrier tel que vous! Vous avez tué des milliers de gens innocents! Vous avez toujours fait les choses pour votre propre intérêt et vous voulez me faire croire que vous vous donnerez la peine de me rendre un service aussi contraignant et périlleux!

Une veine palpita sous la tempe de Malfoy et le regard flamboyant de Voldemort, dont les narines frémissaient, lançait des éclairs meurtriers dans sa direction. Le troisième Mangemort qui ressemblait à un rat gémit un peu.

-Ne me faîtes pas rire ! Vous pensiez que vous arriveriez à m'intimider, mais la seule chose que vous m'inspirez c'est le dégoût ! J'en sais plus sur vous que vous ne le croyais, je...

-Foutaises! Le coupa Voldemort en brandissant sa baguette.

Des flammes ensorcelées et destructrices se précipitèrent sur lui, et le sortilège de Feudeymon vint heurter Edward en pleine poitrine. Il réussit à amortir sa chute avec son bras droit et c'est le souffle court et légèrement roussi qu'il se releva, essuyant du revers de la main la terre sur son visage. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait dépassé les limites, mais il n'allait pas perdre la face devant un homme aussi odieux.

-Tu me fixes d'un regard arrogant qui ne me plait guère, Edward Elric. Je lui ai promis de ne pas te tuer, mais je ne supporte pas les vermines comme toi qui s'opposent au grand Lord Voldemort.

Cette fois ce fut un éclair rouge qui jaillit de sa baguette et Ed parvint à l'éviter grâce à une roulade sur le côté. Il se jeta derrière un grand tas d'ordures qui se trouvait dans l'impasse, sur ses gardes et prêt à contrer une nouvelle attaque.

\- Les gens intelligents qui pensent et qui réfléchissent en somme, répliqua-t-il sans changer de position.

Il y eut une détonation et tout aux alentours, y compris sa cachette, vola en éclat. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit à l'évidence. Il allait devoir se battre face à ces quatre sorciers maléfiques. Quoi de plus simple. Il claqua une fois dans ses mains et transmuta son bras d'acier en lame tranchante. Il n'attaqua pas cependant, préférant ne pas donner la priorité aux offensives et il attendit.

-Tant d'hostilité me chagrine, minauda le mage en donnant un léger coup de baguette.

Tels de petits serpents, des filaments noirs vinrent saisir l'alchimiste au niveau des poignets et des chevilles, le soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol.

-Je ne peux pas te tuer... Mais je pourrais dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un misérable accident, susurra Voldemort à son oreille. Tu es à ma merci, tu ne peux qu'obtempérer. Saches que je peux faire de mes victimes tout ce qu'il me plait, en contrôlant leur esprit ou bien... Sous la torture. _Endoloris_!

Jamais Edward n'avait ressenti une souffrance pareille. C'était une souffrance qui lui brulait la poitrine et les os. Une souffrance qui lui tordait les entrailles et le cœur à l'instar d'un couteau qu'on remuerait sans cesse dans une plaie fraiche. Il avait l'impression que ses viscères allaient lui sortir par la bouche. La douleur fut telle qui ne put retenir un hurlement strident, inhumain, même à ses propres oreilles. En cet instant où les maux étaient devenus maîtres de son corps, il n'avait plus qu'une seule et dernière volonté : mourir.

Puis la douleur s'estompa, lentement, s'étiolant au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait son souffle. Puis le sortilège revint à la charge, plus ardent que jamais. Maintenant qu'Edward savait à quoi s'en tenir, il put retenir ses cris de douleur, ne voulant pas faiblir devant ce monstre cruel. Cet enfer sembla durer encore des heures entières avant que cette souffrance ne prenne fin, d'un coup. Le sort avait été rompu si brusquement qu'Edward sentait encore ses muscles protester.

Le corps inerte, incapable de se tenir debout, il n'était plus retenu que par les liens le rattachant au sol. La respiration saccadée, Ed leva la tête vers Voldemort et enfonça son regard ocre dans les yeux rouges du mage.

-Tu comprends désormais que c'est inutile de t'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, reprit Lucius. Personne ne peut le vaincre, pas même la mort qui pourtant à tout fait pour le prendre il y a quinze ans...

-Vous vous trompez, murmura l'alchimiste d'une fois tellement faible que Voldemort dut s'approcher un peu plus pour l'entendre. Ce jour-là... Vous êtes bel et bien mort... Votre esprit et mort avec votre corps mais il restait des fragments de votre âme auquel vous vous êtes rattachés. Depuis vous ne vivez plus, vous avez perdu toute humanité, vous n'êtes plus qu'une coquille vide, une épave…

Il fut interrompu par un nouvel éclair rouge qui le heurta de nouveau au torse et cette fois-ci, il manqua de rendre tout ce que contenait son estomac.

-Tais-toi! Misérable moldu, tu ne connais rien, tu ne sais rien. Je t'interdis de juger Lord Voldemort, hurla le mangemort, la baguette pointée sur le Fullmetal qui ne dit rien, trop épuisé pour pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Un sifflement retentit à ses pieds et il se risqua à baisser la tête. Sur le sol ondulait un serpent d'une taille impressionnante, il crachait avec férocité dans sa direction et l'alchimiste pria pour ne pas être confronté à ses crochets. Il vit alors avec horreur le reptile monter sur lui pour venir s'enrouler autour de son cou et de sa taille. Crispé, il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement de peur de réveiller l'instinct animal de la bête dont la langue fourchue caresser sa joue par moment.

-J'ai un contrôle total sur toi, Alchimiste d'acier. Tu ne peux utiliser ni la magie, ni l'alchimie.

Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres sèches du petit blondinet. Sur ce point-là, il faisait erreur. Discrètement, il avait réussi à desserrer les liens qui entravaient sa main droite, de sorte qu'il puisse se dégager au cas où Voldemort tenterait une nouvelle attaque.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au mur derrière lui et identifia les matériaux qui le composaient et le taux de chacun d'eux. S'il parvenait à le détruire grâce à une transmutation partielle, il pourrait certainement s'enfuir. Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos. C'était très risqué, mais pour l'instant c'était la seule possibilité envisageable. Lucius était dans son dos et l'autre sous-fifre n'avait pas l'air assez réactif pour l'arrêter.

-Tu es fait, alors capitule et viens avec moi, commanda le sorcier en baissant sa garde.

Edward cracha à ses pieds.

-Vous pouvez toujours rêver!

Aussitôt, il retira sa main et trancha le deuxième lien. Il avait néanmoins oublié la présence du serpent sur son épaule et se fut donc avec un hurlement de surprise et de souffrance qu'il reçut les dents du serpent dans la chair de son cou.

Il ne pût dire quelle était la pire douleur. Celle infligée par le sortilège dont avait usé Voldemort pour le torturer ou celle de sa gorge sauvagement transpercée par les crochets du reptile. Il sentait le venin prendre possession de sa trachée et de ses poumons, grignotant doucement sa vie alors que les sortilèges de stupéfaction pleuvaient sur lui. Edward prit le corps écailleux à pleine main et l'envoya valser une dizaine de mètres plus loin. S'enroulant sur lui-même, le reptile cracha avec force.

Ed s'effondra, incapable de faire le moindre geste pour lutter et rester debout et Voldemort poussa un cri rageur.

-Nagini ! Reviens ! siffla-t-il.

Le serpent, toujours les crocs en dehors prêt à combler son appétit grisant, ondula jusqu'à son maître qu'il fit grimper autour de son bras gauche.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait, imbécile ! S'écria une voix qu'Ed aurait reconnue entre mille.

Envy, l'air passablement furieux, vint se poster avec une grâce insolente devant le mage qui eut un mouvement de recul.

-T'ain! Tu sais qu'on a besoin de lui! Mais t'es vraiment un crétin, hurla l'androgyne.

-Il a provoqué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si tu n'es pas content tu n'as qu'à lui venir en aide ! Plaida Malfoy.

L'homonculus le saisit par le col et rapprocha son visage du sien.

-Qui t'as permis de me tutoyer, faible humain. –il le lâcha-Et puis Jamais de la vie ! Jamais je n'aiderais ce nabot ! Autant qu'il crève. T'as de la chance que le gros bonhomme à barbe soit là. Il a assisté à toute la scène, j'voulais m'en débarrasser mais vu la situation...

Edward voulut se relever, mais son corps meurtri et endolori refusait de l'y aider. Il était complètement paralysé et sa vue se brouillait petit à petit tandis qu'il commençait à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Une voix lointaine et caverneuse qu'il identifia comme celle d'Envy lui parvint:

-Je te préviens que s'il meurt, je vous ferai la peau!

Il s'apprêtait à repartir puis ne put résister à l'envie de faire souffrir davantage le pauvre petit blond et il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tousser et cracher un peu de sang sur le sol déjà maculé de ce même liquide vermeil.

-Ouais bah il est toujours vivant, bon tu te ramènes ? demanda Envy à Voldemort.

-Eh bien, à bientôt Edward Elric.

Il y eut une sorte de craquement et ce fut le silence total.

Suffoquant, Edward essaya de parler, espérant que quelqu'un l'entendrait. Il fallait qu'une personne l'aide. N'importe qui même s'il devait s'agir de son stupide colonel. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas ici, pas maintenant...

Il sentit qu'on le retournait et qu'on le soutenait par les épaules. A travers un brouillard blanc, il aperçut la barbe hirsute du garde-chasse de Poudlard.

-Hagrid... Dumbledore... Il... Il faut que... que je vois... Dumbledore, souffla-t-il d'une voix faible et hachée.

-Ne parles surtout pas, lui ordonna gentiment le géant, les mains un peu tremblantes.

Il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir à poids de la taille d'une nappe et appuya le tissu sur la plaie béante de son cou pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

-Voldemort... est de mèche... avec les homoculus, murmura Edward, la tête lui tournant désagréablement et pris de nausée.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un râle presqu'inaudible et éraillé.

Tais-toi, lui ordonna gentiment Hagrid.

L'alchimiste eut un haut le codeur quand il le souleva et il déversa le peu de ce qu'il avait à rendre sur le manteau sombre du garde-chasse qui était complètement paniqué.

Ed essayait tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts, conscient du danger qu'il risquait s'il se laissait aller tout de suite. Mais au fond de lui, il espérait que tout s'arrête ici, dans ses bras si chauds, dans cette douloureuse agonie qui lui faisait avoir le vertige comme s'il s'était pris sa première cuite d'enfant rebelle. Que tout ce qui l'entourait disparaisse et qu'il ne reste plus que lui et sa mère, dans le monde des morts. Il avait cependant l'impression que même la Faucheuse ne voudrait pas le prendre, pas avant qu'il n'ait tenu sa dernière promesse, celle qu'il avait faite à Al. Il songea un instant que, au point où il en était, la meilleure chose à faire serait de sacrifier sa vie pour ramener le corps de son frère mais la douleur et la fièvre étaient tellement fortes qu'il ferma les yeux.

Il sombra sans l'inconscience sans avoir pu aller au bout de son idée.

 **Je reconnais être vache avec Ed. Mais cela n'arrivera pas trop souvent, je le promets ! Cette fic n'est pas censée être Angst ni tomber dans le mélodrame. Pas maintenant du moins.**

 **A plous !**


	10. Les Homonculi

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Alors, premièrement, je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Je suis partie en bivouac une semaine et corriger ce chapitre m'a pris plus de temps que prévu.**

 **Je pense d'ailleurs passer à un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Déjà, pour avoir le temps de réécrire tout ce qui doit être réécrit et pour que ma deuxième partie soit suffisamment avancée pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.**

 **Autrement, quelqu'un déteste les Mary-Sue parmi vous ?**

 **Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée**

 **Réponse au reviews :**

 **Nina :** **Les vacances furent bonnes ? Une fois encore, merci pour ton commentaire. Aaaaah alors pour Ed… Bah, tu verras bien mais j'avoue que pour le coup, je n'ai pas choisi l'option « originalité » et par conséquent Al ne jouera pas son rôle tout de suite (oh mais dans la seconde partie dont je suis horriblement fière, il se peut que je rive les projecteurs sur notre armure préférée !). Aaaah je suis heureuse que tu me poses la question. Quelle sera la réaction de Mustang… Indice ? Chapitre 10.**

 **Merci, à toi aussi et à peluche !**

 **Chapitre 9:** Les homonculus

Harry ouvrit les yeux, avec l'impression de s'être reçu un coup de massue sur la tête, ce qui, ironiquement, était le cas. À en juger par la couleur des murs et la douceur du lit dans lequel il se trouvait, il devait être à l'infirmerie du collège.

Il porta une main lourde à sa tête, qui lui semblait s'être remplie de plomb pendant qu'il était inconscient et il sentit un épais turban de bandages sous ses doigts. Il tenta de se souvenir le pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé ici. Il se rappela alors qu'il était en train de choisir les nouveaux membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, lorsqu'une deuxième année, qui savait aussi bien se servir d'une batte que lui garder un veracrasse vivant, avait tenté d'envoyer un cognard dans un des cerceaux de fer. Seulement, la tête d'Harry avait eu la malchance de se retrouver sur sa trajectoire et ce fut son crâne qui reçut le choc. Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui puis lui tendit un verre remplit d'un liquide peu ragoûtant dont l'odeur se rapprochait du choux trop cuit mélangé à de l'œuf pourri.

Tenez Potter, dit madame Pomfresh, buvez.

Harry prit le breuvage sans manifester plus de résistance et sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Il fut réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par la lourde porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit à la volée. La silhouette massive d'Hagrid traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient à grandes enjambées, portant dans ses bras un corps sanguinolent qui semblait avoir grandement besoin de soin. Un rayon de lune vint éclairer le visage de l'individu que le géant soutenait et Harry eut du mal à contenir un cri de surprise en reconnaissant Edward.

Les bras ballants, le blond respirait à peine. Son visage était si pâle qu'on aurait pu le croire mort s'il n'était pas aussi contracté par une douleur évidente. Harry fut incapable de réprimer un frisson à la vue des deux trous qui apparaissaient dans la chair du cou du garçon, au milieu de l'hémoglobine encore fraiche. Une odeur nauséabonde de fer prit possession des lieux, obligeant Harry à se couvrir le nez de son drap pour ne pas respirer le parfum du sang.

Il tendit l'oreille, dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'était produit. Alerté par les pas sonores du géant et les légers gémissements d'Ed, l'infirmière arriva à leur hauteur d'un pas précipité et poussa une petite exclamation de stupeur en ouvrant les rideaux d'un des lits.

Dépêchez-vous de l'allonger ! Murmura-t-elle. Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé?

Il a été mordu par le serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui, répondit Hagrid dans un souffle. Heureusement, je l'avais suivi et j'étais présent au moment de son agression...

Mon dieu ! Il faut faire quelque chose, tout de suite ! Appelez-moi le professeur Rogue, je vous prie.

Le garde-chasse, bien qu'un peu dépassé par les évènements, s'exécuta dans la seconde suivante. Une minute plus tard, alors que madame Pomfresh nettoyait la plaie béante en arrachant de temps à autres des grognements au blond, Hagrid, suivi de près par l'ex-maître des potions mais aussi par Dumbledore, entra dans la pièce.

Le directeur se pencha sur le garçon en marmonnant des formules étranges dans une langue qu'Harry identifia comme étant du latin.

Severus, vous reste-t-il quelque chose contre les morsures de ce genre ? Sinon, je crains que notre jeune ami ne passe pas la nuit, apprit-il à son collègue d'un ton désolé.

Je pense que oui, je vais voir ça.

Hagrid hésita avant de demander à Dumbledore s'il ne valait pas mieux de le faire interner à St-Mangoust en vue de la gravité de sa blessure. Le vieil homme répondit que même si c'était préférable, le garçon risquerait de ne pas supporter un nouveau transplanage.

Si d'ici trois jours son état ne s'est pas un tant soit peu amélioré, j'envisagerai son transfert là-bas, conclut-il finalement sans détacher ses yeux du corps inerte d'Edward.

Je vais lui prodiguer les premiers soins, mais il me faut les compétences du professeur Rogue, marmonna Mme Pomfresh.

Un faible gémissement s'éleva du lit sur lequel Ed gisait. Il y eut un petit bruit métallique, un robinet qu'on ouvrait et une nouvelle plainte du blondinet.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Entendre quelqu'un souffrir autant à quelques mètres de lui était désagréable au possible, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un ami.

Il faudra un moment avant qu'il ne soit rétabli, alors si vous pouviez m'en apprendre davantage sur cette triste affaire j'en serais ravi, chuchota Dumbledore à l'adresse de Hagrid.

Bien, commença le géant. Quand je suis arrivé, Vous-Savez-Qui essayait de persuader Edward à rejoindre ses rangs en tant qu'al...

Oui je vois, le coupa Dumbledore assez précipitamment. Nous discuterons des raisons pour lesquelles Voldemort voulait ce garçon dans son armée maléfique plus tard et qu'a-t-il répondu à ceci?

Il a refusé bien entendu et Vous-Savez-Qui a utilisé le sortilège Doloris contre lui, mais il n'a pas cédé. Au contraire, il a tenté de s'opposer à lui et...

Je crois que ça ira pour l'instant, nous en discuterons plus calmement dans mon bureau si vous voulez bien, l'interrompit le directeur une fois de plus. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une oreille trop indiscrète écoute cette conversation...

Ses iris bleus se posèrent irrémédiablement sur le lit d'Harry qui sentait son regard lui brûler le dos. Il déglutit avec difficulté en essayant de rester le plus immobile possible.

Rogue choisi ce moment précis pour refaire son apparition et pour la première et sans doute la dernière fois de sa vie, Harry le remercia intérieurement. Le directeur de Serpentard s'approcha du lit, avec à la main une éprouvette contenant un liquide rosâtre, fumant.

Voilà qui pourrait neutraliser le venin, injectez-lui en quelques gouttes toutes les trois heures pendant au moins une semaine, prescrit-il en donnant la substance à madame Pomfresh qui s'empressa d'en extraire dans une seringue.

Il ajouta que les effets secondaires seraient sans doute assez désagréables, qu'il pourrait ressentir diverses douleurs mais que s'il tenait jusqu'à mardi, alors ils pourraient dire qu'il était sorti d'affaire.

Bien. Je m'en occupe maintenant, mais peut être devrions-nous l'isoler. Je ne souhaite pas qu'une rumeur se répande à son propos, avoua l'infirmière, consciente des troubles déjà omniprésent depuis la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sans attendre Hagrid souleva le petit corps sans vie d'Edward et alla dans une pièce adjacente à laquelle Harry n'avait jamais prêté attention. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard et partit en se mouchant bruyamment dans un immense mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe, Dumbledore et Rogue à sa suite.

Quand Harry fut certain qu'il ne restait plus personne dans la pièce principale de l'infirmerie, il se retourna sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond. Ainsi, Voldemort avait recommencé. Cette fois-ci, il s'en était pris à quelqu'un de proche.

Peut-être était-ce pour l'atteindre directement ou bien, comme Hagrid l'avait fait remarquer, pour convaincre Ed de le rejoindre. Cependant, les agissements du Mage le laissaient perplexe. Si Edward avait refusé, il lui suffisait de le tuer d'un simple sortilège mortel, à l'instar de toutes ses autres victimes. Et de plus, pourquoi le jeune homme en particulier. C'était un très bon ami, certes, or en temps normal, Voldemort aurait choisi quelqu'un de plus intime pour lui faire du mal, Ron ou Hermione par exemple. Las de tous ces questionnements, Harry ferma les yeux en se jurant d'éclaircir ces points avec son ami dès que ce-dernier serait réveillé.

S'il daignait un jour rouvrir les yeux…

Un peu frustré et inquiet de cette perspective clairement pessimiste mais non pas moins réaliste, il se rendormit, tandis que le jour pointait lentement à l'horizon.

Il rêvait... Il rêvait, sans aucun doute. Un troupeau d'éléphants roses volants ne pouvait que sortir de son imagination tourmentée, fiévreuse. Il eut un spasme d'horreur lorsqu'il sentit les minuscules serpents qui lui servaient de matelas se tortiller en dessous de lui, lui mordre sauvagement chaque parcelle de son corps, paralysant ses membres. La pièce se remplit brusquement d'une substance rose, qui manqua de le faire suffoquer. Le niveau montait à une vitesse alarmante et il allait certainement finir noyer. D'ailleurs, l'air lui manquait.

Il essaya d'inspirer de grandes bouffées d'oxygène mais rien n'y faisait. Il étouffait. Son cœur était complètement oppressé par une douleur aigüe envahissait tout son être par vagues de plus en plus importantes, comme une marée montante. Cet enfer lui sembla long... très long...beaucoup trop long...

Il eut l'impression que ses poumons s'embrasaient et il se mit à tousser furieusement, recrachant par moment quelques gouttes de sang qu'il devina grâce au goût métallique qu'il laissait dans sa gorge. Les draps collaient à sa peau en sueur, quelqu'un s'agitait autour de lui, le touchait, le piquait de tous côtés, dans un balai dérangeant qui lui donnait mal au cœur. Le lit tanguait, du moins telle était son impression, sous les assauts de cette personne inconnue. Il allait dessaler. Il tourna la tête à la recherche d'air frais mais un néant tout aussi irrespirable envahissait l'espace. Ed entrouvrit les paupières en sentant un souffle chaud à l'odeur putride sur son visage. Il manqua de s'étrangler avec un cri qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher par manque de force en apercevant la chimère que Tucker avait créé à partir de sa propre fille et de son chien. La créature hybride fut remplacée par le corps disloqué et tordu de leur mère après la transmutation humaine ratée, puis par le visage en pleine décomposition d'Alphonse qui le fixait avec tristesse et mépris.

« C'est ta faute Edward » chuchotèrent les trois voix à l'unisson.

Pardon… Maman, Al… Nina… Pardonnez-moi… Tout est de ma faute… Pardon, gémissait Edward pris de tremblement incontrôlables.

Lentement, Edward sombra dans un sommeil profond. Une sorte d'état léthargique, un peu comateux, habité par la fièvre et les maux. Sa souffrance s'était grandement atténuée mais une fatigue harassante l'empêchait de vouloir se réveiller.

Petit à petit, l'air accéda à ses poumons, redonnant vie à ses muscles et de l'eau fraîche vint caresser son visage brûlant. Il était encore tout endolori, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur ressentie auparavant.

Quelqu'un saisit son bras gauche et une chose fine le piqua à l'exact endroit où se trouvait la veine. Il détestait les piqures. Il lâcha un soupir et replongea dans ce faux sommeil.

Les mêmes rêves revenaient sans cesse, récurrents. Tantôt les éléphants ailés, tantôt des souvenirs qui hantaient ses cauchemars.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il se sentit mieux. Il avait retrouvé ses sensations dans ses membres de chair et le brouillard grisâtre dans son esprit s'était presque entièrement dissipé. Même si certaines douleurs subsistaient toujours, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être coincé dans des cerceaux de fer chauffés à blanc. Il se passa quelques heures, ou peut-être quelques jours, Edward ne savait pas trop, pendant lesquels il somnolait, alternant fatigue nerveuse et fièvre jusqu'au moment où il commença à aller mieux. Il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni ouvrir les yeux mais au moins il n'avait plus de fièvre et la souffrance endurée s'était quelque peu dissipée.

Ces songes prirent un tournant différent.

Une délicieuse odeur de Tarte aux Pommes vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il se plut à imaginer qu'il était de retour à Resembool avec l'air familier du tabac emplissant le corridor mélangé aux mille senteurs du sucre et des fruits, une part de tarte ratée au gout d'acier l'attendant sur la table du petit déjeuner.

Edward tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. A peine eut-il entrouvert ses paupières qu'il fut obligé de les refermer tant la luminosité de la pièce était forte. Il renouvela sa tentative, résista plus longtemps pour tenter de s'habituer à la clarté de l'endroit. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises afin de régler sa vue au mieux. En attendant, il se référa aux sons autour de lui. Rien de familier. Il n'entendait pas le chant des oiseaux alors qu'en cette période, l'arbre devant la fenêtre de sa chambre –la chambre d'ami- abritait une même horde de mésanges depuis des années. La cacophonie de la chaudière suffocante ne lui parvenait plus. Mamie Pinako avait dû la faire réparer. Au travers de la brume, il distingua un plafond trop parfait. Pas assez rural à son goût d'ailleurs. Les draps étaient rugueux et sentaient la lessive bon marché alors que d'ordinaire, la vieille femme utilisait la lavande naturelle puis de la sève de pin pour masquer le parfum de la cendre claire qui blanchissait la lingerie. En remuant légèrement, Edward nota que le lit ne grinçait pas, ainsi que l'absence du matelas à ressorts sur lequel il s'était tant amusé à sauter, même après qu'il était muni d'automails ce qui lui valut une bonne grosse fessée pour avoir brisé une partie de l'armature interne du sommier.

Une fois qu'il put voir normalement, il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et qui n'avait rien à voir avec la chambre de Resembool.

Elle était sobre, couverte d'un papier peint blanc, et d'un mobilier tout aussi immaculé. Il grogna en sachant qu'il se trouvait dans une infirmerie ou un hôpital. Il détestait ce genre d'endroit. Il tenta de prendre appui sur ses coudes mais il manquait de tonicité. Il retomba mollement sur ses oreillers avec l'impression qu'un gong résonnait dans sa tête. Il remarqua à quel point sa bouche était pâteuse, ses lèvres et sa gorge sèches comme du papier de verre. Il chercha du regard de quoi étancher sa soif et aperçut une petite carafe remplie d'eau a priori fraiche sur la table de chevet.

Rassemblant ses maigres forces, l'alchimiste se redressa du mieux qu'il pouvait et saisit le pichet. Faute de chance, ses doigts n'arrivèrent pas à serrer la lance et il lui échappa des mains avant de se briser en mille morceaux sur le carrelage. Le garçon se mordit la lèvre et un malaise l'obligea à se rallonger. Une femme habillée de blanc, alerté par le fracas, entra dans la pièce et se précipita vers lui.

Elle poussa un soupir à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et l'exaspération en constatant les dégâts. Elle sortit sa baguette magique, les morceaux se récolèrent instantanément et la carafe reprit sa place initiale. Ed se redressa brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il avait devant lui ce qu'il avait cherché à fuir en revenant à Amestris : une sorcière. Il manqua une nouvelle fois de tourner de l'œil.

Ah là là ! Heureusement que vous n'avez rien ! S'exclama-t-elle. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut une sorte de râle rauque, étouffé et elle se rua aussitôt sur le pichet, remplissant le verre d'eau à ras bord.

Buvez à petite gorgée surtout, lui recommanda-t-elle en l'aidant à porter le verre à ses lèvres.

Comme elle le lui avait conseillé, il but lentement pour réhydrater son corps en douceur. Une fois le récipient vide, il soupira d'aise. Dieu que c'était bon ! Il avait l'impression de n'avoir rien bu pendant des jours. Le côté gauche de son cou le grattait horriblement et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se soulager, il sentit un épais pansement sous sa paume.

Où est-ce que je suis ? S'enquit-il d'une voix affreusement faible et enrouée.

Vous êtes à Poudlard, déclara l'infirmière. Vous vous souvenez, vous avez été attaqué par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer le nom.

Quoi ? Poudlard ? Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore tout de suite! s'écria-t-il, ou plutôt essaya-t-il de crier, en se redressant assez vivement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter l'infirmière.

Il rejeta ses couvertures pour se lever mais la femme le retint par les épaules et le plaqua avec force sur son lit.

Voyons, vous n'êtes pas en état ! Vous êtes resté sans connaissance pendant plus d'une semaine ! lui rappela-t-elle avec sévérité.

Une semaine ! Voilà qui était effectivement long. Raison de plus pour parler au directeur sans tarder.

Il réitéra son geste et cette fois se leva sans qu'elle ne l'en empêche. Bien entendu, cet acte intempestif lui donna le tournis et un goût étrange lui remonta dans la bouche. Il se courba en deux pour vomir. Ce fut essentiellement de la bile et de l'eau, son dernier repas remontant à un sacré bout de temps.

Il maugréa toutes sortes de jurons et ne manifesta aucune résistance quand elle l'aida à se remettre au lit.

Je demanderai au professeur Dumbledore de venir puisque vous y tenez tant, mais en attendant reposez-vous ! Ordonna la femme.

D'accord. Je reste sagement ici dans mon malheureux lit d'hôpital, obtempéra-t-il avec un soupir exagéré. Euh... Je peux m'assoir au moins ?

Il lui fit les yeux doux qui font flancher toute résistance et, sensibilité oblige, Mme Pomfresh céda. D'un petit coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître trois autres coussins auxquels il s'adossa.

Merci ! dit-il à la cantonade même si sa voix ne parvenait pas à dépasser le murmure.

Eh bien... Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez en aussi bonne forme en si peu de temps.

C'est mal me connaître!

Il avait beau dire tout ça, il se sentait toujours aussi faible, un peu vaseux. La morsure le piquait désagréablement et il avait faim... Vraiment très faim. Au grondement de son ventre, l'infirmière devina ce qui turlupinait son pauvre organisme et lui fit remarquer qu'il devrait manger pour reprendre des forces.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Un plateau apparut devant lui et il se jeta littéralement dessus. Il vit alors le peu de choses qu'il contenait et ne put retenir un grognement d'insatisfaction en reconsidérant le petit bol de bouillon, l'orange, le verre de jus de citrouille et, à son grand déplaisir, la petite brique de lait qui le narguait par sa simple présence.

Avec une moue déçue, il prit le bol qu'il vida en quelques gorgées. C'était bouillant mais cela le réchauffa mieux encore que toute autre chose. Il termina son maigre petit déjeuner et se cala dans ses oreillers, prêt à se rendormir, l'inconfort de la fièvre et de la douleur revenant à la charge.

C'est bien, vous avez tout fini, le félicita l'infirmière sans sourire.

Puis elle aperçut la petite brique de lait à laquelle Edward n'avait pas touchée. Elle se racla la gorge avec un air réprobateur.

Votre lait, dit-elle simplement en poussant l'objet de toutes les horreurs vers lui.

Il s'en détourna.

Beurk non merci, grogna-t-il, l'envie de se sombrer dans le sommeil devenant une véritable nécessité devant le danger qui planait sur lui.

C'est bon pour votre santé ! répliqua Mrs Pomfresh en lui présentant ledit danger sous le nez, ouvert.

J'aime pas ça, se plaignit-il. Je boirai du lait quand les vaches brouteront du ragoût!

Ce n'est pas mon problème! Si vous n'en buvez pas, vous ne grandirez pas !

C'EST QUI LE GARS SI PETIT QU'UN ELECTRON POURRAIT L'ECRASER!?

Elle rétorqua que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait, bien qu'elle le pense fortement. La fin de sa réplique cinglante fut étouffée par la quinte de toux saisissant le petit alchimiste qui manqua de rejeter tout ce qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. La gorge en feu, il s'empara de la brique de lait dont il vida le contenu en quelques goulées.

Voilà, vous êtes contente à présent ? Grommela-t-il, les yeux ruisselants de larmes.

Parfait ! Assura-t-elle au tac au tac en faisant disparaître le plateau d'un coup de baguette magique. Dormez maintenant.

Il ne se le fit pas répéter de fois, surtout qu'il était déjà dans les vapes. Docile, il posa sa tête sur les oreillers et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, Edward eut l'heureuse surprise de voir arriver Dumbledore à son chevet, sa longue barbe argentée reflétant mille rayons du soleil, encore à son zénith.

Je vois que tu as repris du poil de la bête, sourit-il en constatant que le jeune homme parcourait un énorme grimoire issu de la bibliothèque de l'école.

Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit du garçon.

Ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de votre compagnie que j'ai demandé à vous voir, prévint le garçon sans détourner les yeux du vieil homme.

Sa voix était toujours aussi rauque, ce qui lui valut de Dumbledore un regard doux et compatissant

Mille pétards, s'il avait l'intention de parler avec lui en le regardant de cette manière autant qu'il s'en aille _illico presto_.

Bien. Alors je vais écouter ce que tu as à me dire de si important, mais avant ça je pense qu'il serait bien que nous écrivions à tes parents pour leur dire que tu es ici, ou bien ils risquent de se faire du souci.

Ed ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le mur de sa triste chambre les yeux dans le vague. Il ignorait totalement ou était son frère. Il devait le rejoindre à Central, la semaine dernière, mais ne le voyant pas sur place, il avait dû retourner à Resembool. Ou alors, alerté par sa disparition, était désespérément à sa recherche.

Envoyez une lettre au QG de Central, à Amestris, commanda-t-il finalement.

Le directeur l'observa longtemps à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, comme s'il attendait que le blond lui fournisse de plus amples explications.

D'accord, à présent racontes-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, fit-il au bout d'un moment, renonçant à en savoir plus.

Edward se tut un instant, cherchant les mots qui conviendraient. Finalement, il se lança.

Voldemort... Il n'est plus tout seul... Il s'est allié avec des gens, ou plutôt avec des créatures cent fois plus puissantes que lui ? Car elles sont immortelles, souffla-t-il.

Excuse-moi, mais tu viens d'employer le mot "immortelles". Est-ce possible ? Interrogea Dumbledore, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

En fait, elles ont des capacités de régénération, donc si on les tue, elles renaissent, à moins qu'on ne les détruise avec l'alchimie. De plus, elles ont des pouvoirs surhumains qui se rapprocheraient davantage de la magie, expliqua le jeune homme en repensant à Envy qui pouvait changer d'apparence comme bon lui semblait sans aucune contrainte scientifiques.

Mais quelles sont ces choses aux pouvoirs si dévastateurs?

Des homonculi*.

Une lueur d'étonnement traversa le regard azur du directeur.

Les homonculus ne sont qu'une légende urbaine... commença-t-il.

Non, s'exclama Edward sur le qui-vive. Moi aussi je n'y croyais pas, mais les homonculi existent bel et bien! Ils nuisent à la vie des habitants de mon pays à cause de leurs objectifs égoïstes. Ils... Ils veulent devenir humains...

Humains, répéta Dumbledore comme pour rendre plus plausible cette éventualité. Mais par quel moyen?

L'alchimiste ne put réprimer un petit rire et il dit avec sarcasme:

Vous ne voyez pas ? La chose que vous avez détruite il y a cinq ans... La pierre philosophale.

L'homme se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise et dit lentement.

Dans ce cas, mieux vaut qu'elle soit détruite, raisonna-t-il.

Oui et non. Non car s'ils ne la trouvent pas, ils vont tenter de la fabriquer et rappelez-vous sa composition, et oui parce que le monde ne devrait pas porter en son sein un objet aussi horrible et déclencheur de guerre... Malheureusement, ils ont compris qu'ils ne l'auront pas en cherchant et ils souhaitent que je la leur fabrique. Il y a quelque temps - son visage s'assombrit- ils y sont presque parvenu. Ils m'avaient convaincu que si je leur faisais la pierre, ils me laisseraient m'en servir. A cause d'eux, j'ai risqué de tuer des centaines de gens…

Alors tu connais ces homonculus ? Avança Dumbledore, perspicace.

Quelques-uns seulement, reconnut Edward. En principe, ils doivent être sept ou huit mais pour l'instant je n'en connais que quatre, et je crains que certains ne détiennent une place au gouvernement d'Amestris. Ces créatures possèdent tout comme nous, même s'il est perverti par la tyrannie, un esprit, mais n'ont ni cœur ni âme.

Mais qui pourrait créer de telles choses, et surtout, comment ? Demanda le vieil homme en caressant sa barbe argentée de ses longs doigts fins.

Edward ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et déclara dans un souffle :

Les alchimistes... avec des transmutations humaines ratées.

Interloqué, Dumbledore répliqua que ce genre de pratique était totalement interdit.

Normalement... Mais certains s'y sont risqués, murmura-t-il en tripotant machinalement un boulon de son automail.

Ces alchimistes en question ne peuvent-ils pas venir à bout de ces monstres ?

Le jeune homme fit une grimace et enfouit sa tête dans les draps.

Vous m'agacez avec vos questions stupides ! S'ils pouvaient, cela ferait longtemps qu'il n'y aurait plus d'homonculus! De plus, beaucoup perdent la vie dans leur tentative de transmutation.

Je comprends, je comprends... J'ai une autre question... Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi te veulent-ils toi alors que tu n'es qu'un enfant ?

La question fut posée avec douceur, ce qui n'empêcha pas d'irriter Edward. Ce dernier tiqua au mot « enfant » qui ne lui convenait guère. Oui il n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'on devait le traiter comme un gosse. Il avait mis un pied dans la cour des grands et il jouait à leurs jeux, aussi dangereux fussent-ils.

J'aimerais que l'on cesse de me traiter comme un gamin! Ils me veulent parce que c'est sans doute moi qui suis allé le plus loin dans cette voie, chuchota Edward la voix étouffée par les couvertures.

Le plus loin ? Explique-toi, je ne comprends pas.

Z'êtes assistant social ou quoi ? J'ai fait une connerie, voilà tout... Ça vous va ? A présent, allez converser avec votre conscience et laissez-moi chercher des solutions en paix !

Il y eut un long moment de silence, durant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla. Puis Dumbledore se leva, lentement. Edward ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers lui. Tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était qu'il s'en aille pour de bon, qui le laisse croupir dans sa culpabilité. En effet, quelques longues secondes de silence plus tard, Dumbledore se leva. Avant de prendre congé, il s'adressa de nouveau au petit blond.

Je ne veux pas t'embêter davantage mais écoute simplement ceci. Le professeur Rogue et moi-même pensons que ce serait bien que tu restes étudier à l'école afin de la protéger si une attaque devait avoir lieu. Tu aurais également une place privilégiée au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Le Fullmetal, toujours dans la même position, ne répondit rien et Dumbledore prit cette absence de réaction comme une réponse positive car il dit :

Nous sommes d'accord donc. Je ferai en sorte que tu reprennes les cours mercredi prochain, cependant, d'ici là, repose-toi.

Et il le laissa seul avec ses pensées obscures.

Madame Pomfresh entra quelques minutes plus tard et voyant le garçon recourbé sur lui-même, s'approcha pour lui demander si tout allait bien

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête de haut en bas même si la réponse était évidente. Bien sûr que non il n'allait pas bien. L'infirmière l'avait compris mais fit comme si elle le croyait, sachant qu'il avait besoin de mettre ses idées aux claires. Elle repartit dans son bureau dans lequel elle s'enferma après lui avoir dit de l'avertir s'il se passait quelque chose.

Oui il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose que personne ne voyait car ils étaient trop candides et convaincus pour se rendre compte que le monde glissait doucement entre les mains des pires êtres de l'univers. Les homonculus et Voldemort. Voldemort et les homonculus.

Dumbledore ne voyait-il pas qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers une grande bataille finale, meurtrière, sanglante, douloureuse... Il pouvait éviter cela. Il pouvait éviter une guerre totale s'il s'alliait aux sorciers.

Edward soupira avec résignation. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il allait devoir réintégrer Poudlard.

 _*Homonculi : Nominatif pluriel de Homonculus, i, m. Mais ça, beaucoup le savent. C'était au cas où donc non, rassurez-vous, je ne vous prends pas pour des billes._

 **Alors non, Nina, Rogue n'a pas joué un rôle primordial si ce n'est qu'il a littéralement sauvé la vie d'Edward.**

 **Autrement, je fais passer Dumbledore pour un roublard gâteux, un peu fourbe sur les bords.**

 **Sinon, merci d'avoir lu, d'avoir commenté et…qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre plus transitoire qu'aut'chose ?**


	11. Le Chien et le Cheval

**Bonjour/bonsoir todo el mundo !**

 **Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster ! Malgré le fait que je sois en vacances et que je paresse sur ma serviette, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de me connecter à internet. Enfin, après tout, chacun à ses contretemps, non ?**

 **Enfin, merci pour les reviews, les suivis et tout simplement ceux qui lisent ces lignes.**

 **Réponse au(x) review(s) :**

 **Linola :** **C'est gentil merci beaucoup. La voici, la suite !**

 **Nina :** **Et bien pour le coup, mon but c'était d'enrôler Amestris dans cette guerre de sorciers. Cela me met d'ailleurs une sacré épine dans le pied. En effet, je dois trouver des convergences scénaristiques, des similitudes entre les deux mondes. Mais, comme je le répète souvent, la seconde partie sera riche en révélations.**

 **Je t'avoue que j'ai énormément de mal avec le personnage de Dumbledore. Je ne l'aime pas. Vraiment, depuis le septième tome j'ai une révulsion pour lui, le pauvre ! En revanche, j'adore écrire les scènes où il apparaît. Non pas pour mieux l'enfoncer, mais bien car je trouve sa psychologie intéressante. Il est fourbe, manipulateur et… troublant. Finalement, c'est un bon personnage même si je ne l'apprécie pas.**

 **Enfin, merci encore pour ton commentaire et pour la petite infos, je passe au rythme de deux semaines après la rentrée !**

 **A peluche.**

 **Je vous souhaite de bonnes fins de vacances-pour ceux qui ont eu la chance d'avoir quelques congés-et une bonne rentrée.**

 **Chapitre 10:** Le chien et le cheval

Le dimanche suivant, soit cinq jours après son réveil, Madame Pomfresh daigna laisser Edward sortir de l'infirmerie, au grand soulagement de ce-dernier qui en avait assez de rester cloîtré dans cette pièce blanche qui sentait le désinfectant.

Il lava ses cheveux, poisseux à cause du sang et de la sueur, qu'il attacha ensuite en une tresse lâche. Il troqua son pyjama contre sa tenue habituelle, c'est à dire débardeur, veste et pantalons noirs, ainsi que ses gants et son fameux manteau rouge arborant dans son dos un caducée alchimique.

Le petit blond partit donc sous le regard réticent de l'infirmière qui, tout en le regardant s'éloignait, marmonnait des choses similaires à « pas prudent... » « Inconscient, irresponsable », ce dont il n'avait cure. Il se dirigea vers la petite cabane de Hagrid. La cheminée dressée sur le toit en vielles tuiles crachait une fumée blanchâtre, indiquant la présence du garde-chasse dans la demeure. Il toqua timidement et regretta un instant d'être venu jusque-là car il se rendit compte qu'il ne saurait pas quoi dire à Hagrid pour le remercier. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Il fut surprit de voir qui se tenait dans l'encadrement.

-Edward ! S'exclama Hermione en mettant une main devant sa bouche comme si elle n'en revenait pas.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, le faisant rougir atrocement. Tant de proximité avec une fille était gênant, mais surtout, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction.

-Nous étions si inquiets à ton sujet ! Reprit-elle d'une voix aigüe. Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre Ron et moi quand Harry nous a raconté ce qui était arrivé.

-Euh... Ah bon ? Souffla Ed avec embarras. Pardon...

La sollicitude d'Hermione le touchait profondément. En dehors d'Alphonse et des Rockbells, c'était relativement rare.

La jeune fille s'écarta avec un grand sourire pour le laisser entrer.

-Ed ! Aboya Hagrid en se précipitant sur lui. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne dois pas sortir si tôt, ce n'est pas prudent !

Il s'empourpra davantage, si c'était seulement possible. Ils agissaient tous les deux de manière étrange, il n'était quand même pas à l'agonie ! Enfin, c'était le cas il y avait quelques jours mais à présent, ça allait beaucoup mieux.

-Tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué ! Le rassura-t-il en mettant ses mains devant lui et en les agitant en signe de réfutation. Je venais pour vous remercier. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Hagrid accepta ses remerciements, tout en lui recommandant de faire attention sous l'expression amusée du petit blond qui trouvait l'anxiété du garde-chasse un peu démesurée. Edward était aux anges, lui qui n'avait presque jamais eu d'amis qui s'inquiétaient autant pour sa santé, lui qui ne connaissait que trop peu ce genre de sentiments : l'affection, l'amitié, la confiance...

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent à l'arrière de la cabane ainsi que des éclats de voix. La porte s'ouvrit, et Ron et Harry apparurent.

-Hagrid, on a terminé de nourrir Bu... Ventdebout et...

Harry remarqua la présence de l'alchimiste parmi eux.

-Ed ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna-t-il à la fois content et inquisiteur.

-Sympa l'accueil ! Grimaça le principal concerné.

-Te vexe pas! On pensait que t'étais toujours coincé à l'infirmerie, comment te sens-tu? demanda Ron, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Edward le rassura en disant qu'il avait retrouvé une santé de fer, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux comparé à quelques jours où la fièvre le tuait presque.

-Tu restes un peu ? Proposa Hagrid.

-Pourquoi pas, si ça ne vous dérange pas!

Il s'assit sur une des chaises qui devait faire au moins deux fois sa taille et accepta la tasse de thé que le géant lui tendait.

Durant presque toute l'après-midi ils discutèrent sur divers sujets, allant des professeurs de Poudlard jusqu'à leur prochaine excursion à Près-au-Lard, en passant par le Quidditch. Ce fut donc dans la bonne humeur qu'ils quittèrent le garde-chasse à la nuit tombante. Le soleil mourrait doucement sur le lac noir, éclairant d'une douce lumière crépusculaire les tours sombres du château.

Tandis qu'ils traversaient le parc à pas lents, Harry s'arrêta, obligeant les trois autres qui parlaient avec animation à en faire de même. Le Survivant chercha le regard d'Hermione mais celle-ci, qui avait compris ce qu'il voulait, le fuyait comme la peste.

-Bon Ed écoute, entama-t-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Mais il fut arrêté par le petit blond qui prit les devants.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire te fatigue pas. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas un mangemort. A moins que tu penses encore que c'est moi qui ai ordonné à Voldemort de me laisser pour mort afin de me laver de tout soupçon.

Ces derniers mots avaient été dits dans un léger rire, doux comme le souffle du vent, à peine perceptible comme le battement d'ailes d'un papillon. Ce rire si peu audible mais pourtant bien réel lui alla droit au cœur. Harry, penaud, baissa la tête.

-Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi, s'excusa-t-il, honteux.

-C'est rien ça arrive. Moi aussi je doute souvent des gens, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, avoua Edward.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'allégresse sur son visage. Son sourire s'était volatilisé au gré de ses mots.

-Au fait Ed, quand est-ce que tu reprends les cours? demanda Ron tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le château.

-Demain normalement, sinon quoi de neuf depuis une semaine ? Vous ne nous avez pas tout raconté chez Hagrid !

-Pas grand-chose d'autre, à part qu'Harry a reçu un Cognard en pleine tête et que Ginny a lancé un magnifique Chauve-Furi à Malfoy. Ah oui, et le nouveau prof d'alchimie arrive demain.

-Nouveau ? Storm est donc parti ? Enfin ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur... songea Ed en se souvenant de l'ancien professeur qui en connaissait autant sur l'alchimie que lui sur l'histoire des balais.

Lorsqu'il rentra au dortoir il eut l'agréable surprise de voir que son lit avait été remis en place et qu'une valise contenant ses affaires était posée sur le couvre-lit. Il se changea -tout en veillant à cacher ses automails- puis se glissa dans les draps frais dans soupira d'aise avant de s'adonner à un profond sommeil sans cauchemars ni fièvre. Quelque part, il était presque content de son retour à Poudlard.

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé très tôt par Edward qui lui jeta son oreiller à la figure.

-Que… Quoi ? Balbutia l'agressé en se redressant brusquement.

-Très constructif… Grouille ! On va être en retard ! s'exclama Edward en enfilant sa robe de sorcier par-dessus son pull-over et sa chemise.

Sans chercher à en savoir plus sur son étrange accoutrement alors qu'ils étaient au beau milieu du mois de septembre, Harry bailla et se leva avec lenteur, attrapant ses vêtements pour s'habiller avec un rythme de sénateur septuagénaire. Il acheva sa toilette au bout de quinze minutes et alla prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses trois amis.

-Wouah ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'je n'avais pas dormi comme ça ! Ils sont super confortables les lits de Poudlard ! Ronronna Edward en s'étirant comme chat.

Peu après, Ginny, la cadette de Ron, les rejoignit, sa longue chevelure rousse volant au rythme de ses pas assurés. Légère et volage, elle se posta devant Ed avec un sourire irrésistible, en tout cas aux yeux d'Harry.

-Edward, madame Pomfresh veut te voir, lui annonça-t-elle en prenant place à côté d'Hermione.

Le jeune homme ronchonna :

-Comment démarrer une mauvaise journée en dix leçons, bougonna-t-il avec ironie.

Il se rendit donc à l'infirmerie, presqu'à reculons, où madame Pomfresh l'attendait, les mains sur les hanches et le regard réprobateur.

-Puis-je savoir où vous étiez ? Je vous avais demandé de passer hier soir ! le gronda l'infirmière.

-Ah oui... Pardon, j'avais oublié, mentit-il en se grattant le crâne.

-On doit vous injecter ce produit régulièrement pendant un mois pour éviter les complications où les séquelles... Vous êtes convalescent je vous rappelle !

Le garçon acquiesça dans une moue résignée et retira sa veste et son débardeur. Il s'assit sur le lit et tendit son poignet gauche. Il détourna la tête dans la direction de la porte, son échappatoire obstinément fermé tandis que ce démon blanc le torturait.

-Allez-y ! Piquez-moi comme on pique une pauvre bête sans défense ! Gémit-il avec exagération.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et commença son injection. Le petit blond poussé un cri d'animal blessé au contact de l'aiguille sur sa peau.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? Questionna-t-elle soudainement, cinq minutes après.

Edward, le menton dans sa paume de main et l'air passablement ennuyé, redressa la tête.

-A propos de quoi? Voldemort?

La jeune femme frissonna au nom du mage.

-Non... Votre bras, corrigea-t-elle, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un souffle à la fin de la phrase.

Le garçon évita son regard et hésita avant de répondre le plus froidement du monde :

-C'était un échange... Ouais c'est ça... Un putain d'échange équivalent...

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle retire l'aiguille, l'infirmière ne parla pas, consciente qu'elle venait de mettre Edward dans l'embarras.

-Voilà, c'est terminé ! Déclara-t-elle en reposant la seringue sur son socle.

-Merci. C'est vous qui avez préparé ça ? Sérieusement, ça ne sent pas bon, ça fait mal, mais au moins c'est efficace!

-C'est le professeur Rogue. Il était sur le point de breveter ce nouveau remède et le livrer à l'hôpital St-Mangoust mais il a dû s'en servir pour vous sauver. Il faudra que vous le remerciiez.

Ed hocha la tête, un peu surpris, et se revêtit. Il se souvint alors que le premier cours de la journée était défense contre les forces du mal, justement enseignait par son « sauveur ».

Avec un soupir las, il jeta son sac sur son épaule et alla jusqu'à la salle de Rogue. Heureusement, il arriva à l'heure et s'assit à coté de Neuville, au dernier pupitre de la dernière rangée. Une seconde plus tard, tel un corbeau à la fin de son vol, le professeur tant détesté fit son entrée. Il jeta un bref regard à Edward qui essaya de ne pas se montrer provocateur et ordonna d'une voix sèche:

-Ouvrez vos livres page trois cent une. Dépêchez-vous.

Sans demander leurs restes, tous les élèves s'exécutèrent, y compris l'alchimiste. Le cours se passa sans incident particulier et même Harry y prit un certain plaisir mais ce fut avec soulagement que les étudiants quittèrent la salle lorsque la cloche sonna.

-Elric, attendez avant de sortir, l'apostropha Rogue en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

-Oui monsieur ? fit poliment l'interpelé.

-Vous n'avez pas pu bénéficier de l'heure de retenue que je vous avais attribuée il y a deux semaines, vous la rattraperez donc samedi prochain à 23 heures. Vous viendrez directement au cinquième étage.

Génie de son état, Ed n'avait pas besoin d'être diplômé de Sant-Cyr pour comprendre que l'homme désirait le voir, non pas pour lui infliger sa punition, mais pour discuter de quelques bagatelles au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Langage codé pour éviter que quelqu'un soit au courant de leurs petites virées nocturnes. Déjà que l'Elu soupçonnait Edward d'être un mangemort, ce n'était pas le moment pour le conforter dans ses _a priori_.

L'alchimiste voulut souffler ou même répondre mais n'en fit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il se retourna et remercia le maître des potions d'une tout petite voix, au grand étonnement de celui-ci, puis s'en alla sans en rajouter davantage, le rouge aux joues.

Les autres cours se déroulèrent normalement, mis à part qu'il avait malencontreusement changé le nez d'Eloïse Miggel en bec d'oie et renversé son chaudron rempli de potion de rattatinage sur le pauvre Pattenrond qui chassait les souris. Lui et Hermione avaient donc passé la fin du cours à chercher le chat réduit à l'état de chaton pour lui administrer l'antidote.

Après la pause de dix heures, les élèves se rendirent au cours d'Alchimie, impatient de rencontrer leur nouveau professeur. Alors qu'il discutait joyeusement sur le chemin de la salle de classe Edward se souvint qu'il avait oublié son manuel d'alchimie dans la Salle-Commune, et qu'il devait se dépêcher d'aller le chercher pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Il laissa Harry, Hermione et Ron au milieu du couloir et fila vers le premier escalier avant que celui-ci ne fasse encore des siennes. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait dans cette école, c'était bien ces maudits escaliers dotés de leur propre volonté.

Pendant que trio marchaient, ils rencontrèrent Malfoy accompagné de ses deux gorilles qui lui servaient de gardes du corps. Profitant de l'absence d'Edward, un sourire goguenard pendu à ses fines lèvres, le jeune Serpentard lança d'un ton faussement surpris :

-Potter, ça faisait longtemps ! Que vas-tu faire maintenant que ton chienchien d'Elric n'est plus là ?

Piqué au vif, Harry serra les dents pour ne pas se jeter sur son ennemi de toujours. Un aboiement sonore retentit derrière le Serpentard qui se retourna vivement. Harry éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit son ami blond surgir devant Malfoy en pendant la langue et en sautillant comme une puce autour d'eux.

-Ouaf ! Jappa-t-il. Alors je t'ai manqué ? Ouaf !

Ron, hilare, se tenait à Hermione pour ne pas tomber. Celle-ci se contentait de sourire, amusée bien qu'un peu inquiète de la tournure que pourraient prendre les évènements. Le jeune alchimiste se mit alors à bondir en grognant et en aboyant tout autour de Drago dont le teint, ordinairement pâle, avait pris une ravissante couleur rose, à l'image du cardigan d'Ombrage.

-Tu fais pitié ! Siffla Malfoy, déjà à court d'arguments plus développés.

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble! Rétorqua Edward du tac au tac en mettant son coude sur l'épaule du Serpentard comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Tu veux un bisou baveux ?

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre Ron qui commençait à haleter tant son fou rire était fort et incontrôlable. Il se courba en deux, priant pour qu'on l'aide à calmer.

Ecarlate, Malfoy écarta le petit blond d'un geste brusque, brandit sa baguette et la monta jusqu'au menton de l'alchimiste. Ce dernier leva un sourcil.

-T'en es incapable, ricana-t-il, légèrement hautain.

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta d'enfoncer son arme dans le cou d'Ed, à l'endroit précis où la plaie était encore fraîche. Il exerça une pression plus forte sur le bandage qui se teinta de rouge.

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous le coup de douleur et saisit le poignet de Malfoy entre ses doigts de métal, celui-ci appuyant plus fortement.

-Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! S'écria Edward en resserrant sa paume d'acier sur sa prise.

La main de Drago s'ouvrit dans un craquement sinistre, laissant tomber sa baguette magique. Il se tint le bras avec un gémissement de douleur et lança un regard noir au Gryffondor avant de tourner les talons, faisant signe à ses acolytes -restés stoïques durant tout la scène- de le suivre.

-Ed, ça va ? S'inquiéta Harry en le voyant grimacer.

-Mouais, mais on en restera pas là, gronda-t-il en retirant son pansement.

Harry réprima un frisson en voyant que la blessure, déjà assez laide d'origine, était presque noir, comme si tout autour de la plaie, la peau était morte.

-Ouais, c'est pas très beau, reconnut Ed en voyant l'expression de dégout de son ami. Je reviens, je vais changer ça.

Il s'éloigna vers les toilettes, heureusement proches, et les trois autres se dépêchèrent d'aller en classe.

Lorsqu'Edward revint, le cours n'avait pas encore débuté, à son grand soulagement. Il s'assit à coté de Ron et sortit son livre. Il tourna distraitement les pages, s'arrêtant de temps à autre sur l'une d'elles pour relire certains paragraphes, bien qu'il les connaisse par cœur. Dix minutes plus tard, Parvati Patil déboula dans la salle de classe, échevelée et complètement hystérique.

-Devinez quoi ! Ma sœur vient d'avoir cours avec le nouveau prof !

Intéressé, Dean lui demanda comment il était et elle répondit, avec engouement :

-Parfait ! Moralement et physiquement ! En plus il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas passé la trentaine !

Edward se raidit. Beau, jeune, se pourrait-il que... Non, impossible ! Pas ici !

Au même moment, le nouvel enseignant poussa la porte de la salle de classe qui grinça comme la porte des Enfers aux oreilles d'Edward. Le son des pas du nouvel enseignant résonnèrent sur les dalles en pierre. Les yeux rivés au sol, Ed put voir une paire de chaussures noires, impeccablement cirées. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, commanda-t-il de sa voix de velours, en avançant d'une démarche souple et assurée.

Edward ne connaissait que trop bien ce timbre si désagréable. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. S'il s'agissait bien de l'homme auquel Ed pensait, alors il irait se pendre sur le champ ! Une sueur froide coula dans son dos quand le professeur vint se placer en face de la classe.

Celui-ci repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux noirs de jais parfaitement coiffés, et se présenta.

-Roy Mustang ! Votre nouveau professeur d'Alchimie !

Il les gratifia de son sourire le plus éclatant et toutes les filles poussèrent un soupir de ravissement tandis qu'Edward sortait une corde de son sac…

 **Roy Mustang professeur d'Alchimie ? Hum, et son boulot de militaire ? No problem, détendez-vous, tout sera éludé au prochain chapitre !**

 **Enjoy~**


	12. Tout feu, tout flammes

**Hum… C'est moi. Oui cette fic est toujours en cours. Non je ne l'arrêterai pas puisque tous mes chapitres sont prêts et qu'il ne manque plus qu'à les remanier.**

 **Je tiens à vous demander pardon pour ce long retard mais je n'avais pas prévu que la rentrée soit si dure. Je n'imaginais ni avoir autant de travail personnel, ni tant d'heures de cours. Donc autant vous dire que mon temps libre, je le passais à avancer sur mes projets d'Art-P. Je ne vous cacherai pas qu'il y eut aussi une baisse de motivation, encouragée par une baisse de morale. Brefouille, ça c'est autre chose, aussi, pardon pour l'attente.**

 **J'ai vraiment peiné à le corriger celui-ci, du fait que je ne l'aime absolument pas. Bon, les quelques scènes de la fin ont été un plaisir à réécrire et à développer, autrement, le début fut assez compliqué à retravailler.**

 **En tout cas, merci pour vos commentaires, votre patience, voici la suite !**

 **Enirac :** **En effet mais celle que je poste en ce-moment est légèrement différente. Je tends plus vers un développement de l'intrigue, plutôt que des personnages si tu vois ce que je veux dire. La fic sur est incomplète. Il manque des passages, elle est encore moins bien écrite que celle-ci et surtout, ne donne pas lieu à la seconde partie qui arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe !**

 **Sinon merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir. A bientôt !**

 **Nina :** **Drôle, ça je sais pas ) Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'Ed ne va pas lui sauter dans les bras. Mais je vais tâcher de ne pas trop exagérer dans les prochains chapitres même si c'est dur lorsqu'il s'agit de Roy et Ed !**

 **Manipulateur ? Oui, en effet. Je suis très attachée à ce trait de caractère du personnage, qui se retrouve finalement très peu dans les films. Je trouvais intéressant de mettre son rôle de « Père de l'humanisme et de la bonté » en échec au profit d'un homme bien mais calculateur, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Cela se ressentira plus tard, selon ses agissements et ses pensées.**

 **Oui. Winry dans deux ou trois chapitre, me semble-t-il, Riza, plus vers la fin mais elle risque d'être trèèèès présente dans la seconde partie )**

 **Merci toi aussi**

 **Linola :** **Oui alors, à la base, c'était pas du tout prévu ! Mais c'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour l'intégrer. C'est un peu incohérent je trouve puisqu'il met son travail de militaire de côté mais on va dire qu'il valse entre les deux et qu'il est à Poudlard pour une mission. Nan c'est juste comme ça :,) Enfin pour implicitement, cela implique des choses. Je n'aime pas vraiment le trop mélodrame s'il est mal exploité donc j'évite de trop m'aventurer sur ce terrain-là. Je minimise donc les blessures, les évènements graves… Mais je les garde pour plus tard, va falloir attendre les prochains chapitres ! (*héhéhé*)**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, à bientôt j'espère !**

 **Chapitre 11 :** « Tout feu, tout flammes ».

Mustang balaya la classe du regard, sans se départir de son sourire ridicule qui faisait flancher plus d'une midinette. Mieux qu'un fakir, il avait réussi à hypnotiser la totalité des filles de la classe à coup de Colgate Email-Diamant (testé et approuvé par Gilderoy Lockart en personne !).

Au grand désarroi de ses trois amis, Hermione avait elle aussi succombé à son charme et le sondait langoureusement en papillonnant des yeux, comme si la simple présence du professeur envoyé des étincelles éblouissantes. Quant à Edward, son corps était raide et blême comme du marbre. Hiératique, figé sur sa chaise, il était plongé dans un état second.

Il se leva brusquement, prêt à bondir sur le nouveau professeur. Ce-dernier arqua un sourcil, interrogateur, mais dont le rictus traduisait un certain amusement.

-Que vous arrive-t-il jeune homme? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.

Entre ses dents, Edward marmonna qu'il aurait nettement préféré boire un thé à la bave de troll avec un Inferius sur une île jonchée de serpents-à-sonnettes plutôt que de le voir lui.

-Pardon ? Demanda innocemment Mustang, en feintant la sourde oreille.

-Non rien, co... professeur, se rattrapa Edward avec une moue renfrognée.

Sur ce, il se rassit, maugréant toute sorte de propos obscènes et lança un regard noir à son supérieur en jurant qu'un jour, il lui ferait la peau.

-Bien ! J'imagine que vous avez des questions, sur l'alchimie bien sûr!

Le trait d'humour sous-jacent dans les paroles du bel alchimiste fit glousser le trois quart des individus féminins de la classe, espèce très limitée intellectuellement lorsqu'elle se retrouve en face d'un individu masculin particulièrement attirant.

Hermione leva timidement la main et s'empourpra quand le jeune professeur l'autorisa à prendre la parole, exhibant par la même occasion ses magnifiques dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Pour Ron et Harry, pas de doute. Cet homme avait un étroit lien de parenté avec Lockart.

-Voilà, je… j'ai lu votre nom dans un livre et… Enfin ce n'est peut-être qu'une simple coïncidence mais il me semble que Mustang est le nom d'un grand alchimiste d'état d'Amestris, souffla-t-elle rouge comme une pivoine quoiqu'heureuse de déballer sa science.

-Effectivement, vous avez raison. Ce n'est pas un homonyme, je suis bien Roy Mustang, l'alchimiste de Flamme.

Ed plaqua sa main sur son front en percevant la pointe de prétention dans la voix de son supérieur. A présent, Ron bouillonnait à côté de lui.

-Je vois que vous êtes bien renseignée mademoiselle. J'apprécie de voir quelqu'un d'aussi érudit que vous, finit Mustang son sourire s'élargissant de manière inexplicable.

Par quels fichtre moyens les commissures de ses lèvres avaient-elles acquis une pareille élasticité ?

Hermione rougit davantage à ce compliment plus que flatteur et se trémoussa sur sa chaise. Harry eut un minuscule sourire moqueur en voyant l'expression de Ron dont la jalousie montait en flèche, faisant prendre à ses oreilles une couleur rouge assez prononcée.

-Autre chose ?

Voyant que personne ne répondait, il commença à expliquer les principes de l'alchimie, ses bases, ses lois ainsi que tout ce que Storm leur avait enseigné sans pour autant que cela soit lassant. Le début de son cours fut intéressant car il apportait ses expériences vécues –et ô combien nombreuses- à ses démonstrations alchimiques en leur donnant un sens concret et une véritable utilité. Créer un barrage en cas d'éboulement ou de crue par exemple.

Il s'attarda quelque peu sur la transmutation humaine en insistant bien sur le fait qu'elle était impossible et interdite, pour des raisons qui ne concernaient que l'état et n'avait rien ajouté de plus, craignant les polémiques dont les Serpentards étaient férus. Personne n'avait relevé ses paroles. Tout le monde faisait profil bas devant ce professeur aussi beau que captivant par sa manière de déclarer les choses calmement mais avec fermeté. Autant dire que le sujet de la transmutation humaine était définitivement clos.

Sans doute avait-il ouïe dire que les propos du précédent professeur avaient fait germer des idées saugrenues dans l'esprit de ses étudiants ainsi il préféra dissiper les malentendus.

-Vous avez tout compris ? Sur l'échange équivalent ça va? Bien, alors laissons la théorie de côté un instant et étudions plutôt la composition d'un cercle alchimique, base de toute transmutation, annonça le professeur, s'appropriant quelques murmures enthousiastes de ses élèves.

Il alluma le vieux projecteur -qu'il avait pensé à ramener d'Amestris- qui fit apparaître sur le mur au fond de la salle, un tableau périodique des éléments où ne figuraient que les symboles sans le nom des éléments en question, les formules mathématiques primaires et un de ces cercles basiques, présents dans la plupart des manuels que tout bon alchimiste se doit de connaître sur le bout des doigts, manchot ou non.

Edward se rappela la fois où son frère et lui avaient transmuté pour la première fois. Il s'agissait d'une poupée pour Winry. C'était les mêmes signes à deux trois détails près.

-Il est probable que vous ayez déjà rencontré plusieurs de ces symboles et des ces formules en potion, avança Mustang sous l'acquiescement général. Cependant nous allons tous les récapituler et les noter, si vous le voulez bien. Les éléments de ce tableau sont la base de toute transmutation car ce sont eux qui déterminent le type de transmutation, l'objet à créer, ou à modifier et de quelle manière.

Dans un seul bruissement, les élèves attrapèrent un parchemin, un encrier et une plume puis attendirent la suite des explications.

-Il me faudrait un assistant... hum...

Hermione leva la main, bien entendu, persuadée qu'elle allait être interrogée.

-Jeune homme, s'il vous plait venez ici !

C'était Edward qui avait été désigné. Le corps de son frère et ses membres ne suffisaient pas, il fallait aussi qu'il s'attire le courroux de la Porte. D'un pas traînant, le regard sombre, il vint se placer à côté de son Colonel, lequel arborait une expression narquoise, mêlé de fierté. Ed avait beau dire, son supérieur lui vouait une confiance totale.

-Alors, déjà, reconnais-tu quelques-uns de ces symbo…

-« C » comme carbone, « N » pour l'azote, « Au » pour l'or, « Fe » pour le fer...

Sans même laisser le temps au professeur de finir sa phrase, il débita ainsi la totalité des composants du tableau, à la surprise générale. Même Mustang prit un air étonné. Il savait très bien que son subordonné était un petit génie, mais de là à connaître tout le tableau périodique des éléments, leurs isotope et leur numéro atomique par cœur, cela dépassait l'impossible, à ses yeux en tout cas.

« Comment croyez-vous que j'ai passé l'examen d'Alchimiste, colonel ? Le tableau périodique, c'est l'alphabet pour moi » pensa le Fullmetal qui avait parfaitement compris le fond de ses pensées. Il s'accorda un petit sourire sournois.

-Très bien! Vous maîtrisez le sujet! Maintenant, distribuez ceci à vos camarades, commanda-t-il en lui donnant une boîte contenant des feuilles parcheminées et des mines de plomb.

Le garçon s'exécuta, impatient de voir ses camarades transmuter pour la première fois. Ce serait un vrai fiasco, sans nul doute. L'alchimie n'était pas une science que l'on pouvait acquérir en deux coups de cuillère à pot. Il fallait du temps, de l'exercice, mais surtout de la patience.

-Vous avez chacun une feuille et un crayon ! Annonça le professeur après que tout eut été distribué. Au tableau se trouvent des formules chimiques et mathématiques simples, de votre niveau. Il vous faudra simplement convertir les équations ci-contre afin de construire votre cercle.

Il fit passer des polycopiés au premier rang et dit :

-Ces pages d'explications vous aideront certainement. Lorsque vous pensez avoir bien placé les formules et les symboles, appelez-moi, je viendrais vérifier. Quand tout le monde en sera au même point, alors vous pourrez essayer de fabriquer de l'acier à partir de ce morceau de fer et de cette poudre de carbone. Bien... Commencez ! Vous avez le droit de constituer des groupes de deux ou trois.

Bien entendu, les quatre amis se divisèrent en deux groupes. Harry se mit avec Hermione, et Ron –qui boudait toujours- choisi Ed comme binôme, plus par intérêt puisque le jeune homme était définitivement le meilleur dans cette matière.

Je pige que dalle ! Bougonna le rouquin en observant les multitudes de chiffres inscrits au tableau. Tu as compris quelque chose toi?

Ed ne répondit pas. Le menton coincé entre son pouce et son index, position souvent adoptée par l'alchimiste lorsqu'il devait réfléchir, ses yeux se promenait entre la fiche et la projection.

Facile, murmura-t-il. Il n'y a rien de plus simple. Il pensait nous avoir avec ça, quel imbécile.

Comment-ça rien de plus simple ? Explique-toi, grommela Ron qui ne comprenait pas du tout son ami.

Pour lui, ça ressemblait plus à un cours de chinois qu'à un cours d'Alchimie.

Sans même effectuer les calculs sur un brouillon, Edward traça un cercle parfait, y inscrit un octogone avant de placer les formules, le tout à une vitesse déconcertante.

-Voilà! J'ai juste modifié le carré. Par ici, la pression alchimique est moindre donc les forces telluriques ne peuvent pas circuler. Mais en augmentant les points de sources, on peut arriver à faire une transmutation pas trop complexe, expliqua-t-il à un Ron hébété.

-Comment t'as fait? Interrogea-t-il sans pouvoir contenir son admiration.

Edward allait répondre quand Mustang arriva à leur table.

-Alors, ça avance ? Vous avez terminé ? S'exclama-t-il en prenant un air faussement surpris qui n'échappa pas à Ed.

Hermione se glissa jusqu'à leur table et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

-Tu as mis un octogone au lieu d'un carré, c'est faux ! Remarqua-t-elle en reprenant contenance.

-En effet, miss Granger a raison mais si on veut réussir une transmutation avec aussi peu de pression alchimique il est préférable de dupliquer les sources.

Hermione pâlit puis se détourna, les yeux brillant d'humiliation.

-Harry, modifie le cercle ! Ordonna-t-elle sèchement en ré-effectuant ses calculs.

-Quoi ? S'insurgea l'intéressé, ulcéré. Tu m'as bassiné pendant dix minutes sous prétexte que mes traits n'étaient pas suffisamment précis et maintenant tu veux me faire tout recommencer !

-Exactement, répliqua la brune au tac au tac avec agacement, son regard signifiant clairement "et grouille-toi, sinon..."

Loin de vouloir se soumettre de la sorte à la volonté d'une femme, Harry renchérit et les deux amis commencèrent à se disputer sous les regards amusés de leurs condisciples.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, avec plus ou moins de mal, tous les élèves avaient finalement tracé des cercles approximativement corrects et se préparaient à transmuter. Edward essaya de ne pas éclater de rire devant leur air si confiant. S'ils savaient...

-Pour commencer, placez vos éléments à l'intérieur du cercle, le plus au centre possible. Visualisez exactement ce que vous voulez créer et posez les mains sur les limites, à l'endroit où vous êtes le plus à l'aise.

Anxieux et excités comme jamais, les apprentis alchimistes firent ce que le professeur demandait. Edward ne réfléchit pas davantage et plaqua ses mains sur le cercle, sous les regards admiratifs. Hermione l'imita. Sans doute voulait-elle garder sa dignité face à ce garçon non seulement orgueilleux mais qui en plus menaçait de la détrôner de son titre de première de la classe.

Sa transmutation à lui fut parfaite, évidemment. Malheureusement pour elle, en voulant aller trop vite, la jeune fille avait mal placé ses ingrédients et son bras se mêla à la transmutation. Elle poussa un hurlement de surprise et de douleur à cause du fer fondu qui entravait sa main. Harry se précipita sur elle pour tenter de retirer les doigts brulés à vif de son amie mais sa tentative fut vaine.

Le professeur, alerté par les cris perçants d'Hermione, se précipita sur eux.

-Ne bougez pas miss Granger ! Ordonna-t-il en essayant de paraître le plus rassurant possible.

Ce n'était pas gagné…

Il tata ses poches à la recherche d'un papier vierge. Cependant, la situation était bien trop critique pour qu'il prenne le temps de tracer un cercle. Il lança un regard affolé à son subordonné, afin qu'il l'aide le plus discrètement possible.

Ed rassembla ses souvenirs, en essayant de se rappeler le jour où son maître avait dégagé Wrath, un homonculus, d'une transmutation similaire. Edward acquiesça d'un air entendu. Il claqua discrètement dans ses mains avant de les placer sur le sol. En une fraction de seconde baignée par une lumière bleue vive, le fer reprit sa place initiale. Sanglotant, Hermione se tenait la main, brulée ou rougie par endroit.

-Edward, emmène cette jeune demoiselle à l'infirmerie, le pria le professeur sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de commettre une énorme erreur.

Il n'était pas censé connaître son prénom et encore moins le tutoyer. Cependant, le jeune homme obéit et conduisit Hermione aux bons soins de madame Pomfresh.

La jeune fille revint en cours en fin d'après-midi, le bras entièrement dissimulé sous une épaisse bande de coton. Elle seule semblait s'être rendu compte de l'intervention d'Edward.

Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure venir pour m'aider. Qu'as-tu fait exactement ? Et comment cela se fait-il que le professeur Mustang t'ait non seulement tutoyé mais en plus appelé par ton prénom?

Le garçon se crispa et répondit, agacé, qu'il avait dû lire son prénom dans le registre. Il avait joint à ses propos un geste de désinvolture un peu gauche. Hermione ne dit rien mais ne s'avoua pas vaincue. Comme Harry, elle était bien décidée à lever le voile sur la véritable personne d'Edward, et ceci, par n'importe quel moyen.

Le soir, tandis que les trois amis faisaient leurs devoirs dans la Grande-Salle, Hermione posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le cours d'alchimie.

-Ed, j'ai réfléchi mais je n'arrive pas à savoir de quelle manière tu as réussi ta première transmutation aussi aisément.

Levant les yeux du livre de Runes qu'il avait pratiquement déchiffré, Edward la sonda un instant, partagé entre la surprise et l'ennui.

-Ben ce n'est pas compliqué, tu visualises ce que tu veux transmuter et transmet ton énergie vitale au cercle. En convergeant avec les flux telluriques, il produit la bonne énergie nécessaire à une transmutation parfaite, expliqua-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

-C'est également comme ça que tu raisonnes en magie, lui rappela Hermione, perspicace.

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

-Ouais… Ouais peut-être, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

-C'est à croire que tu connaissais l'alchimie _avant_ la magie, martela-t-elle en appuyant sur le « avant ».

-N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que je suis du genre à tout rationnaliser. Et que je suis méga intelligent, voilà tout.

Non sans un regard dubitatif, Hermione retourna à son exposé sur les Animagi.

Harry, par contre, qui n'avait pas quitté Ed des yeux, jura avoir aperçu un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Quelques jours plus tard, le quatuor -Ed avait fini par définitivement intégrer la bande des trois amis- était en train de quitter la Grande Salle, quand, le rose aux joues, Colin Crivey les apostropha.

-Coucou Harry, glapit-il tout sourire en ignorant royalement Ron, Hermione et Ed.

-Comment ça va ? Ca faisait longtemps ! Continua-t-il en sautillant sur place.

-'Jour Colin, le salua Harry d'un air las. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Seulement vous remettre une lettre, à toi et ton copain, en désignant Edward du menton.

En prenant la sienne, Harry reconnut la fine écriture en pattes de mouche du professeur Dumbledore.

Ed, quant à lui, fit une grimace face à la nouvelle beuglante qui lui était parvenue.

-Encore ! Gémit-il en la tenant à bout de bras comme si elle allait exploser, ce qui ironiquement serait bientôt le cas.

Il partit en courant presque, voulant s'isoler afin que personne n'entende sa missive éclater et le sermonner comme la fois précédente. Harry, bien qu'intrigué, se contenta de lire le message qui lui était destiné, même si il en connaissait déjà l'objet.

-Dumbledore me demande dans son bureau, expliqua Harry à Ron et Hermione qui lisait par-dessus son épaule. Il va sans doute m'en apprendre davantage sur l'attaque d'Ed.

-Oui ! Et sur l'inactivité de Tu-Sais-Qui durant les vacances aussi, avança le rouquin.

Le sorcier se contenta d'opiner puis se rendit chez le directeur, impatient de commencer sa troisième heure de cours.

Lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau, le vieil homme était penché au-dessus de sa fameuse Pensine, l'air préoccupé. Son visage ridé, fatigué par une longue réflexion pénible, était strié de reflets argentés, émanant des filaments de pensées entremêlés dans l'eau tournoyante. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu si soucieux. Jamais Dumbledore n'avait eu l'air aussi vieux. Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite de la présence de Harry, lequel dut se racler bruyamment la gorge pour que le professeur daigne lui accorder un regard.

Ah ! Harry, je t'attendais, lui sourit-il avec son éternelle bienveillance. Nous n'allons pas reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés la dernière fois car j'ai plusieurs choses à te montrer qui sont de la plus haute importance.

Harry se contenta d'hocher passivement la tête. Il avait hâte d'en découvrir davantage sur les desseins de Voldemort. Il désirait en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'était produit une semaine plus tôt pour qu'Edward revienne à Poudlard dans l'état d'un morceau de viande sanguinolent à moitié mâchouillé.

Dumbledore lui présenta le fauteuil devant son bureau, l'invitant à s'assoir.

Le jeune sorcier s'installa et attendit la suite, patient.

-Comme tu as pu le constater Harry, aucune attaque alarmante pouvant indiquer une quelconque activité de Lord Voldemort n'a été signalée durant ces trois derniers mois, depuis l'histoire au ministère en somme... Sauf la semaine dernière, où il est passé à l'acte et s'en est pris à une personnalité _a priori_ très utile pour lui. Nous n'allons pas nous attarder sur ce qui l'a poussé à faire ceci car j'en ai déjà ma petite idée, mais plutôt sur ses nouvelles ambitions et, malheureusement, ses nouveaux alliés.

Harry se demanda vaguement si le mot "personnalité" était destiné à Edward, mais il se reconcentra sur ce que lui disait son enseignant, bien trop intrigué pour se soucier de détails aussi futiles.

-Expliquez-moi professeur, qu'entendez-vous par "alliés"? interrogea-t-il, perplexe et inquiet quant à l'idée que Voldemort puisse disposer d'une aide quelconque pour effectuer ses crimes.

-D'après mes sources, Voldemort se serait lié à des... créatures pour le moins insolites.

Harry fronça les sourcils tandis que le directeur croisait les doigts sous son menton.

-Je vais t'expliquer en détails en second lieu mais voyons d'abord le témoignage d'un alchimiste renommé qui va t'apprendre globalement de quoi il s'agit.

Il le conduisit jusqu'à la Pensine et Harry attendit que Dumbledore lui en intime l'ordre avant de se laisser glisser dedans. La sensation familière et presque naturelle de tomber ne l'effraya nullement. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ces traversées dans le temps et les mémoires.

En atterrissant, Harry laissa échapper un cri d'effroi. Il s'attendait à sentir sous ses pieds une surface dure comme de la pierre ou meuble comme de la terre, cependant la surface visqueuse, collante et glissante s'étalant sous lui témoignait d'un sol couvert de… Sang. L'odeur nauséabonde de l'hémoglobine lui remonta dans la gorge, provoquant chez lui un haut-le-cœur qu'il retint de justesse. La puanteur était indéfinissable, à mi-chemin entre celle d'un cadavre en pleine décomposition et celle de la viande calciné. Dans les ténèbres glacées retentissaient des sanglots faibles, pathétiques, encouragés par de puissants râles inhumains, un horrible mélange entre la respiration rauque d'un homme asthmatique et le brame du cerf. Tremblant autant de peur que de froid, Harry ferma les yeux. Ainsi espérait-il échapper à cette synesthésie cauchemardesque qui s'opèrerait si jamais ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité. Pour la première fois, il eut envie de prier Dieu. Dans cette pièce qu'il sentait exigüe, régnait un sentiment d'oppression mortifère.

Malheureusement, à force de battre des cils, son regard perça la pénombre et un spectacle formidablement morbide se révéla à lui.

Un corps s'agitait au centre même de la pièce. Pris de convulsions et de spasmes violents, il se contorsionnait dans tous les sens, gémissait, grondait, vomissait une quantité astronomique de bile noirâtre cadavérique. Près de lui, un homme était recroquevillé sur lui-même. La tête entre les mains il pleurait doucement, poussant de longues lamentations inaudibles, une litanie cruelle, emplie de reproches, un pamphlet envers lui-même et envers la vie toute entière.

Harry dévisagea le malheureux. Il avait un beau visage, malgré les larmes qui rougissaient ses yeux de couleur ambre. Une barbe blonde, un peu désordonnée, garnissait sa mâchoire carrée et volontaire, ses cheveux, clairs également, étaient rassemblaient dans une queue de cheval basse lui donnait un air noble. Sa ressemblance avec Edward sauta aux yeux d'Harry qui ne s'y attarda pas outre mesure, trop perturbé par ce souvenir dérangeant qu'il était en train de vivre.

Le corps désormais inerte présentait l'ossature d'un jeune adulte. Autrement, rien de ce que ce tas de chair grouillant montrait ne permettait d'identifier cette chose. La cage thoracique béante laissait s'écouler les vicaires pourrissants de même que les organes encore chauds et palpitants. Les yeux noirs furibonds roulaient dans leurs orbites, aveugles et bestiaux, incrustés dans une figure dérisoire, fendue par une énorme bouche à la langue gonflée. Une sorte de brouillard blanc au parfum de mort s'échappait du gosier décharné, masquant un court instant le visage brulé de la créature.

Harry recula d'un pas, puis de deux, horrifié, écœuré comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il marcha par inadvertance sur un morceau de craie qui trainait par terre. Il sursauta quand elle craqua et son pied rencontra une courbe soigneusement tracée au sol. Il s'éloigna du centre de la pièce pour se poster dans un coin où il pouvait avoir une vue d'ensemble. Il retint une exclamation de stupeur en reconnaissant ce jeu mathématique, ces formes savamment enchevêtrées pour former un cercle parfait de transmutation humaine.

La main de Dumbledore s'abattit sur son épaule avec douceur.

-Tu comprends à présent ? Demanda-t-il avec calme.

Les yeux légèrement exorbités, le jeune sorcier ne put qu'acquiescer

-Oui, une transmutation humaine ratée et qui donnera naissance à une créature appelée "homonculus", lui expliqua-t-il d'un ton navré. Maintenant voyons autre chose d'un peu moins… Perturbant si je puis dire. Cela ne durera que quelques secondes alors concentre-toi bien.

Ils tourbillonnèrent quelques instants dans le vide, pour permettre à Harry de reprendre contenance. L'atrocité de cette réminiscence l'avait bouleversé.

Le décor changea du tout au tout. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une impasse sombre au fond de laquelle se dressait la silhouette pâle et surnaturelle de Voldemort, accompagnée de Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci avait l'air passablement agacé et faisait tournoyer sa baguette magique entre ses doigts habiles, dans une vaine tentative d'apaisement. Harry déglutit avec difficulté et s'avança pour obtenir un meilleur champ de vision.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait, imbécile ! Beugla quelqu'un au-dessus d'eux.

Machinalement, Harry leva la tête. Un garçon à l'allure très androgyne parut tomber du ciel, ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets verdâtres réfractaires à tout phénomène d'attraction terrestre.

« Un ananas » songea Harry, réprimant un rire intérieur. Cependant, il retrouva rapidement son sérieux.

-T'ain! Tu sais qu'on a besoin de lui ! Mais t'es vraiment un crétin, hurla le nouvel arrivant, visiblement furieux.

Il pointa du doigt un petit corps ensanglanté, gisant face contre terre. Harry reconnut Ed grâce à sa chevelure blonde se répandant en mèches éparses et rougies de sang sur les pavés. L'élastique avait dû glisser quelque part.

-Il a provoqué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si tu n'es pas content tu n'as qu'à lui venir en aide ! Siffla Malfoy, hautain.

-Pfff jamais de la vie ! Autant qu'il crève ! T'as de la chance que le géant arrive. Il a été alerté par vos éclairs donc je voulais m'en débarrasser, mais vue la situation…

-Je pense que c'est bon, interrompit Dumbledore en levant sa baguette magique.

La scène se fondit en un tourbillon de couleurs ternes, les sons mourant à mesure que le souvenir se dissipait.

Le bureau de Dumbledore, tel qu'ils l'avaient quitté plus tôt, remplaça la ruelle sordide. Encore un peu déboussolés, ils se rassirent et Harry posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, à savoir l'appartenance du premier souvenir.

-A un vieil alchimiste ayant vécu il y a quatre-cent ans, répondit le directeur. Il est connu sous le nom d'Hohenheim le Lumineux. Inutile de te révéler l'auteur du second ?

Le brun opina.

-Donc en fait, la personne qui était aux cotés de Voldemort dans le dernier souvenir, c'était un homonculus ? Mais où et le rapport avec Hohenheim le Lumineux ?

-Eh bien, c'est assez subtil, soupira Dumbledore. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que la transmutation d'Hohenheim est à l'origine de ce nouvel individu.

-Celui-ci en particulier ne m'a pas l'air bien costaud, avoua Harry. Comment cela se fait-il que Voldemort se montre si docile avec lui ?

Le directeur lui expliqua alors tout ce qu'il avait appris sur les homonculus, en omettant les détails concernant Edward. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Harry prenait conscience de l'ampleur de la situation. La guerre qui les opposait à Voldemort avait dépassé le cadre du monde des Sorcier, s'étendant à travers les âges et les Mondes.

-Dans ce cas, comment fait-on pour reconnaitre ces choses ? Elles pourraient être partout ! Même dans l'école, s'exclama Harry une fois que Dumbledore eut terminé.

-Les homonculus sont semblables aux êtres humains à un détail près. Ils ont un signe visible. L'ouroboros. Il représente un serpent se mordant la queue et il est l'emblème de l'éternel retour et du caractère cyclique du temps. Ainsi, les homonculus peuvent se régénérer à l'infini s'ils ne sont pas vaincus par une force alchimique. De plus, les homonculus ne sont pas très nombreux, peut-être sept ou huit et je pense que le professeur Mustang les connait suffisamment pour les déceler.

-Ça veut dire que si ces créatures restent liées à Voldemort, les alchimistes devront entrer en guerre de notre côté ! fit remarquer l'Elu, une boule naissant dans sa gorge.

L'idée d'enrôler d'autres pays dans cette guerre l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Les populations étaient toujours incroyablement meurtries, même après les treize années qui ont précédés la disparition du mage noir.

-Probablement, souffla Dumbledore. A présent, je pense que tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir m'aider à en apprendre davantage sur les homonculus et les desseins de Voldemort... Je compte sur toi.

Les pas d'Harry résonnaient dans le silence du château. Il avançait le dos courbé, serrant ses bras autour de son corps grelottant. Ce n'était pas que le froid ambiant qui le faisait trembler, mais également la peur qui l'habitait depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau du directeur. Les images qu'il avait vues étaient affreuses, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. La vision d'un corps distordu, convulsant et rendant sur le sol moult substances étranges risquerait de persister dans ses rêves. Il n'osait pas imaginer le traumatisme d'une personne ayant effectué un tel acte.

Ses pieds le menèrent directement à la tour de Gryffondor, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive vraiment.

Encore groggy, Harry se posta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame tout en essayant de se remémorer le mot de passe. A son grand désarroi, il vit que celle-ci n'était pas dans son cadre, ni dans aucun autre environnant. Il poussa un juron et fit volte-face, dans l'espoir de la retrouver. Elle devait être avec son amie Violette. Il arpenta les couloirs voisins à sa rechercher, sans grand succès.

Son regard se porta sur une salle de classe, encore éclairée malgré l'heure tardive. Un professeur qui travaillait encore à cette heure-ci, voilà qui était étrange. Il plaça son œil dans l'interstice du mur et de la porte et observa. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris en constatant que l'occupant de la pièce n'était d'autre qu'Edward. Le petit blond était agenouillé devant la cheminée dont le tremblotement des flammes plongeait la salle dans une torpeur flamboyante. Il paraissait en pleine discussion avec quelqu'un car une voix fluette s'éleva depuis l'âtre.

-Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu m'as fichue ! S'écria-t-elle d'un ton paniqué. Ne te voyant pas sur le quai, je suis allé au QG et là, qu'est-ce qu'ils me disent ? Que tu as mystérieusement disparu en ne laissant derrière toi qu'une trainée de sang suffisante pour remplir une piscine municipale ! Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je pourrais m'inquiéter ! Mais non ! Monsieur a préféré retourner chez les sorciers sans donner signe de vie ! Une semaine que je te crois disparu, voire mort !

-Calme-toi, supplia Ed en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, comme si cela empêcherait son interlocuteur d'hausser le ton.

Harry se dit qu'il ferait mieux de s'en aller et de laisser son ami « parler » tranquillement, cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de rester, animé par une curiosité mal placée.

-Me calmer, beugla l'autre avec indignation. Me calmer! Nan mais oh, tu n'as même pas daigné m'envoyer la moindre lettre pour me dire que tout allait bien...

-Parce que tout n'allait pas bien justement! J'étais à moitié mort je te signale! Le coupa le blondinet. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, promis, je...

-Des promesses, toujours des promesses… Quand te décideras-tu enfin à passer à l'acte! L'interrompit son vis-à-vis.

L'atmosphère, déjà pesante, s'alourdit davantage. Penaud, Edward baissa la tête, le regard misérable. Il se reprit et tenta d'afficher un pâle sourire.

-Al... Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais... laisse-moi du temps. Patiente encore un peu, je suis sûr que nous sommes sur la bonne voie, tenta Edward avec confiance.

Après un court silence, le dénommé Al s'excusa, une once de sanglots dans la voix.

-Pardon grand frère. Mais tu vois, parfois, je me dis que ce que nous entreprenons est vain. J'en ai assez de ce corps, j'en ai assez de te voir supporter le tien, comme un fardeau. Si c'es tpour vivre ainsi, je préfèrerais être mort !

\- Je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille ! S'emporta Ed.

Son cri se répercuta en écho dans la salle de classe et Harry pria pour être le seul dans l'école à l'avoir entendu.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Sais-tu seulement pourquoi je suis ici ? Ce type, là, Voldemort, s'est lié aux homonculus. Ou bien je rejoints ses rangs, ou bien il tentera de me tuer ou de TE tuer! Je pourrais te rendre ton corps si seulement tout le monde n'essayait pas d'avoir ma peau...

Il avait fait mouche, et l'autre voix se tut.

-Pardon Nii-San, j'ai été idiot de dire ça... Mais tu comprends, je... j'ai peur pour toi. Pour toi et pour moi, chuchota-t-il enfin au bout de longues secondes de mutisme.

-Je sais Alphonse, je sais... compatit son aîné doucement. Al, nous nous reparlerons bientôt, ok ? Pour l'instant je dois continuer mon boulot ici et avec un peu de chance, je trouverais vite quelque chose pouvant nous mettre sur une nouvelle voie autre que celle de la pierre philosophale!

-Mouais, fit son cadet d'un ton sceptique. Bon bah... A bientôt Nii-san, et pense à nous écrire de temps en temps!

-Ouais t'inquiète, répondit Edward en guise d'au revoir.

Puis il vida un pichet d'eau sur les flammes qui s'éteignirent aussitôt. Harry sursauta, prêt à s'enfuir si le garçon approchait. Mais ce dernier se contenta de rester statique devant l'âtre, le corps raide et vouté. Il sortit de sa poche une montre à Gousset argentée et l'ouvrit. L'inscription gravée à même le métal luisait à la lueur du feu, sauf qu'Harry était trop éloigné pour lire ce qui était écrit.

-Merde! Siffla Edward en la balançant violemment sur le sol.

Il y eut un bruit métallique et l'objet se brisa dans une plus d'écrous et de vis.

Il ferma les yeux en poussant un profond soupir de lassitude, puis se laissa glisser le long du mur. Lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent à nouveau, son regard était d'une force nouvelle, surprenante.

-Je les tuerais ! Tous... Tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre chemin, Al ! Je te le jure, je me battrai corps et âme!

 **Si ce chapitre vous a plu, vous pouvez lâcher un pouce bleu, mettre un commentaire et partager à vos amis. Retrouvez-moi sur les réseaux soc… Euh je me suis trompée de plateforme, pardon.**

 **OWARIIIIII ~**


	13. Le Batteur Battu

**Hey everybody ! How are you ?**

 **Bon, pour me faire pardonner, je poste la suite maintenant. Le reste n'arrivera que dans deux semaines mais pour votre gouverne, le prochain chapitre et une partie du quatorzième soit-dit en passant sont d'ores et déjà écrits. Donc voilà normalement, « l'attente » ne devrait pas être trop longue.**

 **Sinon ce chapitre, j'ai adoré l'imaginer et l'écrire comme la plupart de ceux qui arrivent.**

 **Merci pour le(s) review(s) et bonne journée/soirée.**

 **Nina :** **Mince ta review ne s'affiche pas immédiatement donc je n'avais pas vu !**

 **Merci et ravie de te retrouver également ! Pardon pour mon retard mais comme je l'ai dit j'avais pas la tête à ça ces temps derniers donc bon, j'ai mis du temps à le pondre celui-ci.**

 **Techniquement elle va commencer à avoir des « doutes » mais les garder pour elle. Enfin tu verras. Je le redis mais les deux chapitres suivants sont presque achevés. La suite est encore à revoir mais ça devrait aller vite.**

 **Merci beaucoup et toi aussi si jamais tu es dans le boulot/études.**

 **Chapitre 12:** Felix Felicis et le batteur battu.

-Harry ! Wow Harry, j'te cause ! hurla Edward dans son oreille.

Harry Potter sortit de ses pensées aussi brutalement que s'il était tombé de sa chaise. En voyant le regard réprobateur de ses amis, il s'excusa et demanda ce qu'Ed voulait. Hermione prit la parole à la place du petit blond pour répondre assez vivement qu'Edward proposait de rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch étant donné qu'il lui manquait encore quelques joueurs.

-Oh euh...d'accord et pour quel poste te proposerais-tu ? Interrogea Harry.

Le blondinet réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer, une lueur sadique dans ses prunelles d'or :

-J'avais pensé tenter le poste de batteur...

-B... Batteur ? S'étonna Harry, un peu décontenancé. Mais tu es trop... enfin t'as pas une condition physique idéale pour ça je veux dire.

Edward lui lança un regard meurtrier, comprenant parfaitement où voulait en venir le sorcier. Son visage vira au rouge sous le regard affolé de ses amis qui présentaient une nouvelle crise de nerf.

-Depuis quand tu sélectionnes tes joueurs en fonction de leur taille ? S'énerva-t-il en se levant, les bras croisés comme s'il voulait montrer qu'il n'était pas si petit que son ami voulait le faire entendre.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste que… Enfin si ça te fait plaisir, capitula l'Elu en haussant les épaules. Ce soir après les cours?

Ed acquiesça et focalisa son attention sur le dessert qui venait d'apparaitre et sur lequel il se jeta immédiatement. Harry le regardait s'empiffrer en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait appris la veille, sur les homonculus, bien entendu, mais aussi sur son ami blond. Bien qu'il n'eût rien compris à la discussion entre lui et son frère, il savait à présent qu'Edward recherchait quelque chose et qu'il n'était certainement pas à Poudlard pour étudier en priorité la magie. Il voulut interroger Edward à plusieurs reprises. Il ne sut si c'était à cause par pudeur ou simple timidité de sa part, toujours est-il qu'il ne parvint pas à aborder le sujet comme il fallait.

La journée passa et le soir vint rapidement au grand plaisir d'Ed qui était tellement impatient de commencer les sélections qu'il ne parlait plus que de ça.

Le soir venu Harry, accompagné d'Edward qui frétillait comme une carpe et de deux autres personnes ayant postulées pour le poste de batteur, avançait d'un pas conquérant sur le terrain de Quidditch. Etant novices, aucun des trois candidats n'avait de balai à lui. Par conséquent, ils empruntèrent des Borssdurs, le meilleur modèle que l'école proposait. Contre toute attente, Edward se débrouillait très bien. Pourtant, d'après ce qu'Harry avait vu, le garçon semblait détester les moyens de locomotions qu'utilisaient les sorciers. Malgré tout, Ed se tenait sans peine sur son balai et était plutôt agile. Un problème étrange persistait tout de même: sa monture paraissait avoir du mal à supporter son poids et perdait souvent de l'altitude. Harry mit ceci sur le compte de la vieillesse de l'outil et ne s'y préoccupa guère en se disant que si Ed était sélectionné, il lui demanderait d'acheter un balai plus conforme.

-Hey! Je lâche les cognards ! prévint Harry en desserrant les sangles qui maintenaient les deux balles au sol.

Tels des boulets de canons, les cognards filèrent vers le ciel écarlate, strié de nuages rendus roses par le crépuscule. Le capitaine lança une batte à chacun des trois concurrents et enfourcha lui-même son balai afin d'observer au mieux leur tactique. Peakes et Coote, les deux autres participants, se jetèrent sur les balles sans même savoir où celles-ci se dirigeaient, tandis qu'Edward placide, attendait avec patience. Coote donna alors un grand coup de batte propulsant le cognard vers Harry, dont la tête menaçait d'être arrachée d'ici une fraction de seconde. Redoutant de subir une nouvelle fracture du crâne pour la seconde fois en deux semaines, il ferma les yeux, attendant un choc qui ne vint pas. Ed avait fondu sur lui, réceptionnant le coup avec une telle force qu'il n'eut pas besoin de sa batte pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout du terrain. Bien qu'il eût été ravi de la performance de son ami, Harry lui rappela, toute ironie omise, qu'il possédait entre ses mains un objet dont l'utilisation se résumait à renvoyer les cognards et que par conséquent, il était inutile de risquer de perdre un bras.

Finalement, le choix du premier batteur se porta sur Edward. Il visait avec précision et force et il était plutôt rapide. Ces qualités étaient cependant mises en péril par le fair-play peu développé du blond. Pour tout dire il détestait perdre et toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour pardonner une faute où un coup mal placé exprès pour assommer un concurrent afin que celui-ci ne passe pas l'épreuve. Harry se promit d'en parler avec lui puis, finalement, il annonça:

-Vous avez été brillants tous les trois, je ne peux pas le nier, mais je ne peux prendre que deux d'entre vous. Edward et Coote sont les mieux qualifiés pour le moment. Pardon Peakes mais tu devras réessayer l'année prochaine.

Le concerné haussa les épaules comme pour dire que ce n'était rien et tourna les talons pour revenir au château.

-Il y aura un entrainement tous les samedis matins, à dix heures, reprit Harry. Si vous en loupé un seul, ça va chauffer compris ? Je compte sur vous.

Les deux nouveaux batteurs acquiescèrent et ils repartirent pour une envolée dans le ciel paisible d'automne.

Le lendemain, après le cours d'alchimie qui se révéla toujours aussi passionnant malgré les tentatives vaines des élèves à effectuer une transmutation, Edward se décida à aller voir Mustang pour lui parler de ce qu'il savait à présent.

-J'crois qu'ils savant pas lire vos supérieurs. Je leur ai demandé un professeur plus compétant et moins dangereux que Storm, et à la place de cet idiot ils nous ont envoyés une allumette ambulante qui ne vaut pas mieux, se plaignit Ed en guise de salut.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Fullmetal, ironisa Roy en l'ignorant royalement. Estime-toi heureux que ladite « Allumette ambulante » soit dotée de parole. Mais passons, tu vas mieux depuis « l'incident » ?

Ne sachant pas trop si son supérieur se moquait de lui ou était vraiment sincère quand il disait s'inquiéter pour sa santé, il se contenta d'opiner.

-Tant mieux parce que j'en avais marre de remplir les dossiers à ta place, déclara l'homme dans un soupir fatigué. Sinon, j'imagine que tu as reçu LA lettre.

Un sourire sarcastique fendit le visage odieux du Colonel. Ed grommela.

-Ouais. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que c'est vous qui lui avez dit comment faire ! Et justement, comment vous connaissiez ça vous ?

-Oh disons qu'en tant que supérieur, je me dois de prendre de tes nouvelles auprès du directeur. Bref, si tu pouvais m'en apprendre plus sur ton attaque je te prie, histoire d'éclairer ma lanterne, dit précipitamment Mustang avant que son subalterne explose.

Le jeune homme lui passa en revue tout ce qu'il s'était produit, s'attardant davantage sur les faits concernant l'alliance entre Voldemort et les Homonculus. A la fin de son récit, Mustang affichait une expression de profonde réflexion.

-Je vois… Nous sommes dans le caca jusqu'au cou, comme si les enlèvements à Amestris ne suffisaient pas... soupira le Colonel pour lui tout seul.

-Quoi ? Quels enlèvements ? interrogea Ed, soudain alerte.

Il avait relevé la tête à une telle vitesse que ses cervicales craquèrent sombrement.

-Au début je ne désirais pas t'en parler, mais on ne sait jamais. Je voulais que tu dises à Al de rester tranquille et de ne pas bouger de Resembool... Depuis quelques jours, de nombreux enfants et jeunes gens disparaissent subitement. Les témoins affirment entendre une sorte de craquement sonore, suivi une silhouette encapuchonnée et pouf! Plus rien, expliqua Mustang en mimant la scène de ses mains.

-Comme ça ?! Elle a disparu ? Sans laisser aucune trace? S'étonna le Fullmetal en ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Le jeune colonel confirma d'un signe de tête. La nouvelle inquiéta davantage le petit blond quand il lui apprit qu'ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace sur les lieux des enlèvements pouvant indiquer que quelqu'un avait utiliser l'alchimie.

-C'est sûr que ce n'est pas de l'alchimie... Ca ne peut être que de la magie et je ne connais qu'un être capable de cela. Mais quel est le but de Voldemort dans ce cas? A quoi pourrait bien lui servir des enfants moldus ?

-Ca Fullmetal, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua le colonel. Laisse-moi te faire part de notre découverte ! La gentille secrétaire du généralissime, tu sais Juliette Douglas, s'est révélé être ce que nous pensions. Un homonculus. Lors d'une attaque, le palmier l'a appelé Sloth. Elle peut se liquéfier à volonté et le seul moyen d'en venir à bout est de changer les molécules d'eau qui la compose en éthanol par ébullition.

Les yeux de l'alchimiste d'acier étincelèrent.

-Parfait! Encore un effort et nous les aurons presque ! Merci colonel, s'exclama Edward en amorçant un geste pour se retourner.

Néanmoins, il se ravisa et l'interrogea, suspicieux:

-J'voudrais quand même savoir c'que vous fichez ici?

-Moi ? Je viens enseigner l'alchimie à la place de Storm quelle question ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, répondit-il l'intéressé, une répartie espiègle dans le regard.

Edward soupira, conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de son supérieur puis fit volte-face. Au moment où il ouvrait la porte pour s'en aller, Mustang lui lança:

-Dieu sait ce qu'ils seraient capables de te faire et de faire à l'école... C'est pour ça que je suis là, crois-tu qu'on allait te laisser sans surveillance?

Ed partit sans un mot mais l'homme ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de réponse.

-Ah là là, nous voici embarqués dans un sacré pétrin Fullmetal, souffla Roy une fois que la porte fut refermée. La guerre ne fait que commencer.

 _Poudlard, fin octobre:_

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis le dernier cours avec Dumbledore et Harry commençaient à s'impatienter. Il avait appris de nombreuses choses sur l'histoire du mage, notamment le fait qu'enfant déjà, il possédait un don pour la magie et ne se privait pas pour l'employer à des fins assez oscures. Sa cupidité l'aurait amené à faire par la suite les actes vils que tout le monde connaissait. Ron, Hermione et lui avaient aussi fait des recherches sur les homonculus, ou plutôt Edward leur avait rapporté ce qu'il savait. Il ignorait comment son ami détenait tous ces renseignements, mais en tout cas cela leur fut très utile pour mieux comprendre leurs agissements. Ils connaissaient à présent cinq de ces créatures -de nom seulement- ainsi que le moyen de les vaincre. Malheureusement, ceci n'était pas à a portée d'un sorcier mais d'un alchimiste expérimenté.

-On pourrait demander au professeur Mustang, proposa Hermione lorsqu'ils étaient dans la bibliothèque à la recherche de noms d'alchimistes suffisamment puissants pour venir à bout de leurs ennemis.

Malheureusement, mêmes les ouvrages les plus récents –et très rares au passage- sur ce sujet répertoriaient uniquement les grands alchimistes du siècle dernier.

Edward soupira:

-Mouais mais c'est pas du tout son type d'alchimie ça! La seule chose qu'il sait faire c'est allumer une cigarette et encore ! S'il était efficace même sous la pluie...

La jeune fille se renfrogna, un peu vexée que son ami sous-estime autant celui qu'elle considérait comme « _le plus beau professeur au monde_ » et reporta son attention sur le livre ouvert sur ses genoux.

-Pff... Tout ce qu'on peut espérer, c'est que Tu-Sais-Qui ne tentera pas d'attaquer, nasilla Ron.

Il se moucha bruyamment en se plaignant ensuite de ce rhume qui n'en finissait pas. Celui-ci persistait depuis trois jours à présent et avec le premier match de Quidditch qui approchait, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

-Ne compte pas là-dessus ! Dumbledore a dû supprimer la sortie à Pré-au-lard, rappela Harry.

Les quatre amis soupirèrent à l'unisson, désespérés.

-Bon arrêtons de faire ces têtes de déterrés! On a un match à préparer et il faut qu'on soit au top pour gagner ! Les encouragea Edward en essayant de se montrer jovial.

Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha la tête et Ron grogna un vague « j'vaismtaperlahonte » en blêmissant à la simple idée d'entrer sur le terrain.

Le lendemain matin, le petit déjeuner se déroula dans l'habituelle excitation des jours de matchs. Les Serpentard conspuèrent à grand bruit l'équipe de Gryffondor à son entrée dans la Grande-Salle, tandis que les autres maisons l'acclamaient en applaudissant joyeusement.

Edward était si anxieux qu'il refusait d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Du moins il ne s'était resservi que huit fois, en petites portions. Lorsqu'il était dans son état normal, il ne refusait jamais une vingt-et-unième assiette de saucisse. Notre vision de la normalité avait décidément bien changée.

-Il faut que tu manges, l'encouragea Harry en lui servant quelques morceaux de bacon fumé.

Le petit blond secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et s'autorisa une grimace de dégout à l'idée d'ingurgiter plus de nourriture. Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré par l'attitude de ses deux amis. En effet, Ron refusait également de manger. Ginny, la cadette de ce dernier, les rejoignit, vêtue de sa robe de Quidditch parfaitement assortie à ses cheveux flamboyants. Harry eut un petit frisson quand la jeune fille le dépassa, frôlant légèrement son épaule droite.

-Allons les garçons ! Clama-t-elle en leur donnant respectivement une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Dégage Ginny, grogna Ron.

-Sympa, répliqua celle-ci un peu vexée. Bon Ed, écoutes moi, ordonna-t-elle. Tu vas parfaitement t'en sortir, n'ait pas peur, surtout que nous jouons contre les Serpentards!

-Oui ça met de la joie dans nos cœurs! J'ai hâte d'envoyer mon cognard dans la tronche de...

-Ne bois pas ça ! lança brusquement Hermione.

Edward et Ginny pivotèrent sur leur banc, surpris. Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux vers elle.

-Et pourquoi? S'étonna Ron en haussant un sourcil.

Hermione regardait à présent Harry comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Tu viens de mettre quelque chose dans son verre.

-Pardon ? fit Harry, l'air béat.

-Tu as parfaitement entendu. Je t'ai vu verser un liquide dans le verre de Ron. Tu as encore la bouteille dans ta main droite.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Harry avec innocence.

Ed le vit glisser en hâte le flacon dans sa poche et sourit. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi le sorcier lui avait quémandé son flacon de Félis Felicis qu'il avait remporté dans un des premiers cours de Slughorn.

-Je te préviens Ron, ne bois pas ça, réitéra Hermione, menaçante.

Ron l'ignora et vida son verre en quelques gorgées.

-Quand arrêteras-tu de me donner des ordres, Hermione ? dit-il.

Scandalisée, elle se pencha vers Harry de sorte qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre et chuchota à son oreille.

-Tu pourrais être exclu pour un tel acte ! Je ne te croyais pas capable de ça, Harry !

-Ecoute l'experte, rétorqua-t-il. Tu n'aurais pas jeté quelques sortilèges de Confusion ces temps derniers ? Hmm ?

Furieuse elle s'éloigna de leur table et sortit. Harry n'éprouva aucun regret, elle n'avait jamais compris à quel point le Quidditch était une affaire importante. Il se tourna vers Ron et Edward.

-C'est presque l'heure, annonça-t-il avec allégresse en sortant du château, l'équipe à sa suite.

-Une chance qu'il fasse beau n'est-ce-pas ? fit remarquer Harry en voyant le teint de ses amis virer au vert une fois dans les vestiaires.

Ginny et Demelza, déjà vêtue de leurs robes vermeilles, échangèrent un regard incertain.

-Les conditions météo sont idéales, s'exclama Ginny d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'Ed et son frère l'entende. Vous savez quoi ? L'un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard s'est blessé durant l'entrainement d'hier et a trop mal pour jouer! Mieux encore: Malfoy est malade et déclare forfait !

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-J'en sais rien mais ça nous est favorable, se réjouit la rouquine. Ils l'ont remplacé par Harper. C'est un imbécile avec qui j'ai des cours en communs.

Harry s'interrogea sur l'absence de Malfoy. En troisième année il avait prétexté être blessé pour ne pas jouer sous l'orage pourtant il ne s'était pas gêné pour déplacer le match à une date qui convenait mieux à son équipe. Alors pour quelle raison se résumerait-il à laisser jouer un remplaçant ? Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi malade qu'il voulait le faire croire. Il fit part de ses doutes à Ron qui, lui, trouva qu'il s'agissait plutôt de la chance qui était de leur côté.

-Ouais vraiment on a de la chance! répéta Ron en enfilant ses gants.

Il interrompit son mouvement et se retourna vers Harry.

-Quoi?

-Tout à l'heure je...Tu. Mon verre de jus de citrouille... Ne me dis pas que…

Harry haussa les sourcils et se contenta de déclarer innocemment :

-On commence dans quelques minutes, dépêche-toi.

Ils sortirent sur le terrain humide dans un tumulte d'acclamations et de huées. D'un pas entreprenant, les Gryffondors vinrent se placer devant l'équipe de Serpentard, déjà présente et les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main, où plutôt s'opéra une partie de « combien d'os vais-je bien pouvoir te briser ? ».

-Enfourchez-vos balais ! cria madame Bibine en portant le sifflet à ses lèvres.

Edward lança un regard désespéré à Harry qui eut tout juste le temps de lui faire un signe du pouce avant le premier coup de sifflet. Les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs tandis que madame Bibine lâchait les quatre balles avant de s'envoler à son tour.

Par chance, Harry savait exactement dans quelle direction était allé le vif d'or et exécuta un virage serré sur la droite. Il vola ainsi pendant près de cinq minutes, à la poursuite du vif d'or qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux. Il vit avec horreur Harper fondre sur lui à la vitesse d'une fusée, s'apprêtant à le percuter de plein fouet. La collision risquait d'être lourde de conséquences pour les deux. Le temps de réaction d'Harry étant limité à une seconde, il ne put réagir. Par pur réflexe, il se protégea la tête de ses bras. Un bruit sourd résonna et il se risqua à regarder. A quelques mètres en dessous de lui, Harper gisait, son nez déversant un flot de sang sur la pelouse verte.

Le sorcier tourna la tête, pris d'un doute quant à l'identité de l'énergumène à l'origine de cet « accident ». En effet, il aperçut à sa droite Edward qui le regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête et entreprit de chercher le vif d'or dont il avait perdu la trace. Harper était hors d'état de jouer ce qui privilégiait Harry. Ceci dit, les batteurs de Serpentard, Zabini et Crew, l'avaient compris et lui envoyaient sans cesse des cognards, visant de préférence la tête. Heureusement, Ed était là pour contrer les offensives. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était très perturbant de jouer dans ces conditions. De plus, les commentaires déplacés de Zacharias Smith n'arrangeaient rien, allant même jusqu'à le démotiver complètement.

En revanche, chacun de ses joueurs était irréprochables, tant du point de vue de la technique que du fair-play, même Ed, et Gryffondor avait gagné quatre-vingts points d'avance. Un éclair doré passa devant les yeux de l'attrapeur qui réagit un peu tard. Il piqua vers le sol, à la poursuite de la petite balle doré quand une pression à l'arrière de son balai l'obligea à tourner la tête. Crew, le batteur adverse, tenait fermement le bout de l'engin, ralentissant considérablement son élan. Harry essaya de le faire lâcher prise, néanmoins la main adverse restait solidement agrippée aux brindilles de bois. Si cela continuait, non seulement le vif d'or allait lui filer entre les doigts mais en plus il risquait de prendre un abonnement d'une semaine à l'infirmerie de l'école. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué cette faute inadmissible, encore moins l'arbitre, occupée à sifflet un nouveau but en faveur des Gryffondors.

-Eh toi ! Regarde l'objectif ! Hurla Edward en envoyant un cognard dans leur direction.

Contraint de le lâcher, le Serpentard se jeta sur le blondinet à une telle vitesse que ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la batte de l'adversaire qui, déjà, venait de lui cogner violement le bras dans un craquement sinistre. Son balai tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même avant de se stabiliser dans l'air.

-Ed ! Ça va ? S'enquit Harry en abandonnant le vif d'or pour se ruer vers son ami.

Le jeune homme se tenait douloureusement l'épaule. Son bras formait un angle plutôt inquiétant.

-Il m'a défoncé l'épaule ce bâtard ! Gémit-il.

-Euh... En fait c'est pour ton bras que tu devrais t'en faire, confessa le sorcier d'une petite voix.

Ed dirigea son regard vers son bras droit et ses eux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à la vue de la bosse qui déformait sa veste. Il beugla un juron à l'adresse du responsable et empoigna le manche de son balai, à deux mains. Il fila à toute allure vers Crew, qui arborait un air triomphant.

-Wow ! clama le Serpentard. T'es résistant pour quelqu'un d'aussi chétif.

-Comment ça chétif ! S'énerva le blond en lui décochant un coup de poing sur le nez qui lui fit perdre son équilibre.

Les deux batteurs tombèrent dans l'herbe encore humide du terrain et commencèrent à se battre sérieusement. Bien vite, ce fut Ed qui eut le dessus. Malgré son épaule douloureuse il arrivait à le frapper violement. Scandalisée, madame Bibine atterrit à côté d'eux et saisit Edward par la taille pour l'empêcher d'amocher davantage le pauvre Crew, dont les joues et les yeux avaient pris une assez jolie couleur pourpre.

-Ça ne va pas ? S'écria-t-elle en l'emmenant le plus loin possible de sa victime.

-J'ai pas fini mon aplat ! Il faut qu'il soit entièrement violet ! Excusez-moi madame, mais il a fait une faute que vous n'avez pas daigné siffler. Il a saisi le balai de Harry pour ne pas qu'il attrape le vif d'or et m'a donné un coup de batte, expliqua Ed entre ses dents.

Il lui montra son bras disloqué.

-Oh! Mais il faut appeler l'infirmière! Mais il n'en reste pas moins que ce n'est pas acceptable! PENALTY EN FAVEUR DE SERPENTARD, hurla-t-elle dans son mégaphone.

Ses propos furent suivis par des applaudissements de la part des verts et argent, et des protestations du côté des rouges et or.

-Pardon? S'étrangla Harry en atterrissant à son tour à côté d'eux. Edward n'a commis qu'une faute et Crew deux! Et très graves en plus!

-Peu importe je n'ai rien vu à ce moment-là. Fin du temps mort ! Décida-t-elle et elle se retourna vers Edward. Quant à vous aller à l'infirmerie tout de suite pour soigner ça. Vous êtes disqualifié.

Bien qu'il dût quitter le terrain dans tous les cas, il trouvait complètement injuste que cela eût été par disqualification.

Harry enfourcha son balai en regardant la silhouette frémissante de colère d'Edward claquer la porte des vestiaires.

En trois minutes, les Serpentard marquèrent cinq buts supplémentaires et ce ne fut que quand ils acquièrent un septième but qu'Harry réussit, tant bien que mal, à se saisir du vif d'or. Il exécuta un demi-tour et redescendit en piquet, levant la main qui emprisonnait la minuscule balle en signe de triomphe. Une immense clameur s'éleva dans le stade, couvrant le bruit du sifflet qui signalait la fin du match.

-Ginny, où vas-tu? s'écria Harry, alors que les autres joueurs l'étreignaient en plein vol.

Ginny les dépassa et poursuivit sa course jusqu'à l'estrade du commentateur. Les rires et les cris fusaient quand l'équipe atterrit devant les débris de bois sous lesquels Zacharias remuait faiblement.

-Désolée professeur, j'ai oublié de freiner, déclara Ginny d'un ton détaché à une McGonagall très en colère.

Harry éclata de rire et se dégagea de la foule pour aller serrer Ginny dans ses bras. Il la relâcha bien vite, cependant et donna une grande tape dans le dos de Ron, tout en évitant son regard. Ensemble, ils quittèrent le terrain de Quidditch pour se rendre aux vestiaires. Quelques minutes après, Hermione surgit, l'air mal à l'aise mais déterminé.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies pu faire une chose pareille! Le gronda-t-elle avec une once de déception dans la voix.

-Quoi ? Répliqua Ron. Tu veux nous dénoncer?

-De quoi vous parlez tous les deux, intervint le jeune attrapeur, l'air sincère.

-Tu as versé la potion de chance dans le verre de Ronald, s'agaça la jeune fille.

-Non, dit-il simplement en se détournant à la fois pour ranger sa cape et pour cacher son rire.

-Ne mens pas, nous t'avons vu !

-Je ne l'ai pas versé, révéla Harry avec un grand sourire. J'ai fait semblant en sachant que tu me voyais. Je voulais te faire croire que tu avais de la chance.

Il brandit le petit flacon, entièrement rempli d'une substance dorée.

-Que... Quoi ? Mais Malfoy... Le beau temps... balbutia Ron.

-Simple coïncidence !

Ravi, le rouquin se tourna vers Hermione.

- _Tu as mis du Felix Felicis dans le verre de Ron, c'est pour ça que il a bloqué tous les tirs_! Tu vois, Hermione, je peux me débrouiller seul!

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, que je saches! Toi-même tu croyais avoir bu la potion!

Mais Ron passa devant elle sans lui accorder le moindre regard puis sortit. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son plan aboutisse à une énième dispute.

-Heu... On va à la fête, se risqua-t-il.

-Vas-y sans moi, répondit Hermione en refoulant ses larmes. Je n'en peux plus de lui! Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il soit comme ça avec moi.

A son tour, elle quitta en trombe les vestiaires. Edward, qui arrivait tout juste, fut bousculé par la jeune fille en pleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna le nouvel arrivant, inquiet.

-Oh rien... Elle et Ron se sont encore disputés! Soupira Harry en haussant les épaules. Et sinon ton bras ?

Edward lui montra son membre en écharpe.

-Fêlure de la clavicule, dit-il simplement avec une petite moue. Rien de grave.

-Ah...

Il constata que son bras avait repris une forme relativement normale. Sans doute les soins prodigués par madame Pomfresh avaient été efficaces.

-En tout cas nous avons mis une sacrée raclée aux Serpentards. T'aurais dû les voir, ils étaient aussi verts que leur cape ! Surtout Malfoy et Crew!

-Comme d'habitude, non ? Rit Harry. Après votre altercation, autant te prévenir que les Serpentards ne manqueront pas une occasion de t'humilier...

Ed leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et puis quoi... Si c'était le cas ce ne serait pas pire que d'être un batteur battu, pas vrai ? Ironisa-t-il.

Harry sourit et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-T'es vraiment étrange comme type, tu le sais ça?

-Peut-être bien, concéda Edward. La fête bat son plein à la salle commune tu viens?

Le sorcier acquiesça et suivit son ami, tout de même un peu préoccupé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. D'année en année, les disputes entre ses amis devenaient de plus en plus récurrentes, de plus en plus violentes aussi. Et si ce nouvel accrochage marquait une rupture définitive de l'amitié entre Ron et Hermione ? Abattu il rentra à la Salle Commune où tout le monde l'accueillit avec chaleur. Excepté les seuls dont les félicitations valaient vraiment la peine à ses yeux.

 **Enjoy**


	14. Halloween

**Chapitre 13:** Halloween

-Grr! Viens là maudit pigeon, s'énerva Edward en saisissant un hibou par la queue. Tu vas rester tranquille oui ?

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il s'acharnait à attacher sa lettre à la patte du rapace. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'envoyer d'ailleurs, mais voilà trois jours qu'il avait le bras en écharpe et ses amis commençaient sérieusement à se douter de quelque chose.

Alors qu'il tentait vainement de maintenir l'oiseau, un petit rire s'éleva derrière lui. Il fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec Harry lequel arborait un grand sourire moqueur. Durant cette courte seconde d'inattention, le hibou en avait profité pour s'extirper des bras de l'alchimiste et volait tout droit vers le lac, en poussant un hululement indigné

-Non ! Reviens ! supplia Edward, désespéré. C'est malin, tu l'as fait fuir!

-Je pense que c'est de toi dont il a eu le plus peur, ricana Harry en tendant le bras.

Aussitôt, une magnifique chouette des neiges vint s'y poser, ses serres pressant avec affection le poignet du brun, pendant un court instant. Elle fixa Ed de ses yeux jaunes et ce dernier lui gratta le sommet du crâne, la trouvant particulièrement jolie.

-Si tu veux, tu peux emprunter Hedwige, proposa le propriétaire de la superbe créature, en caressant le bec de celle-ci du bout de l'index.

-C'est vrai ? Merci, mais tu es sûr qu'elle tiendra la distance ? S'inquiéta Edward.

Amestris se situait bien loin de Poudlard et le fait que son pays soit dans un autre monde obligeait les chouettes à passer par un passage magique dont elles seules semblaient avoir accès.

-Elle pourrait faire des milliards de kilomètres sans éprouver le moindre besoin se reposer, assura Harry, fièrement sous le hululement d'Hedwige qui déploya ses ailes en levant la tête, comme pour lui montrer l'envergure de ses capacités physiques.

Convaincu et rassuré, le petit blond finit par accepter. La chouette blanche parut comprendre ce que l'on attendait d'elle car elle tendit sa patte droite vers un Edward béat. Avec l'aide d'Harry, il parvint à y accrocher la missive et Hedwige s'envola dans un tourbillon de plumes immaculées. Ils la regardèrent disparaître dans l'océan céleste, laissant dans son sillage un sentiment de quiétude et de douceur intenses.

-A qui tu as écrit ? Demanda Harry une fois que le rapace n'apparut plus que comme un point à l'horizon.

-A une amie, répondit vaguement Ed avant de prendre le chemin du parc.

Edward proposa au brun de rendre visite à Hagrid qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis un bout de temps. Harry opina, et ils allèrent chercher Ron et Hermione avant de se rendre à la maison du garde-chasse.

Ce dernier était dans son potager, occupé à arroser une dizaine de citrouilles de la taille d'une petite voiture si bien qu'il ne les vit pas approcher. Ed siffla d'admiration, attirant par ailleurs l'attention du demi-géant.

-Eh bah ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de tout ça?

-Bonjour les enfants –Edward tiqua-. C'est pour Halloween bien sûr ! répondit Hagrid sur un ton d'évidence.

-Halloquoi ? interrogea le blondinet en basculant la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension.

De prime abord, Hagrid crut qu'il plaisantait, mais en voyant le visage on ne peut plus sérieux du garçon, le doute s'empara de lui.

-Ben Halloween... Tu as déjà fait Halloween non?

Edward fit un signe de dénégation en se demandant qui pouvait bien être ce hallo-machin-truc-chose. Le garde-chasse échangea un regard perplexe avec Harry qui ployait sous son fou-rire.

-C'est la fête des morts et des fantômes ! On mange des friandises, on se fait peur... Halloween en somme, expliqua Hagrid.

Il devait se demander s'il ne venait pas d'une autre planète.

Le blond les fixa comme s'ils avaient perdu la tête.

-Une fête des morts ? Comment on peut parler de « fête » pour les morts ? Si c'est une blague ce n'est pas vraiment drôle. Et puis, faire peur avec ce genre de choses, Je ne sais pas si c'est politiquement correct. Et puis… Et puis.

-Pourtant c'est le principe, pouffa le géant devant l'expression de franche incrédulité d'Ed.

La tête de six pieds de long qu'afficha Edward acheva le reste du groupe qui éclata de rire. Vexé, le blond rougit des pieds jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il détestait qu'on se paie sa tête. Ou plutôt il s'agissait de son orgueil démesuré qui le rendait aussi susceptible. Rageur, son unique point serré à s'en briser les phalanges, il repartit vers le château avec la ferme intention de se renseigner par lui-même.

Durant le cours d'Alchimie, Edward et Harry n'écoutaient que d'une oreille. Le blondinet en avait appris long sur la fête des morts, notamment le fait qu'elle fût issue d'une légende et que le 1 er Novembre était en réalité une commémoration des saints d'une religion monothéiste : le catholicisme. D'où l'absence de cette fête à Amestris car la plupart des jours chômés et des festivités étaient en mémoire d'une victoire militaire ou d'un grand Général mort au combat. La religion avait bien moins d'importance dans leur monde que dans celui-ci, excepté quelques régions telles que Lior ou anciennement Ishvaal.

Edward aimait le fait qu'Halloween soit une fête assez ludique, amusante pour tout le monde et il avait eu une idée lumineuse, aussi bien au sens propre qu'au figuré. Il profita du cours de son cher colonel pour en faire part à Harry. Il l'écouta avec intérêt, essayant de tout assimilé. C'était que le projet de ce petit génie était sacrément saugrenu.

-Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? C'est réalisable, conclut Ed un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tout en parlant, il effectua une énième transmutation ayant pour but de réparer un coffret en bois et bien entendu, il fut le seul à y parvenir entièrement. Le balafré fit mine de réfléchit. En réalité, il adorait le plan ô combien machiavélique de son ami.

-Pourquoi pas... Si tu remets tout en place ensuite c'est faisable, concéda Harry. Mais je doute fort que Ron accepte de nous aider. Il est bien trop occupé par Lavande en ce moment.

Il jeta un regard à son meilleur ami qui tenait la main de sa petite copine, dessinant d'une seule main son cercle de transmutation.

Le rouquin avait indéniablement quitté leur monde et ne vivait à présent que dans celui de l'amour et du léchage de museau. Hermione, quant à elle, n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle ne leur parlait pratiquement pas, préférant se confiner à la bibliothèque où elle passait les trois-quarts de son temps libre. Au final, Edward en convint qu'ils devraient effectuer cette mission seuls, tout en regardant le visage maussade de la jeune fille.

-Monsieur Elric souhaiterait-il nous faire part de sa discussion ? L'interpella Mustang du fond de la classe.

-Non professeur ! Top secret, fit le blond, attisant l'hilarité chez ses camarades.

-Au lieu de vous payer ma tête, résolvez cette équation, gronda l'alchimiste de flamme.

Ed soupira et se leva pour se rendre au tableau sur lequel était inscrit une multitude de calculs plus compliqués les uns que les autres.

-Professeur, vous avez fait une faute ici, remarqua le blondinet en la désignant du doigt. Enfin, la méthode que vous nous avez apprise ne nous permettra pas de résoudre une fonction homographique, vous pouvez en être certain.

-Hein ? fit l'homme en se retournant pour voir.

Il constata son erreur et rougit fortement

-Euh ah oui, souffla-t-il, écarlate.

Le beau visage du jeune colonel s'embrasa tandis que les élèves pouffaient dans leur main. Edward, lui, affichait un air triomphant.

-Hermione, tu n'en as pas assez d'être comme ça, la réprimanda gentiment Harry en essayant de rester à sa hauteur.

Cette dernière était tellement furax qu'elle était difficile à suivre. Elle se retourna vivement et rétorqua que Ron était entièrement responsable de son état puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de la « snober » depuis des semaines.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça ! Je veux dire qu'on en peut plus de te voir comme ça! Tu es irascible, parfois méchante, même avec Ed et moi ! S'exclama le garçon.

Ils passaient dans un des couloirs du cinquième étage lorsque qu'une petite fille, de première année sans doute, laissa tomber une énorme balance en cuivre qui se brisa sous le choc. Elle leur jeta un regard effrayé, prête à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit doucement Hermione. _Reparo_. Voilà, c'est comme neuf.

La gamine ne prit pas la peine de la remercier et se contenta de ramasser son ustensile.

-Ils les font de plus en plus petits... remarqua Harry en jetant un dernier regard à la petite fille. Eh! Attend-moi!

Il rattrapa Hermione au niveau de l'escalier qui menait aux étages inférieurs et lui empoigna l'avant-bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Etrangement, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda calmement Harry, de telle manière à l'apaiser.

Elle se détourna en secouant la tête.

-Ne dis rien, je crois que je sais... Tu es amou... commença le sorcier.

Il fut interrompu par le professeur Mustang qui l'apostropha et Hermione profita de ce moment de confusion pour filer comme une flèche en direction de la Salle-Commune tandis que Mustang arrivait à la hauteur d'Harry. Le Survivant fulminait.

-Harry ! Harry ! S'exclama le jeune professeur ses mains sur les genoux.

A en croire sa position et son souffle haletant, voilà un bon moment qu'il courrait.

-Oui professeur ? fit distraitement le garçon en regardant son amie disparaitre à l'angle du mur.

-Je cherche Edward, ne l'auriez-vous pas aperçu dernièrement?

« Evidemment ! » songea Harry. Ed était en train d'expérimenter les nouveaux pétards du magasin des frères Weasley dans le bureau de Rusard qui lui avait infligé une retenue pour trois misérables traces de boue.

« Trois traces de boue! Trois fois plus de travail pour moi! » Avait-il décrété en conduisant sans cérémonie le blond vers son bureau. Harry essaya de paraître le plus neutre possible lorsqu'il répondit, le plus sincèrement du monde :

-Non professeur, désolé.

Puis il accourut à la Salle-Commune, espérant y trouver Ron et peut-être Hermione. Sur le chemin, une petite explosion suivie d'un hurlement étranglé retentit au-dessus de sa tête, indiquant qu'Ed avait réussi son coup.

Il trouva le rouquin trois étages plus bas, dans un couloir presque désert. Il embrassait Lavande Brown avec fougue et celle-ci gloussait comme une dinde à chaque fois que leurs lèvres se séparaient. Harry secoua la tété de droite à gauche, en se demandant combien de temps encore allait durer leur relation. Non pas que Lavande lui était insupportable –elle n'était simplement pas très « futé » d'après Ed- mais Hermione devenait de plus en plus difficile à vivre et Ron s'éloignait de lui à vue d'œil.

Heureusement, Edward lui restait fidèle quoi qu'il fût un peu asocial par moment et assez secret pour tout ce qui le concernait directement. Au moins, Harry pouvait échanger avec lui sans qu'il ne fonde en larmes ou qu'il ne parle sans arrêt de son idylle en vomissant des petits cœurs arc-en-ciel.

Roy regardait son subordonné faire les cents dans le minuscule cellier qui lui servait de bureau. Le voir s'agiter ainsi lui était insupportable.

-Fullmetal, calme-toi un peu, soupira Mustang en se pinçant l'arête du nez avec son pouce et son index.

Qu'est-ce qu'Edward pouvait être énervant quand il s'y mettait.

Le jeune homme s'affala dans le fauteuil devant le bureau de son supérieur, sans même y avoir était invité.

-Ces enlèvements ne semblent pas vouloir prendre fin ! Je suis on-ne-peut plus anxieux à l'idée que quelqu'un de proche puisse en être victime ! Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Je sais, comme tout le monde au QG. Mais malgré cela je tenais à te parler d'une affaire, bien plus sanglante si tu veux mon avis.

Sourcils froncés, l'alchimiste d'acier se redressa dans une position plus convenable, tout ouïe à ce que disait son colonel. Leurs moments de sérieux, sans qu'un cortège de brimades et d'insultes ne viennent alimenter leur conversation, étaient très rares. Ils en profitaient pour parler de choses vraiment importantes, excluant pour un temps toute joute verbale.

-Avant hier, un cadavre a été découvert près de la gare, annonça ce dernier en croisant les doigts sous son menton.

-Est-ce que ça a un quelconque rapport avec ces enlèvements?

-Peut-être bien. Nous ne pouvons pas nous affirmer sur la raison de sa mort et encore moins le mobile de l'agresseur mais il semblerait que le corps appartienne à un des disparus. Son état et pour le moins préoccupant du sens que s'il n'y avait pas eu sa dentition intacte, il aurait été impossible de l'identifier, expliqua Mustang.

-Soyez plus clair s'il vous plait, grogna Edward, fatigué que son supérieur tourne autour du pot.

Ce dernier sortit un dossier du tiroir de son bureau et le lui tendit.

-Voilà qui pourrait être plus explicite!

Le Fullmetal hésita à l'ouvrir, le regard circonspect de ce qu'il pourrait trouver à l'intérieur.

Et une fois n'est pas coutume, il eut raison de se méfier.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue du corps mutilé que présentaient les photos. Un corps dont seule la tête à visage relativement humain pouvait l'identifier en tant que tel. Le reste n'était qu'un amas de chair luisant, infesté d'asticots affamés. Le sang avait recouvert toute la surface du sol et était coagulé par endroit. Les membres abandonnés de part et d'autre de la chose n'avaient laissé que des moignons sanguinolents. La peau restante semblait avoir été calcinée par un rapide passage en Enfer.

Cette description, Ed aurait pu la faire simplement en fermant les yeux. Le souvenir de la créature que lui et son frère avait engendré était l'un des seuls dont la réalité ne serait jamais déformée par le temps. Si petit à petit l'apparence exacte d'Al fuyait sa mémoire, que son visage s'altérait à mesure des années, il se rappelait l'horreur peinte sur ses traits juvéniles, ses prunelles grises suppliantes mais encore marquées d'innocence. Mais plus que tout, c'était le résultat de leur transmutation qui demeurait intact dans son esprit.

Edward déglutit avec difficulté, la gorge soudainement sèche. Son souffle s'accéléra et sa vision se troubla un peu. Il sentit ses oreilles bourdonner alors que ces réminiscences amères remontaient à la surface, en même temps que son petit déjeuner. Il avait beau être chaque jour confronté à de pareilles horreurs, celle-ci en particulier le terrorisait. Il tenta de clamer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et avala sa salive à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas rendre. Le sol tangua légèrement sous ses pieds et il leva les yeux vers son supérieur pour s'assurer que ce séisme brutal ne provenait pas que de son imagination. A son grand damne, c'était bel et bien le cas et il dût attendre quelques secondes avant d'émerger, se cramponnant de toutes ses forces au peu de lucidité que lui apportait les appels perpétrés mais rassurants du Colonel. Il finit par revenir à lui, lentement, le corps fébrile comme s'il sortait d'une mauvaise grippe. Mustang parut rassuré lorsque le blond prononça un « quoi ? » bien que rauque comme si son esprit appartenait maintenant à un monde hermétique aux sons qui l'entouraient.

-Fullmetal ? Tout va bien ? La vue de ce pauvre cadavre t'aurait-elle fait tourner de l'œil ? Le taquina le colonel sans parvenir à dissimuler son anxiété.

Ce ne fut qu'en constatant le teint maladif de son subordonné qu'il s'en voulut pour cette remarque qu'il ne méritait guère. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'Edward n'était encore qu'un adolescent, certes mature, et que, par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas supporter tout et n'importe quoi et encore moins ce genre de réflexion gratuite.

-Colonel... Je... Je crois que nous avons affaire à une transmutation humaine, déclara le jeune alchimiste après s'être accordé quelques instants pour reprendre contenance.

-Je m'en doutais, confessa Roy.

-Je pense qu'il est inutile de révéler l'auteur de ce crime. Mais je ne vois aucune raison ayant poussée Voldemort à faire une telle chose, avoua Ed en se relevant et en réitérant son manège de tout à l'heure, quoique ses jambes peinaient à supporter son poids.

-Tu penses sincèrement que c'est lui?

-Ça ne fait aucun doute. Quel que soit le motif de ce crime, il voulait accroitre sa puissance et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se serve de l'alchimie pour devenir immortel. Je parlerais de tout ceci au vieux. Quant à vous si vous pouviez mener l'enquête s'il vous plait.

-Il faut voir... Entre mon travail au QG et les cours je ne sais pas si je trouverai le temps. Après tout dépend de combien tu me donnes, alchimiste d'acier ? Railla Mustang en reprenant son attitude désinvolte.

-J'ai compris, je n'ai plus qu'à chercher moi-même, c'est ça ? Soupira le blond avec un regard meurtrier.

Et il sortit en trombe du bureau de son supérieur en se jurant de ne plus jamais se montrer poli avec lui.

L'estomac dans les talons, toujours un peu groggy, il décida de se rendre directement dans la Grande Salle et une fois passé les grandes portes, il se figea. Il ne trouva rien de mieux que de pousser un « wouha » d'admiration. L'endroit était méconnaissable. Les grands lustres de cuivre avaient été remplacés par les énormes citrouilles d'Hagrid, creusée par endroits formant ainsi des visages aussi bien rocambolesques qu'effrayants. Par ces béances se profilait une légère lumière vacillante qui projetait son éclat sur les murs, plongeant ainsi les coins reculés de la salle dans une douce pénombre. Dans le ciel artificiel chargé de nuages noirs et d'une lune parfaitement circulaire, voletaient de petites chauves-souris en papier crépon noir. La Dame Grise et le Baron Sanglant, presque toujours absents lors des banquets, se promenaient entre les tables, un air sépulcrale sur leur visage translucide. L'euphorie des étudiants et du corps enseignant contrastait avec l'aspect macabre de la pièce qui dégageait une ambiance presqu'onirique dans ce nouvel univers d'un soir.

A la table des Gryffondor, Harry était en train de se battre avec Seamus en s'esclaffant. Ce-dernier avait revêtit un étrange costume, constitué d'une tenue en cuir totalement noir, d'un tablier maculé de faux sang et d'une machette en plastec. Il ressemblait… à un boucher. Ed s'approcha d'eux, la mine sombre.

-C'est quoi ça ? Lâcha-t-il avec humeur en désignant le déguisement du menton.

Aucun d'eux ne releva son irritation, même que Seamus s'extasia :

-Je suis en Jack L'Eventreur, tu sais le malade de Londres qui assassinait les prostituées ! C'est pas classe ? Bon, pour le côté charcut', j'ai pêché ça à Claus Barbie, le boucher de Ly…

-Et tu trouves ça drôle ? C'est marrant de plaisanter sur des sujet comme ça. Mais le jour où ce boucher te poursuivra, une machette à la main, dans son entrepôt avec l'envie irrépressible de te découper en rondelles, tu riras beaucoup moins.

L'amertume s'entendait jusqu'aux moindres vibrations de sa voix.

Ses amis échangèrent un regard surpris et Harry tenta de le calmer en prétextant qu'ils avaient bien le droit de rire de tout, mais certainement avec n'importe qui et qu'Ed en était d'ailleurs l'exemple prouvant d'après lui. Malgré la véracité des propos de l'Elu, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase et le blond s'emporta.

-Vous êtes vraiment des insouciants. ET ARRÊTEZ DE RIRE BORDEL !

Contrarié pour de multiples raisons, le blondinet préféra quitter la Grande-Salle et alla se réfugier dans la salle du cours de Métamorphoses situé dans un corridor adjacent. Il avait besoin de s'isoler, de réfléchir sur sa condition humaine, de traiter des questions existentielles comme l'emo qu'il était. Il s'assit au dernier rang et s'amusa à contempler les affiches sur les murs, celles qui parlaient des Animagi. Ed songea en son for intérieur qu'il serait merveilleux qu'Alphonse pût changer de forme selon son bon vouloir. Ainsi il pourrait retrouver son corps. Edward sourit un instant en imaginant un chat à la place de l'immense armure. Et lui que serait-il ? Un grand lion majestueux ? Un chien-loup ? Peut-être un serpent ou bien un fennec… Non un fennec c'était bien trop petit ! Tout le contraire de lui voyons !

-Et bien mon jeune ami ! Que faites-vous ici, esseulé en ce jour de fête ? Fit une voix joyeuse dans son dos.

Ed sursauta et leva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Il reconnut le visage de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, dont les lèvres couleur perle s'étiraient en un sourire bienveillant.

-Oh bonjour, répondit le garçon. Je faisais un tour...

-Je vois je vois ! Moi-même j'avais grand besoin d'éclaircir mes sombres pensées. De prendre l'air. La vie est dure par moment... déclara l'ectoplasme dans un long soupir.

Edward trouva cela plutôt cocasse d'entendre parler un fantôme comme si celui-ci se croyait encore vivant.

-C'est votre anniversaire de mort aujourd'hui non?

Nick afficha un air étonné.

-Oui, en effet... Je pensais que tout le monde l'avait oublié, je suis ravi de constater que non.

-En fait... Je voudrais savoir quelque chose souffla Ed, alors plus grave.

-Je vous écoute.

-Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être dans un corps immortel, où l'on ne peut ni manger ni dormir ? Est-ce que chaque être possédant un corps de ce genre n'est que le spectre de son existence ? Est-il quelqu'un de réel ou seulement une pâle relique de lui-même ?

Edward interrompit sa tirade, un peu essoufflé. Le fantôme le toisa un instant, surpris.

-Cela fait beaucoup de questions d'un coup... murmura-t-il en faisant mine de s'assoir sur la chaise à côté de lui, son derrière passant à travers le bois.

Il poursuivit :

-Voyons, que puis-je vous dire ? Tout d'abord il ne faut pas croire qu'un homme tel que moi ne possède pas d'âme, c'est même l'essentiel de ma constitution. Je pense que sans elle, un corps n'a plus de valeur donc que vous soyez un homme ou un fantôme ou bien enfermé dans un corps qui ne vous appartient pas véritablement, c'est l'âme qui fait de vous un être humain.

Edward écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention. Oui son frère était humain, il le savait... Mais ce dont il avait peur, c'était qu'il soit réduit à moins que mort... Une pauvre âme vainement rattaché à un bout de ferraille trainant dans une vielle cave insalubre. C'était pareil pour Voldemort. Le corps qu'il possédait durant toutes ces années avant de renaitre n'était pas réellement le sien, juste un emprunt qui pouvait le rejet à tout moment.

-Vous savez mon cher ami, poursuivit Sir Nicolas. C'est nous qui avons choisi d'être ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui... Nous avions bien trop peur de la mort et nous avons tenté de nous accrocher à ce petit espoir de vie. Mais je dois avouer, que si j'avais su ce qu'il advenait de vivre dans un corps de cette sorte... J'aurais certainement préféré être mort...

Ces mots firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur d'Ed.

La voix de son frère retentit dans un coin de son esprit, suintant la barrière d'acier qu'il s'efforçait d'ériger pour ne pas que la culpabilité le submerge.

« J'aurais préféré être mort ». Tels furent les propos exacts d'Alphonse la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Ses sentiments les plus profonds, ses pensées les plus secrètes qu'il tentait en vain de garder pour lui. Il n'avait pas dit ces choses sur le coup de la colère mais dans une immense sincérité.

« Mais qu'ai-je fait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de l'enfermer dans une armure si c'est pour qu'il vive de la sorte ! » Hurla intérieurement Edward, son cœur se brisant sous le poids de ces cent mille remords.

-Mon ami, tout va bien? S'inquiéta le fantôme tandis que le garçon tremblait de rage, de tristesse.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains en poussant un juron.

-Edward? Edward t'es là? demanda Harry en faisant irruption dans le Salle-Commune.

Il fouilla la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une petite silhouette écarlate qu'il trouva avachie dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Il caressait distraitement l'affreux matou d'Hermione, lequel feula à son arrivée.

-Ed ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je t'attendais figure-toi !

Lentement, l'interpelé tourna la tête vers lui.

-Quesskiya? grogna-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil devant l'air maussade de son ami. Il était habituellement assez taciturne, mais là, il était à la frontière d'un état purement dépressif.

-Ça ne va pas? C'est rare de te voir tirer cette tête, s'étonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur un pouf à côté de lui.

Edward ne dit rien, ce qui l'inquiéta davantage.

-Euh... Il reste encore un peu de tarte à la citrouille mais si tu ne te dépêches pas il n'y aura plus rien! prévint-il d'un ton jovial en espérant éveiller les papilles gustatives de son jeune ami.

Le blondinet acquiesça et bondit sur ses pieds, intéressé.

-Bon tu bouges ! J'ai faim, marmonna-t-il en faisant pivoter le portrait.

« Ca alors! Pensa Harry. Il change d'humeur comme de chemises ».

Il retourna à la Grande Salle en méditant sur les changements de comportements d'Edward.

-Bon tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit ? murmura Ed à l'oreille d'un Harry plus que fébrile.

Il jeta un regard à la table des professeurs qui ne prêtaient pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, perdus dans leur conversation. Rogue échangeait quelques mots avec McGonagall dont les lèvres n'avaient jamais été aussi pincées. Il était vrai que les rapports entre eux étaient assez électriques.

-Tu finalises le circuit et je m'occupe d'y mettre le feu, c'est ça ? Récapitula le brun.

-T'as compris! Bon j'y vais! Tu me couvres! Ah au fait! Tu as l'ammonium comme je te l'avais demandé?

-Oui! Je l'ai pioché dans la réserve de Slughorn, expliqua Harry en lui tendant un flacon qui devait contenir suffisamment d'ions d'ammoniac pour ouvrir un magasin de dynamites.

Le petit blond glissa le tube entre ses dents et plongea sous la table.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire tandis qu'Ed se faufilait entre les bancs, avec la discrétion d'une petite souris.

Près de la table des Serpentard, à proximité de celle des professeurs, se trouvaient quatre gros pétards, dissimulés par un des piliers de pierres. Il versa consciencieusement quelques gouttes de substance transparente sur les mèches. L'ammoniac étant un gaz dangereux pour le nez et les yeux, il se protégea le visage de son coude jusqu'à la fin de l'opération. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs longue et difficile puisqu'il ne disposait que d'un seul bras valide, le droit ne daignant toujours pas bouger. Il attrapa un pot de poudre à canon, se rendit à l'autre bout de la pièce en laissant une fine trainée noire sur son passage et réitéra le procédé de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, toujours sous l'œil vigilant de Harry. Personne ne l'avait encore repéré mais il préférait être prudent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blondinet réapparut.

-Mission accomplie! Personne n'a rien vu?

-Non c'est bon! Maintenant, à moi de jouer, souffla Harry en sortant sa baguette.

Il se baissa et constata que la trainée de poudre débutait à ses pieds.

« _Incendio_ » murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, celle-ci s'embrasa et il se redressa. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes à présent.

L'odeur dégageait par la poudre éveilla la curiosité chez certains élèves qui levèrent la tête de leurs assiettes, intrigués.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard impatient, se délectant d'avance sur ce qui allait se produire.

Un crépitement étrange amena les étudiants à se taire.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, seulement perturbé par le léger craquement du feu qui grignotait la poudre à canon.

Soudain, une détonation fit trembler le sol et les murs et la salle s'embrasa. Avec des cris excités, tous les visages se levèrent vers le ciel artificiel, teinté de rouge, de vert, de bleu et de jaune. Les cendres incandescentes tombaient tels de légers flocons de neige, l'odeur générait par le feu d'artifice ne gênait pas l'assemblée, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour les éclats lumineux des fusées.

Harry se risqua à jeter un regard aux professeurs. Ces derniers étaient sidérés. D'un même mouvement ils se tournèrent vers Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, nullement incommodé par la situation.

Rogue, quant à lui, paraissait ne vouloir qu'une chose: étrangler celui qui avait provoqué ce remue-ménage. Bien sûr, son regard se posa en tout premier lieu sur Harry et Edward qui ne se ménageaient pas pour masquer leur hilarité. Finalement il leva les yeux aux ciels, saisi d'un élan d'indulgence envers le blondinet. Mustang, de son côté se cachait presque les yeux tellement il avait honte.

Les autres membres du personnel éducatif, dont Rusard qui poussait des hurlements hystériques, ne partageaient pas cette euphorie et se tenaient en retrait.

La soirée se termina ainsi, dans les rires et les étincelles, jusqu'à ce que, d'un seul coup de baguette, Dumbledore mit fin aux feux d'artifice.

Les quelques fusées restantes se désintégrèrent en petites paillettes lumineuses et un silence sourd s'abattit sur la Grande Salle désormais calme.

Les élèves sifflèrent et huèrent ce geste. Mais loin d'être perturbé, le directeur écarta les bras et clama avec légèreté:

-Bien, bien ! Merci pour ce fantastique spectacle improvisé ! C'était presque magique –il pouffa- A présent je vous demanderai, compte tenu de l'heure tardive, de rejoindre vos salles communes respectives. Bonne soirée et encore joyeux halloween!

Déçus mais encore fébriles par les évènements du soir, tous les étudiants prirent la direction de leurs dortoirs.

-Harry! Ed! s'écria Ron en fendant la foule.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vivement.

-Ne me dites pas que c'est vous qui avez fait ça, fit Ron avec un grand sourire.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et opinèrent.

Sans pouvoir masquer sa joie, il leur reprocha de ne pas l'avoir prévenu.

Tous trois s'apprêtaient à sortir de la Grande Salle lorsqu'une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Edward, le faisant sursauter.

-Je ne punirai aucun de vous deux puisqu'il n'y a eu aucun dégât matériel, mais tachez de ne plus recommencer, lui murmura Dumbledore à l'oreille.

Le blondinet acquiesça, tout de même soulagé de n'avoir aucune sanction et il repartit d'un pas allègre, suivit de ses deux amis.

Dans l'un des dortoirs de Gryffondor, la fête battait encore son plein. Harry, Edward, Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neuville étaient réunis autour d'un grand chaudron rempli de friandises et conversaient à propos de choses et d'autres.

-Vous avez vu la tête de McGonagall toute à l'heure! On aurait dit qu'elle avait avalé un sac de Suçacides, rit Neuville en piochant dans un paquet de dragées surprises.

Il grimaça en maugréant: « beurk, huile de foie de morue ».

-Oui. Rogue aussi. C'était comique, fit Ed la bouche pleine de choco-grenouilles.

-Je parie qu'il mourrait d'envie de venir nous tuer! Pourtant toi il t'aime bien, Ed. Je me demande pourquoi. En cours tu parviens à nous rapporter quinze points. Tu es le seul ! Même Malfoy n'a jamais pu en récolter plus de cinq ! Bougonna Dean.

Edward se contenta de sourire, gêné.

La discussion s'orienta sur les cours, puis sur les filles. Classique selon le blond qui entendait parfois les jeunes papoter à la sortie des cours, à Central. Ce genre de sujet était récurrent et avait tendance à l'énerver. Pas là. Car même s'il tenait à préserver sa place de spectateur au sein de ce cercle d'amis, on le faisait intervenir, afin qu'il donne son avis sur la taille du bonnet d'Eloïse Miggel par exemple. Il avait enchérit une lettre au hasard, le « p », ce qui fit rire tout le groupuscule de pervers qu'ils étaient. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi normal. Aussi impliqué dans sa vie d'étudiant. Il resta en retrait quand même, bercé par les rires et l'alcool qu'ils avaient réussi à se procurer aux cuisines. Il adorait cette atmosphère détendue et amicale.

Pourtant il s'en voulait. Oh oui qu'il s'en voulait d'être ici à profiter d'un bonheur qui ne lui était pas dû. Alphonse, assis à la droite d'Harry, se chargea de le lui rappeler

« Pourquoi ris-tu. Ce n'est pas drôle. Tu devrais te concentrer un peu, je croyais que tu désirais retrouver nos corps. »

« Je… Je sais mais… Oui tu as raison ».

« En attendant, je meure ».

Ed releva brusquement la tête pour fixer le heaume impassible qui faisait office de visage à son petit frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu rac… »

« Alphonse, goûte les sucettes au sang, ça déchire » Proposa Harry en lui fourrant la sucrerie dans ses gantelets en cuir.

« Désolé mais je ne peux pas manger » déplora-t-il.

« Attendez… »

« Oh zut… Goûte le cognac alors ! »

« Désolé mais je ne peux pas boire »

Les larmes envahirent les yeux d'Ed sans qu'il puisse les retenir, l'aveuglant entièrement. Tout n'était plus qu'un océan de couleurs ternes dont il n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer, même en chassant ses pleurs du revers de la main. Ils ne s'arrêtaient plus, coulaient avec une abondance folle.

« Comme cela se fait-il ? »

« Je suis hiératique et indolent, comme un fantôme » susurra Alphonse.

Edward tenta d'appeler de l'aide. Il étouffait. Sa cécité l'empêcha de voir ce qu'il faisait et le sanglot qui bloquait sa gorge entravait ses mots.

-Al… tenta-t-il.

Seul un murmure franchit ses lèvres. Sa gorge, ses poumons, tout le faisait souffrir, une sorte de formidable brasier qui le consumait lentement.

Il hurla silencieusement, tâtonnant autour de lui à la recherche des bras chaleureux de son cadet. Il ne sentit que le froid, l'infinie désolation traduit par un vide oppressant. Il suffoquait, les larmes mouillaient son visage comme une pluie torrentielle.

Puis, il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par deux grandes claques sur les joues. Il se redressa dans un cri d'effroi, essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Son corps était parcouru de longs frissons et il grelottait. De peur, certainement, mais aussi de froid. Il était trempé. Il constata que le jour s'était levé et qu'il était toujours assis sur les poufs qui avaient servi à leur petite réunion.

-Que… Quoi ? Balbutia-t-il en reconsidérant Harry.

Celui-ci se tenait debout devant lui, une bassine vide à la main et affichant un air réprobateur.

-Hier soir tu t'es endormi. On a voulu te déplacer mais tu étais bien trop lourd alors on t'a laissé te lover dans les coussins. En tout cas tu as dû avoir un cauchemar, tu n'arrêtais pas de gémir dans ton sommeil.

Ed repensa à la soirée de la veille et il comprit. La fatigue aidant, les effets du cognac s'étaient fait ressentir et il avait cédé au sommeil après une vaine lutte pour ne pas sombrer. Il porta sa paume à ses yeux pour voir s'ils étaient humides et heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pleuré que dans son rêve.

Encore dans le vague, il se leva, remercia son ami et commença à se débarbouiller un peu. Il n'avait pas suffisamment bu pour avoir la « gueule-de-bois », pourtant il se trouva une mine affreuse. Il décida de faire abstraction de son reflet et ne prit même pas la peine de s'attacher les cheveux qui glissèrent sur ses épaules en mèches éparses. Il soupira et emboita le pas de ses condisciples qui allaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Tout était revenu à la normale et la Grande-Salle avait retrouvé son mobilier habituel. Les conversations allaient bon train et étaient principalement axées sur les évènements de la veille dont il restait quelques traces, l'odeur de la poudre à canon par exemple.

-Tout de même Edward ! Ça aurait pu être dangereux! Le sermonna gentiment Hermione.

-T'es vraiment vieux jeu ! T'en fais pas, aucun risque, j'avais prévu un éventuel cas d'accident et j'ai placé les fusées de façon qu'elle n'aille pas dégommer nos tête, même si certains mériteraient d'être sauvagement décapités, fit Ed en désignant les Serpentards du menton.

Ils établissaient le programme de leur Samedi pour le moins sabbatique, étant donné le peu de devoirs que les professeurs leur avaient infligés, quand Rusard entra dans la Grande Salle, catastrophé et beuglant comme un animal blessé.

-Alerte générale! Intrusion! Alerte, glapit-il le regard furibond.

Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce dont?

-Une fille... Une blondinette… Chérubin aux yeux de Satan !

Harry sentit Edward se crisper à sa droite.

-Une folle furieuse!

Son ami poussa un léger gémissement et se mit à osciller.

-Avec une clé à molette!

Ed hurla à la mort.

Au même instant, les battants de la grande porte s'ouvrirent à la volée et une jeune fille fit irruption dans la pièce.

L'aura qui entourait sa silhouette potelée présageait une fureur mortelle prête à exploser.

-EDWARD ELRIC! Cria-t-elle.

Immédiatement, tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'intéressé en train de se ratatiner sur son banc.

-ESPECE DE CRETIN FINI!

Sur ces derniers mots, témoins de la tendresse infinie qu'elle manifestait pour le jeune homme, elle lança une énorme clef à molette dans sa direction...

 **Ça va ? Le suspense est à son comble ? Qui est donc cette mystérieuse jeune fille ? On se le demande tous… Mais si, faites un effort !**

 **Inutile de vous dire ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, pas vrai ?**

 **Merci aux reviews et à la majorité silencieuse qui lit et suit cette histoire ! Depuis le dernier chapitre, j'ai gagné pas mal de suivis et je vous en remercie chaudement.**

 **Je vous embrasse !**


	15. Le garçon au bras bionique

**Bonsoir, oui je sais, une semaine de retard. Mais j'ai mon excuse. Il m'est arrivé quelques crasses vendredi dernier donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir d'écrire. Et hier je devais terminer mes valises. A part ça, merci pour toutes vos reviews et, pour certains, vos conseils avisés.**

 **IMPORTANT : Je souhaiterais avoir la participation d'une bêta lectrice pour écrire cette fiction. Peut-être quelques 'uns (unes) d'entre vous seront intéressés (et je l'espère) donc je vous donne une adresse sur laquelle vous pourrez me joindre facilement : (je précise que ce n'est pas mon prénom ni mon nom de famille !**

 **Merci encore et une fois de plus, pardon.**

 **Réponses au(x) review(s) anonyme(s) :**

 **Nina :** **Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais simplement pleurer des jours et des jours puis de fouetter en place publique… hum… Merci encore pour ton assiduité.**

 **Bref. Donc, le chapitre sur Halloween, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Chaque scène m'a amusée ou émoustillée.**

 **A mon sens Edward est quelqu'un de très lunatique. Je sais que cela peut paraître un peu étrange mais c'est également l'apparence que je veux lui donner… J'ai peut-être tort finalement !**

 **Bah, tu n'as pas lu le livre ? La petite fille à la balance apparaît environ au même moment de l'histoire dans l'œuvre originale. Mais tu as une piste dans ce chapitre.**

 **Surprise. Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il se dévoile enfin.**

 **Encore merci pour ton commentaire et reviens quand tu veux.**

 **Kanade-Chin ~**

 **Chapitre 14:** Le garçon au bras bionique.

Edward, les yeux exorbités, eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver l'outil avant que celui-ci ne lui fracasse le crane. Il se redressa brusquement et fixa la jeune fille qui tremblait de colère. Un peu inquiet pour sa peau, Ed se jeta sous la table, se protégeant ainsi des projectiles métalliques qui fusaient.

-REVIENS ICI, ESPECE DE LACHE! Cria la nouvelle arrivante en lançant un tournevis vers Harry.

Ce dernier l'évita de justesse. Un peu plus et elle lui crevait l'œil.

La jeune fille traversa la salle en quelques grandes enjambées et vint se poster devant la table des Gryffondors.

-Ed, reviens tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-elle en affichant une mince sévère.

Cependant, le jeune homme s'était d'ores et déjà faufiler entre les jambes de ses comparses et fuyait en direction des portes. La jeune fille l'aperçut et se lança à sa poursuite, sous les regards incrédules et fascinés des sorciers.

Tous restèrent quelques secondes les yeux rivés sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle, excepté Mustang qui, hilare, se tordait de rire sur sa chaise.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent en même temps et s'en allèrent à leur tour, bien décidés à obtenir des informations.

Ils arpentaient les couloirs à la recherche de leur ami, si celui-ci n'était pas encore dépecé évidemment, lorsqu'une voix aigüe résonna dans la cage d'escaliers du deuxième étage.

-Edounet, viens là ! VIENS LA SALIGAUD OU JE T'ARRACHE TES AUTRES MEMBRES !

Ils voulurent faire demi-tour mais le temps que cette idée soit menée à bien, la jeune fille était déjà à leur niveau.

-Ah, vous ! Vous étiez avec lui tout à l'heure, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

Elle leur adressa un coup d'œil innocent. Malgré cela, Hermione et Ron se cachèrent presque derrière Harry qui hésita avant de répondre, prenant garde à la clef de douze entre les mains de cette fille d'apparence si délicate.

-Euh non. Mais on peut t'aider à chercher si tu veux, proposa-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-C'est gentil à toi. Ce ne serait pas de refus car petit comme il est, il peut se cacher n'importe où ce nigaud.

Il l'étudia plus en détail, s'attardant un instant sur sa haute silhouette robuste, potelée, qui contrastait avec un visage ovale muni de deux yeux bleus cernés. Ses longs cheveux blonds légèrement gras sur le dessus, bien que retenus en queue de cheval, venaient lui chatouiller le bas du dos. Ses mains n'avaient rien de très « féminin ». Ses ongles coupés courts mais ourlés d'un blanc nacré rare aboutissaient à des doigts agiles, relativement fins et une paume calleuse pleine de petites cicatrices ou ampoules datant de blessures anciennes. Pourtant, elle dégageait un certain charme grâce à son regard expressif et son sourire éclatant.

-D'ailleurs, j'ignore qui vous êtes.

Ils se présentèrent à tour de rôle et elle leur sourit aimablement.

-Ed m'a parlé de vous je crois. Heureuse de faire votre connaissance. Quant à moi, je m'appelle Winry Rockbell.

Ils entamèrent leurs recherches en parlant d'Edward principalement. Les apprentis sorciers apprirent que la dénommée Winry était sa voisine, dans le temps et qu'ils se considéraient comme frères et sœurs. En définitif, elle leur en confia peu. La mélancolie empreint sur son visage les gardait loin de tous questionnements et ils se turent respectueusement.

-Vous savez, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour lui. Son frère s'est fait beaucoup d'amis ces derniers mois, et je craignais qu'Edward, timoré qu'il est, ait du mal à se lier avec quelqu'un. Alors je tiens à vous rem…. AH, ED !

L'apostrophé, qui passait par là, sursauta et se recroquevilla légèrement sur le sol. Il vit Winry fondre sur lui à la manière d'un faucon et il tenta de prendre la poudre s'escampette.

-Mais arrête-toi espèce d'âne! lui hurla Winry en brandissant une nouvelle arme : un marteau.

Edward s'arrêta net. Figé, il regardait alternativement l'objet meurtrier et le visage déformé par la colère, de son amie d'enfance. Il déglutit avec difficulté avant de dire d'un ton mielleux qui ne lui ressemblait guère:

-Oui ma chère Winry, que puis-je pour toi?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui lança sa clef de douze entre les deux yeux. Sous le choc il s'effondra, une bosse se formant déjà sur son front meurtri. Au moins, elle lui avait épargné le marteau.

-Nan mais oh ! Ça ne va pas ? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Gémit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Feignant de répondre, elle le saisit par l'oreille et le traina derrière elle.

-T'es incorrigible ! Bon, maintenant emmène-moi dans un endroit discret, à l'abri des regards !

Sous les « aie, aie, aie » incessants d'Edward, l'étrange couple s'éloigna, laissant les trois amis complètement interdits.

-Un endroit discret ? A l'abri des regards ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut, souffla Ron qui fut le premier à retrouver la parole.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Hermione.

-C'est peut être sa petite amie, tenta Harry à la surprise de la brune qui haussa un sourcil. Non, non ! Je ne parlais pas de trucs comme ça ou de choses étranges, se défendit-il alors que ses meilleurs amis éclataient d'un grand rire.

-Dans tous les cas, j'aimerais savoir ce que cette fille fait ici, poursuivit-il pour masquer son embarras. Elle a l'air vraiment étrange.

Les deux autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, tout aussi perplexes que lui.

-... juste pas possible.

Winry vociférait. Ed, penaud, avançait derrière elle mais n'écoutait pas ses sermons.

-Je suis pas sorcière moi blablabla …

-Oui, je sais…

-Me tue à la tâche blablabla

-Mmh…

-… rends pas compte du boulot blablabla…

Lentement, prudemment, Ed parvint à fausser compagnie à son amie et alla se réfugier dans les toilettes désaffectés du deuxième étage, seul échappatoire à l'horizon.

Il s'adossa à la porte après l'avoir fermée avec un sortilège et soupira de soulagement. Il savait qu'il avait gagné la fureur irrémédiable de Winry mais n'en avait cure. Il avait tellement mal au crâne à cause de ses coups répétés et ses bavardages incessants qu'il avait juste envie d'être au calme. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle saccadé se fasse entendre à quelques pas de lui ? perturbant le silence tant désiré qui s'était instauré.

Ed s'avança vers la source du bruit, longeant les lavabos et contournant les cabines de toilettes. Il ne put réprimer une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant Draco Malfoy qui, adossé au mur délabré, respirait avec difficulté. Son visage était plus pâle que jamais, ses yeux vitreux étaient remplis de larmes qui ne coulaient pas et s'accrochaient à ses cils. De toute évidence, il était en pleine crise d'angoisse ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Hey ? Appela Edward, un peu démuni.

Il secoua l'épaule de Draco qui le repoussa violement, alerte et effrayé.

-… Dé…dégage… S…sang-de-bourbe ! Articula-t-il, les lèvres tremblantes.

Ed ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il ignorait ce qui mettait le Serpentard dans cet état mais refusait de l'abandonner. Lui-même avait connu une période difficile, peuplée de peur et de crises du même genre. Ces-dernières s'étaient étiolées à mesure du temps, avec l'aide de Pinako pourtant il savait à quel point il était difficile de passer outre.

-Hors de question, bâtard. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter et faire ce que je te dis. Dans un premier temps regarde-moi.

Malfoy détourna la tête, haletant de plus en plus.

-Regarde-moi je te dis, insista Edward en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise.

Contraint, Draco enfonça ses yeux gris dans les prunelles dorées de l'alchimiste. Ils reflétèrent successivement la tristesse, la haine, et la peur.

-Tu vas suivre mes clignements d'yeux ok ? Et calquer ta respiration sur la mienne. Et grouille-toi j'ai pas que ça à faire, commanda Ed en le secouant légèrement.

Contre toute attente, le jeune homme obéit et reprit un débit respiratoire acceptable. Il reprit un semblant de couleur ce qui rassura Edward.

Une fois qu'il fut complètement remis, Draco se leva d'un bond et s'écarta de lui comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie contagieuse.

-De rien, râla Ed, boudeur.

-Si tu racontes quoique ce soit aux autres, je te fais la peau compris ? Menaça Malfoy, encore groggy.

-Tu ne feras rien du tout ok ? Et puis je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'es redevable, non ? Rétorqua le Gryffondor avec humeur.

Il eut un silence gêné avant que Draco ne reprenne la parole.

-Bon, que veux-tu ? Céda-t-il.

-Que tu me remercies.

-Rêve toujours.

-Comme ça, c'est dit… Dans ce cas je veux que tu me dises ce qui te met dans cet état et ce que tu fous toujours dans la Salle sur Demande.

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et lui demanda comment il était au courant.

-Laisse tomber et dis-moi !

-Tu es bien la dernière personne à qui j'aimerais en parler.

-Et la seule.

Il avait fait mouche. Le Serpentard se tut à propos de son « problème » mais lui parla de son activité dans la Salle sur Demande. Il resta très évasif en disant qu'il avait pour ordre de réparer un objet maléfique cassé pour son père et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le collège.

-Bien sûr et moi je suis Merlin l'Enchanteur. Je vais te confier un truc, 'spèce de flanc. Je suis plus ou moins de ton côté, t'entends ? Je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur mais avec Rogue, on a légèrement pour but de te sauver la mise !

Draco, résigné, se décida à relever la tête vers lui.

-Sang-de-bourbe… Je te déteste royalement. T'as gagné.

« Parfait » songea Edward qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'occasion de percer Malfoy à jour se présenterait aussi tôt.

Quand le trio d'or retrouva Winry, celle-ci était seule assise au pied d'un pilier. Boudeuse, elle faisait tourner son tournevis entre ses doigts habiles.

-Tu n'es pas avec Ed ? Se hasarda Ron.

Elle explosa en répondant qu'il lui avait filé entre les doigts mais qu'un jour elle se vengerait, que sa clef à molette aurait enfin raison de lui et qu'il cesserait de réduire en bouillie ses précieux, ses magnifiques automails.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle les dépassa dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur son tendre souffre-douleur qui devait se cacher dans un trou de souris à l'heure qu'il était.

-Complètement dingue, murmura Harry hagard.

-Elle semble ne rêver que d'une chose: fracasser le crane d'Edward, dit Ron en réprimant un frisson. Euh sinon quelqu'un c'est ce qu'est un automachin-truc-bidule?

Hermione réfléchit un instant avant de répondre avec lenteur :

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part... Voyons. Ça me revient! Hier, je lisais un livre qui parlait d'Amestris, le pays des alchimistes, et il me semble y avoir rencontré ce mot.

-Et ça veut dire quoi? Se hasarda le rouquin.

Elle lui avoua qu'elle ne se rappelait plus exactement de quoi il s'agissait et que Mustang le saurait certainement.

-Euh t'es sure qu'on ferait bien? Si Ed ne nous en a pas parlé c'est peut-être qu'il préfère qu'on ne le sache pas, se risqua Ron, un peu mal à l'aise de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

La jeune fille leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Oh Ronald, arrête un instant de faire le rabat-joie! Et puis il n'en saura rien, c'est une information qui pourrait même nous être utile si elle traite de l'alchimie, répliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Le rouquin soupira et suivit ses amis à contrecœur. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Mustang et Harry frappa quelques coups timides à sa porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans la seconde et le jeune professeur afficha un air étonné en les apercevant.

-Oui ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire craquant exclusivement destiné à Hermione.

-Bonjour professeur, dit poliment celle-ci. Nous venons vous voir car j'ai une question à vous poser.

Il s'appuya contre le chambranle et croisa les bras sur son torse, tout ouïe.

-Alors ? Les pressa-t-il.

-Bien, j'ai lu un mot dans un livre et je ne sais ce qu'il veut dire. Puisque c'est quelque chose de propre à Amestris vous devez sans doute le savoir.

-Quel est ce mot qui met le trouble dans votre esprit, miss Granger ?

Derechef, Mustang lui sourit langoureusement.

Rougissante, elle balbutia :

-Un... Un automail il me semble.

Le professeur abandonna son rictus ridicule et regarda alternativement les trois amis dans les yeux, cherchant à y déceler les traces d'une entourloupe.

Suspicieux, il demanda à la brune si elle avait vraiment lu ce terme dans un ouvrage.

-Oui professeur, affirma Hermione ce qui était en partie vrai.

Le militaire passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais avant de répondre dans un soupir:

-Si vous avez parcouru des ouvrages d'Amestris, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que de nombreuses guerres ont éclaté dans ce pays. A une époque, beaucoup moins maintenant et Dieu merci, pas mal de gens perdaient des membres et la manœuvre manquait sur le front. Les techniciens ont donc mis en place des prothèses métalliques appelaient "automails".

Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent bouche bée, interloqués.

-Des prothèses en métal ? Souffla Harry, sidéré.

Ils pâlirent.

Mustang hocha la tête.

-C'est gore! Alors Ed... commença Ron avant de se faire interrompre par Hermione qui lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes.

-Aie, quoi ?

\- Merci professeur pour ces explications à plus tard, lança la jeune fille en l'ignorant superbement.

Elle sortit en trombe, Harry et Ron sur ses talons.

-Je... J'aurais dû t'écouter Harry. Ça ne nous regardait absolument pas, dit-elle dans un souffle, la voix tremblotante.

Le concerné répliqua que malheureusement, il était trop tard pour s'en rendre compte.

-C'est horrible quand même ! Tu crois vraiment qu'Ed à un membre en métal? En y réfléchissant, ça fait un certain temps qu'il a le bras droit soit disant cassé, Winry serait donc venu le lui réparer, avança Ron en s'asseyant sur un bloc de pierre.

-C'est ça, fit quelqu'un.

Le rouquin sursauta en s'apercevant que la voix provenait de l'armure à sa gauche.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, reprit-elle.

Ron poussa un hurlement de terreur et effectua un bond de dix mètres en arrière.

-Arrrgh, une armura parlante !

Il la pointa du doigt, terrorisé, tandis qu'elle se mouvait de telle manière que le heaume tomba et roula sur le sol dans un fracas métallique.

-Du calme, c'est seulement moi ! grogna Ed, sa tête émergeant du col de l'armure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans ?

-Je me cachais, répondit simplement le blond se dégageant, tant bien que mal, du corps d'acier.

Il reposa délicatement le casque de l'armure sur son socle.

-Aïe ! Je suis tout bloqué ! C'est la seule cachette sûre à ma disposition. Se plaignit-il en étirant son bras gauche. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que je me dépêche moi!

Il avait dit ça assez précipitamment et s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

-Ed, c... C'est vrai que t'as un... un automail ? demanda précipitamment Ron, s'attirant l'air réprobateur d'Harry et Hermione.

-Ronald ! Siffla la jeune fille en lui refilant un coup, dans l'épaule cette fois ci.

-C'est bon, soupira le blondinet même s'il avait l'air quelque peu ennuyé. Vous l'auriez su à un moment ou à un autre de toute manière.

Il se retourna pour leur faire face et Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir que cette discussion le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Alors oui c'est vrai. J'ai un automail au bras droit, ainsi qu'un autre à la jambe, confessa-t-il.

Ron poussa une petite exclamation admirative tout à fait stupide et qui irrita encore plus ses deux meilleurs amis.

-A la jambe aussi ! C'est dément…

-Non, coupa Ed d'un ton cassant. Ce n'est ni dément, ni génial, ni rien du tout ! C'est juste un emmerdement quotidien. Maintenant, si ça ne vous embête pas je dois rejoindre Winry, avec un peu de chance, elle se sera calmée...

Il tourna les talons et partit d'un pas rapide, ne laissant pas à Ron l'occasion de poser davantage de questions embarrassantes.

-Quel manque de tact ! Lui fit remarquer Hermione en le fusillant du regard.

Pour Ron, le sol devint alors très intéressant.

Quand Harry rentra au dortoir, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'y trouver Ed et Winry en train de se quereller. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il toqua et la porte s'ouvrit sur une tornade d'outils métalliques. Son arrivée incita Winry à se calmer et elle conclut son excès de rage par un coup de poing derrière le crâne blond d'Edward. Le Survivant resta un moment interloqué et détourna maladroitement son regard du corps à moitié nu d'Ed. La pudeur n'y était pour rien. Il était plutôt choqué à la vue de cette armature d'acier qui remplaçait un véritable bras de sang chaud et de nerfs palpitants. Un membre mécanique qui aboutissait à une longue cicatrice boursouflée, marquant sa peau depuis la clavicule jusqu'au à ses côtes. L'automail de sa jambe gauche était également visible et débutait juste au-dessus du genou. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et Harry préféra aller s'assoir dans un coin pour ne pas déranger les deux furies blondes.

-Harry ? Appela Ed en constatant sa présence.

Surpris, le brun sursauta puis rougit.

-Bah quoi, c'est le corps divin de ce petit pois qui te met dans cet état, rit Winry en ébouriffant les cheveux du dit petit pois qui gronda.

Il baissa la tête, embarrassé.

-Oh ! S'exclama Winry, une lueur de compréhension animant ses prunelles bleues. Attends, ne me dit pas qu'il ne vous a rien dit ?

Il dit que non, il n'en savait rien et qu'il n'en revenait pas qu'Ed ait pu leur cacher une chose pareille.

-Moi non plus. Edward, tu pourrais parfois cesser de jouer les durs !

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Pour que tout le monde sache que je suis un éclopé.

Il était blessé intérieurement et cela se voyait.

-Tsss, toi et ta fierté. Bon allez, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Elle commença à examiner son bras, fouillant parmi les rouages et triturant les muscles internes avec une minutie professionnelle pour ne rien abîmer. Elle était complètement absorbée dans son travail, prenant les mesures nécessaires à la confection d'un nouveau bras et s'attaqua même à la jambe gauche d'Edward. Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans une quiétude apaisante, rythmée par l'entrechoquement des outils, le grincement des rouages et la souffle appuyé de la mécanicienne. Soudain, alors qu'ils somnolaient, elle poussa un petit cri strident.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'affola Ed en manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

-Pas de panique Ed. Simplement, il semblerait que ta jambe ait un souci de longueur.

L'aura dramatique qui régnait se dissipa doucement à mesure que les yeux d'Ed s'illuminaient.

-Attends… Ne me dis pas que…

Harry regarda simultanément Edward et Winry, quelque peu dépassé.

-Oui ! Pleura presque cette dernière. Ed, tu as pris trois centimètres!

-Oh par Don Hoefer, Win, j'ai grandi ! J'ai grandi ! Mon Dieu même si je ne crois pas en toi merci ! Dans mes bras ma Winry chérie !

Il se jeta sur la jeune fille qui s'écarta légèrement. Le garçon s'étala de tout son long sur le tapis mais continua de clamer sa joie.

-Que dis-tu de ça Harry, je savais bien que je te dépasserai !

-Rêve toujours, sourit le brun.

-Plus c'est grand plus c'est bête, renchérit Winry.

Il se renfrogna.

-Tu t'es vue ? Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, tu vas devoir me la régler, annonça-t-il, triomphant.

-Cela veut aussi dire qu'il faut que je te la retire.

Il lui demanda combien de temps elle mettrait pour réparer son bras et sa jambe. Etant donné qu'il fallait simplement remplacer un muscle et remettre en place quelques rouges, elle ne mettrait pas plus de deux heures.

-Cool comme ça tu pourras rentrer plus vite, soupira Ed.

Elle fronça les sourcils, affectée, mais ne releva pas réflexion.

-Oui... Oui tu as raison, chuchota celle-ci en s'accroupissant pour lui retirer sa jambe.

Elle se releva et en fit de même avec son bras.

Edward apparut alors sous sa forme la plus vulnérable. Ainsi mutilé, il n'avait jamais paru aussi fragile. Il était difficile d'imaginer cet adolescent désœuvré aux membres perdus pulvériser toute une armée de Crabbe et de Goyle.

Winry se rendit dans la pièce adjacente qui ne comprenait qu'une coiffeuse sur laquelle était posée une carafe d'eau et des ustensiles de toilette. Elle débarrassa le meuble de tout ce qu'il contenait et y installa son matériel.

-Dis, fit Harry qui l'avait suivie, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui si tu veux, répondit-elle distraitement sans lever les yeux de son travail. Tu peux me passer la clé à molette s'il te plait ?

Le sorcier s'exécuta.

-Je voulais savoir comment était réellement Edward. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne nous considère pas totalement comme ses amis. Il est détaché de tout, vit en solitaire et reste récalcitrant à nous confier quoique ce soit. Avec Ron et Hermione, on se dit tout et il sait qu'il peut nous vouer une totale confiance.

La jeune fille attendit quelques instants, le temps de resserrer une vis, avant d'expliquer d'un ton calme mais légèrement mélancolique: -Vois-tu, Ed est quelqu'un de terriblement borné et orgueilleux, il est insouciant et puéril par moments. D'une certaine manière, il cherchait à vous préserver de ses soucis personnels. Le silence et l'omission constituent le meilleur moyen de vous le faire comprendre. D'un autre côté, je pense qu'il a honte de certaines choses et que c'est pour ça qu'il les passe sous silence. Mais je crois que sur ce point-là je ferais mieux de me taire. Quand Ed éprouvera le besoin d'en parler, ce sera vers vous qu'il se tournera en premier lieu.

Sur ce, Harry garda le silence. Il ne pipa pas mot tout le long de la réparation. Une fois que la jeune fille eut terminé, ils revinrent au salon où Ron et Edward étaient en pleine partie d'échecs version sorcier. Une manche qui se révéla très serrée au grand étonnement du roux qui avait toujours l'habitude de gagner haut la main. A côté, Hermione suivait l'évolution des pièces avec attention, abordant un petit air satisfait à chaque fois que le plus jeune frère des Weasley perdait une tour ou un cavalier

-Ah Winry, tu es enfin de retour ! T'es longue ma parole, tu ne t'arranges pas en vieillissant, la taquina Edward avec malice.

Elle ne dit rien, sentant sa vengeance arriver à grands pas conquérants.

-Allez parle toujours, on verra quand tu pleureras dans cinq minutes. Bon j'aurais besoin d'un volontaire pour tenir cette chose. Je ne voudrais pas me recevoir un poing dans la figure.

Ron se proposa, tout content de pouvoir étudier de plus près un membre artificiel. Il éprouvait le même intérêt pour les inventions moldues que son père.

La blonde fixa les automails à leur port, avec des gestes minutieux avant de déclarer d'une voix un peu blanche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait tout seule et qu'elle souhaitait qu'il soit précautionneux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Win ça va aller, fit Ed en bombant le torse.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-C'est pas ça, je ne voudrais pas qu'il abîme mes mécagreffes. Bon nous allons reconnecter les nerfs. Ronald, tu vois le petit levier sur le côté ? Et bien tu as juste à le presser quand je te le dis. Surtout empoigna bien sa jambe droite. Prêt ?

Il opina, un peu blême. Ed avait déjà fermé les yeux, attendant le choc.

-Un, deux, trois… Vas-y !

Il y eut un déclic suivit d'un grognement de douleur.

Elle soupira de soulagement et félicita Ron qui s'empourpra légèrement.

-Beuh… bah merci.

-Tu m'as fait maaaal, pleurnicha Edward d'une voix faible.

-Tant pis, tu seras plus soigneux la prochaine fois !

Bien qu'elle avait dit cela avec agressivité, elle l'aida tout de même à s'allonger et essuya la goutte écarlate qui perlait au coin de sa bouche avant de passer un gant humide sur le visage en sueur du petit blond.

-Au lieu de te faire saigner, cri un bon coup, murmura-t-elle avec douceur.

Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus, à moitié endormi.

-La pose des automails à l'air vraiment douloureuse, constata Harry.

-Oui mais encore. Là ses nerfs sont habitués. L'opération et les premières connexions sont beaucoup plus compliquées. Ma grand-mère dit avoir vu des héros de guerre couverts de cicatrices pleurer leur maman. Durant l'installation de ses prothèses, Ed n'a pas crié une seule fois. Juste quelques petits gémissements.

-Ouais mais quelle plaie quand même, fulmina Ed depuis sa banquette.

-Tu vois il râle déjà…

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain pour récupérer ses affaires et Hermione s'approcha d'Harry.

-Il est plutôt musclé non ? Lança-t-elle en désignant Ed qui s'étirait. Harry haussa les sourcils devant les propos de sa meilleure amie. Il décida de rentrer dans son jeu comprenant que l'unique préoccupation de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était de rendre Ron Weasley jaloux. En vue de l'expression déconfite de celui-ci, elle avait visé juste.

-Oh oui ! Parfaitement ! Confirma Harry en prenant un air admiratif. C'est vrai que les filles aiment les hommes _très_ musclés!

Il avait fait en sorte de bien appuyer sur l'avant-dernier mot. Furax, Ron tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

-Bon, j'ai à faire. Je te laisse réconforter Ronron qui doit pleurer devant la glace en contemplant ses biceps maigrichons

Elle gloussa d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et s'en alla d'un pas aérien.

Quand Harry retourna dans la chambre après avoir passé l'après-midi avec Edward et Winry il trouva Ron assis sur le parquet, les jambes ramenées près de sa poitrine et les bras derrière la tête dans une position ô combien pittoresque.

-Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Harry, perplexe.

Il bougonna :

-Des tractions…


	16. Magie Noire

**Hello everyone !**

 **Bon, pour commencer, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle… Non je n'arrête pas la fiction, désolée pour vous.**

 **En revanche j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'à partir de maintenant je bénéficierai de l'aide précieuse d'une bêta-lectrice dont les qualités en termes d'écriture ne laissent aucun doute. Bien évidemment, cela ne changera en rien le contenu des chapitres et de l'histoire en elle-même, si ce n'est qu'elle sera embellie dans sa forme. Donc dès à présent, ce ne sera plus mon unique boulot, mais également celui de** _ **Saorya Ruse**_ **que je remercie chaudement : MERCIIIIIIIIII ! Grâce à toi, cette histoire progresse dans son entièreté.**

 **La mauvaise nouvelle ? Et bien ce n'est pas encore officiel mais je compte passer au rythme d'un chapitre toutes les trois semaines afin de laisser le temps à Saorya de tout bien fignoler. Après, tout dépendra de l'avance que j'aurais dans l'écriture de mes chapitres. Donc voilà, désolée de changer le rythme de publication tous les quatre matins mais j'apprends, j'apprends mes amis et je progresserai, c'est promis !**

 **Chapitre 15 : Magie Noire**

 _Resembool,_

De grandes flammes émeraude animèrent l'âtre et Winry apparut dans un tourbillon verdoyant. Tête baissée, elle sortit de la cheminée, s'apprêtant à rejoindre son atelier au sous-sol quand Al apparut dans son champ de vision.

-Ah, Win, content de te voir ! Ça s'est bien passé ? Comment va Ed ? Il se nourrit correctement ? Est-ce qu'il était cerné ? Auquel cas je lui enverrai des plantes de Mamie. Mais et toi ça…

-Al, s'il te plaît ferme-là un peu, soupira Winry en le bousculant doucement.

Il resta un instant silencieux, observant son amie comme s'il tentait de déceler son mal.

-Il t'a renvoyée ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle opina.

-Laisse tomber Al, je comprends. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas il va bien. Mais je pense que les plantes seraient quand même les bienvenues. En tous cas, je suis plutôt satisfaite, il s'est fait de très bons amis là-bas, même s'il reste très distant. Après pour répondre à ta question, il m'a gentiment congédiée en prétextant que je ne devais pas rester absente trop longtemps.

-TU ES ALLEE VOIR ED ? S'écria une voix depuis le salon.

Une petite silhouette, surmontée d'une tignasse brune en bataille apparut dans le corridor.

-Bonjour Faustine.

La dénommée Faustine plissa ses yeux noisettes et retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer. La famille Rosenwald avait emménagé à Resembool deux mois auparavant. Leur fille, étant une mordue en ce qui concernait le domaine ésotérique, était venue voir Al quand celui-ci avait fait passer une annonce comme quoi il voulait donner quelques cours d'Alchimie aux enfants du village. Faustine était son plus fervent disciple, mais également une fan incontestée du « grand Edward Elric ». Elle était rigolote, avec son nez retroussé, ses lunettes un peu grandes et ses cheveux bruns coupés à l'ancienne, en carré plongeant.

-Il t'a virée ? Interrogea-t-elle innocemment.

Derechef, la blonde se contenta d'acquiescer et repartit. Elle disparut dans les escaliers et claqua presque la porte derrière elle.

-Mince j'ai peut-être dû dire un truc qui ne fallait pas, déplora Faustine en triturant ses doigts.

Elle jeta un regard d'excuse à Alphonse qui venait de souffler. Malgré ses dires elle ne semblait pas gênée le moins du monde.

-Edward, il est du style bad boy ? Questionna-t-elle soudain, en rougissant légèrement.

Al qui allait au salon, manqua de s'étaler sur le parquet. Il se retourna, partagé entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

-Pourquoi fais-tu une fixette sur mon frère ?

Elle répondit d'un ton évasif que c'était surement parce que c'était le plus jeune alchimiste d'Etat de tous les temps et un magnifique adolescent torturé par la vie.

Alphonse ricana à l'adjectif « magnifique » qui caractérisait son aîné. Il fallait reconnaître que d'ici quelques années, Ed avait de grandes chances d'être au moins aussi beau que Roy Mustang. Enfin s'il grandissait.

Un grand bruit résonna en bas et fit trembler le sol. Winry devait être en train de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose qui lui rappelait Ed.

-Tu es vraiment odieux, mon frère, rit Al en rejoignant Faustine dans la salle de séjour.

Un monde plus loin, Edward était dans son lit quand un frisson le saisit.

-Tiens, j'espère que je ne vais pas m'enrhumer….

Lorsqu'Harry se leva le lendemain matin, il constata que Winry manquait au petit groupe et il en déduisit qu'elle avait quitté le château durant la nuit. Il regretta un peu de ne pas avoir pu discuter avec elle plus longtemps. Il rejoignit Ron, Hermione, Edward et Ginny, tous les quatre assis à la table des Gryffondors.

\- Salut, clama-il joyeusement en avançant d'un pas allègre.

Trop allègre même.

L'ambiance était froide et épaisse, comme une crème caramel. Hermione et Ron était aussi loin l'un de l'autre que possible, Edward boudait, le menton soutenu par sa main droite et Ginny, maussade, remuait son thé d'un air maussade. Seule Hermione était relativement de bonne humeur. A haute et intelligible voix, elle lisait son livre intitulé « Le monde des cercles » que le professeur Mustang lui avait conseillé et dont elle commentait chaque phrase avec un enthousiasme débordant. Elle parlait si vite qu'elle en mâchait ses mots. Elle vantait le professionnalisme de l'auteur comme si le groupe en avait quelque chose à faire, si toutefois il l'entendait.

\- Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Quelqu'un est mort?

Harry avait prononcé c'est mots le plus sérieusement du monde. En ces temps de guerre, il arrivait fréquemment qu'une personne perde des membres de son entourage. La veille encore, une fille de Poufsouffle était rentrée chez elle quand on lui avait appris la mort de son père.

\- Oh pas du tout ! Ron fait la tronche comme d'habitude, Ginny a rompu avec Dean et Edward n'a rien voulu me dire, raconta Hermione, désinvolte.

\- Tu as rompu ? s'exclama Harry, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Il essaya de paraître triste pour elle mais c'était sans compter la joie incommensurable que lui avait apporté cette nouvelle et il jura qu'on pouvait lire une satisfaction mal placée sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolé, mentit-il d'un ton trop compatissant pour être sincère.

En vérité, il jubilait.

\- Bah... Ca faisait un moment que ça n'allait plus trop. Et puis il n'y a pas que moi qui aie une peine de cœur, sourit-elle en jetant un regard amusé à Ed.

Celui-ci leva brusquement la tête, le regard meurtrier et grinça :

\- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie!

\- Mais oui on sait ! Fit Ginny avec un geste dégagé. Elle est partie comme une furie, en pleurs et une clé à molette à la main. J'ai alors compris qu'Edward était un bourreau des cœurs!

Harry se joignit au rire cristallin de la jeune fille. La petite bête qui sommeillait en lui depuis un long moment s'était réveillée et hurlait de toutes ses forces, prête à bondir. Il était tellement content qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'inquiéter pour ses deux meilleurs amis, pourtant au plus mal de leur moral.

\- Ce livre est tout simplement génial ! Conclut Hermione en le refermant et en le fourrant dans son sac. Au fait! J'ai vu sur le panneau d'affichage que l'école nous autorisait à nous rendre à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui.

Les trois dépressifs, avachis sur la table, se redressèrent brusquement.

\- C'est vrai ? S'écria Ron soudain enthousiaste.

\- Non, poisson d'avril, répliqua-t-elle, cassante. On ira après le déjeuner ça vous dit?

Ils acceptèrent avec joie, sauf Edward qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air embêté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- C'est que... J'ai oublié de faire remplir mon formulaire, expliqua-t-il en se tordant les mains, ennuyé.

Ginny le rassura en lui disant que s'il parvenait à l'envoyer dès aujourd'hui, il pourrait avoir la réponse dans l'après-midi. Autrement, il viendrait la prochaine fois.

-Oui, ou alors tes parents peuvent contacter Dumbledore par la cheminée afin de confirmer, proposa Ron.

Ed inclina la tête, songeur. Un petit sourire triste fleurit sur ses lèvres et il secoua la tête.

-Non c'est pas possible. Mais vous inquiétez pas, je trouverais bien un moyen… Oh attendais, je sais !

Il quitta la table en courant et s'en alla en courant.

Hermione restait les yeux rivés sur la porte, les sourcils froncés comme si elle réfléchissait.

-Mione, tu penses à quoi ?

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Harry.

-Je me disais…. Non rien, c'est pas important, soupira-t-elle.

Elle se leva à son tour et partit.

Le rouge aux joues, Ed faisait les cent pas devant la porte des appartements de son bien aimé Colonel. Il serrait son formulaire tellement fort que celui-ci était complètement froissé et corné sur les bords. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il allait faire. C'était toute une éthique qui était remise en cause. Tout ce qu'il avait bâti sous le joug de Mustang, soit l'indifférence, l'indiscipline, l'arrogance, oscillaient dangereusement et c'était lui, lui, qui donnait les coups de massue pour que ce rempart si amoureusement érigé, s'effondre. Tous les principes moraux se bousculaient dans le tourbillon sacerdotal qu'était l'esprit du Fullmetal. Tout ça pour se rendre à une sortie de collégiens stupide… En même temps, il en avait très envie. Un dilemme cornélien qui prenait place dans le théâtre de ses idées impropres, perverties ! Un complot, oui, un complot de l'Etat-major, las de son indocilité. Demander de l'aide, quelque qu'elle soit, à Roy Mustang, quel paradoxe ! Bon d'un autre côté il pourrait déguiser ceci en mission et…

-Elric, que fais-tu là ?

-AAAAAH ! Colonel, me faîtes pas peur comme ça voyons ! Z'êtes pas un peu fou de surgir comme ça ? Paniqua Ed en posant sa main sur sa poitrine palpitante.

-Je suis arrivé normalement, déclara le concerné. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence, sa majesté la reine des mouches ?

Bien qu'il rougisse abondamment, le petit blond ne releva pas la pique sarcastique de son supérieur et balbutia :

-P… Pardon de v…vous déranger mais j… je… Enfin voilà… je… sais pas trop…

-Oui bon vas au droit au but je te prie, s'impatienta Mustang en croisant les bras sur son torse, visiblement fatigué d'embêter son subordonné.

-Mille pétards je veux juste vous faire signer cette fichue autorisation de sortie sans quoi je vais être obligé de rester enfermé toute la journée dans ce château miteux, déblatéra rapidement Edward, sans même penser à reprendre son souffle.

Intrigué, Roy lui prit la circulaire des mains et la consulta attentivement avant de lui dire d'une voix douce que seuls des parents ou un tuteur pouvaient signer et que puisqu'il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, cela ne servirait à rien.

-Je sais ça, s'agaça le blondinet, toujours sans le regarder.

-Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je n'ai pas de parents et aucun tuteur officiel car grâce à mon statut dans l'armée je suis considéré comme majeur. Mais en ce qui concerne l'Etat Civil, je suis encore un gosse... Alors est-ce que vous pourriez… Par hasard … hum…

L'homme le reconsidéra longuement avant de dire avec une tendresse infinie :

-Très bien, je dirai que cela fait partie de ton ordre de mission.

Il rentra dans son bureau pour y chercher de quoi écrire et eut tout juste le temps de voir un sourire éclatant fleurir le visage de son subordonné.

-Hey! C'est bon j'ai l'autorisation ! s'écria Edward en déboulant comme un chien fou dans la salle commune.

De sa main droite, il brandissait le saint-papier.

\- L'autorisation de quoi ? Interrogea Harry sans comprendre.

\- D'aller à Pré-au-lard bien sûr ! S'extasia le garçon.

Hermione, plongée dans son bouquin, fut coupée dans sa lecture et releva la tête, sceptique.

\- Sérieux ? Comment-tu as fait ?

\- On s'en moque, il peut venir c'est l'essentiel! Lança Ron.

Peu convaincu, la jeune fille haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son livre, tout en les écoutant parler.

-Sinon, les cours avec Dumby, ça donne quoi ? Questionna Ed en se jetant à plat ventre sur un pouf.

Il sortit quatre petites bouteilles de jus de citrouilles qu'il avait volées aux cuisines et en lança une à chacun de ses amis.

-A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop. Normalement je le vois ce soir mais je n'ai encore rien trouvé sur les Homonculi et tout le bazar. J'espère que de son côté il a de bons renseignements.

Edward eut un petit rire nerveux qui n'échappa p à Hermione.

-Le problème, poursuivit Harry après avoir vidé la moitié de sa boisson, c'est qu'en vue des circonstances, nous devrons sans doute faire appel à l'armée d'Amestris afin de bénéficier d'une aide non magique et…

-C'est vrai ça ? Le coupa Hermione que son livre intéressait beaucoup moins à présent. Ça veut dire qu'il y aura les grands alchimistes comme Armstrong, l'alchimiste au bras puissant ou encore le célèbre Fullmetal qui est le plus jeune alchimiste d'état d'Amestris !

Edward, pris de court, avala son jus de citrouille de travers et en recracha la moitié sur Ron qui tomba de sa chaise

-Hey, ça va ? Rit Harry en tapotant le dos de son ami pris d'une quinte de toux.

Ce dernier leva le pouce en l'air, les yeux ruisselants de larmes et incapable d'articuler le moindre mot tandis que Ron tentait de se débarbouiller. Malheureusement pour lui, le jus rendait ses mains collantes et poisseuses qui bien qu'il ne parvint qu'à se salir davantage.

-P… Pardon, s'excusa le fautif en se grattant le derrière du crâne mal à l'aise.

Il lança à Hermione à un regard étrange, presqu'accusateur.

Celle-ci, loin de vouloir perdre la partie continua sur sa lancée.

-D'ailleurs Ed, tu es Amestrien n'est-ce pas ?

Il fronça les sourcils avant d'opiner.

-C'était logique. Tu dois connaître du monde là-bas, peut-être même des Alchimistes. D'ailleurs comment cela se fait-il que tu pratiques la magie ?

Aussitôt, le blond devint livide. La détresse se lisait sur son visage et Hermione parut s'en vouloir.

-Je… Je l'ignore. Je crois que j'ai toujours eu des prédispositions et j'ai dû confondre avec l'Alchimie que j'ai étudiée un moment, d'où mon niveau, hum. Nous…nous n'avons jamais été sûrs des origines de mon père, ça pourrait venir… de lui… Peut-être.

Il savait bien que ce qu'il disait manquait de cohérence, puisqu'un sorcier banal qui n'avait pas vu la Porte ne pouvait pas vivre à Amestris mais cela sembla convaincre Harry et Ron.

Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose quand Ed porta un doigt à ses lèvres, l'intimant de se taire. Comprenant le message elle ne répliqua pas et sembla décidée à le laisser tranquille. Clairvoyante comme elle l'était, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait dû deviner sa véritable identité, ou du moins qu'elle nourrissait des soupçons à l'égard de son statut d'alchimiste.

\- Et si on apprenait les techniques pour vaincre ces homomachintruc ? Le prof d'alchimie voudra bien nous aider c'est sûr, proposa Ronald pour changer de sujet.

La brune rétorqua que si c'était aussi simple, les alchimistes auraient déjà eu raison des homonculus et que ce n'était certainement pas avec leurs minuscules connaissances en alchimie qu'ils pouvaient espérer un quelconque résultat. Le rouquin se renfrogna et préféra reporter son attention vers le feu de cheminée qui crépitait dans l'âtre, faisant danser leurs ombres sur les murs tapissés de la salle-commune. Harry se dit quand même que son ami n'avait pas tout à fait tort. S'il pouvait en apprendre davantage sur l'alchimie peut-être qu'il aurait une chance, même infime, de battre ses êtres soi-disant parfaits.

Après le déjeuner, les quatre amis endossèrent leur cape hivernale pour rejoindre Pré-Au-Lard. Ils traversèrent le parc dans la poudreuse, tombée tout récemment en vue de la blancheur lisse et brillante de celle-ci, s'étalant sur des dizaines de mètres autour d'eux. La neige s'amoncelait déjà dans les rues, annonçant un mois de novembre froid et venteux, prémices d'un hiver rude.

Dans l'allée principale, la foule était dense, condamnant l'entrée des pubs et autres échoppes bondées. Les vitrines colorées luisaient et clignotaient de toutes parts, les passants étaient chargés de paquets soigneusement emballés et se faisaient souvent bousculer par une bande de marmots en pleine bataille de boules de neige.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance bouillonnante et festive que le trio emmena Edward visiter le village. Ils passèrent d'abord par Zonko la boutique de farces et attrapes dans laquelle il failli passer le reste de l'après-midi, et Honeyduck qu'il aurait pu dévaliser si on ne l'avait pas trainé de force à l'extérieur.

\- Ce bled est vraiment cool ! Et là-bas c'est quoi ? Se hasarda Ed en désignant une vielle bâtisse au sommet d'une colline.

\- C'est la cabane hurlante. Une rumeur circule disant qu'elle serait hantée par des revenants, annonça Ron en réprimant un frisson.

\- Des revenants ? S'étrangla Edward, horrifié.

Mais Hermione démentit les propos du roux en expliquant qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un loup-garou qui avait élu domicile dans cette masure les jours de pleine-lune pour se protéger des villageois.

-Je vois. Oh, il pleut, constata le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Allons boire quelque chose au Trois Balais en attendant que l'averse passe, proposa Hermione en mettant sa capuche.

Ils l'imitèrent et coururent jusqu'au pub où ils trouvèrent une table libre près du poêle. Ils s'y installèrent avec des soupirs de soulagement.

-Tellement froid dans c'pays, marmonna Ed en grelottant.

La serveuse, Mrs Rosemerta arriva jusqu'à eux.

-Que puis-je vous servir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnement plate.

Harry commanda une bière au beurre pour tout le monde et elle repartit, son calepin et sa plume voletant à quelques centimètres de son visage au teint de pêche.

Ed l'observa pendant qu'elle s'éloignait d'une démarche mécanique puis disparaissait dans le couloir qui devait mener à l'arrière-boutique et aux toilettes.

Dix minutes plus tard, un autre serveur leur apporta quatre choppes fumantes. Edward s'empara aussitôt de la sienne et pris une petite gorgée du breuvage qu'il trouva absolument exquis.

-Au fait, tu t'es disputé avec Winry ou elle est partie de son propre chef ? Se hasarda Harry.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Ed manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

-Kof kof... oui... et alors ? Grommela-t-il sur le qi-vif, la voix hachée. Je lui ai dit de rentrer, c'est tout. Puis elle s'est emballée et elle a quitté le château. Je ne la comprendrais jamais!

\- Attends, tu lui as demandé de s'en aller ? S'offusqua Hermione. Pas étonnant qu'elle l'ait mal pris !

\- Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle reste dans mes pattes à me donner des coups de clefs à molette. Et puis, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour rien.

\- Je trouve quand même que tu as été un peu dur. C'est très égoïste d'agir comme ça tu sais…

Contre toute attente, il ne dit rien et se détourna ne les accablant pas de ses répliques cinglantes qui d'ordinaire, ne manquaient pas. Ensuite, alors que Rosemerta revenait pour leur demander si tout allait bien, il se leva et enfila sa cape, sans un mot.

\- J'ai fini, je vais faire un tour si ça ne vous embête pas.

Derrière lui, il entendit Ron dire à Hermione : « Et maintenant, c'est moi qui manque de tact ? »

Il emprunta le même chemin que la gérante du pub quelques minutes plus tôt et se réfugia dans les toilettes. Il tomba alors nez-à-nez avec Katie Bell, l'une des Poursuiveuses de leur équipe de Quidditch. Il la salua cordialement mais elle ne daigna pas répondre. Elle se tenait droite, statique, les yeux rivés sur la porte du couloir. Elle serrait entre ses mains gantées un mouchoir duquel dépassait une chaine en argent. Circonspect, Ed tenta de s'adresser à elle une nouvelle fois.

-Katie, tout va bien ?

Elle ne cilla même pas et tourna les talons. Edward la retint par le bras.

-Oh, ça va ?

Il lui donna une légère claque sur la joue. Aucune réaction notable.

-Merde, merde, merde, pestiféra-t-il.

Les pupilles dilatées comme sous l'effet d'une drogue, la Poursuiveuse n'était plus maître d'elle-même. « Elle est forcément sous l'emprise d'un sortilège » songea Edward que cette éventualité effrayait. Il avait beau être un petit génie, il ignorait quoi faire dans ce genre de situations. Au même moment, Léanne, la meilleure amie de Katie, entra en trombe.

-Bon Katie, ça va faire un quart d'heure que tu… Elle s'interrompit, perplexe.

-Euh salut, lança bêtement Ed.

Anxieuse, la jeune fille lui demanda s'il y avait un problème.

-Non. Enfin oui. Ecoute, j'aimerais que tu coures au château prévenir Dumbledore s'il te plaît, où le professeur Rogue mais seulement l'un des deux.

Elle parut hésiter, partagée entre l'envie de rester avec son amie et celle d'aller chercher du secours.

-Fais-moi confiance. Surtout n'alerte personne compris. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait se produire et je ne souhaite pas causer un accident.

Convaincue, Léanne les abandonna et se précipita au château.

De son côté, Edward faisait sortir Katie par la porte arrière afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Ils traversèrent la petite cour et se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle adjacente, à l'abri des regards mais suffisamment proche de l'artère principale dans le cas où il devrait opérer une fuite.

Aussitôt, Edward tenta de s'emparer du bijou mais la jeune fille affirma son emprise sur ce-dernier, refusant de lâcher l'objet.

Il insista, déliant avec douceur les doigts de Katie qui ne lutta pas tout d'abord. Puis, le corps de soubresauts, elle poussa un terrible hurlement, grotesque et diabolique. Dans son expression transparaissait toute sa souffrance. Le collier tomba à ses pieds et la neige fondit au contact de l'énorme pierre qui surmontait le camée. Une opale ensorcelée. Drago Malfoy l'avait évoquée dans leur brève entrevue. Edward s'empara du collier avec sa main d'acier pour ne pas se brûler et recevoir le maléfice de plein-fouet. Il aurait pourtant dû se méfier car d'un coup, une brusque vague de douleur lui remonta le long du bras et lui bloqua la respiration. Dans un gémissement de douleur, il courba le dos et tomba à genoux sur les pavés enneigés. Il serra l'opale de toutes ses forces, dans le vain espoir de le briser. Il dégaina sa baguette et ouvrit sa paume dans laquelle s'agitait l'objet maudit.

-Confringo, siffla-t-il.

Le collier vola dans les airs et s'écrasa plus loin, intact.

Une idée traversa l'esprit de l'alchimiste qui était en train de déterminer tous les composants du bijou. Il enfila ses gants qu'il avait retirés quand il était entré dans le bar et claqua des mains.

Au moment où il voulut transmuter une cage de pierre, le sol se souleva et se disloqua sous ses pieds. Des barres de fer et autres déchets métalliques furent attirés par le halo de lumière qui entourait la jeune fille. Cette-dernière avait la bouche béante, dans une litanie presque silencieuse.

Aucun son en dehors du brouhaha lointain de la foule ne résonna pendant quelques secondes. Les yeux d'Edward croisèrent les prunelles chargées de douleur de sa vis-à-vis. Quelque chose siffla à quelques millimètres de son oreille et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, il était plaqué au mur par deux tiges en fer qui transperçaient sa cape et son épaule gauche.

Le choc l'étourdit légèrement si bien qu'il ne put réagir à temps quand l'opale explosa en mille morceaux verdoyants. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à être traversé de part en part par les éclats de pierre.

-Protego !

Il souleva ses paupières, d'abord craintif. Devant lui se tenait Harry, en position de duel et à côté de lui Hermione s'activait pour le libérer.

-T'es complètement barge Ed, il fallait m'appeler, le gronda-t-elle en le libérant.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Katie Bell et lui envoya un sortilège de stupéfaction qui la heurta au niveau du ventre. Elle resta un instant suspendue dans les airs, avant de s'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffon. Ron qui avait récupéré l'opale, la rattrapa dans ses bras.

Inquiet, Edward accourut auprès d'Hermione qui était déjà en train de prendre le pouls de la malheureuse.

-Ça va, elle respire, souffla-t-elle.

L'adrénaline quitta peu à peu son corps et les jambes d'Ed fléchirent sous son poids.

-Edward ! S'écria la brune en le retenant.

-Ça va. T'inquiète pas. Juste eu super peur. Imagine si je n'avais pas pu la sauver. Ça aurait été ma faute, murmura-t-il, tout tremblant.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, un peu secoué.

-C'est bon, tout va bien. Elle n'a rien. Regarde le professeur Dumbledore arrive. Et Rogue aussi.

Fidèle à lui-même, le directeur marchait vers eux avec élégance et férocité. Dans l'azur de ses yeux, on pouvait lire autant de détermination orgueilleuse que d'inquiétude et de colère.

-Aucun de vous n'est blessé ? Fit-il hâtivement en se penchant sur le corps gisant de Katie.

Ils ne répondirent pas, encore groggy, bien qu'Ed sentit son épaule le picoter désagréablement.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Severus avec rudesse.

L'habituel trio à ennuis se tourna aussitôt vers Edward qui cligna des yeux.

\- Hey! Pourquoi vous m'fixez ?

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu étais seul avec Miss Bell face à un phénomène que tu n'avais même pas l'air de maîtriser, répondit froidement Dumbledore.

-Je ai envoyé Léanne vous prévenir ! Se défendit le blond avec humeur.

Le vieillard le toisa et il frémit.

-Nous règlerons ce problème au château, monsieur Elric. En attendant nous allons emmener cette jeune fille en lieu sûr. Heureusement pour elle, l'Opale ne l'a pas touchée mais le fait de vouloir lui retirer –car je présume que c'est exactement ce que vous avez essayé de faire – a causé un rejet. Je pense qu'elle partira en réhabilitation à Ste-Mangoust mais dans un premier temps nous consulterons Mrs Pomfresh pour un pronostic moins superficiel.

Sur ce, ils prirent le chemin du retour alors que le jour déclinait lentement. Nul ne parla beaucoup surtout Edward qui était tout penaud et affaibli. Rogue lui administra un flacon de dictame pour soigner sa blessure et ce fut tout.

Une fois rentrés, le directeur les laissa se rendre directement à la Grande Salle où ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Harry remarqua l'absence d'Ed et il laissa son poulet rôti de côté pour partir à la recherche de son ami.

Il débuta par la salle commune et se félicita d'avoir vu juste lorsqu'il trouva son ami, agenouillé devant l'âtre de la cheminé. Les flammes orangées prirent une couleur émeraude et une expression de soulagement passa sur le visage fatigué du blond.

\- Ed ? Quelle surprise ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix fluette qu'Harry reconnut comme étant celle d'Alphonse, le petit frère d'Edward.

\- Rien, enfin si, mais toi ça va ? T'es où en ce moment ? Fit le jeune homme précipitamment.

Il ne pouvait masquer son anxiété et son cadet le remarqua aussitôt.

\- Bah je suis chez Winry, je te réponds depuis cette... cheminée. Nii-san tu es sur que tout va bien?

Il lui conta son périple avec Katie Bell.

-Je pense savoir qui a fait le coup. Un type de l'école. Le problème c'est que les mangemorts en ont aussi après moi donc j'aimerais que tu restes caché. Alphonse, dis-moi tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange de ton coté, tu es sûr ?

\- Absolument. Mais ça va tu n'es pas blessé? S'inquiéta le dénommé Alphonse.

\- Juste égratigné et un peu rouillé. Mes pauvres nerfs me font mal, il pleut comme une vache qui p...

Se sentant observé, Edward se retourna vivement et aperçut Harry qui avait tenté de s'éloigner de se faire la malle. La fureur, l'étonnement et la peur se peignirent successivement sur son visage. Le Survivant déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait été pris la main dans le sac à épier leur conversation. Connaissant le petit blond, ça allait chauffer !

\- Al, je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, en attendant sois sur tes gardes et ne sors de Resembool sous aucun prétexte!

\- Mais Nii-san... Bredouilla l'autre.

\- Fais ce que je te dis et tout ira bien.

Sur ce, il donna un petit coup de baguette et une vague d'eau jaillit de celle-ci, éteignant le feu mais inondant également le mur et le sol.

Il se releva pour se poster devant Harry. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes. Dans un accord tacite, Ed rompit le contact visuel en baissant la tête et le dépassa, non sans un petit coup d'épaule.

-Tu m'en veux ?

Le blond hocha la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation.

\- Je vais me coucher, marmonna-t-il en rejoignant le dortoir.

Harry le suivit, lui aussi épuisé et honteux à cause de la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Il se mit en tenue de nuit et se glissa sous ses draps. Il jeta un dernier regard à Ed qui s'était contenté d'enfiler un tee-shirt et un caleçon, à présent couché sur le côté, son bras d'acier lui servant d'oreiller. Il avait vraiment l'air de mauvaise humeur. Harry n'eut pas le loisir de se poser plus de questions car il était déjà étreint par les bras accueillants de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Edward était toujours d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait mal dormi, à cause des nombreux cauchemars qui survenaient à chaque fois qu'il s'assoupissait. Il avait fini par se lever et faire un tour dans le château, plus particulièrement dans la réserve de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un bon livre de physicien pour se détendre. Il se montra assez distant et ne parla presque pas avec ses amis. Pendant le cours d'alchimie, il piqua du nez à plusieurs reprises et ce fut difficile de garder les yeux ouverts pendant que cet idiot de colonel expliquait les propriétés des métaux dont tout le monde –tout le monde désignant Edward- se moquait. Passionnant... Edward, la tête entre les bras, s'amusa à compter le nombre d'électrons de chaque projection que passait Mustang, comme s'il comptait les moutons. L'effet fut tel qu'il s'endormit.

\- Zzz zzz.

\- Monsieur Elric...

\- ... Zzz.

\- ELRIC, ALERTE GENERALE ! hurla Mustang dans l'oreille d'Edward.

Le jeune homme se réveilla dans un sursaut magistral. Il bondit sur ses pieds, droit comme un piquet et exécuta le salut militaire.

\- Colonel! Bailla-t-il encore à moitié endormi.

Il y eut plusieurs rires et des gloussements du côté des Serpentards.

Edward prit conscience de l'endroit où il était et abaissa sa main, rouge comme une pivoine. Hilare, Harry se tenait les côtes.

\- Vous m'avez l'air prédestiné à une carrière dans l'armée, Monsieur Elric, se moqua gentiment Roy suscitant de nouveaux éclats de rire.

\- Pardon monsieur, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup *bâillement* dormi la nuit dernière, tenta de se justifier Ed en se frottant les yeux.

Il s'étira avec nonchalance.

\- La belle affaire! Vous ne serez donc pas contre que je vous rajoute plus de travail! Ainsi, vous vous endormirez plus rapidement vendredi soir après les taches que vous aurez effectuées en retenue!

Edward poussa un juron en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

\- Pardon? demanda poliment le jeune professeur.

\- Non rien!

\- Non rien monsieur, rectifia-t-il.

\- Inutile de m'appeler me monsieur! Railla Ed d'un ton faussement cérémonieux.

Roy soupira et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il sortit une feuille du tiroir, y griffonna un mot et le tendit à Harry.

\- Monsieur Potter, ayez la gentillesse d'emmener ce jeune homme dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Je crois qu'il faut qu'il apprenne à faire la différence entre la connotation monsieur qui s'adresse en particulier à un homme et petit, qui est le nom qui conviendrait davantage à cet énergumène.

Il y eut de sifflements des Serpentards et Edward manqua de venir étrangler Mustang. Par chance, Harry le retint par le col et l'entraina à sa suite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? le réprimanda Harry quand il se fut calmé.

Edward haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé.

Au bout du compte, Ed avait écopé deux heures de retenue. La première pour s'être endormi et la seconde pour son insolence. Le reste de la journée, Edward affichait une mine contrariée. "Et on parle de démocratie dans ce pays! Je peux même plus dire ce que je veux" fut la dernière chose qu'il leur dit avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour y sécher les cours.

Le soir venu, Harry se rendit dans le bureau du directeur pour son cours privé qui avait été repoussé d'une journée afin de le laisser se reposer suite aux évènements de la veille.

Il frappa quelques coups à la porte du bureau et attendit la réponse de son occupant avant d'entrer.

\- Rentre, Harry, tonna la voix de Dumbledore.

Il obéit et eu l'étrange surprise de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

\- Edward ? Monsieur Weasley ? Que faites-vous ici? Questionna Harry.

\- Bonsoir Harry, le salua poliment le père de Ron. J'étais simplement venu m'entretenir avec le directeur. Sur ce...

Il fit un léger hochement de tête puis se dirigea vers la sortie, Ed sur ses talons.

\- Ferme la porte et assieds-toi je te prie, lui somma Dumbledore, l'air fatigué.

Il obéit et s'installa dans son fauteuil habituel, devant le bureau. Une fois de plus la Pensine était posée devant eux ainsi que deux flacons de cristal remplis d'une substance blanchâtre, presque argentée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

\- Tu vas le savoir dans quelques minutes mais avant ça j'aimerais que l'on fasse le point sur ce que l'on sait déjà, avoua le directeur. Te souviens-tu de ce dont nous avons parlé la fois dernière?

\- Oui! Mérope est la mère de Voldemort et Tom Jedusor, son père. C'est la descendante de Serpentard c'est donc pour ça que Voldemort possède autant de puissance, résuma Harry en se remémorant la séance précédente.

\- Très bien. Comme je te l'ai dit, elle a vendu à Mr Beurk le dernier bien précieux qu'elle possédait qui n'était d'autre que le médaillon de Serpentard, issu de l'héritage que Marvolo chérissait tant. Retiens bien ceci, nous en aurons besoin pour continuer. Je voulais d'abord te faire voir un souvenir indispensable pour la suite, mais heureusement tu pourras te dispenser des recherches que je voulais te faire faire. Monsieur Weasley et ton ami Edward sont venus me voir pour me dire ce qu'ils savaient et c'est amplement suffisant pour élucider certains points noirs.

\- Même Ed ? De quoi vous ont-ils parlé ?

\- De la pire des magies noires, l'aboutissement de l'acte le plus cruel: les Horcruxes.

 **Caca la fin me direz-vous. Pas de Plot-Twist, une révélation hyper logique et inutile mais le chapitre devenait trop long ! Dix-sept-pages Words ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Horrible…**

 **J'aimerais faire des chapitres plus courts mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai toujours mes fins en tête et l'acheminement se fait naturellement. Parfois il faut que je réfléchisse pour combler les trous mais ces-derniers sont tellement rares contrairement aux chapitres précédents…**

 **Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de lire, de commenter pour certains et à la revoyure !**

James-thierree


	17. Le Secret des âmes et Invitation

**Salut tout le monde. Je mets les choses au clair rapidement, ma longue absence ne signifie pas un arrêt prochain de la fiction, rassurez-vous (si tant est que cela vous rassure en réalité). Juste, avec les TPE à rendre, les cours, les projets d'Arts Plastiques, les bacs blancs, trouver du temps pour rédiger le chapitre, c'est très dur. Par conséquent, ce chapitre-là est semblable à la version initiale donc il se peut que des coquilles et maladresses jalonnent la lecture. Pardon d'avance. Je vous remercie encore pour vos adorables reviews et merci également à l'intégralité des personnes qui lisent cette histoire.**

 **Petite note spéciale à EvanSmile : Merci pour tes immenses commentaires pleins d'objectivité et d'encouragements.**

 **Merci à ma super bêta qui a fourni un excellent travail sur le dernier chapitre !**

 **Voili voilou. Si par mégarde j'ai oublié de répondre à des reviews anonymes, faites-moi signe ! Merci encore et bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 17:** Le secret des âmes et invitation

\- Des Horcruxes...

Harry prit un air étonné. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose auparavant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Là est la question. Nous ne savons pas vraiment s'il s'agit d'une forme de magie noire ou si c'est une alchimie interdite. Mais pour faire simple, les Horcruxes sont des morceaux d'âme scellés à un objet. Ainsi, si la personne à qui appartient ce fragment d'âme meurt, elle sera immédiatement ressuscitée, partiellement néanmoins, expliqua le vieil homme sous le regard sidéré de son élève.

\- Est-ce de cette manière que Voldemort a il a pu recouvrer sa puissance?

\- Malheureusement oui, soupira Dumbledore en redressant ses lunettes en demi-lunes sur son nez aquilin.

\- Mais comment s'y est-il prit?

\- C'est assez simple. Seul le pêcher ultime permettrait une division d'âme... Je présume qu'il est inutile de te préciser en quoi ce tabou consiste.

\- Vous voulez dire... tuer, souffla Harry, un vide se formant au creux de son estomac.

Le directeur acquiesça sans une once d'émotion dans son regard.

\- Je ne comprends pas, chuchota finalement Harry d'une voix tremblante. Comment pourrons-nous retrouver ces Horcruxes. Ils pourraient être n'importe quoi ! Allant d'une bague en or à une vielle boite de conserve.

\- Penses-tu que Voldemort se contenterait de quelques misérables déchets pour y dissimuler sa précieuse âme ? L'encouragea le Directeur, l'incitant à réfléchir plus intensément.

\- Non... Bien sûr. Mais alors... Votre bague ! S'écria soudain Harry. Le père de Morfin l'avait à son doigt dans les souvenirs de la dernière fois. C'est... c'est vous qui l'avait détruite.

Dumbledore lui sourit, visiblement ravi du discernement de son protégé.

\- En effet c'est moi, d'où cette main morte comme tu peux le voir, lui dit-il en désignant son membre desséché. Sans l'aide du professeur Rogue, je ne serais plus là pour te raconter tout ceci.

\- Rogue?

\- Le _professeur_ Rogue Harry, le reprit le vieil homme. Mais cessons de parler de mes palpitantes aventures et viens plutôt voir ce souvenir.

Dumbledore se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant la Pensine et Harry s'empressa de l'imiter.

\- Il appartient à une vielle elfe de maison, appelée Hokey, à l'époque au service d'une certaine Hapzibah Smith.

Le directeur fit signe à son élève de plonger la tête dans les souvenirs tourbillonnants et tous deux basculèrent vers l'avant, entraînés dans une chute vertigineuse. Ils atterrirent enfin dans une pièce qui rappela vaguement à Harry le salon confortable de Slughorn. L'ambiance étouffante était encouragée par la riche décoration qu'avait choisie la maîtresse des lieux. La voix de cette dernière, tonitruante, s'éleva dans leur dos.

\- Hokey! Hokey! Hokey, viens-ici!

Une femme d'une massivité impressionnante sortit de la pièce voisine, vêtue d'une énorme toilette rose à fanfreluches qui lui donnait l'air d'une meringue à la fraise. A sa suite, un petit elfe de maison, peut-être aussi grande que le bras d'Harry. Il vint se poster devant elle.

\- Ah Hokey ! Comment me trouves-tu ? Je suis belle non ?

\- Sublime ma maitresse, approuva-t-elle en s'inclinant bien bas. Une beauté à l'instar de la vôtre ne peut exister ici-bas.

Harry eut un petit rire. Comment une femme au derrière aussi proéminent qu'elle pourrait faire pâlir les hippopotames, aux yeux si laids, à la bouche si sèche, au menton en galoche et coiffée d'une horrible perruque rousse pouvait être qualifiée de « beauté ». Malgré ses airs qui se voulaient romanesques, soignés, comme ceux d'une aristocrate, elle restait d'une disgrâce incomparable et d'une lourdeur sans précédent.

Harry était tellement absorbé dans la contemplation de cet être hideux qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite la sonnerie de la porte. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque la femme se jeta sur le canapé, dans une position qui visait à traduire sa noblesse mais qui faisait plus penser à un éléphant sur une balançoire pour enfant en bas âge.

\- Hokey, ouvre ! Commanda-t-elle en tâtant sa coiffure pour voir si aucune mèche rebelle ne tentait de s'échapper de son crâne repoussant.

La vielle elfe obéit aussitôt et un garçon d'une beauté insolente entra d'un pas souple et léger. Tom Jedusor, magnifique comme à son habitude, s'approcha de la vielle dame et porta chastement ses lèvres à cette main grassouillette, qu'il baisa poliment.

\- Bonjour madame Smith, ravi de vous revoir, la salua-t-il d'une voix suave. Je vous ai apporté des fleurs.

Avec une grâce étudiée, il fit apparaître un bouquet de roses rouges dans sa main et le lui tendit.

\- Oh ! Jeune fou, il ne fallait pas ! S'exclama Hapzibah, pour la forme.

En vérité, un vase vide était posé que la table du living-room, bien en évidence.

Elle s'empressa de donner le bouquet à Hockey et invita son invité à s'assoir sur un fauteuil voltaire dans lequel il s'enfonça.

\- Hokey ! Le thé ! Alors, Tom, que désirez-vous cette fois-ci ?

\- Je viens vous voir à propos de cette armure façonnée par les gobelins, dont je vous ai déjà parlée et...

\- Au diable ces achats ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes venu spécialement pour ça ! Minauda-t-elle en lui offrant un biscuit. Vous êtes si sérieux, Tom, mais c'est ainsi que je vous apprécie, gloussa-t-elle en battant des cils.

\- Trop de compliments, madame, répondit le jeune homme de son ton calme et envoutant.

\- Et modeste en plus ! Si ça vous intéresse j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose que je garde en secret. Ce sont mes trésors les plus précieux mais je vous fais confiance, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Hokey...

Cette dernière s'inclina de nouveau et disparut dans la cuisine.

Harry jeta un regard inquiet à Dumbledore. Il était persuadé que ce qu'allait lui montrer Smith serait lourd de conséquences. Et il eut toutes les raisons de se méfier.

Hokey revint quelques instants plus tard avec, entre ses mains frêles, deux écrins de velours. Elle tendit le premier à sa maitresse qui le déposa délicatement sur ses genoux dodus.

\- Approchez, approchez Tom. Voyez.

Le fourchelangue se pencha un peu, observant le trésor luire dans son écrin satiné. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique coupe en or, incrustée de pierres et de diamants sertis.

Harry crut voir un éclair rougeoyant traverser le regard de Voldemort et il eut la quasi-certitude que ce n'était pas qu'un simple reflet.

\- Cette coupe a jadis appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle dont je suis la toute dernière descendante. Elle se transmet de génération en génération.

\- Sublime, absolument sublime, susurra le jeune Jedusor, fasciné.

Il approcha sa main pour effleurer la coupe de ses doigts mais Hapzibah Smith referma l'étui d'un coup sec. Elle le rendit à Hokey et lui prit l'autre qu'elle ouvrit d'une manière toute aussi précautionneuse que le précédent.

Cette fois-ci, Harry fut persuadé qu'une lueur écarlate avait allumé les yeux de Voldemort pendant un bref instant. Dans ce second écrin se trouvait un camé que le jeune Gryffondor reconnut aussitôt. Il s'agissait de celui que portait Mérope, la mère de Voldemort. Le médaillon de Serpentard.

\- Il est beau n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai acheté à ce bon vieux Beurk. Il parait que c'est une femme en haillons qui lui aurait vendu après l'avoir volé sans avoir aucune idée de sa valeur. Je suis la dernière personne à posséder cet héritage de la famille Serpentard, expliqua la grosse sorcière en s'empressant de rabattre le couvercle du boitier. Tom, vous vous sentez bien mon garçon?

Voldemort ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de la boite qui renfermait le médaillon, comme hypnotisé par sa qualité onéreuse mais également par les pouvoirs que pouvait conférer un tel objet.

\- Tom ?

Il revint alors à la réalité et leva son regard vers le visage violacé de la femme. Il paraissait toujours sous le joug de sa cupidité, qui lui dictait de s'emparer de ces précieux vestiges dès maintenant. Son esprit, son âme et son corps ne vivaient plus que de l'écrasante envie de posséder ces reliques. Il voulait ces bijoux, Harry était prêt à y céder son bras.

\- Vous avez là deux objets inestimables, dit-il doucement en masquant parfaitement son excitation.

\- En effet, j'y suis d'ailleurs très attachée. Je sais que je peux me fier à vous Tom, je sais que vous ne révèlerez ceci à personne, déclara Hapzibah avec un petit rire entendu.

Avait-elle conscience du danger qu'elle prenait, aussitôt que ces mots furent déployés hors de sa pensée. Certainement pas. Tom était comme un neveu admirable pour elle, auquel on accordait tout selon ses bons vouloirs.

\- Non, non bien sûr. Ce sera notre secret, chuchota-t-il en regardant Hokey disparaitre avec les deux écrins de velours.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry, lequel comprit alors qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol et il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité lorsqu'ils retombèrent sur le tapis du bureau de Dumbledore. Chacun retourna à sa place initiale, le petit brun attendant des explications avec une impatience non dissimulée.

\- Hapzibah Smith est morte deux jours après cette visite. Elle aurait été prétendument empoisonnée par erreur par son elfe de maison, Hokey. Elle aurait ajouté à sa tasse de chocolat quotidienne un violent poison, en le confondant avec du sucre. Après la condamnation de Hokey, la famille Smith s'est aperçue de la disparition de deux de ses trésors les plus précieux : la coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard. Tom Jedusor, qui aurait entretemps présenté sa démission avant de se volatiliser, n'a jamais été soupçonné.

\- Ils ont accusé Hokey ? S'offusqua Harry.

Il éprouva soudain un élan de sympathie à l'égard de la S.A.L.E.

\- Et elle n'a pas cherché à se défendre? Reprit-il.

\- Peut-être qu'elle-même se croyait coupable. Elle était très vielle et a probablement pensé que ce malheureux accident était dû à une absence. Elle a avoué avoir rajouté un poison mortel dans le breuvage et l'enquête s'est achevée sur cette déclaration.

\- Elle était sans doute soumise au sortilège de l'imperium ! En déduisit l'élève en se trémoussant sur sa chaise.

\- Surement, mais nous ne pourrons jamais le prouver. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous pouvons être certains que Voldemort était derrière ce meurtre et qu'il est parti avec la coupe et le médaillon, commença le directeur.

\- Et il les a transformés en Horcruxes, acheva Harry. Mais combien en a-t-il créés ? Si ça se trouve, avec toutes ses victimes, il en existe des centaines !

\- Tu ne penses pas que tuer une seule personne est déjà suffisamment horrible. Tu me diras qu'il n'a aucun scrupule à éliminer qui que ce soit, mais il faut n'avoir rien à perdre et tout à gagner pour fabriquer quelque chose d'aussi terrible que les Horcruxes. Fixé son âme à un objet est un maléfice très puissants et les conséquences sont terribles. Sinon, je dirais qu'il en existe au moins six, peut-être plus, dont deux sont déjà détruits.

Devant le regard inquisiteur de son vis-à-vis, Dumbledore sourit.

\- Te souviens-tu de ce journal, tombé jadis entre les mains d'une jeune fille?

\- Le journal de Jedusor! s'exclama Harry avec précipitation C'était un Horcruxe !

\- Oui, affirma le vieil homme. Le phénomène qui s'est déroulé devant tes yeux le jour où tu es entré dans la Chambre des Secrets était en réalité une résurrection partielle de l'âme de Voldemort. Pendant toute une année il s'est nourri des forces de miss Weasley pour recouvrer sa puissance mais grâce à toi, il a échoué. En enfonçant le crochet de basilic dans le cœur du journal tu as détruit cette petite subsistance d'âme. Le second est bien entendu la bague de Gaunt.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il désigna sa main morte dont l'annuaire était orné de la bague mystique.

\- Et pour ce qui est des autres? Interrogea Harry en se disant qu'à un tel rythme, il ne pourrait jamais détruire tous les Horcruxes avant que Voldemort ne se soit emparé du pouvoir.

\- Je poursuis mes recherches sur ce sujet. Nous avons confirmé nos doutes pour la coupe et le médaillon. Quant au journal et la bague, ils ont déjà été détruits. Il en reste donc deux que nous ne connaissons pas. D'après ce que l'on sait de Voldemort, il aurait pu utiliser Nagini, son serpent.

\- On peut utiliser des êtres vivants pour fabriquer des Horcruxes ? S'écria Harry, abasourdi.

\- Bien que ce soit très risqué il est possible d'ancrer son âme dans quelque chose de vivant. Et pour le dernier fragment d'âme, il doit s'agir d'un objet tout aussi précieux et rare que le médaillon ou la coupe.

\- Est-il possible que... Professeur, chaque maison possède un objet unique. L'épée de Gryffondor, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de poufsouffle. Il doit aussi en avoir un pour Serdaigle.

\- J'attendais que tu l'évoques, lui sourit Dumbledore. Alors oui, il y a bien un objet pour cette maison mais hélas, on ignore sa nature. Peut-être un miroir, une broche, ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle. Voldemort l'aura sans doute découvert puis caché dans un endroit dont lui seul connait l'existence. Ce ne sont que les renseignements que je possède à ce jour. L'ordre continuera à chercher de nouvelles informations mais pour le moment il est tard et tu dois dormir. Nous reparlerons de tout ceci une prochaine fois.

Harry ne protesta pas bien qu'il aurait préféré discuter avec le directeur un peu plus longtemps. Cette histoire d'âmes et d'Horcruxes le tracassait plus qu'il ne voulait le faire paraître. Il allait partir mais se ravisa, voulant élucider quelques points.

\- Professeure, comment se fait-il qu'Ed en connaissent autant sur les Horcruxes ?

\- Sécher les cours peut être très utile, mais au prix de nombreux sacrifices car en prime de ses deux heures de retenues qu'il a accumulées dans le cours du professeur Mustang, il s'est vu dans l'obligation de devoir accepté de rester plus tard le soir dans les serres pour chasser les limaces qui dévorent les plantations et ceci pour une semaine. L'échange équivalent, pouffa le vieil homme.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Dumbledore lui sourit d'une manière qui voulait dire que cet entretient était à présent clos.

Ed trouvait la salle commune des Serpentards tout bonnement génialissime. Les couleurs, l'ambiance un poil macabre. Enfin, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il s'était déplacé. Il attendait. Patiemment, sa petite mèche rebelle s'agitant nerveuse sur son crâne. La personne qu'il attendait apparut alors et il se jeta sur elle. Drago Malfoy poussa un glapissement étranglait quand Edward le souleva par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur.

-Bordel Malfoy, tu te fous vraiment de moi hein ! Putain mais t'as vraiment aucune parole sérieux !

-C'est pas moi, Elric, je te jure que ce n'était pas moi, pitié lâche-moi ! Supplia Drago en agitant les jambes.

-Pas toi ? Mon cul c'est du poulet peut-être ! Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ce collier ensorcelé !

\- C'était trop tard ! Se défendit le Serpentard. Je l'avais déjà donné à Rosemerta… depuis… une semaine.

Il se débattit et Ed se décida à le lâcher, non sans lui donner un petit coup d'automail sur le crâne.

-Je te jure que si tu refais un coup foireux, je vends la mèche à Dumbledore. Même s'il le sait certainement…

Lorsqu'il remonta des cachots, il croisa Harry qu'il osa tout juste regarder avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

Un mois passa mais Harry n'avait revu le directeur qu'une seule fois, ce dernier étant bien trop pris par ces multiples rendez-vous pour accorder un peu de temps à son disciple. Le jeune homme avait espéré en apprendre plus sur les Horcruxes mais ils avaient essentiellement parlé des problèmes d'enlèvements que connaissaient Amestris et les meurtres récurrents au sein du ministère. Dumbledore lui avait également appris l'existence de quatre homonculus, sans doute responsables de ces crimes. Pourtant, ils disposaient de peu d'informations, ou plutôt, Dumbledore restait très discret sur ce plan-là. Il jugea préférable de ne pas ennuyer Harry avec des questionnements supplémentaires, d'autant plus que quelqu'un semblait déjà se charger de l'affaire « Homonculi ».

L'hiver avait posé sur les terres nordiques son fin manteau blanc. Les jours se faisaient plus courts, les éternuements plus nombreux tandis que l'euphorie des vacances prenait le pas sur les études. Les plaques de verglas, particulièrement instables et innombrables dans le parc enneigé, entraînaient les élèves dans des chutes infernales. Le château quant à lui était figé dans ce paysage immaculé, ses grandes tours noires rendues luisantes par la neige fondue.

Le mois de décembre était déjà bien entamé et les élèves vivaient dans l'excitation de l'arrivée des vacances de noël.

Harry avait prévu de les passer avec les Weasley et Hermione avec ses parents. Pour ce qui était d'Edward il ignorait encore quels étaient ses projets et s'il restait au collège. Les trois amis avaient été éberlués d'apprendre qu'il n'avait jamais fêté noël puisque cette fête n'existait tout simplement pas à Amestris. Ils avaient une fête familiale, aux alentours du mois de novembre, où à l'âge de raison les fils recevaient un couteau et les filles des bijoux. Et encore. Ce genre de festivité était de moins en moins courant et n'était réservé qu'aux nobles lignées. C'était ce que leur avait expliqué Mustang à la fin d'un cours.

Depuis l'épisode du collier maudit, le blond se montrait plus distant qu'il ne l'était déjà et ne restait plus autant avec eux qu'auparavant. De plus, toute sortie au village était désormais interdite jusqu'à ce que l'établissement ait pris les mesures nécessaires de protections donc l'achat des cadeaux de noël se faisait via les annonces de la Gazette du sorcier ou par le bouche à oreille et trafic depuis la boutique des frères Weasley. La déception de ne pas pouvoir sortir de l'enceinte du château pour bénéficier d'un autre climat moins « scolaire » avait été comblée par l'annonce de prochains cours de transplanage.

\- Regardez! Ils nous préparent à passer le permis, s'exclama Ron en lisant le prospectus accroché au panneau d'affichage. Les cours sont ouverts à tous les élèves de sixième et septième années mais par contre ceux qui n'ont pas dix-sept ans avant le premier juillet ne pourront pas passer le permis.

Ils se tournèrent vers Harry, dont l'anniversaire n'était qu'en fin du mois de juillet. Il haussa les épaules comme pour dire que ce n'était rien

\- C'est dommage mais je dois avouer que le transplanage n'est pas mon moyen de déplacement favori. Ça t'intéresse toi Ed ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le blond.

Celui-ci enfonça les mains dans ses poches et dit d'un ton dégagé:

\- Bof...

\- Le premier cours est juste après les vacances, lut Ron. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu essayer plus tôt.

\- Ronron ! Appela Lavande du fond de la salle commune, levant les bras au ciel pour attirer son attention comme s'il se trouvait à l'autre bout d'un terrain de Quidditch.

\- Euh... Je vous laisse, déclara-t-il, penaud mais heureux de retrouver sa belle.

Il alla rejoindre sa douce et tendre qui s'empressa de l'enlacer. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ginny discutait avec Dean, assise sur ses genoux tandis que le garçon la parcourait de baisers et de chatouilles. Le pire, c'était qu'elle y répondait par des gloussements répugnants aux oreilles d'Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. En effet il y a un mois de cela, ils s'étaient remis ensemble, au grand damne du brun qui ne comprenait pas ce que la jeune fille trouvait à ce type, aussi honorable était-il. Car il faut le dire, Dean et malheureusement quelqu'un de très bien.

\- T'en fais pas vieux, elle va se rendre compte de ce qu'elle perd, le réconforta Edward voyant qu'il fixait le couple avec tristesse.

\- Ouais peut-être bien mais le problème est qu'elle est la sœur de Ron...

\- Et ? Fit Ed en levant les yeux au ciel pour dire que ça importait peu.

\- Et, Ron est mon meilleure ami et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le perde simplement parce que je suis sorti avec sa petite sœur, répliqua Harry en faisant pivoter le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

\- Si tu lui expliques, il comprendra certainement, raisonna Edward, pour une fois étrangement positif.

Il prenait plaisir à jouer les cupidons, comme un camarade insouciant dont les seules préoccupations se résumaient aux stupides idylles d'adolescents. C'était… réconfortant de se sentir dans sa tranche d'âge.

\- Mais en attendant Ginny est avec Dean donc j'ai aucune chance, se résigna-t-il. Dean est aussi mon ami et se serait répugnant de lui faire un truc pareil.

Disant cela, il poussa le deuxième battant de la porte de la Grande-Salle.

\- Ils ne s'entendent pas très bien, ils vont rompre de nouveau et pour de bon cette fois, dit Ed la bouche pleine de purée.

Le petit génie en science, mais absolument dénué de toute clairvoyance en ce qui concernait les sentiments humains, il faut bien se l'avouer, avait passé tout le repas à essayer de trouver un moyen de remonter le moral à Harry. Mais faute d'arguments sans doute, le brun était toujours aussi désespéré de cet échec amoureux. Il s'autorisait cependant de petits sourires amusés quand les idées de son ami devenaient trop saugrenues ou complètement surréalistes. Il ouvrait la bouche pour sortir une autre de ses inepties quand le courrier arriva, noyant le brouhaha des élèves dans des hululements désordonnés.

\- Regarde, c'est Errol le hibou des parents de Ron, constata Hermione en pointant du doigt le vieil oiseau des Weasley. Pourquoi il vient vers nous?

Le volatile fondit sur eux et déposa une lettre dans l'assiette d'Edward avant de se manger, au propre comme au figuré, le plat de gratin de courgettes. Ron, qui venait de les rejoindre prit la carte qui reposait dans l'assiette de son ami.

\- Ah ça doit être pour Harry et moi, commença-t-il.

Mais Hermione la lui arracha des mains, le regard assassin.

\- Tu sais lire ou pas ? Elle est bien adressée à Ed ! Gronda-t-elle en rendant la missive à son destinataire.

Edward vérifia tout de même le nom inscrit au-devant de l'enveloppe. Atterré, il vit qu'Hermione avait raison. Cette lettre lui était bel et bien destinée.

Une carte, pour lui ? Et des parents de Ron en plus ! Que lui voulaient-ils? Sans doute que Mr Weasley qu'il avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises pour les affaires de l'ordre devait lui parler de choses importantes. Pourtant, il fut surpris de voir que le contenu de cette lettre était bien plus chaleureux qu'un simple compte rendu de recherches.

 _Monsieur Edward Elric,_

 _Ron et Harry nous parlent souvent de vous dans leur courrier et nous aimerions faire votre connaissance. Nous serions donc ravis si vous acceptiez de venir passer les fêtes de Noël au Terrier, si vous n'avez rien d'autre de prévu bien entendu. Nous attendons votre réponse, si possible avant la semaine prochaine afin de pouvoir organiser le nécessaire. En espérant vous voir parmi nous prochainement._

 _Cordialement, Molly Weasley._

 _PS: Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre présence ne gênera en aucune façon._

Edward resta interloqué, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Les Weasley l'invitaient à passer les vacances chez eux… Chez eux. Dans la maison de Ron ! Il n'en revenait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te disent ? S'intéressa Harry en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Il mit quelques secondes à répondre, encore stupéfait.

\- Ils... m'invitent à passer quinze jours... chez-vous. Pour Noël… je crois, balbutia-t-il.

Le rouquin lui reprit la lettre qu'il lut en diagonale.

\- Eh c'est vrai ! C'est génial ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. On va pouvoir passer les vacances tous les trois, c'est super.

\- Oui, souffla Edward, un peu gêné. Mais je ne vais pas déranger?

C'était bien la première fois qu'il se souciait d'une telle chose, lui qui était d'ordinaire franc et sans gêne. Alphonse, sors de ce corps!

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu penses bien! Bah non. Regarde, ma mère dit qu'elle est ravie de t'accueillir chez nous. Ne te fais pas prier.

\- D'accord, j'en parlerai à mon frère cependant, accepta finalement Ed après avoir relu et relu la lettre.

Le soir venu, il s'enferma dans une salle de classe, comme il l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises et connecta la cheminée à celle des Rockbell. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de voir la tête de Winry émerger des flammes émeraude.

\- Ah Winry, bonsoir, salua-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire.

\- Ed ? Ahah salut ça va ? demanda-t-elle l'air quelque peu embarrassé.

Ed la connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre que quelque chose la tracassait.

\- Je te retourne la question, t'as l'air étrange, constata le blond en approchant son visage des flammes pour mieux apercevoir celui de sa mécanicienne.

Malgré le monochrome du feu, il crut voir que la jeune fille avait rougi.

\- Quoi? Moi, pas du tout qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer voyons!

Elle gloussa d'une manière tellement pathétique qu'il commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement de la santé mentale de son amie.

\- Winry, tu es sure que tout va bien?

\- Ben ouais comme d'hab' quoi, euh tu veux quelque chose en particulier, révision d'automail, réparation? Je suis toute à toi ! Interrogea-t-elle en faisant un sourire qui semblait ne pas lui appartenir.

\- Rien de tout ça, je voudrais juste parler à Al, il est dans le coin?

Winry se figea et se gratta le derrière du crâne avec nervosité.

\- Sans douuuute. Hum, je crois qu'il est parti vers le lac, avec Faustine, il voulait faire des exercices de combats pour pouvoir te battre quand tu reviendras ahahah, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton mielleux au possible.

\- Hein? N'importe quoi il n'a pas besoin de ça puisqu'il me bat à chaque fois! s'exclama Ed. Winry, tu ne me cache rien j'espère ?

\- Meuh po du tout! Pour qui me prends-tu Edward Elric... Bon si t'as rien d'autre à me dire je te laisse, j'ai du boulot.

\- Si, attends. Quand Alphonse reviendra dis-lui que je ne viendrai pas à Resembool pour ces vacances, je suis invité par un membre de l'ordre à passer noël chez lui.

\- Ok, ok pas de soucis... Dès qu'il sera rentré! BonBahSalutBisousAPlusPrendsSoindMesAutomails!

Sur cette phrase dont Ed n'avait compris que la moitié des mots, Winry éteignit les flammes de sa propre cheminée dans une hâte qui inquiéta un peu l'alchimiste.

Il arqua un sourcil. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé aussi gentiment depuis des lustres. Elle devait lui cacher quelque chose, ou alors, il rendrait son statut d'Alchimiste d'Etat. Il se leva, encore un peu surpris et rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune.

Ces derniers étaient dans un coin de la pièce, Harry et Ron ayant entamé une partie de bataille explosive particulièrement virulente. A en juger par sa mine dépitée, le brun se faisait battre à plat de couture par son ami roux,

\- J'ai encore perdu, soupira Harry en mélangeant les cartes. Ah Ed ! Alors c'est bon ?

\- Normalement oui, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le tapis. Vous êtes surs que...

\- Bien sûr! Si ça la dérangeait, ma mère ne te l'aurait pas proposé, le coupa Ron sachant où le blond voulait en venir.

Edward rougit légèrement. Non vraiment il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'il s'était véritablement fait des amis. Des amis. Ce mot semblait étrange dans son esprit. Autre que Winry et son frère, il n'avait presque jamais eut de vrais camarades sur qui compter. Il avait dû en avoir quelques-uns à l'école primaire, mais il serait incapable de se rappeler leur nom et leur visage, si toutefois il avait voulu s'en souvenir. Même si l'idée que quelqu'un d'extérieur à son entourage familial se soucierait de lui était d'un réconfort incommensurable, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain malaise vis-à-vis de son frère qui, lui, ne recevrait certainement pas cette attention alors que c'est lui qui la mériterait le plus.

Harry surprit le blond à les fixer et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Pour masquer son trouble, il enfouit sa tête dans son sac de cours, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose avant de tomber finalement sur un chiffon et un petit bidon d'huile. Aussi, il s'entreprit de nettoyer les saletés diverses et variées de son automail, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite de lui-même en temps normal. Il essaya d'ignorer les petits regards de ses amis, encore peu habitués à voir quelqu'un muni de membres bioniques. Au bout d'un certain temps, il remarqua qu'Hermione le scrutait avec une certaine intensité et il se sentit encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était.

\- Quoi ? lança-t-il sur la défensive.

\- Rien, répondit-elle simplement en détournant les yeux.

Il la jaugea un instant puis retourna à sa besogne.

\- On est quel jour ? Se hasarda-t-il d'un ton morne.

\- Mardi, lui dit Ron d'un air absent.

Trois jours à attendre. Le reste de la semaine risquait d'être très long…


End file.
